Be Careful What You Wish For
by NamineNasha
Summary: Star light, Star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight...If only she had made a usless wish on a star. No Larisa had to save the life of a demon and get a wish in the process that would be grant not ignored. Now she's endanger, promised to a demon, and meeting weird characters all the time. SebastianOc
1. One

**Hello everyone I've been thinking of this story ever since I saw and read Kuroshitsuji (I personally think the manga is better the anime is rather creepy at least that's my opinion) and read 'Akuma to Tsuki no Yoru' and 'Black Bird', it's been mulling around in my brian and well here is the first chapter I hope you will enjoy. I might have some of the people from Sebastian's time with Ceil be reincarnated in this story still not completely sure but right I've gone on enough please enjoy and I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Also if anyone can be a beta I'm looking for one...my grammer is a bit well ugh well right enjoy**

* * *

_Be careful what you wish for. Those are wise words, because you can never truly know what waits for you after you make your wish. Wishing to be ruler of the world can give you a brief moment where you rule over all but afterwards your citizens can turn and behead you. Wishing you have powers could give you three days of playing with people using those powers but just end up getting you burned at the stake in the end. So the wise words you hear are there for a reason be careful what you wish for, because in the end you never know what happens after the wish._

Flowers of all colors were around her, pink, blue, purple, yellow, and any other color a flower could be. It was a paradise of flowers and the location of a wedding. It was the occasion where lovers united as one and said the everlasting vows before sealing it with a kiss. The bride would wear white to signify purity and hold a bouquet of lovely flowers.

The groom would stand at the end waiting for his bride with feelings of love swelling in his heart ready to explode upon seeing her. Weddings were magical at least that was how Larisa Daniels viewed it. She had many aunts and uncles and had found herself at many of these weddings each different and beautiful in its own way. This particular wedding was for her aunt who was referred to as a hippie by her mother.

Her Aunt Rose loved nature since she was named after a flower as were most of her sisters. So a field of flowers was the perfect place for her to get married and have the wedding reception, and once the party was in full swing Larisa broke away. She headed into the field and started to make herself a flower crown with the many colors she found.

Larisa found it only fitting that she get a pretty crown since at the moment she was so pretty herself. Her long straight black hair had been curled and pulled up into a pretty style.

She wore a beautiful pink dress that hung on her flat form; she hadn't gotten curves yet like her mother and aunts. Larisa was still young, and had time to grow and bloom into a curvy woman as she often heard people say when they thought she wasn't there.

Hearing the music echo through the field Larisa looked back to find the grownups dancing. The teens were all huddle in the back laughing at their parents, and other kids her age and younger ran around screaming.

She hated noise and preferred quiet; it brought her peace and tranquility two things she loved almost as much as weddings. Skipping through the fields she selected her flowers and walked further and further out till she couldn't hear the music and could only feel the vibrations of it from the ground. Leaping over a small crystal clear stream Larisa hummed her favorite song as she appreciated the crisp clean air. It was so hard to find places like this, she lived near the city with her parents and siblings. So she always stuck in stuffy places.

So she was glad when she heard her aunt and new uncle had bought this place. They would make sure it would be kept clean and beautiful. Spinning around Larisa was a little surprised to find a splash of bright red on the flowers, it looked like blood.

Bending down she touched it the red liquid staining her fingers and she was stunned to find it actually burned her a little. Wiping it on her pink dress she didn't care that it got on the fabric, it was better on the dress then her fingers. Looking around she finally spotted another splash of blood. Following the trail she got worried when more and more blood appeared. It was staining all the flowers and smearing onto her dress. She was near the edge of the woods before she finally found the source of the blood.

A man clad in black, he was beautiful despite all the blood.

One of the most beautiful men she had ever seen, pale porcelain skin, long lashes, high cheekbones, dark raven hair, with long fangs peeking out onto silky lips, "…Pretty" she whispered walking closer. His hair was shaggy reaching the ends of his shoulder blades with his bangs hiding his face. Wiping away his bangs to get a better look she smiled. He really was beautiful! Smiling she laughed, she had found a prince a beautiful prince in the flower field. It was like a fairytale but she had to wonder what happen to him.

Was he attacked by someone or by many animals?

He wore a strange black outfit with leather and heels, it looked strange but he made it look good. In fact she only found one thing wrong with him. A collar that was hurting him it was a silver collar only the spikes were on the inside piercing the skin of his neck rather spiking out like some of her guy couisns wore. Reaching up she unlocked the clasped from the collar and pulled it off of him easily, tossing it away Larisa grumbled.

Whatever that was, it burned her fingers just like the blood.

Hearing movement Larisa looked down to find the man moving. Watching him as he sat up he touched a hand to his forehead his long black nails lightly scatching him, she could also see a strange tattoo on his hand. "That was disgraceful" he said softly before looking over at her, blinking in surprised Larisa smiled. He had pretty red eyes. "Pretty" she cooed leaning in closer to get a better look. "You human children really don't know danger do you. Just walk up to the beast don't you" he said chuckling.

"…Beast…you're a beast. Is that because you have weird eyes?" she asked frowning.

"That's not polite young lady…calling my eyes weird" he said frowning at her. "I have weird eyes and everyone tells me my eyes are weird" she said pointing to them. Peering into her eyes Sebastian frowned to find himself staring into blue-violet eyes, a tad unusual but not completely.

Shaking his head he frowned it was time to get to business, if the girl had taken off that collar she saved his life and according to demon law he would have to grant her a single wish. There were only three rules in the demon world and they were to be followed at all times.

1. When you create a contract with a human you must obtain their soul in the end.

2. No demon may be allowed to make the human race go extinct.

3. If your life is ever saved by a human you must grant their wish.

The girl had taken off the collar, a collar that was slowly but surely draining his life, if she hadn't taken it off he would have died. "You're really pretty…you're the prettiest boy I've ever seen" said Larisa beaming at him.

"Thank you…and what is your name little girl" he asked giving her a charming smile making her blush.

Children were always amusing; they either despised or loved a demon. Ceil had despised him, as most boys usually did. Girls on the other hand usually loved him he had met few that genuinely despised him. After all there was a difference in playing disgust as to not follow the tread previously set by other girls and being genuinely disgusted by him.

"A lady doesn't reveal her name till the gentleman says his first" said Larisa crossing her arms looking away.

Smirking he gave a small chuckle, "I apologize my lady, and I apologize for my appearance along with getting my blood on your dress. I go by many names but the one I most recently adopted is Sebastian Michaelis so you may call me that now may I know your name little lady" asked Sebastian.

Fidgeting she smiled before standing up, giving a small curiosity she announced happily, "I'm Larisa Ella Daniels, I'm five and will turn six on February fourteen…I'm a Valentine baby" she said proudly.

"Valentine ah yes the holiday created by humans for lovers, along with reminding those who aren't in a relationship to get a significant other. Another reason to give you people a reason to breed" he said rolling his eyes before hiding his annoyance behind a smile when Larisa looked up at him confused.

"Nothing, ignore me Little Larisa" he said patting her head. It would have been soft if not for the hair spray in her hair to help her curls stay in. "I'm not little" she said pouting. "Right well I need to get moving again soon. The man who did that to me will be back" said Sebastian with distaste, frowning as he stood up tall. Craning her neck Larisa sighed, everyone was always taller than her it wasn't fair.

"I give you a wish Little Larisa…make it fast because I need to leave" said Sebastian watching her carefully wondering if she wish for something childish like candy or toys. Or would she be a generous child and wish for her family to be happy.

"A wish?" she question, tilting her head confused. It probably would have been a cute gesture but at the moment Sebastian needed to get going before that annoying twit Grell came and heaven forbid Claude catching him in his weaken state. "You saved my life, demon law says I now owe you a wish" said Sebastian sighing.

"Demon you're a demon. My mommy told me those weren't real just things my brothers made up to scared me" said Larisa confused. "We are very much real. Just we stay in the shadows a place human don't venture, after all most of you are afraid of the shadows" said Sebastian watching the forest edge, he would usually worried about the details but she was six she would in the future chalk this up to a fantasy.

"I'm afraid of the dark" said Larisa twiddling her fingers.

"Most children are now your wish" he said bending down.

"I'm also scared of dinosaurs and bugs, and I don't like clowns or mimes" she said going on. "…Mimes?" he said puzzled. "They don't talk that's weird" said Larisa shaking her head her face scrunched up in distasted. "Yes they can be annoying but I prefer quiet people to noisy now no more getting off topic little lady. What is your wish?" he asked once more firmly.

"…A wish like a genie" asked Larisa her eyes wide.

"I guess you could say that…there are limits but I doubt you'll hit any. Now I hate to rush you…I am thankful you saved my life but I need your wish" he said softly dusting off himself all the blood and rips on his outfit dissappear.

Bending down he did the same to her all the blood disappearing from her dress leaving her smelling of flowers rather than blood. "A wish, any wish I want no matter what" she asked peering at him hopeful.

"Yes whatever you want, toys, a pony, riches, candy whatever you little heart desires Larisa you save the life of a demon. While most would say it would damn you, know instead it'll rain you in lavishes" he said smirking enjoying the eager look in her eyes.

Humans could be so greedy but it was funny watching them desire things, going out of their way for it all only to find in the end it wasn't what they thought. Putting on her thinking face Larisa looked around pondering what she would want. After all you never knew what you wanted when someone asked you what; looking out at the flower field she thought perhaps that, a field of her own.

But she quickly shook her head no; her aunt was buying this flower field and told her she could visit anytime she wanted. Looking out in the trees she thought perhaps her own tree house and not any tree house a fantasy tree house, a castle tree house.

But that was quickly shoved away, no she liked her tree house her daddy built her she got to paint it and make it pretty once her brothers were bored with it. Then a thought hit her, in story books people who gave you a wish always did something bad, they made your wish bad.

Peering up at him Larisa frowned, "How do I know you won't make it bad? Wish makers make people regret their wishes" she asked. Smirking Sebastian chuckled, "Smart but I'm a demon I just like watching humans act foolish not make their wish make them look foolish. I will grant it with no tricks. I don't know if you'll regret it, after all it'll be your wish only you'll be able to regret it. But I promise not to make it backfire" he said.

Nodding Larisa pondered once more, maybe a teddy bear, a pink pony, or a unicorn. Sighing she just couldn't choose. Looking back at the party she caught sight of her aunt and uncle and it hit her, she wanted a husband.

Her aunts kept telling her at each of their weddings the key to happiness was getting a husband perfect for you.

Getting a man that loved you for all that you were and wouldn't try to change you and help make life sparkle and shine. That was what she wanted, the perfect husband for herself. Smiling she beamed at Sebastian before grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to the party, "I want that" she said pointing to her aunt and new uncle. "A party…or the dress" he asked raising an eyebrow at the celebration, it was a wedding if he was correct. "No I want that…a husband I want the perfect husband" said Larisa happily, positively thrilled with her decision.

"A husband?" he asked stunned.

Over his years he had heard just about everything but that, that was definitely a new one.

"You want a husband?" he asked again.

"I want the perfect husband, a husband that is loving and understand! A husband who can be a stay at home dad or a career dad depending on what I want to be, Auntie Iris said that is very important. Having a husband who can adapt to the situation so it's what I want, I want him to be the best to make everyone else jealous of me! He has to be handsome, kind, romantic, sweet, and charming! He can do anything and is smart! He takes care of me and knows me! He has to take my breath away and make me feel like I live a fairytale!" yelled Larisa excitedly turning to face Sebastian who stared at her a stunned.

A frown quickly formed on his lips and his brow furrowed in thought as he lifted a hand to his chin, "There is no human in this world that could fit that wish, not in a million years" he said sighing before smiling. "But if it's a husband you want, a perfect one just for you then it's the least I can do so close your eyes Little Larisa" he said smiling at her.

Closing her eyes Larisa smiled happily, she was gonna get her wish she was practically bouncing in her shoes. Listening to the noises around her she tried her best to listen where Sebastian was, but he was silent, she was starting to think he left her alone. But soon enough she felt something tickle her face, "You can open" he said.

Opening her eyes Larisa was blinded by bright orange tulips, backing away she fell on her butt and peered up at Sebastian who looked different. His hair was shorter, the back only reached the nape of his neck and his bangs reached down to his chin and he wore a new tux that was like the one her uncle wore. He then handed her a bouquet of orange tulips, "For the bride to be" he said laying them in her lap before throwing away her flower crown.

He placed a better crown that matched her bouquet on her head then with a snap of his fingers her dress went from pink to a beautiful orange. "And for the last bit" he said bending down one his knee, watching him curiously Larisa was surprised when he pulled out an orange and gold box.

"Larisa would you become the future bride of a demon, say yes and I will be yours till the day of your death. I'll love you the most my blacken heart and darken soul will allow and give you a happy life fill will all the pleasures and spoils you want as my wife. I will protect you and grant your every wish, you will be my bride and my mate, do you accept me" he said giving her his best smile.

Blinking in surprised Larisa blushed in response; the demon would be her husband, she was sure she heard a fairytale like this once.

"You're gonna be my husband" she said suprised.

"Do you not approve because I can think of no one better suited to this job. I have been repeatedly called perfect by humans who hadn't even seen my perfect therefore I'm fairly certain I can fit your terms of perfect Little Larisa" he said grabbing her hand laying a kiss on the back.

Looking down she was little surprised to find a marking on her hand it glowed red before disappearing. But before it disappeared she saw it, it was circular with markings on the inside. "That is my mark it will bond to you the moment you give me your answer and you will forever be marked as mine if that is your wish now once more my lady, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" he asked softly.

"…You promise to be a good husband" she asked shyly.

"I assure you Little Larisa you will never want another man. I will satisfy all your desires" he said with a dark grin.

"Okay I'll be your wife" she said happily nodding her head.

"Then it's sealed" he said opening the box and slipping a ring onto her finger. Putting her hand up Larisa study the ring, she didn't know what kind of stone it was but it was orange and shaped like a tulip, resting on a gold band.

"I hope this suits you" he said happily.

"So when we get married can we have lots of fun, can we play together, and have lots and lots of kitties, and live in a house with lots of room for the kitties" said Larisa happily and excited. "You like kitties too" he asked quietly with a slight smile.

Nodding eagerly Larisa reached into her dress pulling out a locket. Opening it up she showed him a litter of three kittens all solid black with different color collars, "They're my kittens their mommy abandon them but I adopted them and kept them secret from my mommy and daddy for three weeks. One of my aunties had baby kitten milk formula when her kitty had kittens just in case the momma wouldn't feed them. So I took it and would use my doll bottle" said Larisa excitedly.

"I named them red, green, and purple after their collars. Everyone else can't tell them apart but I can. Red is cubby but it's cute and he has white hairs sticking out of his ears, green is skinny like a pole, and purple is in the middle he's not as chubby as red but not as skinny as green" she told him excitedly.

"Aren't you resourceful, and…creative" he said amused before frowning and standing up straight, casting his gaze out at the forest he frowned.

"Larisa…we will meet again maybe soon but on your sixteen year I shall come to claim you as mine. Don't forget me because no matter what we will be married. A demon doesn't take words lightly we mean what we say and we never forget" said Sebastian.

"I won't forget you Sebastian" said Larisa beaming at him.

The moment she blinked he disappeared like a dream leaving her to wonder if it was real but with the ring on her finger she knew the answer.

She was to be a demon's bride.

* * *

Watching the exchange Claude couldn't help but feel a smirk find its way onto his lips, a demon was a man of his word. The girl asked for a husband and Sebastian would be that husband if not it would cause him physical pain till he went through with her wish.

A demon could not be in debt to a human it was beneath them.

But with what she asked it gave his lifelong enemy a weakness, a weakness Claude would use to hurt his enemy. But not now he would wait till the time was right, Larisa Daniels was the key to his revenge and he would make sure she played her part.

* * *

**Well besides my horrible grammer do you like and the next chapter will be longer**


	2. Two

**Hello everyone here is the second chapter and I hope you enjoy because for some reason it was really hard to write. Usually its the first chapter that's hard but this one was the hard one I have a big headache because of it so I really hope you enjoy because lol it was a pain to write**

* * *

_Ten years pass_

Extremely handsome, beautiful black hair the color of ink, and molted brown eyes that reminded her of hot chocolate and his name was Sebastian. He was pale and he was familiar, staring at him Larisa could feel distant memories playing in her head, unfinished broken memories.

Memories that had been lost for years and she didn't know why they were lost.

Watching him smile Larisa could feel her heart pound has her hand burned, "Lala…hello Lala" yelled someone to her left breaking through her fuzz. Blinking Larisa looked over to find her best friend Sam glaring at her annoyed, "Huh what, what's up Sam" she said passing the classroom with her. "I said the new teacher is hot huh, he's already a favorite among the girls and he hasn't taught half of them" said Sam smiling at her brushing back her blond curls. "I think he's really cute" she said her green eyes twinkling mischievously.

"He's handsome alright be he seems familiar…I feel like I've met him before" said Larisa frowning as she looked back.

"Really...hmm lucky I would love to know him" said Sam grinning before reaching into her pocket, "I don't know but he seems familiar…but the memory is all fuzzy like trying to remember a dream from long ago" said Larisa looking back at the door to see him close it but not before giving her a small smirk.

Blinking in surprised she turned back with a slight blush ignoring that, it was just a trick of the light there was no way a teacher would do that. "Hilary says he's here to stay, she's in the office and when the office lady went out for lunch she looked at his file. He's gonna be the new math teacher" said Samantha excitedly looking at a tex on her phone. "What happen to Ms. Robin?" asked Larisa when they enter the library.

It was time for free period, and every time they have free period they spent it in the library Larisa like to because of the silence not to mention plenty of reading material. "Who cares he's hot. You think he's married he's pretty young" said Sam grinning.

Rolling her eyes Larisa looked over knowingly, "I doubt he wants to have an affair with a student so don't embarrass yourself" said Larisa smirking. "Shut up, I'll embarrass myself if I want too" said Sam pouting. "I doubt he wants to date a high school girl okay so just don't do anything otherwise I think I might have to disown you as a friend" said Larisa jokingly.

"Shut up Ms. I have a Stalker" said Sam sticking her tongue out when they reached a back table. "Shut up I told you that in confidential" said Larisa shushing her. "I don't see why though your stalker isn't even fun" said Sam sighing.

"The guy breaks into my house each year to leave me an engagement ring…what do you want him to kidnap me one day each year for a secret date. And how is having one fun" asked Larisa rolling her eyes wondering why she ever told Sam. The girl seemed to find the idea of a stalker romantic; why anyone would find one romantic she would never know.

It was creepy.

"Yeah, yeah did you bring the rings" asked Sam eagerly sitting at the table in the back corner. Sighing Larisa nodded sitting across from Sam. Reaching into her backpack she pulled out a small jewelry box, it was small and wooden painted in sparkling blues and purples with fake plastic gems glued onto it. "Nice box" said Sam snorting when she took it from her.

Glaring Larisa grumbled under her breath, "I made it when I was four okay" she said when Sam open it, inside there were nine rings. Pulling them out one by one Larisa watched as she studied each of them. The first she pulled out was a silver ring with a pink stone that was shaped like a cherry blossom. She had gotten that ring the year she turned eight.

Then she pulled out a gold ring that had an orange stone shaped like a tulip.

She wasn't sure when she got that one but she guessed the year she was five, and she guessed then because a large gap of her life was missing at age five. "So you've gotten one of these ever year…did they come on a certain day or what" asked Sam curious, looking over Larisa who frowned. Samantha was the first person she ever told about this, she kept it secret not really sure why.

But for some reason she felt she need to tell someone, and Sam was the only one she could think of, "I get them every year on my Aunt Rose's wedding anniversary" said Larisa softly. "Alright…do you remember that day" asked Sam peering at her curious.

"Not really, I remember flowers…and blood. But when I talk to my mom she says there was no injury on that day, in fact the only weird thing that happen that day was after I was done playing in the flower field I came back in an orange dress. But the dress I wore for the wedding was pink. I can't remember how I got it and she told me I wouldn't tell her. But along with that day most of my summer when I was six is like gone, I can't remember anything" said Larisa sighing.

"Not completely weird I can't remember most of the things I did when I was little but a tad weird" said Sam shrugging. "Yeah that's what my mom says too" said Larisa frowning. "So how did you get the rings like in what order" asked Sam curious pushing her the rings.

Taking them, Larisa pulled out the first ring, the orange tulip one, "Age five brought orange tulips" she said before she started to put them in a line.

"Age six brought Buttercups, age seven brought Delphiniums, age eight Cherry Blossoms, age nine Orange Blossoms, age ten Apple Blossoms, age eleven Red Carnations, age twelve White Lilies, age thirteen Purple Phlox, age fourteen Marigolds, age fifteen was Geranium, and tomorrow if he's still around I shall receive another" said Larisa sighing.

"Hmm this is something out of a novel it's kinda cool, but I could see how it's kinda scary too. I mean the guy is able to leave these behind with your knowledge but if you so worried why not tell your parents" said Sam concerned.

"I don't know…when I think of telling anyone I well I get this feeling on my skin, like spiders crawling all over me and I remember glowing gold eyes behind glasses. That's why I almost didn't tell you but I felt I should tell someone so I pushed passed that feeling" said Larisa rubbing the top of her left hand. "You're so weird Larisa…forgotten memories, glowing golden eyes, rings for gifts…your certainly weird Lala" said Sam frowning.

Giving her a sheepish smile Larisa looked at her with a sad smile, "If you want to ditch me I understand" she said nonchalantly. "Why would I do that, this is an adventure isn't it. I don't have an adventure in my life yet so I'll be the side kick for yours" said Sam grinning.

Smiling Larisa nodded, "Okay and thanks…I'm glad you're sticking by" said Larisa smiling at Sam. "We've been friends since middle school just because you have a creepy stalker doesn't mean I'll leave you. I'll stay by your side and help you when you get afraid, and kick ass if I need too" she said smirking. "Thanks" said Larisa nodding. "No problem, now help me figure out a way to seduce this new teacher" said Sam grinning. "No nothing good ever comes from things like that" said Larisa firmly.

"Oh come on stick in the mud" growled Sam.

"N-O I refuse to aid you in tormenting that man" said Larisa shaking her head. "Oh I see you want him" said Sam grinning, "No I don't I don't date or like guys because I'm afraid too" said Larisa. "Wait that's why you don't date because you're scared oh come on boys aren't that scary" said Sam grinning. "No that's not why I don't date because what if that guy who gives me the rings watches me. I've read stories where stalkers actually start hurting or killing the guys their victims date" said Larisa shrugging.

"…Really, then your letting him control your life…you know you can't allow that right. I mean it means he wins and you can't allow that" said Sam worried. "Don't worry…I'm not allowing anything like that but to tell you the truth I just don't feel like dating none of the guys at our school interest me" said Larisa. "Really I think some of the guys at our school are great" said Sam smiling, "Yeah some are really sweet and nice but I feel like I have someone out there that's great but I have no idea who he is. But there is one thing I do know I'll meet him soon. I can feel that in my heart" said Larisa smiling. "I hope you two have happiness" said Sam grinning.

"I wish you and your newest AGE APPROPRIATE love interest happiness" said Larisa putting empathize on 'age appropriate'.

Rolling her eyes Sam sighed in annoyance when the school bell sounded, "Time for gym for me" she said annoyed standing up. "Time for math for me" said Larisa groaning. "Hey cutie is the math teach" Sam scolded Larisa, "Yeah but math is like the worst subject for me" said Larisa rolling her eyes. "It's a lot better when a hottie teaches it to you" said Sam grinning.

"Whatever" said Larisa rolling her eyes gathering the rings and dumping them into her jewelry box before once more tossing it into her bag. "Have fun with Mr. Hottie" said Sam running down the left hall when they exited the library.

Waving bye Larisa joined the crowd as she made her way back down the hall toward math. It was her class before lunch two more classes and soon she be able to go home and annoy her little brother, and not to mention laze around. Entering the class with two other students she quickly made her way toward the middle of the class, it was the perfect place when you didn't want to get notice.

Most thought the back but the teacher assumes you choose the back when you hate the class.

So she always chose the middle it simply said she didn't care and she got it enough, sighing as she sat she looked up at the front to find the teacher wasn't there but his name was up front on the board in pretty curvy handwriting.

"Mr. Sebastian Michaelis…I think I've heard of that name" she mutter furrowing her brown in confused. Feeling a stab of pain in her brain she groaned, math hadn't even started and the teacher was already causing her problems. "Is there a problem Miss Daniels" said a voice to her left.

Giving a small scream Larisa turned so fast she almost fell her from chair, only to be stopped by a strong hand. Looking up Larisa blushed to find it was none other than the teacher everyone had been going gaga over.

He was even more handsome up close, almost angelic but she could sense something darker underneath. Unlike when she saw him closing the door this time he wore glasses and his bangs were swept to the left side of his face while the right was swept back behind his ear.

"Um fine" she said getting back in her seat, "And um thank you" she said looking down letting her hair act as a curtain to shield her blush. He did leave for a few seconds but she was thankful when he finally did. Slumping over in her desk Larisa gave a silent growl of pain. She didn't know why but he was giving her a serious migraine. Keeping her head down till class started she looked around to find all the girls giving Sebastian their undivided attention while the boys looked annoyed.

This was gonna be interesting.

"Good Afternoon Class, as you can see from the board I'm Sebastian Michaelis" he said smiling fiddling with his glasses. Feeling another stab in her brain Larisa wanted to whine, why was he so familiar it was being to really give her a migraine.

"Now I'll let the first five minutes be open for questions, they can be personal if you like too" said Sebastian. At once hands flew up mostly girls but a few guys raised their hands too, "Alright when I choose you please introduce yourself before giving me your name then question" he said pointing to a girl in the first row. She was blond with poufy hair that she pulled into two pigtails with pink ribbons; she had pale skin with freckles, and dark green eyes. "I'm Rebecca Lewis and um are you married Mr. Michaelis" she asked with a blush.

"…No not married but I am engaged to a woman in the city. I made a promise to her long ago and have come to follow through on that promise…because I never forget" he said softly his gaze going over all them before landing on her.

Frowning Larisa bit her lip her heard something like that before. Then like magic there was a voice in her head,_ "Larisa…we will meet again maybe soon but on your sixteen year I shall come to claim you as mine. Don't forget me because no matter what we will be married. A demon doesn't take words lightly we mean what we say and we never forget"_ where did she hear that.

The voice was a match to Mr. Michaelis to but she had never met him before…right?

Feeling a stabbing pain go through her head Larisa squeezed it why did her head hurt so much, what was going on. It was only getting worst too, gasping as the pain spread she let out a quiet whine getting heard by a few students. "Lala, you okay" asked someone to her left.

Looking over Larisa looked into the kind grey eyes of Kyle. He was someone she had known for a long time, sorta like Sam. Kyle was a nice guy cute too with short brown hair, tan skin, with a slim muscular physic that made him the soccer star. "Pain headache don't mind me" she whined before feeling something drip from her nose. Reaching up embarrassed she could feel more coming seeping through her finger.

"Holy crap Larisa your bleeding" he exclaimed reaching for her.

"What is going on?" asked someone from behind. Looking up to find Sebastian Larisa could feel the blood dripping through her fingers, "Larisa" he said worried. "Nothing it's nothing" she said standing before regretting that action. She could feel white hot pain stab through her skull and her world started to go black, falling backwards she didn't hit the ground.

Mr. Michaelis had swooped her up bridal style; "Now this can't do my student fainting" he said frowning at her. Feeling another throb of pain Larisa wish to pass out because this was killing her she wanted to throw up from the pain "Now sleep" he said.

Looking into his eyes Larisa could feel her eyes grow heavy, and she could have sworn she saw his eyes turn red.

* * *

Frowning Sebastian made his way toward the front of the class ignoring all the teens talking in shock, "Is she gonna be okay" asked some brunette girl. "I'll take her to the nurse. Please be quiet and calm I will return shortly" he said going for the door. Walking out the moment he shut the door her could hear the muttering becoming louder, gossiping about theories or what happen.

Looking down at her he indeed wondered what that had been about walking down the hall he quickly made his way into the nurses office putting the annoying woman asleep. Setting Larisa down on a bed he looked down at her, studying her.

She had changed a lot over the years they had been parted, she had really grown up. Her face wasn't as round anymore, her teeth had completely straightened out and her nose smaller then he thought it be.

Her raven hair was longer and she was fairly pale, he could see some Japanese influences in her along with British ones. And her body had mature, she had some nice curves and wasn't over weight or underweight like most of the girls around her.

She had a curvy figure with a nice bust and waist line for a girl her age.

But he would ignore that he need to think her head hurt, she didn't seem to remember him, and he could smell a hint of spider venom on her. It could only be one person, "Claude…when did he get his grimy paws on her" he whispered.

_'__Perhaps in you absent master'_ said a voice from the shadows.

Looking back Sebastian frowned narrowing his gaze slightly, "Isn't that what you were supposed to make sure happen…after I left to get myself use to the new world the humans create. A technology based one I left you to watch her and warn me of any demons that might attack her, you've failed apparently. Give me a reason you shouldn't be dead now" said Sebastian cold his eyes glowing red.

_'Master please…I beg you, it must have been in the month when you couldn't find me'_ said the voice worried.

"And why didn't you notice anything" asked Sebastian still unconvinced.

_'I thought the girl had realize she made a promise to a demon and reacted the way most would, deny it existed to the point they fall for their own lies'_ said the man quickly.

"…And because of your foolish thoughts I now have a bride that doesn't remember her engagement…I never thought he would try to get rid of me this way. But I shouldn't be too surprised after all honorable methods were never his style" said Sebastian disgusted.

_'His plan sir'_ asked the voice.

"…Do you not know what happens when a demon cannot fulfill a humans wish" asked Sebastian looking back.

_'No sir'_ said the voice curious.

Frowning Sebastian sighed annoyed, "Well there's no reason to tell you then because it won't happen Claude can try and play his game but even with her memory of me gone Larisa Daniels will be my bride. He can try all he want but we will be wed and I will own her heart, after all this is only possible for the man promised to be her perfect husband" said Sebastian smirking before resting his hand on her forehead.

The symbol on the back of his hand glowed and Sebastian smoothed over the chopped up memories in her head. Claude was always sloppy with his prey. _'What did you do master'_ asked the voice.

"I cleaned her head up. The memories were taken sloppily; when she tried to remember them they caused her damage instead of acting as forgotten. Now she'll no longer experience pain when she tried to remember but just have the feeling, hmmm how do the humans say it. The answer is at the tip of their tongue" said Sebastian smiling.

* * *

Hearing voices above Larisa sighed, her head felt nice it was all cloudy and pain free like she had taken some pain killer.

Opening her eyes she found herself staring at a white ceiling, "She collapse in class and her nose was bleeding" said the familiar voice of her mom. What was she talking about collapse and bleeding? "Yes I don't think anything too bad Mrs. Daniels, perhaps she was stressed about something blood pressure can spike when one's stressed. They also can experience migraines" said a smooth rich voice.

"…I guess I should take her to the doctors and not let her eat so much junk food all that salt in chips can't be good for her" said her mom. "I wouldn't worry too much teens are always getting stressed over school. Perhaps she needs extra help in math, I'm always willing to offer after school tutoring" said the voice again.

"Really Mr. Michaelis because that would actually be a lot of help, math has never been a strong subject for her" said her mother. Feeling her eyes widen Larisa commanded her body to move, she had to object she couldn't get a tutor. "I would love to help her; I can also help her in any other subject if needed. Teaching has always been a passion of mine" said Mr. Michaelis happily.

Feeling her stomach dropping Larisa wanted to cry, why were the faiths so cruel why did her mother want her to be smart. She just couldn't accept nature and let her live a nice life of being dumb.

She wanted to cry.

"I just might take you up on that offer young man" said her mother all chirpy.

Larisa wanted to die.

"We can talk later I think for now you should take Larisa home…perhaps keep her a day or two" said Mr. Michaelis softly. "Yes and thank you so much for your help. In fact why don't I invite you for dinner to thank you. I've never seen such a dedicated teacher, and you just moved here did you not you've probably been living on takeout" said her mother. And Larisa couldn't believe her mother was worsening her hell, eating dinner with a teacher, along with private tutoring it's like her mother wanted the girls from school to kill her.

"Well I'll be going now I have to get back to my class I just wanted to meet you" said Mr. Michaelis leaving the room.

"Oh what a handsome nice young man" she said giggling, a sound that sound so wrong to Larisa. Groaning when the feeling finally came back Larisa sat up and glared at her mother her head drooping a little her head felt so heavy everything felt heavy. "Honey don't get up so fast" said her mom walking over to her. "Mom do…oh god the world is spinning" she said losing focus.

"Yes they have you a tranquilizer because of the pain. I got a couple more for today your teacher thought you should sleep today off and I have to say I agree you're really pale" said her mom worried. Blinking sluggishly Larisa groaned, she hated when her mom looked worried. She was such a pretty lady frowns were awful on her face she should always smile. "Sorry…but do you realize what you did?" she asked softly.

"Did what honey?" asked her mother confused. "The other kids…when they find out about what you did the girl will kill me…they will murder me" said Larisa tearing up. "Oh honey your exaggerating" said her mom laughing. "Your laughing and I'm gonna die" cried Larisa tearing up. "I think the tranquilizer is messing with you honey now come on let's get you to the car" said her mom amused helping her up.

"Oh yes do walking me toward doom" said Larisa sarcastically.

* * *

Lying in bed Larisa stared out her window at the house across the street, it had been empty since forever, own by some guy who never came to visit. He kept the house up but he never came to live there but it looked like someone had finally moved into it at last.

"Hey mom said it's time to take the next one" said Ciel walking in. Looking over Larisa sighed as she looked at her little brother Ciel, the cutest boy in history and the only boy she found cute. Not that she was attracted to her brother she just loved him, too much he thought.

But she couldn't help it she loved cute things and he was too cute she just had to hug him. She knew he secretly like it anyways after all he never pushed her away, "Ciel come here" she said opening her arms. Rolling his dark blue eyes he shook his head his coal black hair swishing back and forth, "N-O you have to take this" he said holding out a glass in one hand and two white pills in another.

"So cruel to your big sister she was really sick today too" she said sniffing peering at him with tearful eyes. "Did you really pass out" he asked worried climbing onto her bed. "Yeah but I feel better my brain doesn't hurt and don't say any you have a brain or your brain can work jokes got it" warned Larisa. "No problem…but you sure you're alright" he asked handing them over.

Quickly taking them she sat up nodding, "Yeah but I'm gonna get killed soon enough when I return to school. Our new math teacher is like well gorgeous he's one of the prettiest men I've ever seen" said Larisa.

"And what they're gonna kill you because you passed out and he carried you" said Ciel rolling his eyes. "Not to mention mom invited him to dinner and now I'm gonna have private lessons with him…I think god hates me Ciel, why couldn't he give me your brain" asked Larisa pulling him into a hug.

"Because one genius with a smart alec mouth is all mom and dad could take. I mean it's like this I'm the genius of mom and dad's offspring; you're the artist genius and only a genius in the arts, while Kyo and Ryo who are thankfully off at college are the athletic genius and once more only athletic" said Ciel sighing. "Why couldn't I have your brain, why Ciel, why" cried Larisa hugging him as he sighed annoyed.

"Because the world isn't fair and just don't let anyone know and ask him to keep quiet. If he's epically beautiful like you said then he'll understand, after he would have had girl after him all the time" said Ciel.

"…He really is a piece of art I mean beautiful with a capital B" said Larisa.

"Would you date him?" asked Ciel curious.

"Hell no I feel like a plain jane next to him he's too beautiful I mean he would have to get an angel or something equally make believe to be his wife. I mean I feel sorry for the guy because no woman will every feel like they belong at his side" said Larisa sadly.

"Actually unlike you most women would think they are a perfect match. And your prettier than you think Lala, you never give yourself credit" said Ciel shaking his head looking over when she yawned. "I'm just average" she said sleepily.

"No brown hair and brown eyes are average and even then girls who are like that are beautiful. Girls are so stupid you never believe people when they call you beautiful and have to be told all the damn time it's annoying. Just take the compliment already" said Ciel annoyed.

"My cute little brother so moody" said Larisa falling asleep.

"My stupid older sister how sad" said Ciel rolling his eyes climbing off the bed walking for the door he looked over to see someone walking to the house across the street. He was a tall man with black hair the color of ink with brown eyes and was really pale but he was pretty, well actually beautiful. Frowning Ciel narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Looking at the house he study it, that house was huge with a big yard it was actually out of place on their street. The owner years ago bought six houses to make that he bulldozed the houses and build a tall brick wall around his land. On the inside he turned it into a garden that made his sister cry with joy and start spouting stupid flower poetry, and the house was bit two stories with lots of room with an attic and basement.

There was a wraparound porch and a wraparound balcony and even a little balcony for the attic window and then there was an area on the roof were one could walk about. It was an impressive house and yard and there was no way it could be bought on a teacher's salary but he had to admit that man like the teacher his sister mentioned as epically beautiful.

All this was too much of a coincidence and he didn't believe in coincidences, perhaps it was time to get too know the new neighbor and find out what was going on. Watching the man pause in the drive way Ciel didn't duck when he looked up at him. He was Ciel Daniels and he was scared of nothing, he would find out what was up with this man because he didn't like the vibe.

* * *

Walking into the grounds of his new home Sebastian smiled, he wonder what kind of reaction Larisa and her family would have when they found out. Would Larisa have a heart attack know her good old teacher was right across the street from her?

She seemed like she be an expressive girl, it was too bad that she was a little dimwitted though, but it help him. Seeing how he has to woo her into marriage now, pausing when he felt a glare on his back Sebastian stopped.

That was a very familiar glare too.

Turning Sebastian looked up into Larisa's room to find him in the window, none other than Ciel Phantomhive. The only soul to escape him, not that Ciel had meant to escape. Nope after all serving his little lord well into adulthood where he had children with Elizabeth, they kept their game going till he finally got his revenge.

But the moment he went to consume Ciel's soul he lost it too Will, Grell, Knox, and the Undertaker.

He wasn't sure why they save Ciel's soul but perhaps they did it because they saw this future in store with him and felt fate should screw with him. "Oh well…I look forward to our battle old little master" he said a smirk gracing his lips as he watched Ciel glaring down at him.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed and yep I brought back the Ciel...he's just so cute and in this existance he gets smothered by a sister so he doesn't completely become a evil child :D I hope you all liked and if so give me a ding or comment or...whatever you want to call it**


	3. Three

**Hello all I have a new chapter please enjoy also I have a head ache again just thought I share because if hurts, sigh why does pain have to hurt and don't say because it's pain that's not excuse...my throat hurts too I wonder if I'm getting a cold**

**Well anyway please enjoy and I do not own Kuroshitsuji...If I did Ciel and Sebastain would have already met another pair like them that isn't Alois and Claude cause I'm sorry but those two are creepy espeically Claude after Alois died he was serious setting off pedo alerts, poor Ciel at least with Sebastian he knew he just wanted to eat his soul not rape him dispite what alot of fangirls think...dirty girls.**

* * *

The universe hated her, truly hated her. That was the only way to explain it; really it was the only way why else would it have her pass out into his arms. Then make her get private lessons with him and now have him move across the freaking street from her!

The world was her enemy and she was a horrible person in a past life she was Hitler, she was Vlad the Impaler, she was the Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed that was the only reason this was happening to her.

She had just come outside to get the paper for her mom, still in her pjs her hair a mess to get the paper for her mom. She opened the flap to get the mail complaining to herself about how hot it was in the morning, she looked up through the Iron Gate to see him.

The teacher who was going to make her life a living hell, none other then Sebastian Michaelis aka Mr. Gorgeous, "Hello Larisa, I didn't know you live here" he said with smile slipping off his glasses.

Staring at him with her mouth closed she hoped Larisa could barely breath, "I hate my past lives why Countess Báthory, why did you kills so many virgins why so many young girls" she whimpered finally speaking as she turned her back on him.

"Why Hitler why did you have to discriminate against the Jews why couldn't you just see all people are equal, and why were you such a sadistic dick Vlad" she cried walking inside. "Excuse me" said Sebastian genuinely confused when she walked back inside slamming the door shut. Shaking his head Sebastian sighed she would be a funny one to deal with, taking about those so called villains.

Smiling to himself he started toward the school ready for another day of dealing with oversexed teenage girls and jealous little boys, what fun. Walking up to the island here Ciel sat eating breakfast Larisa sat next to him pushing her plate away before letting her face slam into the hard marble of the counter. "Larisa don't do that" scolded her mother. "Mom…why was I so many horrible people in a past life" she whimpered.

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Dana confused looking at her daughter bewildered.

She swore each year she knew her only daughter less and less. "The hunky teacher you've been gushing about lives across the street she is now saying karma put him across the street" said Ciel pushing away his plate grabbing his sister digging into it.

"What that giant house is his…how he's a teacher they don't get paid all that well" said Dana bewildered. "We're well off but we stay in this small house maybe he's some rich billionaire son and teaching is his passion. So while living in luxury he can teach snot nose brats" said Ciel shrugging. "…Life hates me" whined Larisa.

"Wait till mom gets the idea that you can go over there for tutoring instead of staying after school" said Ciel finishing his second plate.

"What why Ciel, why I thought I meant something too you!" cried Larisa sobbing when he jumped off his stool. "What a great idea Ciel I'll bake him something and see if he likes the idea as well!" said Dana excitedly ignoring her daughter's cries as she fell off the stool onto the floor in a mess.

"Why" cried Larisa.

"She would have eventually thought of it anyway Lala, just take today as your last day of living unless of course you can get him to keep quiet. Perhaps then you can live" said Ciel smiling at his big sister, "What did I do to you to get this?" she asked confused why her little brother was torturing her. "Remember age three to five…that's why all those dress well it's time for revenge big sister, p.s. mom don't forget to drug her" said Ciel making his way toward the door so he could walk to school.

"Put it in her orange juice be safe and have a good day honey" said Dana waving good bye. "Bye momma, bye Lala" said Ciel walking out. Smiling Dana turned to the oven warming it before getting everything she needed for the pie or maybe she could make a cake.

Hearing a groan she sighed, "Larisa please go to your room and do that you shouldn't be up with those anyways call me if you want something otherwise sleep alright" said Dana looking back at her little girl who was still a lump on the floor.

"And don't lay sprawled out on the floor it's so unladylike" scolded Dana.

* * *

Once inside her room Larisa locked the door before running for her cellphone, quickly dialing Sam's cell Larisa listen to some Katy Perry song as she waited. She was pretty sure it was 'Part of Me', and once she answer Larisa yelled, "I'm being punished for being Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed and Hitler in a past life…oh and Vlad the Impaler" said Larisa.

"Hello to you too Lala when my ear drums come back they're going to kill you. And you were who and in a what now. Then on the side note glad you called heard about your head freak out yesterday you feeling alight" asked Sam happily the sound of cars being heard in the back ground. "Can you ditch and come to my house I need your help…big time" said Larisa with a whine.

"Sure what's up" said Sam.

"Mr. Michaelis lives across from me" said Larisa sobbing. "I'm already there" said Sam hanging up. It only took Sam a record time of five minutes and thirty seconds to get to her house and through her window. After all if she went through the house Larisa's mom would send her away off to school like a good girl.

Panting as she rested on the window seat Sam shut the window her blouse sticking to her like a second skin showing of her lacy black bra and impressive bust. Larisa was always a little jealous of that.

She had nice breast herself compared to most girls in class but Sam was by far the most impressive, and she proudly told everyone they were real. And if you told her bullshit she was willing to tell you which one was slightly bigger than the other to prove it.

"Okay your telling me hottie lives there, in that place…holy crap you are so lucky and what the hell is his dad rich…now it makes me want him more" said Sam pouting glaring at her. Flinching Larisa sat next to her, "Then let us switch lives you can live here and be across the street from him along with get private tutoring from him and before you say anything no lie my mother set it up" said Larisa answer Sam who opened her mouth.

"Holy crap the girls are gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you" cried Sam jealous.

"What am I gonna do I have a stalker and now some teacher who's probably a serial killer who's gonna get me killed" whimpered Larisa. "Serial Killer" said Sam perplexed. Looking over Larisa pouted, "Pretty men are one of two things serial killers or make believe" said Larisa sternly. "…Riiiiight" said Sam rolling her eyes. "Sam what am I gonna do momma basically made it official and is making him a pie not to mention he's invited for dinner" said Larisa whining. "I'm staying for dinner then, and can I have your mom" said Sam smirking.

"Samantha this isn't funny…if anyone finds out I'm dead you hear me dead" cried Larisa. "Then we'll just have to make sure no one does now onto more important business…where is your new ring" asked Sam looking around hopeful. "Oh my god I totally forgot about that…um I don't know it's not here I actually haven't seen one maybe he's given up" said Larisa hopeful.

"Doubt it, doesn't work like that. Maybe he figures it's time to meet you" said Sam.

"Can nothing go right for me can it" said Larisa whining. "Well when your Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed, Hitler, and Vlad the Impaler in a past life you don't get breaks" said Sam amused.

"Not funny say I do have a serial killer tutor that has a super-rich dad so when he kills me and buries my body on his grounds he won't get caught but get off scot-free. And if he doesn't kill me the fan club that is probably forming as we speak for him will. Not to mention my stalker is probably coming rape me then hide me in his basement for years till my hair turns white and I become so hideous he decides to just murder me" said Larisa sobbing. "…You look weird with white hair" said Sam studying her.

"Saaaam" whined Larisa.

"Calm down Lala, our teacher isn't a serial killer okay. He wouldn't have been hired if that were even a possibility okay. Your stalker well I'll spend the night to make sure he doesn't take you okay and we'll bolt the windows and the doors. And if it comes down too it I'll flash him these babies and he'll become my stalker" said Sam pointing to her breast.

"You know someday that suggestion isn't gonna work what are you gonna do when that happens" asked Larisa frowning. "Smother the basterd in my cleavage" said Sam shrugging, "Right" said Larisa frowning before feeling her head cloud up. "Oh crap" she said moaning.

"What's up Lala" asked Sam looking over curious.

"Um I've been having to take tranquilizers for some reason so I'm gonna get all sleepy and groggy, also if I start crying don't worry…for some damn reason these things make me think of my babies" said Larisa biting her lip as tears started.

"Larisa it been three years since they died. Green, Red, and Purple live good long lives and they died in their sleep together not having to miss each other. You were a good owner and you're a good girl" said Sam patting her head. "I know but it still hurts" sobbed Larisa.

"There, there you big baby" said Sam pulling Larisa into a hug.

* * *

Larisa fell in and out of sleep the rest of the day and woke up once more to Sam snickering, blinking sluggishly Larisa pushed herself up with a groan. "Why are you snickering" asked Larisa groggily staring at Sam who somehow had binoculars and was looking at something outside her window. "Mr. Handsome is home and he's looking very fine" said Sam laughing. "…You know that's creepy right" said Larisa.

"Who cares I now see the joy stalkers get and I'm never going back" said Sam happy.

"…Really creepy" said Larisa lying down again.

"Oh we have contact Ciel is making contact" said Sam.

"What!" cried Larisa pushing herself up from bed, leaping off she shoved Sam away from the window who gave out a cry. She ripped away the binocular Larisa pointed them down to see her baby brother talking to Sebastian, they both had serious expression. Ciel eyes were narrowed and he looked agitated while Sebastian looked at him amused and rather condescending.

They chatted for a few minutes before Ciel walked into the house and Sebastian went to his as well, well just inside his walls. Watching Sebastian Larisa jumped when he looked up right into her window, and at her. Blushing Larisa brought the binoculars down before side stepping away from view. "…He saw me…now he thinks I'm you" said Larisa. "Karma strikes again thank you karma" said Sam snickering.

"Your such ass" snarled Larisa.

"You both are stupid" said Ciel from behind making them scream. "Hello twits spying a little early today aren't we" asked Ciel smirking. "I was only spying because you were talking to him why are you talking to him don't you know he's a serial killer" hissed Larisa. "…I really do wonder what goes on in your head sometimes. I bet it's a wonderfully scary place" said Ciel shaking his head.

"Ciel what did you two talk about?" asked Larisa worried.

"None of your business" said Ciel walking away.

"Ciel" she cried chasing after him tossing Sam the binoculars.

Smirking Sam went back to the window to see Sebastian was still in this driveway looking up. Smiling she waved at him to get one in return, grinning she frowned as she watched him pull out a piece of paper and a marker. "What is he doing?" she muttered to herself watching him write before holding it up for her, adjusting the binoculars Sam's jaw dropped.

On the paper was a single word, 'Detention' dropping the binoculars Sam glare, "Oh come on!" she yelled at him.

* * *

The teacher was standing outside their house or he could say both of their houses, frowning Ciel made his way toward him. "Hello" he said coolly. "Good Afternoon, may I ask who you are?" the teacher asked giving him a coy smile.

"I'm Larisa's younger brother Ciel and you're the teacher who's going to ruin her life" said Ciel smiling at him. "Excuse me" said Sebastian raising an eyebrow the smile never leaving. "Are you a pedophile or something" asked Ciel crossing his arms giving Sebastian a stern look.

"Well aren't you rude" said Sebastian smirking.

"Well kinda weird how someone who can live in this house is a teacher at a high school with plenty of over sexed teenage girls. Then you go and tell my mom who bless her soul isn't the smart apple in the bunch, that you'll give her extra lessons were you two will be alone for maybe an hour or two each afternoon" said Ciel glaring at Sebastian.

"You're a funny little boy you know that. Coming up with these lies, why would I be interested in your big sister? After all I'm much older and not interested in little girls" he said smiling. "Sure you're not, why else would a guy well off want to teach a bunch of idiot teenagers" said Ciel haughtily.

"Perhaps I just like teaching little boy did you ever think of that. I mean why would I care about some stupid little girl, who's to say I'm not after your mother. Maybe I want to butter her up by playing nice with your sister or maybe I want to get close to your family so I can get close to you. There are many people in this world and some are horrible and some nice, you can never know what a person is and another thing no matter what I'm doing you can't stop me" said Sebastian darkly a dark grin making its way on his face as he looked down on Ciel.

Glaring Ciel let out a calm breath, "…You shouldn't underestimate me Mr. Michaels, despite my age I have connections and I have ways. If you hurt anyone in my family I will find a way to make you disappear. No body touches my mom or my sister, I could care less about my dad and brothers but hurt them and I'll hurt you" Ciel smiling before leaving him.

Smiling Sebastian gave a small chuckle, no matter what age and no matter the situation Ciel would always be Ciel. He would have to look in and see exactly what the little boy did in secret so he could set up precautions. After all he learn from his years with the right motivation Ciel could become as nasty and evil as a demon, and he rather not deal with a thorn like that.

But for now he needed to get things set up with Larisa's mother, after all once you got the mother you had all access. Although before he forgot he have to give Larisa her last ring before their marriage, and perhaps a message too it might be fun.

After all she probably thought he was a stalker since she couldn't remember him thanks too that basterd Claude.

Smiling he quickly looked up at Larisa's window to find her watching him, hearing her conversation with her friend Sebastian chuckled lightly. It was really going to be fun with these mortals. The Phantomhive never failed to amuse him, even if they went and changed their name and country they still bred humorous humans for him to play with.

* * *

"Oh I so don't want to rape him anymore" yelled Sam digging into her take out.

After an hour when Ciel got home Mr. Michaelis had come over and surprised their mother. After a private talk between the adults Sebastian took their mother out for dinner to discuss Larisa's tutor. So when Dana left they were left on their own and turned to take out, that being Chinese food, "Great company you keep Larisa" said Ciel slurping his noodles.

"This totally sucks I don't want a tutor isn't learning six hours a day enough of a punishment" whined Larisa poking her sweet and sour chicken with chopsticks. "Yeah especially with an ass like him" growled Sam jamming her fork into a roast pork.

"Sam take it easy he was too old for you anyways" said Larisa worried, "Giving me detention the nerve of him. I fucking hate him I'm going to start a I fucking hate him club, you hear me I'm starting it" yelled Sam. "Can I join?" asked Ciel. "You can be the vice president" said Sam. "You two are so difficult" said Larisa sighing hoping they wouldn't really create such a club, it probably wouldn't end well. Especially if Sam made t-shirts, like the last time when she hated a teacher that got her a month of detention along with anyone else who wore the t-shirt.

"Larisa you're not interested in him are you" asked Ciel looking over.

"No…why" asked Larisa confused. Looking off with a mysterious look in his eye Ciel leaned back with a sigh, "I don't think he's a good person he's hiding something, something that isn't good. I don't want you getting close with him" said Ciel looking at her. "Okay" said Larisa surprised. Looking over at Ciel Sam sighed, "Your brother is a weirdo" said Sam frowning.

"Like your one to talk" said Ciel scoffing.

"Why don't you like him? I mean technically he still hasn't done anything to any of us" said Larisa. "Says you that rat basterd gave me detention as far as I'm concern that bitch needs to die" yelled Sam glaring. "I don't like who I don't like besides he got snippy with me I don't like disrespect I don't care if he is the adult" snapped Ciel.

"…Ciel not many people respect kids you need to stop using that as an excuse" said Larisa sighing, her brother was such a little weirdo.

"Yeah well I'm not like most kids…I deserve absolute respect and I demand it. If he doesn't give it he's made my enemy and I ruin his life as simple as that" said Ciel stubbornly. "And any bitch who gives me detention is an asshole" said Sam.

"…Right…well I just want to make it clear I don't hate him I just hate the situation I'm in with him, now please pass the steamed rice" said Larisa holding out her hand for another container.

"You can eat rice with chopsticks" said Sam impress. "Yeah it's not hard or rocket science" said Larisa shrugging putting salt into her rice. "You use salt…soy sauce is better" said Sam watching her curious, "Larisa is a picky eater Sam you should know this by now. And soy sauce is something she is picky about she only like salt with her rice" said Ciel sighing.

"You really know your big sister don't you" said Sam impressed. "I was picked on by my twin brothers and she was the only one who defended me from them, plus she hugged me and gave me sweets. She adores me and gives me anything I want and is always there to fluff my ego. I love my big sister therefore to protect her I have to know her inside and out so if she starts acting weird I can analyze her and figure it out" said Ciel ignoring Sam's bewildered look.

Smiling at Ciel Larisa chuckled he was so cute, "…How are you nine?" yelled Sam.

"Why do you yell it's very annoying you know" said Ciel glaring up at Sam. "Your families weird" cried Sam pointing to Larisa who just laughed in response, "Don't laugh" cried Sam. "I'm sorry but what's weird to you is normal for me" said Larisa amused, "How is evil little boys who know your every move normal" said Sam in disbelief. "Because Ciel has always been that way, he pays attention to the details he even knows when something is off in his room" said Larisa smiling. "Holy crap" said Sam shock.

"It's not that surprising I just have a photographic memory and I like to study habits" said Ciel annoyed.

"Stop getting annoyed with me you little brat" snapped Sam annoyed herself. "Then stop being annoying" growled Ciel. "Oh I haven't even begun to be annoying little boy" snapped Sam the moment the door rang. "I'll get it" said Larisa her voice falling on death ears, "Now that I can believe" said Ciel. "Why you little" yelled Sam diving for Ciel who jumped up.

Tripping when they shoved past her Larisa growled, "Be careful and no running in the house" she yelled. Walking to the door Larisa could see a tall figure outside through the blue and green stained glass, opening the heavy oak door Larisa found her guest.

And she was once more blow away.

Lately she just kept meeting beautiful men, she wonder if she was wearing some perfume that was attracting them. This man was tall just like Sebastian with black hair that seemed lighter than Sebastian's inky locks. His bangs were different lengths and rather spiky framing his face, and the rest of it was hidden under his hat. He was handsome with a sharp angular face, and full lips.

But what got her was his eyes, they were very familiar. He had sharp golden eyes hidden behind square glasses.

"…Um can I help you" she asked hiding halfway behind the door. He was very strange he wore a heavy black coat that cover most of his body and had on a top hat he was serious out of the time, "Larisa Daniels correct" said the man with a small sinister smile. One that made her skin crawl, she had the sudden urge to run away and take a long shower and scrub away his stare.

"I have something for you" he said handing her an envelope. Taking it Larisa was a little surprised it was heavy and not just from what was inside. The envelope was made of some heavy paper that was rather fancy, her name and address were written in gold on the front. In some skinny, curvy fancy writing, that reminded her of calligraphy she has seen on wedding invitations.

And a black ribbon was tried around a corner and on the back was a red wax seal.

An imprint of a spider could be seen, "Um may I ask who sent this?" she asked. "A friend" he said turning on foot before walking back down the path and out the gate. Frowning Larisa followed and once she got out to the street she was surprised the guy was already gone, "Larisa what are you doing out" asked someone from behind.

Looking back Larisa found her mom and Sebastian dressed casually, coming from their planning her doom.

"Um some weirdo came up to the house and gave me this…I was so sure I locked the gate though" said Larisa confused holding up the letter. "A letter, he didn't do anything else did he" asked Dana concern. "No but he looked like he walked straight out of the Victorian Era in England" said Larisa crossing her arms. "…You should be careful who you talk to Larisa" said Mr. Michaelis speaking up his eyes on the envelope.

"Just throw that away honey, I don't want you taking anything from strange men who know what could be in that" said Dana frowning. "Alright" said Larisa tossing it in the trash with a sigh, she was curious but her mom was right who knew he could have put naked pictures of himself in there. And even if he was handsome she sure as hell didn't want to see him naked.

"Did he leave a name" asked Sebastian speaking up.

"No but he knew mine" said Larisa frowning.

"…Yeah tomorrow I'm buying a new security system and a new door, perhaps your father will finally let me but one were we need I.D cards to get in or at least a code" said Dana frowning. "Mom you worry too much…also since your both here might I ask when my torture begins" asked Larisa curious. "It'll start tomorrow" said Dana smiling. "What but tomorrow's Saturday" cried Larisa disappointed.

"Weekends will be when a test come up Larisa. You will spend every day of the week with me for two hours of tutoring, certain weekends, and you'll get one day off each week your choice. If you're sick, you can miss as many days as needed but they'll be made up by adding an extra hour to a day till you've caught up. So if you were to miss Monday you would have three hours on Tuesday and Wednesday" said Sebastian smiling. "What! Are you kidding are you trying to make my brain explode" cried Larisa.

"Larisa be respectful" said Dana sternly.

"But" cried Larisa before quieting down when her mom gave her a stern look. "I'm sorry thank you Mr. Sebastian" she whined wanting to cry. "Good girl" said Dana walking up to the house. "Your mother is something else" said Sebastian smiling at her retreating from.

Looking up suspiciously Larisa grimace, "She's happily married to a happy trigger gun manic who gets jealous very easily" said Larisa warningly. "Cute but don't worry I'm not interested in your mother. Married women aren't my cup of tea, even if your mother is beautiful I see she is happily married and in love with her children. I have no wish to break that up" said Sebastian.

"Right…so what's in store for tomorrow" asked Larisa frowning.

"Tomorrow is simply an introduction to me and my home. Not to mention what you'll be expected to expect when you start your tutoring" said Sebastian. "Alright" said Larisa nodding. "Also Larisa this man what did he look like…I would like to be on the lookout for him can't have a manic on the run can we" said Sebastian.

"…Hmm well I guess first would be he's creepy, he just has that vibe. Didn't do anything to me but his stare and voice made me feel like spiders were crawling on me, a feeling I've felt before. Then his eyes are actually gold, not golden brown but actually gold never seen that color before" said Larisa frowning. "Your eyes are unusually too…at first glance their dark blue, but in the light their violet, and around the iris they are a lovely shade of ice blue. But if you really look at them you see they are a beautiful shade of blue violet" said Sebastian smiling.

"…How do you know my eyes?" asked Larisa frowning. "They're very noticeable…plus I got a good look at them when you were sick, I had to look over you since the nurse was out" said Sebastian. "Oh…right I never thanked you for that I guess I should so thank you" said Larisa sighing. "It's no problem it's only natural for a teacher to care for a student" said Sebastian smiling.

"I'm afraid with how idiotic the young have become teachers have come to hate the students they teach, you're probably one of the last few people who think like that" said Larisa softly. "Hmm, please continue your description of the man" asked Sebastian.

"Black spiky hair, it sorta framed his face and his top hat hid the rest, he had a rather square angular face with full lips and his nose was long and narrow. He was really pretty like you" said Larisa looking up at Sebastian. "Excuse me" he said acting surprise.

"What surely you know your handsome I mean you're what girls expect prince's to look like. You're a dream guy at least looks wise. It's unreal how handsome you are" said Larisa casually. "I really don't think you should talk about your teacher like that" said Sebastian chuckling.

"Why not I call beauty when I see it and you and that guy were unnaturally beautiful. It's scary really, people aren't supposed to be that pretty unless its fake…you haven't got plastic surgery have you" asked Larisa curious. "No I assure you I have not" he said smiling.

"Okay…then you just unnatural hate to say it but its true. Good Night Mr. Michael's have a good night's sleep" said Larisa smiling waving good night as she walked back into her yard locking the iron fence before running back inside. Watching her enter the house he reminded himself to give her the new ring along with something a little extra more.

Studying her house Sebastian sighed he would need to think of ways to protect it from Claude, from humans it was well protected from. Their house was surrounded by brick walls with spike iron fen near the top. Roses and ivy climbed over the wall almost blocking it from view and there was an archway to get into the yard and that was where the iron door was. It was odd for the neighborhood but it's what they had, he got a feeling Dana had her husband install it she was rather jumpy. She was very protective of her family but not too smart herself.

She had a good heart as the humans said but she was sending her daughter off to be alone with him for hours. Most parents worried about molestation which with how many teachers proved to be tainted he wasn't surprised.

But she seemed to not suspect him of that even though in many ways it was exactly what he would be doing to her daughter.

Once Larisa was under his spell of love those kinds of things were sure to show up, depending on how innocent the girl was and he learned over his years no one human was too innocent. Walking back inside Sebastian smiled; tomorrow he would begin his plan for Larisa. But tonight he would find out what a certain spider was up too, slipping the envelope from his sleeve he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Nothing was more disgusting then an ugly spider, something his little bride shared.

* * *

**If you would please share your thoughts I appericate it**


	4. Four

**Hello all here is the new chapter sorry it took so long I was updating my other stories, sigh I swear though everytime I write a new chapter for this story my head hurts. Sebastian must be telling me to stop writing about him lol**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, but please enjoy :)**

* * *

The new ring arrived sometime before midnight; Larisa had gotten up to go to the bathroom and came back to a surprised. A bouquet of red roses was on her bed and that wasn't the only surprise, surrounded her bed was a bouquet of ever flower her previous rings were modeled after. On her bed next to the roses was a velvet red box with a ring nestled inside, the band was gold and the gem was red and cut to resemble a rose. Staring at it all Larisa sighed; too tired to make a fuss she would wake Sam and let her make the fuss.

"Sammy" she cried going to her friend who lay asleep on a pallet of blankets.

"Sam" she said shaking her.

"No mummy I don't want oatmeal I hate it" said Sam snoring drool coming from the corner of her mouth. "Sam wake up" cried Larisa shaking her. Sitting up quickly Sam looked around with blurry eyes before sighing. "Lala, are you having lesbian desires because I don't think your stalker will approve and sure I've been curious but I want to wait till college" said Sam softly turning over to sleep some more.

Feeling a flash of irritation Larisa let out a growl before slapping Sam across the face. "Son of a hell" yelled Sam sitting up once more holding her cheek in pain. Glaring at Larisa Sam growled, "What?" she cried angry.

"Well I'm sorry you were babbling nonsense and I need you the stalker has strike once more" said Larisa pointing to her bed. "What? But we locked everything" said Sam confused looking at the bed. "Like I said…he's good when I was younger I actually covered my room in flour the evening before the day I would receive the ring. I went to bed that night and when I woke up I had my new ring and the flour was untouched" said Larisa sighing. "What the hell are we dealing with…you think a ninja is in love with you…that be kinda cool" said Sam intrigued.

"Could you please be serious?" asked Larisa annoyed.

"I am" said Sam frowning.

"What am I going to do…should I go to my mom I mean isn't this basically saying he's coming he's never given me flowers before and now a flower of each ring isn't like he's saying something" asked Larisa worried. "Maybe you should tell your mom" said Sam frowning. "I'm so confused and worried, I'm scared too" said Larisa frowning. "Hey what's that" said Sam pointing to the bed.

Looking with Sam Larisa blinked in surprised she hadn't notice it earlier but there was an envelope under the bouquet.

Walking over Sam picked it up before ripping it open Larisa coming over to her side to read it, "We made a promise long ago and I told you I come your sixteenth year. You may be scared but I wish you no harm. Your memories of me may be gone but the bond that we share will not fade away, Larisa we will meet tomorrow I wish you well" Larisa read aloud.

"Hmm he's pretty forward and not completely stupid. Most stalkers really think their victims love them stalking them at least that's what it seems like in movies" said Sam nonchalant. "He's plans on meeting me" said Larisa worried.

Looking over Sam frowned, "You aren't freaking I figure you panic your kinda mellow dramatic you know" said Sam smiling at Larisa. Looking at her Larisa shrugged, "…I'm tried and it's just I don't know, with worrying about school and Mr. Michael's, then my stalker I just don't have then energy. I'll probably go into hysterics tomorrow. But to tell you the truth…I'm not that worried now that I see his letter" said Larisa shrugging.

"You're not worried because he took the time to write you a letter are you already suffering from Stockholm Syndrome" cried Sam stunned.

"No it's not that my dad once taught me how to read handwriting. He said it's how he hires people close to him he looks at their handwriting and you can tell what kind of a person they are through it. I'm not great at it but I can tell a little and this guy well for one he's formal and he doesn't break his promise…that's about all I can get you can tell from the way he writes bond" said Larisa frowning.

"Okay so what he's been doing this because of a promise" said Sam frowning.

"Maybe…who knows I could have met him a long time ago and asked him to marry me? Maybe he has no sense of humor or is so serious he can't take a joke" said Larisa shrugging. "…You met weirdos" said Sam sitting on her bed. "I know right" said Larisa smiling at Sam who glared in response. "So now you're not scared" asked Sam sighing, wonder why her friend was so hard to keep up with.

"No I'm still scare only I'm not as scared. Now I'm just back to worry, let me put it this way I no longer panic and think he's gonna throw me into a basement" said Larisa sighing. "You're a complicated person Lala" said Sam sighing. "Sorry I don't mean to be" said Larisa apologetically. "It's alright but if I were you I still stay on my guard okay" said Sam concerned.

"Don't worry I won't, I don't completely trust my judgment" said Larisa smiling.

* * *

Looking down at the contents of the envelope Sebastian sighed photos of him and Larisa the summer she was five. He came back to her after he got rid of the demon that tricked him into that trap, came back to play with her. Well she called it playing he called it information seeking, he wanted to get an idea of what she wanted for the future and basically got nowhere. All she said was she wanted a husband like that said it all.

She was always so vague he wonder if it was still the same now, he supposed he would find out in due time though. After all with Claude acting the way he was being bold enough to confront her he figure he mind as well clue her in.

No need to drag this out, he wasn't a very patience man anyways.

Shifting through the photos he smiled at one in particular he was helping her climb an apple tree, she wanted some large green apple up top. He told her he retrieved it for her but she refused. She wanted to get it herself; one nice thing about her she didn't want things to be done for her she always wanted to do them herself.

Even when she couldn't do it she still try, she would give up after a few hours of failure but the next day he find her trying once more. "Sir are you sure you want to reveal yourself so soon" asked his servant still hiding in the shadows.

"Yes I'm sure…it would be better to get her to accept her faith sooner than later. Humans can be terribly stubborn one of their amusing traits. Thinking they can run from their faith" said Sebastian. "She'll reject you and run from you maybe even harm herself to get away" said his servant. "Yes probably but I'll be there always one step behind her, and if she goes to harm herself she won't succeed. Besides we both know humans can help but be drawn to the taboo of loving a demon" said Sebastian smiling.

"Humans aren't as weary of demons as they use to be sir…it might not entice her" said his servant sounding unconvinced.

"It'll entice her trust me it always entices girls like her" said Sebastian smirking amused. "Whatever you say sir, by the way her and her friend have discovered your note, the flowers, and the ring. She didn't freak out" said his servant.

"I figure as much she was always a weird one. She would run toward wild animals even if they snarled and hissed at her, but scream and run away from bugs. She like humans deemed strange by others and was scared of the ones most would flock to. Larisa doesn't make much sense so I figure if I gave her a note she calm down rather then panic, she's gullible" said Sebastian shrugging.

He could remember she always come to him talking about things her brother lead her to believe was true.

Stupid things really such as dogs were aliens and cats were gods.

"She didn't just believe your note sir she told her friend she wasn't scared anymore because of what you're writing told her" said his servant. "…She stop being scared for a reason like that *sigh* she is going to cause me much stress in the future I'll have to watch her like a hawk" said Sebastian shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well sir you have to admit not many humans can fake things like that. It may be easy for a demon but not really a human and it's not like she can remember you due to Claude" said his servant. "I suppose" said Sebastian shrugging before standing up.

"So how do you plan on telling her sir?" asked his servant. "You'll see when it happens, now go back to watching her" said Sebastian making his way to the kitchen. "As you wish master" said his servant dissolving into the shadows. "Now…what to make for the bride to be" said Sebastian tapping his chin as he pondered her choices as a child.

She was rather picky, he remembered she didn't like nuts of any kind, she wasn't all that fond of dark chocolate, but she did love strawberries.

* * *

Pacing nervously in the living room Larisa stopped and glanced at the clock every few seconds the time to head over to Mr. Michaelis was getting closer and closer. "…Your making me nervous so cut it out" said Sam annoyed glaring at her.

"Sorry but I'm nervous I've never been in a teachers house before let alone with a teacher" said Larisa blushing.

"Stop blushing like that you'll give people the wrong idea" said Ciel not glancing up from his book. "But it's my first time" said Larisa nervously. "You sound like a girl getting ready for her first time with her boyfriend" said Sam dryly. "What don't joke like that" cried Larisa embarrassed.

"Don't give me room to joke" said Sam frowning.

"Why are you still here go home already you're not welcome here" said Ciel annoyed looking at Sam with a glare. "Shut up you little turd no one cares what you think" snapped Sam striking him on the head. "Ow…Larisa she hit me" cried Ciel dropping his book clutching his sore spot as he turned to her with tears glittering in his eyes.

"Ciel" cooed Larisa rushing to him hugging him rubbing his sore spot kissing his head.

Looking at Sam Larisa gave the girl a cool glare, "Samantha you can't be rough with Ciel he's fragile" cried Larisa angry.

"Your joking right it was barely a tap" said Sam rolling her eyes glaring at Ciel who gave pathetic sniffles. "You can't be rough with him" scolded Larisa pulling away from Ciel who gave another sob as he stared at her with puppy eyes.

"I'll go get you a drink okay" she said kissing his forehead before leaving the room. Giving a few more sniffles Ciel looked over at Sam with a smirk, "You're an evil little shit you know that" she said glaring. "I just know how to get what I want" he said closing his eyes a smug smile making its way on his face.

Feeling irritation settle in, Sam smirked herself raising her fist she quickly struck down as hard as she could actually making him fall off the couch. Falling to his knees he looked up at her stunned before real tears of pain appear, letting out a sob the house was quickly filled with his cries. "If I'm gonna get blamed for something mind as well make it real" she said smirking when Larisa ran in.

"Ciel don't worry" she said rushing over to him.

Bending down in front of him Larisa place his drink aside before taking out an ice pack, clinging to her Ciel cried and flinched when Larisa placed an ice pack on his sore spot. "Larisa it's time for you to go…is that what you're wearing go upstairs and change" said Dana coming in before frowning at Larisa. Frowning she looked down not seeing the problem an old t-shirt and beat up jeans, what was wrong with that it wasn't like she was trying to impress him. "What's wrong with my clothes and I can't go Ciel's hurt" said Larisa frowning hugging him tighter.

"He's a big boy he can deal with a bump on the head without you. I swear your spoiling him I hate to think what will happen when you have children" said Dana shaking her head. "How cruel don't you even care you son is injured" cried Larisa.

"He's a boy, boys are supposed to get bumps and bruises Lala" said Sam smirking.

"Samantha is correct Ciel stop clinging to your sister and stop crying. It's just a bump" scolded Dana shaking her head. "But" cried Larisa frowning, "No, no more buts move your behind missy get dressed in something nice I don't want Sebastian thinking I raised slobs" said Dana. "What do you care what he thinks you're a married woman" said Larisa glaring at her mom suspiciously.

"I don't want him or any man thinking I'm a slob young lady so don't even try to say I'm unfaithful I only love your father you hear me" said Dana glaring at her daughter daring her to say a word. "…Mrs. Dana you are one scary momma" said Sam smiling.

"When you have my lot you learn to be strict. The twins were always bullying Larisa then Ciel; Larisa had an imaginary friend for a year at the wrong age and wouldn't stop talking about him. Then one day she finally did after that it was always I don't do good in school because art is my future like I believe that. And with Ciel he's so babied by his sister he thinks it's alright to be a smart mouth and get his way ugh I swear you all are so disobedient" said Dana shaking her head.

"You two are so bad stop being mean to your momma. Now Lala go get pretty for Mr. Asshole Hottie, and you stop your crocodile tears genius's don't ball like babies" said Sam grabbing the back of Ciel's shirt pulling him back on the couch were he glared at her through tears.

"But" said Larisa worried. "Go now or I'll tell Thomas from the football team you like him" threaten Sam. "But I hate that guy" cried Larisa. "Exactly" said Sam smirking chuckling when Larisa glowered at her before making her way upstairs. Groaning as she went up the steps she didn't see why she had to get all dressed up for something so stupid. She was going over to his house every day to get a headache why should she dress up for that, "I better take aspirin" she said sighing.

Walking into her room she quickly went through her clothes before settling on a short sleeved black shirt, the sleeves had white lace and a grey ribbon went around her shirt tying into a bow in the front. Then to go with that was a grey flowy skirt that would swish when she turned.

Pulling on knee high black socks she then last but not least pulled on grey and black tennis shoes, surly this would please her mom. Walking down stairs she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "Is this presentable" she asked entering the kitchen.

Ciel was sulking on a stool and Sam was pestering him, looking up from her dish washing Dana smiled.

"Yes thank you, you look very pretty" said Dana approvingly. "Alright I'll be back whenever he lets me go Ciel don't make Sam mad I can't protect you from her if I'm not here. Sam don't hit my brother and mom if I don't come back assume Mr. Michaelis is a serial killer" said Larisa heading for the door. "She really needs to get over her pretty people are bad people bit" said Ciel shifting his ice pack.

"She's always been weary of beautiful people that's for sure" said Dana frowning.

"She's scared of pretty people?" asked Sam frowning. "No not afraid weary she doesn't trust them and if she can she'll avoid them" said Ciel shrugging. "When she was younger right after her imaginary friend disappeared she was really bad. If she was walking in town and you see a beautiful person she cross the street to get away from them. She got better though now she just assumes their bad and tries to avoid them" said Dana frowning. "You're using Sebastian to make her get over that trait aren't you mom" said Ciel sighing.

"He said he be happy to help" said Dana happily.

"You clearly have a crush on him" said Sam smirking.

"I have no such thing young lady I love my husband he's the only man I see" said Dana blushing, "Awww that's so sweet" said Sam giggling.

"Teh girls" said Ciel hopping from his stool making his way to the stairs, not wanting to hear them do their gushing.

* * *

Sighing Larisa looked up at the bright sky, there wasn't many clouds up there and the sky was a nice shade of blue. Walking down the stone path when she finally got out of her yard she wasn't too surprised to see Mr. Michaelis already standing at his gate.

He was looking handsome his hair was the same but he wore a white shirt with black jeans. He had on a black scarf loosely wrapped around his neck with a grey color open sweater. "Right on time" he said looking at some pocket watch.

"Don't you know pocket watches are out of the times" asked Larisa curious watching him tuck it into his pocket. "Maybe but I still like them" he said smiling at her. "You like what you like" she said shrugging. "You're looking nice today Larisa" said Sebastian smiling at her.

"Just so you know I'm not doing this to try and impress you my mom said I had to dress nice" said Larisa shrugging. "Dully noted" said Sebastian chuckling before looking over when the sound of door closing was hear, looking over with him Larisa was surprised to see Sam. "I gotta go home" she said walking out before pausing glaring at Sebastian.

"Miss White" he said smiling.

"I want you to know that I no longer want to rape you buddy…so you missed out" said Sam glaring at him before stomping away. Watching her leave Larisa sighed, Sam was far too open. "…You should really get better company Larisa" said Sebastian looking down at her. "Thanks but no thanks Sam's the only one to full accept me with all my flaws" said Larisa shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Sebastian leading her in to his yard closing the gate.

Looking around Larisa wanted to jump for joy, she was finally in the garden she had been lusting for all her life. It was beautiful with so many flowers in such vibrant colors and lovely smells, all mixing together filling her head with thoughts of gorgeous bouquets she wanted to create.

"Larisa? Larisa? Miss Larisa!" said Sebastian trying to catch her attention.

"Huh what I'm sorry, what were we talking about" she cried looking around worried.

"Well first things first we'll be working on your attention span, now please continue our conversation from before. Why is she the only one to accept your flaws?" he asked. "Well most girls don't like me because I don't talk about boys with them, in fact I've never really had a crush on a boy. I don't like any" said Larisa shrugging. "You've never had a crush on a boy" said Sebastian surprised. "Well that's not completely true I've had crushes on actors and singers, along with characters from books and TV series but people here no. I've never liked any boys here. So girls tend to think I'm a lesbian, and they won't listen to me when I tell them I'm not a lesbian so I don't really care if she's good company. Because as far as I'm concerned she's better than others, she doesn't listen to rumors she judges you by meeting you. I'm sure once she gets over the whole detention thing she'll finally get an honest opinion about you, not sure what it'll be though" said Larisa walking over to his roses.

"I look forward to it" said Sebastian watching her.

"You have pretty roses" said Larisa smiling.

"Thank you now please follow me try not to wander off" said Sebastian leading her toward the house. Frowning Larisa looked back at her house before following after him a little cautious, "No need to be afraid Larisa I'm not going to bite you I would never do anything you don't want me too" said Sebastian knowingly not looking back at her as he enter the house.

Following after him Larisa sighed; it wasn't anything like that she was just nervous to go inside his house. She had never been in a teacher's house. Walking into she found herself in a lobby to her left was a sitting room with a couple of bookcases, decorations, couches, two arm chairs then a window seat. To her right was another room similar only with a television set, then in front was a large foyer with twin staircases on each side of the wall leading up to the second floor with a ledge. And if you kept walking straight there was a hall.

"Is your house complicated to navigate through" asked Larisa curious.

"No not particularly a lot of empty useless rooms but not complicated" said Sebastian looking over. "Really got a sun room, a tea room, library" asked Larisa intrigued. "Yes, yes, and yes" said Sebastian looking back with a smile. "Thats nice I've always wanted a sun room…I wish our house was a Victorian manor I love those" said Larisa happily. "Victorian Manor hmm" he said looking back.

"Those and clan houses you see in manga, or are they mansion…I'm not very sure all I know is the house the Zodiacs live in, in Fruits Basket is nice. Or the mansions they show in Inuyasha, they look like they be fun to go through with all the doors and rooms. That's the only good thing about manors and mansions, all those rooms. You can decorate them in different ways I think that would be fun" said Larisa.

"You want to be a decorator" asked Sebastian leading her to the left room. Following after she took in each other the rooms, they were so well decorated. It was classic and reminded her of England, what you expect a noble's house to look.

"Are you gay because if you decorated this house I'm seriously going to question your sexuality? I mean I know straight guys can have good taste my dad has good taste but seriously, your house is really nice" said Larisa looking around.

"You and your brother like to insult me" said Sebastian sighing.

"I don't mean anything by it and sorry but I'm honest. I guess that's another reason why people don't like me. If they ask if their dress is ugly I tell them yes if it is" said Larisa sighing. "People genuinely prefer when you aren't truthful" said Sebastian smirking, "I don't know why but I remember someone telling me not to tell a lie…then when Ciel got older he always griped about people always lying so I promised not to lie to him" said Larisa shrugging. "Here we are, Larisa stay here and I'll be back okay" he said leaving her.

Looking around Larisa guessed they were in the sun room because the Cieling and the two walls that faced outside were all glass. There were a few plants inside along with a table and two chairs, "I guess this is the study room…I'm gonna get so many headaches here" she said smiling sitting down looking outside at the views outside was a garden from a dream.

There was a pond a water fall even a separate koi fish pond. Many flowers trees and she was pretty sure she could see a Japanese rock garden, "He really has expensive taste" said Larisa amazed. It must have been a lot of work to upkeep the gardens and the house, take a lot of time.

* * *

Putting tea on a trey Sebastian couldn't help but keep a smirk on his face, "Sir…may I ask why you're happy" asked his servant curious. "You may…it seems Claude's spell isn't as strong as I thought, she has shown a vague memory of me" said Sebastian amused.

"Vague memory" said his servant curious.

"I once caught her in a lie. She took some girls doll because she was mean to her and lied to me about it. I told her I would not tolerant a lying wife. It seems that trait stuck" Sebastian said amused. "Does this mean it's possible for her to get her memories back" asked his servant.

"It's possible that there is a crack in the seal or he just did a sloppy job, when it comes to his plans you learn they aren't as perfect as he tries to make them to be" said Sebastian. "You and him have been battling for years sir" said his servant.

"Some people just don't know how to accept defeat" said Sebastian frowning before picking up the tray. Walking out he walked back in to see Larisa wasn't at the table but one of the windows looking out at the garden. Looking back when he came I she smiled, "Why do you have a rock garden?" she asked curious. "I find them peaceful" he said smiling. "Peaceful huh" she said looking back out watching some bird.

"Would you like tea" he asked setting down the trey.

"Alright…so um can we hurry and get to how we'll be study I don't mean to be rude but I kinda wanna know what to know what you expect from me" said Larisa sighing. "Alright" he said sitting down gesturing to her seat. Once she sat down he told her everything they would do, they would always go over the day's lesson for an hour and the other hour would be for any other subject she was having trouble in. He would give her mini tests and wouldn't let her move on till she answered all the questions right, same with all other subjects.

Resting her head on the table Larisa let out a sigh, "You really are gonna make me die of headaches aren't you" she said looking at him. "I'm not trying to torture you Larisa; I'm just trying to help you learn alright. This is the best way and as we start you'll find my way helpful and easy" he said smiling at her. "If you think so but you should be warned I'm very hard to teach my attention wanders easy and I've made tutors quit" said Larisa. "Your mother informed me" said Sebastian smiling.

"…Right well then I guess I can go right" asked Larisa looking at him hopeful.

"Not yet Larisa there's one more thing I like to discuss" he said his smile going mischievous, looking at him suspiciously Larisa could feel worry seep inside. "Um…what?" she asked clearing her throat pulling her arms in. "You always did that when you were nervous" he said amused. Pausing Larisa felt confusions, "Excuse me" she said. "You clear your throat when you get nervous along with bring your arms in so you could pick at your clothes" he said lacing his fingers together hiding his mouth as he watched her.

She indeed had started but quickly stopped, "You also try keep your eyes from wandering you always stare right at your subject" said Sebastian. Standing up Larisa nervously watched Sebastian, "How do you know that Mr. Michaelis" she asked worried.

"Larisa I know a lot of things about you, I know you're insecure about your eyes. I know that you didn't start getting interested in art till you saw your first manga which was Sailor Moon and in fifth grade. Your favorite character was Sailor Venus and Mini Moon. The first boy you kissed was Kyle Wright and it wasn't of your choice. He liked you but you didn't like him he thought you would if he kissed you, but in the end you slapped him and ran away crying thinking you would have a baby. I also know why you can't remember the summer you were five. And I know who gives you these Larisa Daniels" said Sebastian holding up his hand before tilting it all her rings falling to the table including her newest addition.

"Who are you?" asked Larisa afraid.

"…I'm glad you asked Larisa" he said smiling at her getting up walking around the table backing away from him. Larisa shook in fear before finding herself back into a wall shaking she flinched and closed her eyes when he moved closer. Feeling him in front of her she cringed when she felt his hand hover over her face, but as quickly it was there it was gone.

Hearing clothes rustle Larisa cracked her eyes open to Sebastian in front of her on one knee, "What are you doing" she asked confused.

Grabbing her hand in his firm grip Sebastian smiled before pulling out a diamond ring, "Larisa Daniels…you made a wish yesterday eleven years ago. That wish bound me and you together, you may not understand it but in time you will accept it. Larisa you made a wish to a demon that day and that wish was for the perfect husband" he said slipping the ring onto her ring finger before standing.

"From this day on you are my fiancée Larisa" he said softly kissing the back of her hand, "You are a demon's bride"

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts and please be nice :)**

**Also side note Sebastian servant shall eventually be revealed just thought I let everyone know :)**


	5. Five

**Hello everyone sorry for the long delay but I've been annoyed by an evil dog this past week. My mom voluteered to take care of a friends dog which in the end meant I was taking care of it five words...I'm not a dog person. I am like Sebastian I'm a cat person. I like dogs but only the big ones who've been trained by my grandpa and the little ones you can push away with your foot when it annoys you. If they aren't trained or medium size I don't like them and I don't care if it makes me bad, dogs are annoying**

* * *

_"From this day on you are my fiancée Larisa. You are a demon's bride"_

Those words kept repeating in her mind, once they ended they repeated once more. This guy was insane. She a demon's bride, he actually proposed to her, he actually thought demons were real. "I know that look" he said stroking her cheek smirking at her, "You're thinking there's no way demons are real" he said softly.

Flinching away from his touch Larisa sunk to the floor her legs no longer able to support her, "It's alright to deny it. It's natural for humans to deny things like this, you like to think you're the alphas and with demons throw into the mix you're no longer the alphas. After all demons are powerful beings far more powerful then you could ever be" said Sebastian making his way to the table.

"But you don't have to worry about it dear you don't need to fear demons I'll destroy anyone who dare lay a hand on you, human, demon, and anything else. I won't let my bride get hurt, after all how can I be your perfect husband if I cannot even protect you from harm" said Sebastian.

"Stop it" yelled Larisa standing up glaring at him.

"Excuse me" he said the charming smile never leaving his face.

"Demon's bride, you proposing what the hell is wrong with you" yelled Larisa ripping off the ring throwing it at him. Catching it Sebastian frowned, "Larisa you will keep this ring on" he told her his face going blank as he stared at her. Shaking her head Larisa back away hoping to reach the hall before he got to her, "I'm not keeping that on and feeding your delusions the girl always leads the creepy stalker on in the movies but I know better" said Larisa turning to run down the hall only to scream and fall on her butt.

Sebastian was already in the hall standing in front of her, "Movie logic belongs in the movies dear. And I'm not a stalker I'm your future husband, you made a wish for the perfect husband and here I am to complete it" said Sebastian smiling at her holding out a hand for her. Standing up Larisa glared at him, "What are you a pedophile I was five I didn't know what in the hell I was asking, the fact that you even listened to a five year old shows how deranged you are" yelled Larisa angrily.

"Watch it Larisa I won't have my bride to speak ill of me" he said his face going back to that unreadable blank.

It sent chills down her spine and made her stomach clench uncomfortably. "There's no such thing as demons, there aren't" she cried shaking her head. "Come now deep down you remember all those lessons I have you on demons" said Sebastian chuckling. "I've never met you, there is no way you gave me lessons" cried Larisa desperate for this nonsense to end. "Beautiful people" said Sebastian making her halt.

Looking at him she could see him looking at her rather smug, "You know why I'm weary of beautiful people?" she question softly. "Dear I drilled that feature of yourself into your head. The people you humans deem truly beautiful, excluding those celebrities you all worship, are demons I always told you to stay away from them because they could be a danger. Demons devour human souls, they are demonic beast and the only way a beast can lure his prey is with a beautiful face" said Sebastian walking closer and closer to her.

"Stay away" yelled Larisa fearful.

"Larisa there is no need to be scared I won't ever hurt you, you're my fiancé" said Sebastian smiling at her not stopping.

"Just stay the hell away" she cried panicking. Stopping he sighed, "You're not going to make this easy are you" he said with a frown. "Why should I make this easy? You freaking think demons are real and your one of them! Not to mention you freaking proposed, what the hell is that all about? I knew there was gonna be something wrong with you but I thought it be floozies not you actually being insane!" cried Larisa.

Walking toward her not even caring that she peddled backwards till her back hit the sliding glass door Sebastian crouched down gripping her chin in his hand. He was strong she couldn't even pull away and his fingers were biting into her skin at a bruising force, "I will be your perfect husband Larisa but I won't tolerant disrespect. I can be many things in your future, a great lover, a sensitive and caring husband, a good listener, and a man you can proudly present to your parents. But I can also be annoying, cruel, and heartless if you keep up with name calling" he said smirking.

Shaking Larisa swallowed the lump in her throat, "H-How is t-that the per-perfect husband?" she asked in a shaky timid voice. "A perfect husband has many sides and depending on his wife is which side shows, now I understand demons are hard to take in but I am a demon" he said closing his eyes before snapping them open to show her glowing red eyes.

"…Your eyes…I saw them at school" she said breathless.

"Yes you were hurting so badly from your broken memories I put you to sleep to end the pain, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from Claude but I didn't think anyone knew about you yet" said Sebastian apologetically. "…Protect me? Claude?" she question still not entirely convinced.

"I'm a very powerful demon, I've made many enemies. Now that you're of age they might come to try and steal you from me, to devour you. Especially the women, unfortunately I'm popular with both human and demon women. So you may be attacked by past lovers or jealous women" said Sebastian nonchalantly looking over at her before smiling amused. She stared at him horrified; she was going to be targeted just because he thought they were getting married.

"Don't worry dear I won't let them harm you…even if we aren't in love I'm still a demon and a demons pride is keeping up his strength and caring for his wife. Protecting her and their children, and for now you are that mate" said Sebastian. "This is all a bad dream" cried Larisa gripping her hair frustrated.

"Still not accepting it…fine I wouldn't want to show you this filthy form but if you're not going to believe me I'll have to dirty your eyes Larisa" said Sebastian frowning at her. Standing up Larisa opened her mouth to ask him what he was talking about before snapping it shut.

Black smoke appeared around Sebastian, engulfing him in a cloud hiding him from sight. Standing completely still Larisa felt dread build up in her stomach as her skin crawled. She was standing in a room with a demon, she was engaged to a demon, she was going to have to marry a demon.

She couldn't there had to be some way she didn't have too. He said she wished for it but she remembers no such thing. Once the smoke started to clear Larisa cringed as Sebastian started to show. First thing she noticed was that the man had heels, pointed sharp heels but heels none the less, his bottoms were leather.

His shoes and his pants, his cloak was also black with long coat tails and his cloak opened to show his pale thin but muscular chest. His face was the same except his eyes were the glowing red with silted pupils and fangs peeked out onto his lips. His nails were sharpened into long claws painted black and his hair had become longer shaggier than usual.

"Do you believe me now" he asked with a knowing smirk. Staring at him Larisa found her chest burning from not breathing, her heart was pounding, and she was getting light headed, "Oh god I'm engaged to the devil" she cried out frighten before falling back unconscious.

"She fainted how original…I do wish humans would come up with a new reaction for once. Either they faint from shock or they're so consumed by hatred and angry it doesn't affect them" said Sebastian picking her up bridal style. "It's only natural for a human" said Sebastian's servant.

"Yes only natural" said Sebastian heading for the door.

He would take her back to her house, so when she woke she feel safe he couldn't scare her too bad yet. Walking to her house he gave her mother a quick story about how she complained about headaches again so he gave her something to ease the pain and it knocked her out.

Dana completely bought it but he could see the gears in Ciel's turning as he watched his elder sister's unconscious form. Leaving her in her bed he pulled the covers up around her before looking back to see Ciel in the doorway glaring at him, "What did you do?" he snapped.

"Like I told your mothers she was in pain, I gave her something to help with the pain. Then she fell asleep" said Sebastian smiling friendly at him. "I think I'll wait for my sister's word before I go with yours" said Ciel. "Let's hope she won't be confused" said Sebastian smiling before leaving the two in the room, it was rather cute if he said so himself how Ciel clung to his big sister.

He wondered if he had a big sister back when he was the head of the family would he still have been as cold.

Having someone like Larisa back then…that would have probably had been fun.

* * *

Crawling into the bed with Larisa, Ciel sat on his knees before checking his big sister, she looked alright but he didn't trust that guy. "Lala" he whispered shaking her, "Lala wake up" said Ciel frowning at her. But she continued to sleep soundly growling Ciel slapped her across the face causing her to sit up with a small shot of pain.

"Ow!" she cried holding her cheek flinching in pain.

"Well wake up when I call your name damn it" said Ciel annoyed.

"…Ciel? Where am I? How I get back here? Where's him?" asked Larisa looking around wildly.

"What did he do?" demanded Ciel.

"Huh?" she asked still confused.

"What did that teacher do to you I know he up to something what did he do" asked Ciel glaring at her, frowning Larisa thought for a second before it came rushing back. He was a demon, they were engaged, and he turned into a demon then blackness. "Oh crap…I need an exorcist" cried Larisa climbing out of bed heading for her door. "Larisa…exorcist what the hell happen?" cried Ciel confused taking off after her.

Pausing on the stairs Larisa turned to Ciel, "Ciel don't go near the guy. Please promise me you don't have anything to do with him. I know you like to protect me and mom but for once let your big sister do the protecting. This guy is not to be messed with" said Larisa biting her lip.

"What the hell happen?" asked Ciel worried.

"Just promise me" she yelled grabbing his shoulders, "No if he's going to try something I'm going to stop him" cried Ciel glared before a look of shock appeared on his face when his big sister for the first time hit him. Slapping him Larisa felt bad but she had to make sure he got the point, Sebastian said he would protect her but who knows what he do to her family. She had to make sure they stayed away while she tried to figure out how to rid herself of this guy, "You slapped me" he said stunned holding a hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry but you can't go near that guy he's dangerous" she said pulling Ciel into a hug.

"You never hit me" he said stunned.

"I'm sorry Ciel but you just can't please don't" she said softly pulling away making her way downstairs before heading out the back door. She needed to find some way to get him away from her and whenever demons were involved in movies they always went to the church. Of course in the movie it usually never worked but she was hoping it might work this time, if not then she start going to occult shops and psychics. Hopefully she could find a legit one among the phonies. Running down the streets till she reached the train station she quickly bought a ticket and was on her way into the city.

They use to live in it but after Ciel was born they moved to just outside the city, now it was just a train ride away. Watching people move around on the train she blew her bangs from her face and turned to the window when someone took a seat next to her. Sighing as she watched the tall buildings get closer she wonder where to go, would any priest actually believe her or think she was poking fun.

"Let me guess the plan is going to a priest" asked the person to her left making her jump. Looking over she was stunned to see the man from yesterday, "Hey you that guy" she yelled catching everyone's attention. Blushing embarrassed Larisa sunk into her seat bright red, "To answer your outburst yes I'm that guy…one that will remain nameless" said the man.

"…Do I know you? You're very familiar" said Larisa frowning.

"I've been in the area searching for you so you may have passed me from time to time. I didn't find you till recently" said the man. "Why have you been looking for me" asked Larisa worried hoping she didn't find another demon who wanted to marry her. "Sebastian is my enemy…you see I love humans. I've always loved them, it made me an outcast of my kind" said the man with a sad tone to his voice. Larisa found herself wanting to believe him but she could help but feel like he was laughing at her. His voice made her skin crawl and she felt disgusted by his presents, it felt like he was a true devil, "…You're a demon" she said scared.

"The only good one" said the man smiling at her.

But she wonder if that smile was sincere it didn't feel sincere.

"I find it hard for any demon to be good" said Larisa cringing away from the man.

Moving to seat across from her he gave her a blank look, "I know it's hard to take in Larisa but I am good and I'm here to help you. I love humans and I don't want to see Sebastian sully another human girl in this life time" said the man looking out the window with a distant look. "Another" she said paling; he had done this before to other girls that made her sick.

"Yes with many girls. It's a game of his really-" said the man before some boy appeared out of thin air and stood over him with a dark glare.

The boy was beautiful with hair like spun gold and eyes that were just like his hair. He was tall, slender and looked her age with a graceful beauty that surpassed a princess. He was lovely like a girl, long lashes, smooth pink lips, high cheekbones, and he had an angelic glow.

"Claude" he spat.

"Claude" said Larisa standing shocked, Claude was some demon who Sebastian personally mentioned, that had to mean something. And this boy who was he and how did he know Claude, was he a demon too, he looked more like an angel then a demon. "I guess this is over then" asked Claude smirking as he stood.

Looking around nervously Larisa was worried the two beautiful men were starting to attracted attention, "Master was right you are impatient. I heard great stories about you but apparently their all rumored" said the boy. "Sebastian's little errand boy…so he has you watching her" said Claude smirking.

"I'm Master Sebastian best of course I watch the girl you only got to her during the few weeks she was left alone. And you will leave her now Claude, and stop terrifying my mistress and telling her such lies" snapped the boy. "What in the hell is going on here?" yelled someone coming up.

Jumping up relieved Larisa practically jumped over the seat to see Sam coming over.

"This is none of your business girl" said Sebastian's servant.

"I'm about to make it my business pretty boy now either the both of you back off Larisa or I'll find some gangster wannabe on the train who has a gun and get whooping up on the both of you" she yelled. Letting out a whine Larisa climbed over her seat before going to Sam, "Last thing we need is guns, besides they probably wouldn't work" said Larisa grumbling the last part. "Mistress" said the blond. "Mistress?" said Sam raising an eyebrow.

"Well since this is happing I'll see you again Larisa, trust me. After all if you don't wish to end up with him I'm your only choice for help" said Claude smiling before heading down the aisle and through the door at the end. "…What the hell is going on?" asked Sam confused.

"You're not gonna believe me" said Larisa pulling her away.

"Mistress" cried the boy making everyone snigger in response. "Stay away from me" she cried running off with Sam. Once they were in a more isolated box Larisa slumped in a seat with Sam nestling next to her, it didn't take long for Sam to get impatient with the silence leaning over the attractive blond sniffed her.

"What are you doing?" asked Larisa pulling away.

"Apparently your wearing something that's attracting hot guys to you" said Sam crossing her arms. Frowning Larisa wonder if she could tell Sam what was really going on, what had happen. "Um…Sam…do you believe in the impossible" asked Larisa looking over at her.

Frowning Sam pondered the question leaning back with a thinking expression, "Depends…I mean I believe in ghost but I don't believe in fairies. I believe in God but I don't believe man can't go without committing a sin" said Sam shrugging.

"What's your take on demons?" asked Larisa hopeful.

"Demons?" said Sam confused.

* * *

Getting off the train Larisa snuck another glace at Sam; she hadn't spoken since she told her everything. Would she finally ditch her and all her weirdness? Would she deem her crazy and go on her way? It would probably be best if she did. She wouldn't be in danger by being with her.

Walking side by side down the street as the wander aimlessly Larisa wanted Sam to speak. "This has got to be some kinda joke" said Sam looking at her. "I'm afraid not he actually transformed into something" said Larisa shuddering.

"…So beautiful people are demons, your betrothed to one, and you think those two weirdos on the train are demons" said Sam frowning.

"I'm pretty sure Sebastian said something about Claude…Claude is apparently a big enemy of his. And according to the unnamed blond Claude knows who I am and did something to me" said Larisa. "…Maybe your memories!" said Sam it hitting her, "Huh?" said Larisa confused.

"The summer you supposedly spent with Sebastian…its gone right maybe he purposely delete it. You're not a weirdo who forgot a whole summer you just got attacked. Your just some poor unfortunate soul. I mean you didn't know any better! You just somehow got a wish from a demon and unlike other five year olds who wish for ponies you wished for husband. So you're still weird but the memory forgetting isn't your fault!" said Sam smiling.

"So what do I do? Because I don't care how good looking Sebastian is! I'm not going to marry a demon" said Larisa worried.

"Hmmm…yeah actually having to marry the devil and writing about it and fantasying about it aren't the same thing. I think you would go to hell for marrying a demon" said Sam perplexed. "I'm going to hell! But I was five! You don't take a five year old serious! We want to marry our dads at that age!" yelled Larisa panicking.

She didn't want to burn in hell for a choice she made when she was five years old.

"Calm down I'm sure God wouldn't send you to hell for this. Unlike what some religious fanatics think I don't think God would damn you for something when you didn't know better" said Sam frowning. "So what do we do go to a church and ask them to bless me or something?" asked Larisa pondering ideas.

"Nope we aren't going to religious people. Why? Because being our luck we'll find the honky ones who believe the only way to save you is to kill you. Or tie you down and beat you half to death and I'm just going off movies here. Another thing when dealing with demons is the religious parties in the films don't actually win. I mean they always die! So I don't think we should kill them because unlike movies those issues don't just disappear" said Sam shaking her head.

"Then what occult shops?" asked Larisa frowning.

"No that always makes matters worst. When people begin they always try to deal with it themselves before getting the priest. And what happens the priest dies because they made it more powerful and called too late" said Sam informatively. "Alright then what do you suggest Miss. Horror-Movie-Expert!" cried Larisa annoyed.

She wanted a suggestion not someone shooting down her every suggestion, "…Hmmm" hummed Sam stumped.

Sam closed her eyes in concentration as Larisa watched her rack her brain before giving a defeated sigh.

She had no idea; "_He-he-he-he might I make a suggestion Miss. Horror-Movie-Expert!" _asked a voice from the shadows.

Grabbing each other both girls screamed looking around wildly. Then a man literally melted from the shadows laughing his strange laugh, he was a picture of creepy with a side of weird. He wore all black with the acceptation of a grey scarf draped across his chest. But he wore a long black overcoat with long sleeves that draped over his hands. He had long grey hair with a stray braid here and there with bangs covering his eyes.

All that could be seen was a large grin and a scar on his cheek, they could also see a scar on his neck, but the last thing was on top of his head a crooked top hat. "Who the hell are you and if you want to rape us Larisa's a virgin, guys like virgins right?" blurted Sam quickly.

"Sam!" cried Larisa pulling away from her before jumping when the man started to laugh again, "_Give up your friend at the first sigh of danger!_" he said laughing his creepy laugh. "I wasn't giving her up the moment you would go after her I was going to kick you in the nuts and run off with her!" cried Sam offended.

_"Kick me in my privates eh!" _he said a little too happily for a guy.

Walking up to them he didn't mind that they took a step back, in fact he probably enjoyed it. The guy looked like he liked it when people were creep out by him. "Who the hell are you?" asked Sam cautiously. "_Just your friendly neighborhood Undertaker!"_ he said chuckling again.

"Why are you laughing? are you laughing at a private joke if so cut it out or I'll throttle you….and what the hell is a Undertaker?" yelled Sam grabbing his robe yanking him forward as she got fed up. "Um Sammy…an Undertaker is a Mortician" said Larisa frowning.

"A what?" she asked turning to face her letting one hand fall to her hip while the other kept a tight grip on the Undertaker's coat. _"I play with the dead people!" _he said leaning in close to her. Staring at him Sam paled before letting out a scream.

"Oh god he touches dead people I hate dead people!" she squealed reeling backwards before hiding behind Larisa. _"Really…but they have so much to say!"_ he said looking over at them. "Um…that's nice…well…we have to go but it was great meeting you" said Larisa awkwardly faking happiness at the end.

Turing her back on him Larisa started to lead Sam away when Undertaker spoke out once more, _"You sure you want to leave Larisa Daniels because I could have all the answers."_ said Undertaker a mysterious air surrounding him. Looking back Larisa frowned, was he a demon too. She couldn't see his face to see that but she had a feeling he wasn't. There was something otherworldly but it wasn't like the demons she faced today.

"Lala no" said Sam scared.

"…The answers" she asked.

_"Do you want to step into my office and learn all you need to know?"_ he asked her with his chilling laugh echoing off the walls.

* * *

Sniffing the air Sebastian was miffed to find death on the air; while to humans it was a horrible odor to him it was the smell of home along with the smell of his enemy. Could the Shinigami be near, they were always around but were they near.

He only hoped Grell wasn't among them, shuddering slightly Sebastian could feel a touch of sick. That man or woman whatever he wanted to call himself made his skin crawl. And it was hard to make a demon sick which spoke for how disturbing Grell was. Knowing the red head buffoon he would try to kill Larisa claiming he was cheating on him with her. Then he have to get cut up and bloody to save her.

Standing up Sebastian wiped his hands on the green apron he wore over his new clothes.

A plain white long sleeve button up shirt with black slacks, "What did you do to my sister?" yelled someone.

Blinking in surprised Sebastian turned from his flowers to face Larisa's little brother, his older master, Ciel Phantomhive now known as Ciel Daniels. "Excuse me!" asked Sebastian slightly annoyed. He was getting annoyed with Ciel accusing him of something every five minutes. "You have my sister worried she just ran off after she slapped me! She never slaps me!" yelled Ciel glaring at him. "Well someone had too" said Sebastian smiling clipping off a red rose from a bush.

"What did you say to her?" he cried.

"What I said to her is between me and her; perhaps you'll know someday in the future but till then be a good little boy and listen to your sister. Also Ciel you shouldn't just barge onto someone else's land. It could get you in trouble you don't want trouble do you" said Sebastian walking close to Ciel who stood his ground not letting him know he was intimidated.

But he didn't have to tell Sebastian. He could smell it pouring off Ciel in waves, "If you hurt my sister!" said Ciel his fist shaking. "You'll what tell mommy and daddy?" asked Sebastian smirking as he grabed Ciel's collar. Pulling the boy off the ground he watched smuggly as Ciel started to sweat in fear. The boy was arrogant but not stupid.

"I'm not here to hurt your sister Ciel far from it actually. Now be a good little boy and do what normal kids your age do. Play ninjas or pirates and mind your business around adults" said Sebastian tucking the rose into his jacket pocket before putting him down. Turning him around he placed a hand on the small of his back before shoving Ciel forward. Trip over his own feet Ciel caught himself and with one last scowl throw over his shoulder he left the yard.

"Now where did my little wife run off too…did she not remember the part about evil. I swear she's going to be trouble in the future" he said letting out a call to his servant for a report. Waiting for a minute or two he frowned when the boy finally reported, on top of a meeting with Claude he found a blast from the past.

What did Undertaker want with Larisa?

* * *

**Well if your feeling friendly tell me your thoughts my friends :)**


	6. Six

**Good Marrow all here is the newest chapter and I hope you enjoy! Oh and guess what this is the first time I wrote a chapter for this story and didn't get a headache lol. I don't know about ya'll but I think celebration is in order!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

The Undertaker's place was creepy.

The name of his shop was the same name as his position; it was also the only name he gave them to refer to him as. "You sure you ain't got another name?" asked Sam eyeing him wearily. _"My name is my profession that's all you need to know!"_ he said happily grinning at Sam who back away.

Walking around the room Larisa took in the décor, it was so dungeon looking.

Dark walls and stone floors, coffins as far as the eye could see and shelves full of glasses and bottles.

It was creepy but she couldn't help but feel safe inside the walls.

"Um Mr. Undertaker…you said you had all answers?" she asked once she ended her tour. Looking over at her ignoring Sam he let out his creepy laugh again, _"Yes…I have all the answers you seek. But they come with a price can you afford it"_ he asked walking over to her till he was towering.

Biting her lip Larisa reached into her pocket pulling out her wallet, "I don't have much now but I can get an advance on my allowance. I'll also get a job if you can give me answers" she said. _"I don't need money, I have no use for it"_ he said his smile disappearing. "Then what do you want?" she asked.

"I knew he was fishy he wants you to sleep with him for answers! I told you! Never trust a creepy old guy especially one into dead people!" yelled Sam running over to them shielding Larisa from Undertaker. "Sammy calm down I don't think he's bad" said Larisa holding Sam's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Look at him he's a freak of nature!" yelled Sam pointing at Undertaker.

"Don't be rude" said Larisa.

_"Yes being rude can make bad things happen" _he said his grin widening.

"If I go missing I'll haunt you" said Sam backing away. "Um so right what do I have to pay you with" said Larisa sighing. She really hoped it wasn't anything weird. _"I want joy! Give me something to make my insides dance. Make them quiver and tickle in joy. I want to feel the pleasure of laughter"_ he said eagerly resting his hands on her shoulders as he leaned in. Leaning back Larisa frowned this guy really had a problem with personal space.

It was practically nonexistent to him.

"Um…you want me to make you laugh" said Larisa frowning. _"Yes make me sore from laughter give me a glimmer of joy!"_ he cried excitedly. "Um…alright well let's see" said Larisa frowning. "Leave this too me Lala. All I ask if for you to step outside. My comedy styling is too great for you" said Sam confidently smirking at the Undertaker who started at her eager. "Um alright" said Larisa heading for the door.

Once she was outside she took in the neighborhood, it was pretty nice all the buildings were clean.

Graffiti clear, in fact Undertakers building look out of place.

While the others were red bricked or grey with cheerful decorations his building was painted black.

He his was dark and looked beat up.

There were coffins lined up outside and his sign looked like a coffin with his name spelled in silver.

Sighing she jumped when loud laughter burst through the buildings walls. Undertaker was laughing so hard his sign actually fell crooked, "What the hell is happening in there?" questioned someone walking pass. "No kidding" said Larisa curious herself. "Alright come in Lala" yelled Sam throwing the door open.

Running to her slipping in Larisa threw her a questioning look. "What did you tell him?" she asked curious. "Secret dear, secret" said Sam winking at her. Walking toward Undertaker Larisa raised an eyebrow at him, he was still laughing much softer now but still had a touch of the giggles.

"You alright?" she asked concerned.

_"Too good, that was wonderful"_ he said falling out of his chair.

"Yeah I know I'm awesome right" said Sam smirking confident.

Calming down with only a few giggled here and there he finally pulled himself back up and together, _"The toll has been paid now what do you want told"_ he asked grinning widely. "Um…I don't know you said you had all the answers. You acted like you knew what was going on with me so do you. Or did I really just follow a crazy guy into his shop" asked Larisa sighing.

_"Your marked by a demon destine to be his mate…what do you wish to know about that?" _asked Undertaker standing up poking her cheek.

"Um…alright you so know something. I got it is there a way to break the wish or something" asked Larisa.

_"If you don't marry him you cause him pain, a demon can never be in debt to a human it would literally kill them. To owe such a lower creature would be the worst stab to their pride. So refuse him and he'll die and the wish is broken" _said Undertaker smiling.

"I don't want to be responsible for another's death…even a demon" said Larisa shaking her head no.

"Isn't there another way for her to break it" asked Sam frowning.

_"You can travel to the past and stop yourself from making it"_ said Undertaker laughing amused.

"Anything realistic she can do" asked Sam rolling her eyes.

_"Maybe…maybe not" _he said.

"If there is will you please tell me?" asked Larisa hopeful.

Looking at her he gave her a softer smile, _"I can't even I must obey destiny. If there is you can't know"_ he said softly before going back to his wide grin.

"Okay he's obviously not going to talk" said Sam annoyed.

"Why?" Larisa asked upset.

_"People with purple eyes aren't like others. They each have a special mission in life; such is the price for such unusual eyes. He's connected to that mission of yours"_ said Undertaker smirking. "I have a special mission, what?" asked Larisa intrigued. _"Cannot say!"_ he said giddily.

"Why…why can't you say if it's my mission I should know!" cried Larisa frustrated and annoyed. _"Just because it's yours does not mean you get to know it. But your fate is tied with his so you must stay with him" _said Undertaker smirking. "But I don't want to be with him. I want love I'm human I need it" yelled Larisa panicking. _"Demons can fake it very well"_ said Undertaker laughing. "I want real not fake" cried Larisa.

_"You're greedy…although it's only to be expected when you're the bride of a demon. He'll spoil you rotten" _said Undertaker chuckling. "I don't want to be spoiled I want love real honest love…I want it!" said Larisa frowning at him. "Lala" said Sam worried.

_"Then take it up with your demon!"_ said Undertaker smiling.

"…Take it up with the demon" said Larisa frowning. "Demons can't love…right" said Sam frowning. _"Demons say they can't but who knows if they really can or can't. They've never tried" _said Undertaker shrugging. "So what your advice is try to convince a loveless creature that is going to marry her all because of a wish to try and love her for real when him and his whole kind think they can't love?" asked Sam staring Undertaker down.

Grinning widely Undertaker laughed, _"That sums it up" _he cried laughing. Frowning at him Larisa could feel tear spark up in her eyes. She would have to marry a demon, damn her soul, and never experience love. All because of a stupid wish she made when she was a kid.

"Lala don't listen to him. We'll find a way okay just give me time. I'll find a way. I'm not gonna let you marry some guy you don't love no matter what. You would do the same for me" said Sam placing a hand on her shoulder. "…I can't believe it, how did I get a wish from a demon. I've never heard of this" said Larisa upset.

_"You saved him"_ said Undertaker.

"What?" said Larisa looking at him.

_"You saved him…a demon cannot be in debt to a human. So when they get into that situation they repay them by granting them a wish"_ said Undertaker dully. He was clearly getting bored with them. "Why can't you just tell me how to end this deal?" asked Larisa angrily.

_"I told you it's your destiny and destiny must always be fulfilled" _said Undertaker walking toward the back before closing the door. "…I think that's all were getting out of that nut job" said Sam rolling her eyes annoyed. "This is a disaster" said Larisa whining.

"Don't worry and don't get a heart attack. He proved that there is a way for you to end this. We just have to figure it out. Till then just ignore Sebastian alright, well the best you can. Don't get sucked into his demon charm. Just let him protect you from the other demons alright till we can split you from him. Hopefully when you split from him they'll go too" said Sam planning aloud.

"But what if Sebastian catches wind of it and tries to stop it" asked Larisa worried.

"Why would he if he's a demon he wouldn't care right. I mean it's not like he actually loves you…not to be mean but it's the truth Lala. Maybe he'll even help us, we can asked him" said Sam excitedly. "…I don't know" said Larisa worried somehow she didn't think he go for that for some reason. "Come on Lala trust me" said Sam smiling at her. "Alright but not today, not yet" said Larisa worried. "Why are you so worried?" said Sam frowning.

"It's, well it's just a feeling I have. I feel like if I asked him something bad will happen" said Larisa shivering. "You and your bad feelings" said Sam rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry" said Larisa frowning. "Let's go chicken" said Sam sighing. "Okay let's go" said Larisa smiling up at her friend.

Leaving the shop both girls walked around the city both lost in their thoughts. Larisa's thoughts revolved around her new found knowledge of demons and the problems she was going to have with them. She kept wondering how many demons she might have met over her years.

How many people did she pass that were demons?

Why did her memories get taken and could she get them back?

What was she going to do about Sebastian?

She couldn't just pretend he didn't propose to her. She couldn't pretend he didn't intend to marry her. Sighing Larisa couldn't help but feel worry, "Lala calm down we'll get rid of him okay" said Sam smiling at her. "I'm sorry Sammy…but I'm worried. I feel a like something bad is coming I feel it deep in my gut" said Larisa worried. She felt a deep despairing fear inside of her; it was like ice running through her veins.

"Lala you just freaking out…it's to be expected a demon told you he's going to marry you. Your just worried you're gonna have to marry without love, and you're worried you'll be damned for all eternity. But I won't let that happen okay. You're my best friend and I'll find a way to break it off with that basterd okay. You would do the same for me" said Sam smiling at her.

"Sammy" said Larisa tearful.

"No tears I hate a hysterical woman" said Sam winking at her.

"Thank you Sammy" said Larisa laughing.

"No prob" said Sam laughing herself.

* * *

He was in the garden sitting at a table with roses in front of him, stripping them of their thorns Sebastian sighed. He wondered what Undertaker was telling Larisa. Was he telling her about the past with Ciel or telling her about him. He never knew what to do about Undertaker.

He was a strange fellow you could never tell what was going on in his mind.

One of the things he hated about him.

He always wondered why he saved Ciel's soul.

Why he and the other Shinigami teamed up and helped Ciel's soul into heaven.

Keeping up his clipping he paused when he felt a presence behind him, smiling he went back to it. "Yes my little bride" he said teasingly. "Don't call me that" snapped Larisa making her way to the front of him. "I hear you talked to an old friend of mine" said Sebastian smiling at her. "What Claude?" asked Larisa frowning at him.

"Larisa me and that thing aren't friends…don't insult me please" said Sebastian frowning at her.

"Who is he?" asked Larisa shifting uncomfortably.

"…That is the man who took your memories. He hates me because we've always sought the same things and more than often I win. He took your memories to spite me. Put doubt in your heart about me" said Sebastian. "…If I wanted to end this is there a way" asked Larisa nervously looking away.

Pausing once more Sebastian frowned before looking up at her a dark glare entered his eyes.

Shivering Larisa knew she was right, asking him this was bad, it was bad. She knew it would be bad, she just knew it. "I won't be ending this and you know why he may have taken your memories but you still know things about demons. I made sure you understood the rules of being my wife when you were young. And we know they stuck since you know to stay away from the beautiful" said Sebastian standing before making his way to her.

She was shaking where she stood; trembling as he walked closer and closer to her, "Don't insult me by even considering rejecting me Larisa…you won't like the consequences" said Sebastian frowning down at her. Looking away Larisa frowned before turning back with a glare, "I don't want you! I don't want some fake marriage I want real!" she yelled at him. "It will be real" he said dismissively.

"You can't fake love you can roll your eyes at it but I want love! I may not deserve it for saving the life of a demon but I want it!" cried Larisa tearful.

"You know how you got your wish…Undertaker or do you have a glimmer of a memory" said Sebastian.

"Undertaker" said Larisa going back to nervous. "What did he tell you" demanded Sebastian. "I'll tell if you tell me how to break this off" said Larisa looking at him. Smirking Sebastian shook his head, "That won't work you can't reason with me like I'm five Larisa. The sooner you accept our marriage the sooner you will become comfortable with your choice" said Sebastian. "I was five when I chose to marry you. I would have married Willy Wonka at that age" yelled Larisa frustrated. "My sweets are better than Willy Wonka I would have still won Larisa" said Sebastian smirking.

"This isn't a joke I don't want to marry you! I don't want you! I don't!" yelled Larisa furious.

Grabbing her chin Sebastian stilled Larisa making her freeze solid as he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Larisa you are my future wife and my mate. That is never going to change accept it. You want love and I will give it to you, a perfect husband knows how to make his wife happy" said Sebastian.

"I don't want some fake happy life. I want real why can't you get that" snapped Larisa.

"I will make it real" he said sighing, she was like a broken recorded.

"Don't you get it it'll never be real. I'll always know you don't love me because demons don't love this is just you holding up your end on a promise. I don't want that, my daddy's first marriage was like that and he always told us he was miserable. He looked happy and thought he was but when he really looked at his marriage he could see he was unhappy. He wasn't happy till he met momma the love of his life. I want love; I want what my parents have. I can never have that with you" cried Larisa frustrated.

Frowning Sebastian grabbed the front of Larisa shirt before pulling her forward bending down he connected their lips in a kiss. Holding her gently he could feel her flush under him but she didn't move. If he couldn't convince her with words he would convince her with a kiss.

It was true he didn't love her the way humans loved one another but she was his future wife. He came to care for her through the summer he spent with her. He was extremely fond of her, she was his mate and he would take care of her. Make her happy, protect her, and take care of her.

That was what a mate did.

Pulling away he smiled down at her cherry red face, "Does that at least tell you I care" he said chuckling. Staring up at him Larisa slowly turned around before making her way out of his garden then yard till she was at her house. Ignoring her worried mother and suspicious brother Larisa went upstairs and buried her face into her pillow. She just kissed him. No he kissed her, he actually kissed her.

His lips were so warm.

He tasted like fire and he smelled like autumn leaves, pumpkin pie, and crisp morning air.

His kiss was gentle and made her heart fluttered and that terrified her. Such a simple kiss made her heart pound. But that wasn't all. He was trying to make her forget, he was trying to control her. He had to be way older than her and probably knew how to control a woman.

He was going to try and cloud her mind so she would become his willing little wife. She could feel her life collapsing around her. This couldn't get any worst then it already was. "What are you panicking about?" said Ciel peeking into her room. Looking at the door Larisa gave him a small smile, "It's nothing Ciel…just worried about this test" she said softly. "I know your worries…this isn't school. This is something is trapping me worry" he said stepping into her room closing the door.

"I'm just stuck with something and I don't know how to get rid of it. You know me when I can't see how to do it I freak don't worry. I'll eventually get it okay" said Larisa giving him a weak smile. "You don't look sure…why won't you tell me what's going on? I can see something is going on. So just tell me I'll help you" said Ciel concerned. Chuckling Larisa held out a hand for him beckoning him to her. Walking toward her like a puppy Ciel crawled into her bed with a pout.

"We always end up like this" he grumbled.

"I know, but I like this. Sleeping with you is always nice, it makes me feel warm and comfortable" said Larisa happy feeling some pressure disappear. "I swear the only reason I was born was to be your human teddy bear" said Ciel rolling his eyes. "Would that really be a terrible life?" asked Larisa chuckling.

"Will you tell me what's bothering you?" asked Ciel softly. "No…this is my act as a big sister. I will protect and shield you from this. I know your resourceful and can probably figure it out but please don't. I know I'm not a great big sister always relying on you but grant me this. Alright this time I will protect you. And trust me when I say you're best left in the dark" said Larisa.

"I want to know Larisa…but for you I'll stay in the dark. Even though I freaking hate being in the dark" snapped Ciel irritated. "Thank you" said Larisa kissing his cheek. "This would be so much better if you didn't kiss me" snapped Ciel wiping his cheek.

* * *

Walking up to the school Larisa felt uneasy. She didn't see Sebastian when she walked to school but teachers did arrive earlier then students. But still she wasn't sure what she was going to do about him. How could she act like nothing was going on? "Lala" yelled Sam smacking her on the back. Stumbling forward Larisa caught herself, giving Sam an irritated glared she sighed. "Why must you be so energetic in the mornings?" she asked annoyed.

"Why you asked? The answer is simple because you're not a morning person sleeping beauty. Someone has to help you wake up, so why not me" said Sam smiling at her. Glaring Larisa shrugged it off before grabbing Sam's hand, "Come with me I have something to tell you" said Larisa leading Sam into the school. Leading her into the bathroom furthest from Sebastian's classroom Larisa quickly checked all the stalls. Once she was certain they were all empty she turned to Sam. "I asked him about it" she told her. "About how to break it how it go I thought you weren't going to ask" said Sam curious.

"…We aren't getting any help from him. In fact he looked down right insulted when I asked him" said Larisa shivering at the look he had. His tone, his eyes, and his face they pointed to a silent rage. "So we're all on our own" said Sam frowning. "Yeah…but I'm afraid of what he will do if we do find a way to split. I mean would he kill me after the split, would he just leave, or would he stay and slowly torture me?" said Larisa afraid.

"I guess we also have to find a way to protect you from him too. Man this is starting to turn into a real headache. You sure you can't just marry him I mean come on he is gorgeous" said Sam smirking. Looking at her Larisa sighed, "I would marry if he loved me. But I mean come on demons can't love, maybe in manga's but in real life they hurt and kill humans. I mean when you read tales about them from other countries they always trying to do something bad to humans. Reveal their ugliness inside through manipulations, downright killing them in amusement. How can I willingly marry a creature like that?" said Larisa frowning.

"Yeah I rather you didn't marry someone like that. But who's to say their all like that I mean humans can be both cruel and evil. Along with being sweet and good, humans come in a large variety of people so who's to say it's not the same for demons" said Sam. "I guess your right" said Larisa nodding.

"I say for now get to know the basterd make him think you've given up. I'll research on demons and hopefully find something. If I do and you still want to break then you'll be able to do just that" said Sam. "I'm definitely going to want to break. I refuse to be his wife just because of a wish I made when I was five. I want to marry a man because he loves me and I love him" said Larisa stubbornly.

"I say I just do research okay. I mean he probably has you watched or peeks in. It'll be too risky if he finds something in your possession that points to split" said Sam. "But you shouldn't take such a risk for me" said Larisa worried. "Lala your family so shut up and take my help alright. I'm not gonna let marry a man you don't love. You wouldn't even let me date a gut I didn't like" said Sam smiling at her.

"You're a free spirit I know you wouldn't have ever been happy with him. You were just trying to make your parents happy by dating that guy. Besides he was a total douche!" said Larisa smiling chuckling at the end. "Don't know what I was thinking trying to please those idiots" said Sam frowning. "You just wanted them to like something you did" said Larisa patting her shoulder. "They're never happy…pisses me off" said Sam.

"They just expect lots from you because you're their only child. Like with me my parents aren't like that because they have four kids. They just let us do what we want without any pressure because they got plenty of us. If one doesn't please them another surly will" said Larisa shrugging.

"Hmm I miss Kouichi and Kouji they were hot" said Sam smirking.

"Ew" said Larisa shuddering.

"Question why do they have Japanese names while you and Ciel have normal names" asked Sam frowning. "Daddy had to take momma's last name when he married her. Grandpa wasn't too keen on letting daddy into the family because well he doesn't really trust Japanese people due to past affiliations. It was a test basically. He wanted to see if daddy really loved my mom. To a man giving up your name I guess is bad or hard but he did for momma, he only asked that their first child be named after his dad, Kouichi" said Larisa shrugging. "Isn't Kouichi and Kouji names from Digimon?" asked Sam frowning.

"Yep there were twins by those names in Frontier. But don't mention it in front of my brothers. They hated it when those twins pop up, people kept mentioning it to them. Those two actually started some fights because they hated being reminded of that" said Larisa sighing.

"So when are they coming home I've missed them" said Sam smirking. "Don't even that's just gross" said Larisa frowning. "Oh come on your brothers a way cute" said Sam frowning. "No its gross. They're my brothers when they weren't picking on me they were good brothers and the thought of your with them. Ugh I can't even think it" cried Larisa shaking her head no.

"Whatever come on spoil sport" said Sam grabbing her leading her out of the bathroom. The day passed by slowly as math ticked closer and closer. Larisa wondered how she would react upon seeing Sebastian. After all in the last few days she learned she was engaged to him, he was her stalker, he was a demon, he refused to give her up, and he kissed her.

Walking toward his classroom she could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach. Her hands twitched and she could feel worry clawing at her insides, she still hadn't asked him not to mention anything. She planned on asking him on Saturday but seeing how that went she never got the chance. Standing outside his door she frowned as classmates filed in walking past her. "Lala you alright?" asked someone to her left.

Looking over she found Kyle staring at her concerned.

Giving him a small smile she nodded, "Remember the last time you walked into the class" he asked laughing. "Um yeah…so what was the reaction after?" asked Larisa softly. "Concern mostly, wondering what happen to you. Also girls blabbing about how lucky you were being carried by Mr. Michaelis" said Kyle rolling his eyes.

"None want to kill me do they?" asked Larisa wearily.

"Nope just concern and envy" said Kyle smiling at her. "That's nice…well here we go" she said sighing walking into the room. Walking to her seat she could hear people muttering, they stopped for a second or two when she walked in before starting up again. Once she was seated she fidgeted before pulling out her math book and notebook. It was a minute before class stared up he enter; he was once more in glasses with his hair like it had been. He looked really dashing that way. Shaking her head Larisa knocked those thoughts from her head, "Good Afternoon Class" he said smiling at them all.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Michaelis" said a chorus of girls.

Rolling her eyes Larisa sighed, girls really had no class. They hit on an engaged man without worries. Girls just didn't care if a handsome man was taken or not, to them they were free game even with a ring. Not that she care she was just annoyed with the fact that the girls weren't shown tact.

"Well let's get right down to the lesson shall we" said Sebastian smiling. Diving right into the lesson Sebastian wrote on the board showing them easy ways to do the problems. He went over every step in detail but Larisa found it all coming to fast. She couldn't quite grasp it. Why was she so bad at school? Biting her bottom lip Larisa stared down at the problems with misery.

Even when he was explaining it so simply she was pathetic and couldn't get it.

She was so stupid, she was such an idiot.

* * *

Explaining the problems Sebastian frowned he could feel hopelessness and self-loathing come off Larisa in waves. Her mother was right Larisa panic with school; it stopped her from grasping the subject. He would have to find a way to calm her down when he gave her private lessons.

Looking out while the students solved the problems he put up he watched her. She bit her lip, moved her feet a lot, fidgeted, and scratched her head those where he signs of nervousness. He remembered them from her childhood, when she try to lie to him she act like that. She had always been a horrible liar.

Hearing the lunch bell ring he smiled before dismissing his class only holding back Larisa, once the class left he closed the door. Taking his time to acknowledge her he enjoyed her worry, she really was a worry wart always panicking even when she didn't need to.

"Larisa…you need to stop panicking. If you don't get the material in class I'll teach it to you at home" said Sebastian slipping off his glasses as he made his way to her. "Don't talk about that at school" snapped Larisa looking away. "Don't worry none of the girls are in hearing range" he said rolling his eyes.

"If I don't get it now I doubt I'll get it when we going over it at home" said Larisa annoyed. Sniffing the air he could smell her self-loathing, "Stop being so hard on yourself. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses" said Sebastian sitting at his desk.

"My weakness is school! That's like the worst weakness one can have! You need school for everything! Also we are teacher and student so start acting like it! And stop talking to me so casually y-y-you-" said Larisa blushing bright red.

"We kissed Larisa, it's as simple as that" said Sebastian smirking.

"Shut up you shouldn't even have done that" snapped Larisa embarrassed. "I had to show you my feelings. I'm very fond of you, Larisa. You're going to be taken care of and you will feel loved" said Sebastian. "I don't want to feel loved I want to be loved" said Larisa sighing slumping over in a desk. He just didn't get it, he was a freaking broken record. "Larisa listen to me" said Sebastian going serious.

Looking up curious she watched his face melt to a serious expression as she looked out the window.

"That boy you met with the golden hair…he's my servant and your protector. If he ever appears to you follow his orders he's there to protect you" said Sebastian frowning at her. "Why do I need a protector?" asked Larisa. "I told you I have enemies and scorn lovers or want to be my lover" said Sebastian smirking.

"You were serious about that!" cried Larisa shocked.

"Did you think I was bragging?" asked Sebastian amused.

"I'm actually endangered! Demons are going to try and kill me because I'm connected to you!" cried Larisa afraid.

"Nothing will harm you Larisa I won't let anyone lay a hand on you. You are my mate and my pride. Nobody will lay a hand on you. Hence why I got my fallen angel to watch over you, his powers are more affective against demons" said Sebastian calmly.

"…Fallen angel" said Larisa stunned.

"Yes he fell to earth for loving a human girl. I decided having an angel could come in handy so I took him for myself" said Sebastian casually. "Angels are real too!" cried Larisa amazed. "Just remember to follow him if he appears he's there to protect you from the evil alright. But if you need his assistance just call his name" said Sebastian.

"What's his name?" asked Larisa.

"Gabe" said Sebastian turning to his desk.

"With each day I've known you my world had become more and more frighting" said Larisa shaking her head.

"Dear I haven't even begun" said Sebastian amused.

* * *

**Well if your feeling kind tell me your thoughts please!**


	7. Seven

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter for you. ps I hate not being able to sleep at night I always think of depressing things, well moving on from that I hope you will enjoy this new chapters :)**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Walking outside the classroom Larisa jumped to find a lot of girls around her, "Uh hello" she said worried. They all stared at her eagerly before grabbing her and dragging her off, "Hey what's going on?" she cried worried. Once they were away from the class they all turned on her and talked all at once.

"What he say?"

"Are you in trouble"

"Do you have detention?"

"Did he ask how you are?"

Question after question was fired at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down slow down" she yelled holding her hands up. Looking around at all the girls who stared at her eagerly Larisa sighed, "He just called me because he noticed how much my grades suck" said Larisa shrugging.

Laughing all the girls parted leaving her alone leaning against the wall Larisa slid down the wall before sitting on the ground. How did things like this happen in life? Just days ago she was in a safe world that didn't have demons or fallen angels. Now she was unsafe and a part of a world that just got more dangerous. It was like being five all over again and finding out Santa didn't exist. Christmas just lost its magic after that and she no longer enjoy it like when she was a kid.

"Lala why are you on the floor" asked Sam above her.

"…It keeps getting worst and worst. Demons are actually going to come after me, demons and fallen angels are real and I…I just feel overwhelmed. How can you be taking this well?" said Larisa looking over at Sam. Shrugging Sam frowned, "I'm not the target so I don't feel too scared about it. Besides I've always believed we weren't alone in this world, I always believe there were aliens. Demons are a little scarier but hey we couldn't be the only ones" said Sam.

"I guess so but still its freaking me out I keep thinking did we ever know any demons. Have we ever talked to any? How many are around us right now?" said Larisa worried. "Don't fret Lala; just remember the only thing that's changed is you know there out there now. They aren't going to pop out of the wood work just because you're aware of them. It doesn't work like that" said Sam patting her head. "I hope your right" said Larisa smiling at her standing up.

"We both know I am now come on I'm starved" said Sam running down the hall.

Following after Larisa jogged after her to catch up; the two of them went to their usual spot. A picnic table under an apple tree, sitting down Larisa brushed away the apple blossoms petals. "Oh look a whole flower" said Sam smiling picking it up. "Pretty" said Larisa sitting down, "Here" said Sam leaning over to place it in Larisa's hair. "There now you're pretty" said Sam smiling. "It looks better in your hair…your prettier" said Larisa reaching up only for Sam to stop her.

"You really can't see yourself…you're much prettier Lala, trust me. All I got is blond hair, green eyes, and big boobs. Yes I'm pretty and gorgeous plus lots of guys want me but you're prettier. Flawless pale skin like the snow, black hair dark as night, and pretty eyes the color of blue violet" said Sam smiling.

"…You make me sound like Snow White" said Larisa amused.

"I think your prettier then Snow White" said Sam smirking.

"Your weird Sammy" said Larisa laughing.

"That I am but it just adds onto my hotness" said Sam winking before looking over when a bunch of students walked up to them. It was the drama club. At the head of them was Mary, a tall brunette with honey brown eyes with a nice golden tan. "Um yes" said Larisa worried. "Lala we need your help" said Mary sitting next to her while the rest took seats. "What you guys need acting lessons? If so fifty bucks a lesson, she can't work for free you know" said Sam eyeing them all.

"No we need help you're really good at this stuff Lala, will you be our writer and help with the sets" asked Mary pleadingly. "You didn't like my changes to your play last time you yelled, and then you wrecked my sets" said Larisa frowning. "For the hundredth time I sorry I was a kid then" yelled Mary groaning.

"It was last year you were fifteen" said Sam rolling her eyes. "This time I don't care okay you can make all the changes you want, same with the sets" said Mary hopeful. Sighing Larisa looked at her, "What's the play?" she asked defeated. "Yes! Thank you!" yelled Mary hugging her. "No touching" said Larisa pushing her away.

"Sorry but thank you!" said Mary thankful.

"What's the play already?" cried Sam annoyed.

Larisa didn't know why but Sam hated Mary. "Snow White" said Mary chuckling. Looking at each other Larisa and Sam let out an unladylike snort, "Snow White I think people are listening to us Lala" said Sam amused. "Apparently" said Larisa smiling at her. "I'll wait for your screenplay" said Mary running off with a smile with her group. "Can't believe you're doing something for her again…hey if she's a bitch again sick Sebastian on her. I'm sure he won't let her act like a bitch to his future wife" said Sam smirking. "I'm not going to sick him on anyone and I'm not his wife you hear me. Also don't say that stuff so loudly" said Larisa annoyed.

"Oh come on this should be talked about I mean it's not every day someone gets engaged to a demon" said Sam grinning.

"Shhh be quiet" said Larisa glaring once more. "Yeah, yeah, alright" said Sam rolling her eyes. "I got to see Sebastian after school today" said Larisa softly. "Scared, worried, nervous?" asked Sam, "Nervous…how do you act around a demon that says you two will be married. It's weird" said Larisa shrugging. "Yeah that would be weird wouldn't it" said Sam nodding in agreement.

"Yep…so any pointers" asked Larisa curious.

"You could make out with him then you wouldn't have to worry about anything with him because his tongue would be down your throat" said Sam smirking. Staring at Sam in disbelief Larisa shook her head, "Have you ever had a good idea" asked Larisa. "Not particularly" said Sam laughing. "Figured that" said Larisa laughing.

"So what are you gonna do about dance with Sebastian" asked Sam curious. "There is no more dance mom and Madame Claire had a falling out. So it means till they make up I'm practicing dance where ever I can. Which means when I watch ballets on the TV in my room I'll basically be copying their parts" said Larisa sighing.

"I am so jealous of you, your great at ballet" said Sam wishfully.

"The arts whether it be performing or regular just come naturally. Just like sports come natural to Kouji and Kouichi, and science, math, and history come easy to Ciel. We each have our things. Me and the twins struggle with school and they couldn't blow a flute to save their life. And Ciel butchers the violin and couldn't paint a circle" said Larisa shrugging. "It pathetic to see you and Ciel play sports you miss the ball by a mile" said Sam laughing.

"Yeah, yeah I know I suck at sports but I have more grace in my pinky toe then you have in your whole body" said Larisa defensively. "There, there" said Sam laughing patting Larisa hand. "I sometimes wish I was more athletic maybe if I did I be perky and could actually find guys at this school appealing" said Larisa sighing. "I like you just the way you are so don't go changing Lala" said Sam grinning.

"I like you the way you are too…but I want a boyfriend. Not a deranged demon saying I'm his fiancé…who slips into my room at night and leaves engagement rings" said Larisa annoyed. "By the way you said he gave you a diamond let me see" said Sam holding out her hand. "You and jewelry" said Larisa rolling her eyes pulling the ring from her pocket. "I love jewels their so sparkly and beautiful" said Sam smiling happily taking the ring.

As soon as she set her eyes on it Sam gasped.

"Oh my god this is gorgeous! I'm sorry but you have to marry him now" said Sam seriously. "What! Why it's just a ring?" said Larisa frowning taking it back. She didn't get a good look yesterday due to her freaking. Taking it back she frowned as she looked it over, it really was a beautiful piece of work. The biggest diamond was pink and in the shape of a heart then there were three diamonds were on each side of the bigger diamond. They were in the shape of roses in a pattern of clear, pink, and clear again. The band was silver with leaves and a vine etched into then on the inside it said Larisa Michaelis.

"Wow he really went all out" said Larisa stunned.

"I love him again such beautiful detail and work" said Sam amazed.

"Demons really are amazing I bet he makes stuff like this in his sleep" said Larisa.

"Master put a lot of hard work into it then you think mistress" said a voice from behind. Looking back while Sam stared over her shoulder Larisa looked to find the boy who saved her from Claude. "Oh no Mistress boy" said Sam frowning. "Master told me not to call you that in front of others so don't worry Lady Larisa" said the boy giving her an angelic smile. He was truly a being of beauty. He was almost glowing; at least it seemed like that with the warm golden rays of the sun flattering his tan. Unlike last time though he had blue eyes with flecks of gold in them, "Um Gabe" asked Larisa cautiously.

"Yes Lady Larisa" he said giving her a dazzling smile. One that nearly made her heart stop. "Boy you are to beautiful to be true" said Sam bewildered. "Angels often appear beautiful to humans" said Gabe chuckling. "Sebastian said you're a fallen angel" said Larisa frowning.

"And I am I lost my place in heaven for loving a human. Master was kind enough to take me under his wing and I've been his servant ever since" said Gabe happily. "How is him becoming your master kind. He basically enslaved you" said Larisa frowning. It was sounding like Gabe was brainwashed would that mean soon enough Sebastian would brainwash her into loving him.

"Fallen Angels don't last very long on earth Lady Larisa. By taking me in he was able to shield me and help me stay away from self-destructive behaviors" said Gabe. "Self-destructive behaviors" said Sam confused. "Yes you know greed, lust, gluttony, pride those types of things" said Gabe frowning.

"So what feeling pride in yourself is damning" sad Sam amazed. "On large scales yes. We could make living very easily in this world with our looks but we would without doubt kill ourselves with that kind of behavior" said Gabe. "So sin comes easily to angels huh" said Sam smirking. "Sin comes to us just like humans only we are affected worst by it because we have been bathed in Heavens warm rays" said Gabe smirking. "What happen to the human you loved?" asked Larisa curious.

Watching his smile falter a little Gabe looked over with a fake cheerful look.

"Well unfortunately my human was deathly ill and very angry. She made a deal with a devil or demon if you like and had her soul taken" said Gabe sadly.

"…Ow…that's gotta hurt" said Sam frowning.

"Um sorry I asked" said Larisa embarrassed.

"It's no problem Lady Larisa. I've moved on and at least I was able to experience love" said Gabe happily. "Right…well we have got to work on this Lady stuff can't you just call her Larisa?" asked Sam pushing them past the awkwardness. "What's wrong with Lady Larisa?" asked Gabe a cute expression of confusion appearing on his face. "Besides that this isn't like the eighteen hundreds, nothing. But seeing how we're in the age and land where having the title duke means nothing, there is no lady" said Sam smiling. "Um right okay then I shall call you Miss. Larisa" said Gabe smiling.

"Dude no Miss, Mrs., or Ms. No lady or mistress either just Larisa…say it with me La-ris-a" said Sam rolling her eyes. "La-ris-a" said Gabe copying her. "Don't say it like that" snapped Sam annoyed. "Your ways are very confusing" said Gabe his brow burrowing in confusion. "Just say Larisa like that. Sammy was just being a smart alec. It's kinda her thing" said Larisa ending the conversation. "Alright Larisa" said Gabe beaming at her.

Blushing Larisa looked down, "Don't smile at me your too pretty you'll make me go blind while having a heart attack" said Larisa embarrassed. "Sorry" he said chuckling. "Gabe can you tell us what else is out there…I'm curious we know demons and fallen angels anything else" asked Sam curious.

Frowning he looked between them, "What not allowed to reveal the underworld?" asked Larisa. "I can just I don't know is master will approve of you knowing" said Gabe frowning. "Who cares what he thinks just tell us" said Sam rolling her eyes. "I will not disobey my master" said Gabe glaring at her. "He didn't say you couldn't right. That obviously means he doesn't care one way or another" said Larisa. Sighing Gabe nodded, "Your right" he said.

"Alright so what else angel boy" said Sam ginning. "Well there are demons and angels of course. Then there are the fallen, but along with those there are Shinigami and that's about all. Unless you want to classified humans with power in a category, those humans usually have some kind of demon or angel blood in them. Shinigami rarely mate with humans, but there have been a few cases. Oh but humans who hang around the supernatural have also been known to get some power by absorbing a demon, angel, or Shinigami's energy" said Gabe.

"What's a Shinigami?" asked Sam frowning.

"Japanese for death god" said Larisa.

"Death God! A god of death like Zeus" said Sam stunned.

"No grim reaper the kanjis in Shinigami are death and god. So their called death gods, Shinigami, or grim reapers" said Larisa. "…How do you know that?" asked Sam frowning. "My dad is a full blooded Japanese man who grew up in Japan. He taught me some kanji and how to speak Japanese. I was never able to fully grasp kanji though" said Larisa shrugging.

"Oh yeah…its funny when he yells at you in Japanese" said Sam chuckling.

"Glad you find it so amusing" said Larisa rolling her eyes when Sam laughed.

"I do, I really do" said Sam giddy.

* * *

She had been wrestling with the problem for an hour. No matter what she did she was wrong; every time she got one part right she did another wrong. It was frustrating. "Just take it slowly Larisa. You've almost got it" said Sebastian watching her intently. Looking at him annoyed Larisa let out a loud and irritated sigh, "Stop staring at me" she snapped. "Why does it bother you?" he asked smirking. "You know it does so stop" cried Larisa glaring at him.

"I'll stop when you do a problem perfect the first time" said Sebastian amused.

"That won't happen" muttered Larisa annoyed.

"You don't know unless you put your all into it" said Sebastian poking her forehead with the easer end of a pencil. Glaring Larisa leaned back, "Did anyone ever tell you how annoying you are?" asked Larisa snarky. "Once Upon a Time there was a boy who told me how annoying I was" said Sebastian with a secret smile. Watching him for a few minutes Larisa sighed giving up, looking back down at the paper she threw down her pencil. "I can't do this" she cried frustrated.

Sighing Sebastian shook his head, "You need patience Larisa. Math isn't hard unless you make it hard, just look at it likes it's your art. You have all the patience in the world when you work don't you" he said watching her calmly. "That's different I enjoy that stuff but this I will never enjoy. It sucks!" yelled Larisa frustrated standing up. "Let us take a small break before getting back into it" said Sebastian shaking his head. "Fine" she snapped annoyed.

Looking around the room Larisa searched the sun room for things she might have missed yesterday, "So how was your day" asked Sebastian smiling. "None of your business" said Larisa looking outside at the garden. It really was beautiful. "Yes it is your my future wife are you not" said Sebastian nonchalantly.

"How can you say that with a straight face?" said Larisa tiredly. "Easy I've accepted this you're fighting it" said Sebastian shrugging. "I'm not marrying you. I'll find a way without killing you" said Larisa stubbornly. "I'm your husband and will always be you husband only I can fulfill you" said Sebastian coolly.

"You can't fulfill me" said Larisa glaring at him annoyed. He was such a male thinking he could control with sexual advances. Men were the ones who were controlled by their sexual desires. She would become a nun if she had to marry him. There was no way she give her virginity to a demon, no way.

He could be as handsome and hot as he wanted but only someone she loved would get her virginity. Hearing him get up Larisa glance up watching him walk around the table to her, "What do you want?" she asked confused. Not answer he looked down at her with a calm expression before yanking her chair out so she could face him.

"What!" she cried a little more frantically.

Bending down quickly Sebastian had their forehead touching before she could blink, blushing she scooted back till her back was pressed to the chair "Se-Sebastian" she said worried and fluster. But he just stared, she soon found herself lost in his brown eyes.

They were beautiful, toward the center near the pupil it was a dark brown.

Then to the outside it was milk chocolate with flecks of dark brown. Watching his eyes flash satisfaction Larisa, stared blankly at Sebastian as he pulled away, he didn't venture to far. Sebastian leaned back in his lips barely brushing hers before they trailed away ghosting the skin at her jaw down to her neck. Closing her eyes Larisa could hear her heart pounding and wonder if Sebastian heard it too. Feeling his soft lips finally kiss her skin Larisa shudder, they were soft.

He trailed up till he reached her lips. Cupping her head between his hands he kissed her again only this one soft and slow. He was coxing her to kiss back and Larisa soon found herself doing just that. She was yelling in her head to stop but that voice was so small compared to the one that yelled kiss back.

The skin his lips touched burn and her found herself getting lost in pleasure as his kiss pick up in pace. Reaching up Larisa wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her fingers in his silky hair. His lips were heaven, his scent delicious; his taste even better, everything about him was wonderful.

Feeling herself move quickly Larisa was out of her chair and on the table, with Sebastian pressing closer. His hands were on her hips, then as quickly as it started it ended. Sebastian was on the other end of the room and Larisa was left in a daze.

Blinking confused she stared at Sebastian confused.

His eyes were glowing red and filled with hungry only she didn't know for what. His lips were pressed to the back of his hand, "I didn't expect to go that far with you. Your scent is a lot stronger than I thought" he said sounding confused and intrigued. Feeling her senses come back Larisa frowned, "I'm completely and utterly screw" she said worried. That want she felt for him, if he was able to make her feel that every time he got near her or touched her she was screwed.

"I'm sorry Larisa it wasn't supposed to go that far" he said coming toward her picking her up sitting her in the chair again. "What was that?" she cried confused. "I'm afraid that was you reacting to me" he said frowning. "What do you mean?" asked Larisa. She didn't understand. What made her responded the way she did, it was like the moment he kissed her she got a shot of desire and she knew it wasn't hers. "You're my mate" said Sebastian like that said it all.

"So and no I'm not" she snapped glaring at him.

Smiling Sebastian chuckled, "Larisa you're my mate whether you say so or not. My instincts tell me I need to mark you and bed you. I want others to know your mine, without one of those two they won't. So the need to make you mine is great. I just didn't realize how great. I was influencing you and started to lose control when I smelled you. Then was completely taken in by your taste, your scent and taste is very delicious Larisa" he said watching her, his glowing red eyes never leaving her.

"…Is there something wrong with me" she asked with a grimace.

"No you're just very potent. I don't know if just to me because you're my mate or if you really are potent if so there will be problems in the future" he said frowning. "Why what do I smell like and how is it going to cause problems?" she asked getting off the table looking away embarrassed. "Certain souls have certain scents and taste; take your mother she smells like spices and apples. Your brother Ciel is like a delicacy of the finest meats and you you're delicious. You taste like caramel, vanilla, and strawberries. Demons hate the sweets humans make because of the few humans like you. You smell and taste so sweet nothing else can compare" said Sebastian watching her closely as he told her all this.

"So what I'm a delicacy like my brother" said Larisa frowning not liking that one bit.

Sebastian might start trying to kiss her again, and if he did she would definitely be lost. She had never actually really kissed another boy in her life. Sebastian was the first she was sure to lose her mind if he kissed her again, "I won't kiss you again" he said suddenly. "Huh?" she said surprised and confused. "I can't force myself onto you. You're my wife and a husband doesn't force himself onto his wife. So unless you tell me to I won't be kissing you. I don't think I'll be able to fully control myself till I can mark you" said Sebastian walking over to the table sitting down.

Frowning Larisa seated herself too, "I'm never going to ask you to kiss me" said Larisa.

"You shouldn't say that Larisa you're going to be embarrassed when you ask me to" said Sebastian chuckling.

"I'll never ask you too" said Larisa crossing her arms.

"You will and I promise I won't tease you too much when you do" said Sebastian chuckling.

"Are all men this arrogant or is it just demon men?" asked Larisa scowling. "I would say it's all" said Sebastian smiling. "I'm so becoming a lesbian" said Larisa annoyed. "I don't like lesbians so don't" said Sebastian frowning. "What's wrong with lesbians and do you have something against same sex relationships. If so I should warn you I totally support those" said Larisa frowning. She wouldn't be with someone like that at all. "No I believe you should be with whatever your heart fools you into loving. But I don't like most lesbians because of the few girls who play lesbians for attention" said Sebastian sweet and simple.

"So you hate college girls" said Larisa.

"Yes" he said nodding with an amused smile.

"Teh you and my older brothers won't get along" said Larisa chuckling. "They like that I assume" asked Sebastian. "They drool when two girls kiss" said Larisa rolling her eyes. "So what are they doing, I remember them from my time with you. But going to college doesn't seem like something they would do" said Sebastian frowning.

"Mom wants them to get good educations. Daddy wanted them to take over the business but when Ciel was born and showed that he was super smart he ended up with the business. So Kouji and Kouichi are in college basically searching for their careers. I think they're gonna become sport stars I mean they're really good at any sport they do" said Larisa smiling. "Just as you are with the arts" asked Sebastian knowingly.

"Yep, I got the arts. They got sports and Ciel got smarts" said Larisa doodling at the edge of the paper.

"So what do you plan on becoming an artist" asked Sebastian curious.

"Not just that I want to do lots of things. I want to create plays, TV series, movies, but I also want to be featured in galleries" said Larisa smiling.

"What about acting and dancing or even singing?" asked Sebastian.

"Those will never be options in my future" said Larisa laughing. "Why not?" asked Sebastian. "Stage fright, I can't perform with a crowd. If it's just me with a teacher I can but with crowds my heart seizes up and I can't breathe" said Larisa sighing. "I could help you with that" said Sebastian smiling. "No you can't" she said shaking her head no. "Why?" he asked crossing his arms. "You're a guy I can't do things in front of guys who aren't family" said Larisa shrugging.

"So you can't perform in front of crowds or boys who aren't family" asked Sebastian frowning. "Exactly which is why I will stay behind the scenes. Someday I'll write a movie that will star Lee Byung-hun" said Larisa happily. "Lee Byung-hun?" asked Sebastian confused. "The only man, besides my dad, I'll ever love" said Larisa blushing. "Really" said Sebastian raising an eyebrow.

"Yep he won me over with his performance of Storm Shadow. Then I started watching his other movies which is kinda hard…I need to learn Korean" said Larisa frowning. "An actor" said Sebastian frowning. "Yes I'm just like any other teenage girl I like actors and claim love when it's only infatuation. Besides even if I was in love with him he's way older than me and he has a girlfriend" said Larisa rolling her eyes.

"Right" he said getting up.

"Where are you going don't you still have to kill my brain with math" asked Larisa crossing her arms. "Do the next three problems I'll be right back" he said walking away. Watching him leave Larisa sighed before going back to the problems. Walking out of the room Sebastian made sure he was out of her hearing range before he called Gabe. "Yes master" said Gabe appearing bowing to him. "I want you to strike up a friendship with her and find out which actors she's had crushes on" said Sebastian.

"Yes sir…might I ask why?" said Gabe curious.

"Well if they have something in common it means she has a taste for certain men. Or the men they play. If I find that out and become that kind of man it'll be easier to get her to fall for me" said Sebastian. "That sounds like a great plan master I'll get right onto it" said Gabe beaming.

"I only hope they have something in common" said Sebastian going back to Larisa. Sitting down he only had to wait another minute before she handed over to the paper. Feeling her eyes watch him nervously he looked over the paper before smiling, "Just as I thought" he said looking at her. "What?" she asked frowning. "When you relax you can do the work, you just need a little guidance. Perhaps I should kiss you more often" he said smirking.

"Don't even think about it. If anything talking was what relaxed me, the kissing made me flustered and embarrassed" said Larisa glaring. "Whatever you say" said Sebastian chuckling. "Stop laughing" cried Larisa blushing. He had a really nice laugh. "Is this over yet I want to go home" she yelled flustered.

It was really annoying how he was always so beautiful and smelled so good.

Demons sucked they were too perfect.

"Not quite what else did you have problems with today and don't lie I'll know if you are" said Sebastian seriously. "I don't have any issues with the other subjects" she said frowning. "You're lying now get out your English book" he said sighing. "I'm not lying" she yelled. Looking at her sternly Sebastian gave her a cold stare, "Larisa I know when you're lying so don't try. I told you once I won't tolerate a lying wife" said Sebastian. "Yeah well I won't marry a pushy guy" snapped Larisa annoyed.

"Yes, yes whatever you say now get your book" he said dismissing her.

* * *

Sitting at the isle in the kitchen Larisa watched her mom cook, she was making some kind of chicken for dinner. "Momma" said Larisa. "Yes honey" said Dana looking back with a smile. "How do you make a guy know you're not interested when they won't take a clue" asked Larisa frowning. "Boy trouble" asked Dana frowning back. "Yep this guy just won't take a hint and he kissed me and I hated it. It was a nice kiss but that's all. There was nothing behind it for me" said Larisa.

"So he's skilled but he doesn't make your heart pound like a boy you like would" said Dana trying to get it right.

"Exactly" said Larisa nodding.

"Well the only way would be find a boy you do like and date him. If he sees you with someone you do like he wouldn't be able to ignore it. He would eventually get over it. So my advice is get a boyfriend" said Dana smiling. "But I don't like any of the boys at our school" said Larisa sighing.

"Well then get a boyfriend from another school you're not just limited to your school. Sam goes out with a lot of people find someone with the people she goes out with. Date an older boy just not too old okay" said Dana. "I guess" said Larisa sighing slumping over onto the table. "There, there honey" said Dana smiling patting her daughters head with a chuckle. "Lala Sam called she wants you to come over pronto" said Ciel walking in with the phone in hand.

"Now but it's so late" said Larisa frowning. "She said it's important and it deals with your demonic problem. What the hell are you two dealing with that's demonic?" asked Ciel frowning. "You're not calling your boy trouble demonic are you" said Dana disapprovingly. "Boy problems what boy problems" said Ciel glaring running over to her. "It's nothing to worry about a guy won't take no for an answer I can handle it" said Larisa patting his head while he frowned at her.

"Momma can I go see what she wants" asked Larisa hopeful. "Take pepper spray, your stun gun, and your cell. Call me when you get there and when you're heading back alright" said Dana firmly. "Alright see you in an hour probably" said Larisa running upstairs to gather her stuff.

Running down the street she stayed in the street lights, humming to herself as she ran to Sam's all the while not knowing she had a companion. Ringing the doorbell Larisa waited for Sam to come out to open the gate. Coming out Larisa could see the excitement in Sam's face; running down the path Sam unlocked the gate before yanking her down the path. Once inside her room Larisa was thrown onto Sam's bed, "Okay I got it all we need to do is find out what you wished for" she said happily. "Um okay why" asked Larisa confused.

"Because I'm guessing you didn't pacifically ask for him when you made you wish. So we just find out what you said I bet we can find a loop hole in the wish one where you don't have to marry him" said Sam proudly. Blinking in surprised Larisa smiled, "Hey your right, I bet I didn't say I wanted to marry him" said Larisa hopeful. "Exactly I got the idea when I was researching genies and wishes. They twist your words against you maybe we can do the same" said Sam smiling.

"I guess…now we just have to figure out what I said…you think Undertaker would know" asked Larisa chuckling. "We'll go after school and find out" said Sam excited. "Well that was quicker than I thought" said Larisa smiling. "Don't get too excited yet. We're not out of the clear till we well know. First plans usually never work so this is just a strong lead" said Sam hands on her hips. "A lead huh" said Larisa smiling.

"Yep!" said Sam beaming, "A lead is small but it's still the start of something" said Sam excited. "Your right" said Larisa smiling nodding happily.

"I know I was a little over excited but I was so eager to tell you" said Sam grinning. "It's alright I know you get excited easily" said Larisa smiling. "Right well I'm done so what happen with you and Sebastian" asked Sam curious. Thinking back to that afternoon Larisa blushed, "Uh well we kinda kissed again" said Larisa embarrassed. "…Eh?" said Sam confused. "I didn't want him to but he did and he kinda made me do it back…even said so. Apparent I smell good to demons and he wasn't expecting it so he lost a little control" said Larisa frowning.

"…Alright…demons are freaks" said Sam nodding.

"Yeah" said Larisa nodding.

"So how was he?" asked Sam smirking.

Frowning Larisa shrugged, "I guess you could say he's skilled and he's really good, but…" said Larisa trailing off with a frown. "No heart" asked Sam knowingly. "…Yeah no heart, he doesn't care so it isn't nice. But he's going to be able to control me if I don't find a way to get away from him. He's really skilled and I've never actually been kissed by a boy especially like that" said Larisa calmly. "You're gonna be his slave" said Sam chuckling. "I don't want that" whined Larisa upset.

"Don't worry Lala I'm on the case" said Sam winking at her. "Thanks" said Larisa chuckling. Staying for a few more minutes Larisa was back outside on her way home. Taking it slow this time Larisa looked out at the shadows with sharp eyes. Who knew what was out there or who was out there.

Creatures of darkness, after the past few days she wouldn't be surprised if that was completely true.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little home wrecker" said a voice in the shadows. Jumping Larisa looked back her hand slipping into her pocket for her pepper spray. The voice was so feminine sounding but a bit too high pitched, "Um hello" she said softly looking around. "I can't believe my Sebby would let a filthy girl like you touch him" snarled the voice. "…What? Who talking come into the light and I'm not filthy?" snapped Larisa looking out for someone.

"Oh but you are you ugly girl" snarled the person finally appearing in the light.

He was tall with long, ridiculously long blood red hair. He had pale skin, strange green eyes complete with fake eyelashes. The he wore a suit and a red tailcoat jacket over his clothes and he had heels. He wore glassed and what creep her out the most was his teeth, they were sharp and pointed. They were like triangle like, almost like a sharks teeth. "…Oh my god" said Larisa stunned backing away from him.

"You think you can take my Sebby let's see if you can take him when I've carved your body up with this" he yelled laughing as he brought out a chainsaw. "A chainsaw murder really!" yelled Larisa backing up. "I'll make you so ugly and hideous no child will be able to look upon you without crying" he yelled charging.

"Stay away" yelled Larisa running off.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts please!**


	8. Eight

**Hello everyone sorry for the long delay but I started school and was a little busy I hope you understand and enjoy this new chapter. Thank your for everyone who reveiwed! **

**Also I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Larisa had never thought much of death, it seemed like a distant dream that wouldn't happen for years to come. Yet she now found herself looking at death in the face. To be truthful she always thought her death would be something strange but not this. She never expected to be offed, by a red head wielding a chain saw.

Of course who would ever imagine that kind of death?

She had been running for close to an hour when the red head manic finally got to her. He slashed her calves causing her to fall to the ground. She tied to get back up but the wounds were too deep and the pain to great, staring up at the man Larisa frowned. Was she going to be killed this was just to unreal. It wasn't possible, she couldn't die in the streets murder by a manic. "Who are you?" she cried scooting back to a stone wall.

"I'm the woman who you stole from" yelled the man hands on his hips his chainsaw stained in her blood. "I've never stolen from anyone…and I was unaware you were a woman" said Larisa scared. "Oh but you have stolen from me little girl. You stole something very precious to me, Sebastian is mine. And you went and bound yourself to him, you harlot" yelled the man/woman.

"I'm sorry I never meant to" cried Larisa tearful.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Once your good and dead the deal is broken and he's back to being all mine" said the man lifting the chainsaw above his head a crazed smile on his lips. Looking up tears poured down Larisa's face. Her heart pounded and she could hear thunder start as rain poured down.

She could see her life flashing before her eyes, her older brothers shoving a garden snake down her shirt. The first time she ever held Ciel and the first time she met Sam. Squeezing her eyes shut Larisa cringed, but nothing happen. Opening her eyes she found Gabe in front of her clads in a white suit lined in gold with two large wings coming out of his back. They were pearly white, so pure and soft looking. Then in his hands was two golden handled white swords, he had the blades criss crossing to block the maniac's chainsaw. Sparks were flying as the chainsaw tried to cut through the steel of the swords.

Growling the manic jump back let out a loud humph, "Teh Sebby's pretty angel boy huh…usually I love hot men but you angels are just annoying" said the man/woman snootily. "And you're insane Grell. Attacking master's bride to be, I always knew you were stupid but not suicidal" said Gabe coldly.

"Once she's gone Sebastian won't have to act on instinct and protect the little harlot. He'll be free of mind and able to finally see the path of right" said Grell smirking. "He's rejected your advances ever since your paths crossed in London. His answer will stay the same no matter how much your sanity slips" spat Gabe. "Gabe" said Larisa fearful. "Do not worry my lady I won't let this ugly beast harm you. Master Sebastian is on his way your fears can be put to rest" said Gabe.

"Sebby is coming this is wonderful!" purred Grell a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Get back" yelled Gabe shoving Grell away with one sword before slashing at Grell with his other sword. "I won't let you touch my Lady" said Gabe glaring. "You should be saying that to me" yelled Grell charging. Growling Gabe did the same, the two struck at each other with the intent to kill. Sparks flew around them as their blades clashed; they spun around each other like they were in a deadly dance.

"I hate cocky angels" yelled Grell ducking under Gabe's blades before slashing him across the chest. "Gabe!" cried Larisa shocked. "You wait in line" yelled Grell throwing the chainsaw at her. Yelping Larisa tried to pull away only to have the chainsaw get her shoulder. Yelling in pain she fell over gripping her shoulder with a hiss, blood seeped through her fingers.

"Lady Larisa" said Gabe jumping up again ignoring his wounds as he ran over to her only to be stopped by Grell who grabbed the back of his jacket. Pulling him off his feet Grell threw Gabe away, landing on his back Gabe grunted he slide away. Grell then turned back toward Larisa. Staring at him fearfully Larisa reached behind her searching for a rock or something only to find dirt and sand.

Biting her lip when he came toward her Larisa grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at him. And for once in her life actually hit her target, "Ow damn it" yelled Grell reaching up to his eyes. Ignoring the pain in her legs Larisa quickly jumped up and shoved Grell to the ground kicking his glasses off his face. He had to have them for a reason mind as well make sure he couldn't see her.

Stomping on them Larisa ducked out of his sight before running to Gabe only to fall halfway too him, flinching she looked back at her legs. The wounds that freak gave her hurt. They really stung she hoped she didn't rip anything, "My Lady" said Gabe scooping her up before running down the road. "Gabe" said Larisa worried. "No worries my lady I'm tougher then I look. Besides we can't worry about my injuries I'm not as frail as you and he's sure to have backup glasses. When he puts them on he's not going to be happy you got the best of him for a minute or two" said Gabe frowning.

"What and who is he" asked Larisa scared.

"He is another one of Master's enemies. A Shinigami name Grell. He thinks of himself as a woman and is in love with Master, but seeing how master is straight and is creep out by Grell nothing will happen between the two. But Grell is delusional, no matter how many times master shudders at Grell's advances the freak takes them as shivers of joys. So you can imagine why he wants you gone" said Gabe running into the park.

He ran so quickly they were already a long ways from her house, it took her and Ciel an hour to get here on foot. Which they liked because their route was rather wonderful, it went through alley ways that were just overgrown enough to look cool without looking completely abandon. Taking her toward the back of the playground Gabe too her to a plastic tree. It was designed to look like a hollowed out tree and was really realistic inside there was a spiral stairwell. It led you up to a platform where you could look out an opening at the playground or slide down the slide that went around the tree emptying you into the sand box.

"Stay in here and stay quiet my lady I've sent word to Master Sebastian he'll be able to take care of you then" said Gabe turning away to step out there once more to fight that thing. "Gabe no!" cried Larisa grabbing his leg flinching at the pain from her shoulder and legs. "You can't go back out there to fight that freak. Who knows what it'll do to you, he's too strong give up and just run away" cried Larisa concerned.

Looking at her surprised he gave her a soft smile, "My Lady thank you for your concern but I'm not as weak as you think I am" said Gabe smiling softly at her. "But he almost killed you" cried Larisa panicking. "Don't worry okay it's alright. Besides without you to worry about I'll do much better I know I didn't inspire much confidence but trust me" said Gabe smiling at her. "But" cried Larisa, "Don't worry about me really" said Gabe patting her head.

Watching him run off Larisa pulled back into the tree she was starting to feel numb, well almost.

Where her injuries were it was like the skin was being pricked by needles and being burned. "Damn it, it hurts" she whispered softly gingerly touching her shoulder.

Leaning back she flinched all her wounds throbbed and hurt like hell, if she lived through this she would kill Sebastian. This was entirely his fault. Hearing voices she soon could hear the sound of metal and metal striking each other. Before the buzz of Grell's chainsaw was thrown into the mix, it seemed Gabe was right about the backup glasses. Covering her ears Larisa shivered, she was so cold and she felt numb. "…This doesn't look good" said a cheerful voice.

Jumping Larisa looked over to find a young boy probably only a year or two older then her, he was cute in a dorky kind of way. He had yellow-green eyes with short blond hair that was dyed black on the bottom half of his hair. He styled it in a wavy fashion, with a cowlick to the top right. He wore thick-framed, pentagonal-shaped glasses and had a watch on his right wrist. He dressed in a formal fashion, sporting a suit, tie, gloves, and dress shoes.

"Don't tell me you're here to kill me too" she said pulling away from him worried.

"Far from it actually you're not on schedule to die at least not yet" he said smiling cheerfully. Eyeing him Larisa frowned, "You're like that freak of nature aren't you" she said suspiciously pulling away. "Um a little different actually you see I'm obeying the rules he isn't. Grell-sempai usually goes off the handle when that man the one you call Sebastian is involved. But just know I'm here to help you, not reap you, your too cute to reap today anyway" he said flashing her a flirty smile.

Raising an eyebrow Larisa slunk back some more, she hated flirty guys they always had something to hide. Staring at her with a frown he stood up, "Well that didn't work, that usually always works though" he muttered disenchanted. "I don't trust cutesy charming guys. You always turn on girls" said Larisa glaring.

"Not all do but anyway please come with me, I don't know why but for some reason you're a big deal. Shinigami are never really sent out to protect humans from death, it's like only happen twice in the history of world from beginning to well now" he said frowning. "What are you talking about you were sent to protect me?" asked Larisa confused. "I don't know but apparently you're important. So will you please come with Will is already in a bad mood I rather not make it worst by being late with you" said the Shinigami boy holding out his hand for her. "I can't move very well he slashed my legs" said Larisa frowning.

"I can carry you" he said smiling looking happy that she was finally cooperating.

"You sure you don't look all that strong and I'm not exactly light you know" said Larisa unsure. "Would you stop doubting me and just come already you're making this a lot harder than it should be" said the boy sighing. "Oh I'm sorry is my bad day affecting you" snapped Larisa glaring. "Sorry, sorry" said the guy holding up his hands defensively. "What's your name by the way?" asked Larisa slowly pulling herself up flinching at her wounds.

"Wow he really wanted you dead you must have great luck to get away with just these" said the boy frowning at her before picking her up bridal style just like Gabe had. "This is lucky…I hate to see what would happen if I'm unlucky" said Larisa frowning. Grinning he laughed, "Probably lost a leg. By the way the name is Ronald Knox, and I'm correct in saying your Larisa Daniels right" said Ronald running toward the south exit of the park.

"You be correct" said Larisa flinching when he picked up speed. He was pretty strong for a guy who didn't look it at all. "By the way your name sounds like a corrupted American politician" said Larisa giving him a slight smile. "Is that so" he said grinning.

Staying silent Larisa bit her lip as Ronald took her where ever she would have paid more attention but her vision was starting to get spots. She was pretty sure that was a bad sign. "Hey you alright you're looking a little pale" said Ronald worried looking down at her. She was feeling light head and her vision was beginning to get really bad.

"I don't feel too good" she whispered slumping onto his shoulder.

"Hey! No, no, no don't fall asleep I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be sleeping right now or is that just for head wounds" he cried worried slowing down to put her down. "Damn it no this isn't good Will is gonna kill me if I bring you back half dead your supposed to stay alive the head honcho's rules" cried Ronald frustrated. Looking her over he frowned he should probably try to bandage her up a little her wounds were pretty deep but luckily it seem Lady Luck really liked her.

Because it seemed no arteries were nicked, which was good because if they had been she probably be dead. And to reasons unknown to him the elders found that to be very, very bad. "Okay bandage you up…with what?" he said annoyed looking around half wishing he find bandages around. But of course no such luck. "I guess we can use your leggys so pardon me" he said blushing as he reached under her skirt to slip off her leggys.

Slowly sliding them off Ronald didn't hear the soft sound of footsteps heading toward him.

It wasn't till the person was on top of him did he notice rolling over Larisa Ronald went into a crouch only to have someone kick him right in the face. "A century later and your still a rookie" said Sebastian coldly glaring at the boy who held a hand to his face. His nose was broken and gushing blood, "What do you think you're doing laying your filthy hands on my wife?" said Sebastian fury on his face his eyes glowing. "Whoa, wait a minute I'm not trying to hurt her" yelled Ronald leaping up.

Staring at him with a stony expression Sebastian bent down to pick up Larisa.

"Um I kinda need to bring her…never mind" said Ronald sighing when Sebastian gave him a dark look. "If your kind needs something from my bride you can come through me" said Sebastian before reaching behind him. "And don't forget your trash" said Sebastian tossing an unconscious Grell at him. Yelling in shock Ronald scrambled to get out of the way only to have his senior land on top of him, letting out a groan Ronald pushed him off.

"Damn it sempai" said Ronald groaning shoving Grell off. Looking to where Sebastian stood Ronald sighed to find him gone, "Will isn't gonna like this" said Ronald sighing as he poked Grell's puffy red cheek. "Se-Sebby" said Grell fainting. "I hope for your sake you know where mystery girl lives and goes to school. Otherwise I don't think Will or the Elders will forgive you for trying to off the mystery girl" said Ronald standing up.

* * *

Sighing softly Sebastian laid Larisa on his bed before looking back at Gabe, "Go rest Gabe you did well today. You could have protected Larisa better but you otherwise did well" said Sebastian. "Yes master" said Gabe bowing his head before leaving Sebastian. Frowning Sebastian sat on the bed with an annoyed expression. He really should listen more to his instincts. Because he didn't Larisa was injured, he was failing her as a mate making her feel unsafe. He would take care of her shoulder wound first, pulling her shirt down on her injured shoulder along with her bra strap.

"This will hurt but afterward you'll feel better than ever" said Sebastian descending upon her shoulder wound.

Inhaling the scent of her blood Sebastian shuddered, it smelled even more potent than usual. Licking the wound gingerly Sebastian felt her blood overload his taste buds. It was delicious, licking the wound deeply he held her tightly when she woke up crying out in pain. Healing her would be painful but it was necessary for her health. "Stop it! Stop it!" yelled Larisa trying to shove him away tears began to form in her eyes. Pulling away from her Sebastian stared down at her to see her frighten face; he probably didn't look all that friendly. His eyes glowing red with a hungry look in his eyes, her blood just make his mouth water.

The Phantomhive family created truly delicious souls.

Wiping away her blood that staining his lips he let go of her allowing her to scoot away. "Larisa" he said quietly before she interrupted. "You healed me how" she said touching her shoulder feeling for the wound that was once there. "…Well my saliva it has healing properties to you humans. By licking your wounds I can heal them" said Sebastian looking down at her legs.

"Where are we…what happen? Who was that guy, what happen to Gabe? Also Ronald he said he had to take me somewhere" said Larisa confused.

"We're at my house in my room to be correct. That man or woman he likes to call himself is Grell, someone who doesn't know the meaning of no. He won't hurt you again I've already called my guard" said Sebastian frowning. "Guard" said Larisa intrigued. "Yes my guard" said Sebastian nodding before sighing, "Now roll over I need to heal your legs and I apologize for the pain but there is no easy way to do it" said Sebastian nudging her over.

Biting her lip Larisa buried her face into the pillow gripping the sheets when she felt his mouth on her wound. Muffling her cries of pain Larisa cut her lips by the time he was done sitting up she found Sebastian on the other side of the room. He looked hungry, really hungry. "Does my blood make you hungry…is that what demons eat or drink?" asked Larisa nervously.

"Vampires drink blood. To me your blood is hmm I guess it can help satisfy the hungry. Along with the energy given off by your soul" said Sebastian wiping his mouth. "How would you get energy?" asked Larisa curious. "Touching you or kissing you, even being intimate would allow me to take energy from you safely" said Sebastian softly. "Demons are freaks" said Larisa grimacing ignoring Sebastian who gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Now where's Gabe I have to thank him he protected me…and what happened to Ronald" said Larisa worried. "Gabe is resting you may speak to him later, as for that boy don't ever go near him again" said Sebastian glaring out the window. "What, why?" asked Larisa confused. "I don't know what the Shinigami's want with you but it can't be good. Don't go anywhere with them" said Sebastian walking over to her. "Why do that want to kill me?" asked Larisa confused.

"Shinigami's don't kill" said Sebastian sighing.

"Then why should I worry as for they don't kill what about reaping and Grell" asked Larisa glaring. "Grell was disobeying the rules. He's done this before…with an ancestor of yours actually" said Sebastian cryptically. "What?" asked Larisa surprised, "Yes have you ever studied your mother's family history?" asked Sebastian curious. "Yeah a little I had to choose someone for a school project" said Larisa nodding.

"Who did you choose?" asked Sebastian.

"My many times great grandfather Vincent Phantomhive. He was the father of Ciel Phantomhive. I choose him because of his short life span I didn't have to do as much work because I choose him" said Larisa frowning. "His wife's sister your great aunt was Jack the Ripper" said Sebastian smiling waiting for her shocked expression. "What!" cried Larisa stunned.

"Yes she was Jack the Ripper. Grell fell in love with her in a way; well he fell in love with what she was. But that changed because of Ciel and Grell ended up killing her thus ending Jack the Ripper. Your ancestor Ciel covered it up to protect her" said Sebastian smiling. "How do you know this?" asked Larisa stunned.

"Jack was a very brutal killer not many humans reach that level of indecency…I was interested in this human. I watched her end with my own eyes…it was raining that night" said Sebastian with a faraway look in his eye. "I can't believe I'm related to Jack the ripper that's freaky" said Larisa stunned.

"I guess that's what one could say…but I have a question…your baby brother" said Sebastian frowning. "Ciel, oh let me guess you want to know if he's named after Ciel Phantomhive right" asked Larisa. "Did you name him after him because of their similarities" asked Sebastian frowning.

"Actually to tell you the truth we didn't know our Ciel looked like that Ciel till I saw the photo when I researched Vincent Phantomhive. I didn't even know there was a Ciel Phantomhive, till Vincent" said Larisa truthful. "Then how did your parents name Ciel" asked Sebastian curious that had bugged him since he learned of Ciel's birth.

"My parents didn't name him I did" said Larisa frowning.

"What!" said Sebastian surprised.

"Yeah to tell you the truth Ciel has always been mine. Even my mother will tell you that, since the day he was born I've loved him like he was my own kid. I mean that's the only way I can describe it. I love him so much; when I was younger I took care of him. It took my mom about two months before she let me basically take over. I was always with Ciel, I named him because while they couldn't come up with a name I looked at him and Ciel popped up. When he was hungry I brought him a bottle before he would cry. If he was having breathing trouble I would somehow know and go to his room before calling out to momma. He was so sickly as a baby that I wanted to always take care of him. As he got older and we learned he was a genius mom and dad would treat him like he was older then he actually was. I could tell he both hated and liked that. He liked being treated like that because he was so smart he knew thing and he liked that they trusted him and all that. But he also craved being babied and taken care of" said Larisa softly.

"You would baby him; let him feel what it was like to be a child. He could come to you with his childish fears and instead of telling him it's all in his head and he knew that you would comfort him. Most parents with brilliant children often forget their child is still a child even if that can do their taxes for them" said Sebastian frowning a little amazed by Larisa's motherly instincts.

"I was his first word, you know. Although he couldn't say my name he called me Lala, that's how I got my nickname. I guess I was preparing myself" said Larisa sadly. "What do you mean?" asked Sebastian a little confused. "Well there's no way I can have kids now. I'm not going to have your children I don't want to bring kids into the world if I have to stay in a loveless marriage. Plus I doubt you'll want to have kids with me and theirs a big chance it would be really hard for a demon and human to have kids" said Larisa frowning.

Looking at her Sebastian sighed, "First we are completely compatible we can have children with little to no problems. Demons can control their fertility and I can tell when you're ovulating, women give off a certain smell when they do" said Sebastian casually.

"Great…which probably means you can smell that time of the month" said Larisa annoyed, "Also just because you're going to marry me, it doesn't mean you can't have kids. I'll be a very kind and caring fathers" said Sebastian smiling. "I'm sure you can but children know what's fake and it could mess them up I won't do that" said Larisa firmly. Frowning Sebastian shook his head, she was really far too stubborn a quality he both liked and hated, "Larisa I hope you will soon come to accept this" said Sebastian. "Humans are stubborn so don't count on it" said Larisa frowning standing up. "I'm well aware of how stubborn they are" said Sebastian fondly.

"…I have to get home my mom is gonna freak that Grell dude chase me for an hour and a half before I fell unconscious" said Larisa sighing. Her mother was gonna jump down her throat along with Ciel, "I gave them hypnotic suggestion that you arrived home on time and went straight to bed. They themselves went to bed too" said Sebastian nonchalantly. Frowning Larisa crossed her arms, she didn't know if she liked that sure it helped her stay out of trouble and saved her the worry of calming her brother and mother down. But she didn't like him controlling her family like that.

"Thanks but don't do that again. I don't like you controlling my family at all" said Larisa crossing her arms. "I promise now come on I'll take you home Larisa" said Sebastian. "I can walk home you healed me" said Larisa sighing, it was right across the street. "You want to wake your mother and brother" asked Sebastian with a smirk. "Oh right…Ciel does have dog ears I hope he hasn't gone to my room he sometimes does that" said Larisa frowning.

"Come on" said Sebastian holding out a hand for her. "Why do I have to hold your hand to walk across the street" said Larisa annoyed. "Because we aren't walking" he said grabbing her before pulling her to him. He then made his way toward the window before leaping out. Larisa was about ready to scream before he put a hand over her mouth, "Quiet" he whispered into her ear. Feeling him land Larisa gripped his shirt, they were on her roof. "Holy crap" she said hugging his waist tightly.

"I'm not going to let you fall Larisa" said Sebastian amused.

"Shut up and get me in my room" cried Larisa hugging him tighter.

"So you're afraid of heights as well" said Sebastian smiling.

"Be quiet" snapped Larisa.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall Larisa, I'll never let you fall" said Sebastian. "Yeah that's nice and all but I somehow don't feel too safe out here with you, when I could be in my room on solid level ground" said Larisa glaring at him. "So distrusting" said Sebastian picking her up bridal style before throwing her over his shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his neck Larisa soon found him climbing down to hang in front of her window.

He was like a freaking monkey and she was his baby clinging to him.

Moving her from his back Sebastian gentle threw Larisa in her room, "Good night Larisa…when you change out of those clothes put them in your bathroom's tub. I'll have Gabe get them when he checks on you tonight so I can fix them and get rid of the blood. So your mother and brother won't get suspicious. Ciel would notice if clothes were missing or damaged" said Sebastian getting ready to leap away.

"Um Sebastian…" said Larisa trailing off.

"Yes" he said pausing.

"…Thank you for saving me and healing me" she said truthfully. Smiling back he nodded, "No need to thank me Larisa. You may not accept it but I accepted the fact that you will be my wife long ago. You may think it's only the promise making me say this but I do care for you, Larisa" said Sebastian before leaping away.

Looking for him Larisa found he was completely gone. Walking further into her room she changed clothes and put her damage clothes into the bathtub before walking back into her room. Climbing in bed she looked out the window wondering if she met Ronald again.

She only hoped he was okay, after all he did try to save her. Hearing her door open Larisa looked over to see a nervous looking Ciel, "Something wrong Ciel" she asked worried. "I had that dream again…the one about the mansion on fire and the bad people coming to take me away. They locked me up" he said skittish tears in his eyes.

"Come on Ciel" said Larisa patting the spot next to her.

Hurrying over to her bed he climbed in before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's alright Ciel your safe" said Larisa hugging him back.

"I'll never let anything happen to you" said Larisa smiling.

* * *

Feeling his eyebrow twitch in annoyance William glared at Grell who trembled, "No only do you disobey orders you nearly killed the girl who wasn't to be killed" said William calmly the fury never showing. "She was taking my Sebby!" cried Grell like that justify his attempt at murder.

"I don't care this has rarely happen in history. I won't have you sully the Shinigami name with your silly infatuation to that lowly leech" snapped William shoving Grell to the ground with his scythe. "Ow, ow, ow" cried Grell as it dug into his shoulder. "At least we have her address and where she goes to school now it'll be easier to find her now" said Ronald twitching as William dug his scythe into Grell harder.

"No it's harder now, Sebastian that leech, he won't let us just go up to her" said William annoyed.

All because this girl had to make a deal with a demon it'd was going to be harder to get to her.

"She doesn't want him stupid girl she kept saying she didn't want him and I could have him. So if anything it'll be easy to get to her" said Grell annoyed. "She doesn't want him…fine then Ronald after school I want you to get her and bring her to me. We have much to discuss" said William using his scythe to adjust his glasses.

"What exactly is so important about her" asked Ronald curious.

"I'm not entirely sure but considering they've taken me and you off reaping it's important. She's important, I am curious to see what this human is like" said William looking at the moon before leaping into the darkness. "Stupid harlot she's lucky Sebastian came I was about ready to kill his little angel boy then go after her" said Grell.

"I wouldn't say that around Will anymore sempai. Or her demon, she's pretty popular at the moment a lot of people want her alive so I suggest you don't go after her" said Ronald giving Grell a friendly smile. "Teh the little tramp just influencing all my men into liking her she's a tricky one I'll give her that" said Grell standing up fuming.

"Please tell me I'm not one of those men" asked Ronald hopeful.

"Ha you wish I only like men with cold cruel eyes not some lofty stupid boy" said Grell glaring at him before limping away.

"Sometimes I wonder how he could have ever been at the top of his class. Let's hope Lady Luck is really on your side Larisa" said Ronald looking off into the distant.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	9. Nine

**So sorry for the long delay I've felt real slow lately the ideas come but the fingers won't type. I think it's because I'm worried about school, got my first test coming up and I'm not feeling confident at all because I missed a class. And why because my mother had a freaking panic attack and jumps the gun because my great-grandmother got sick. (The reason I missed was because we were going to go up to see her and the car breaks down so can't go to grandparents or school) Yes you think I would be worried but my family has the tendency to make a mountain out of a mole hill. They wrote her off as dead and guess what days later she's on a full recovery and is alright...that family is so dramatic. I could make the greatest soap opera ever with their story no joke...only problem they're pretty good actors lol Soaps only have bad actors.**

**Okay I've rewritten the ending of the story for ya'll because I made an error. **

* * *

She was surprised to find him outside of her school, but there he was Ronald in his full glory only now he was completed with a bandage on his nose. "Ronald you're okay…well mostly" she said eyeing his nose apologetically. "Yep your demon kicked me in the face. All I was trying to do was bandage you up with your own leggys and he kicks me in the face" said Ronald shaking his head. "Who kick you in the face?" said Sam coming up from behind.

"Sebastian did. He should be thankful this guy helped me out was even going to take me to safety" said Larisa turning to face Sam. "Well the demon is a bitch so it's only to be expected Lala" said Sam sourly looking back at the school. "Who are you and what exactly do you know?" asked Ronald looking at Sam curious.

"I am the fabulous Samantha, best friend to Larisa and I know everything. For example demons may be hot but they're asses, and f.y.i cute dorky guys are sooooo last year" said Sam smirking at him. "Yeah well bitchy girls are last century" said Ronald smirking.

"Oh nice try really you wounded me but bitchy girl with nice breast are in, in every century sorry to break it to you" said Sam smirking back. "Sammy don't start fights if he's like the chainsaw murder your completely outclassed" said Larisa pulling Sam back. "Plus I have to do this fast before your demon catches wind of me…so um Larisa will you please come with me" asked Ronald hopefully. "Didn't Sebastian tell you to stay away from these guys?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah he did…" said Larisa trailing off looking at Ronald who grimaced.

"Does this mean you're not coming?" he asked frowning.

"She'll come" said Sam for her. "What?" said Larisa worried, "We aren't listening to Sebastian besides they could give you what we're looking for. A way out, besides aren't you a little curious about what death gods want with you. I know I am so let's go find out shall we" said Sam grabbing her hand with a smile. "I guess" said Larisa nodding. "Alright what's your face lead the way" said Sam expectantly. "It's Ronald Knox and thanks now Will won't yell at me" said Ronald grinning.

"Ronald Knox, your name is Ronald Knox" said Sam in disbelief.

"What's wrong with my name" said Ronald frowning.

"You sound like corrupt politician" said Sam scowling at him.

"That's what I said!" Larisa cried smiling at Sam. Leading them away Ronald looked back, "How exactly does my name sound like a corrupt politician" asked Ronald confused. "Dunno but I think corrupt politician when I hear your name" said Sam shrugging. "Sorry if you're offended" said Larisa worried. "I'm not offended just wondering why" said Ronald shrugging before falling silent. Following him to the train station Larisa soon found herself in the city.

"How long till you have to be back with the old man?" asked Sam curious.

"I have an hour and a half before I have to be back for tutoring" said Larisa looking at the time she still had an hour and ten minutes. Luckily the train was fast like the ones in Japan, "We're almost their Will-sempai figured you want to meet somewhere with lots of people so he chose a café, it's around the corner" said Ronald pointing to a corner. "Okay oh and Ronald thanks for trying to save me the other day" said Larisa running up to him to kiss his cheek.

Blushing Ronald pulled away from her his face red, "What! You don't have to thank me it's my job" he said looking away embarrassed. "Huh, you're shy" said Sam smirking. "I'm not shy I can flirt with girls all the time, I love playing with them" said Ronald confidently. "Then why so shy with my little Lala" asked Sam grinning at him. Looking away Ronald frowned, "I can't stand innocent girls" mumbled Ronald looking away with a blush.

"You can't stand innocent girls huh. I get it seeing them all cute and innocent makes you feel bad for being a leech. You make look like a dorky cutie but you're far from it. I know your type you come off looking harmless and cute but you're a complete shark. You can't stand cute innocent girls because they make you feel bad for being a leech" said Sam grinning at him. "Your annoying you know that" said Ronald grimacing as he glared at her. "Like I care what you think" said Sam haughtily.

"Go home" snapped Ronald.

"You go home" yelled Sam.

"How do you know I'm not home" yelled Ronald.

"Uh guys" said Larisa her voice falling on deaf ears.

"What you live here your house is an alley way?" yelled Sam.

"No!" yelled Ronald.

"Um guys" she said louder.

"Shut up!" they both yelled at her in unison.

Flinching Larisa sighed, "What is this" said a voice to her side. Looking over Larisa felt her heart slip a beat, a blush crept up on her face and her palms sweat. "Eh Will I thought you were already in the café" said Ronald noticing the man to her left.

He was extremely handsome with a stern expression. He had full lips, with a flat chin and strong jaw. He was slender and tall, with long arms and legs. His hair was black, short, and neatly comb he wore a dark suit with a black tie and gloves and dress shoes. And he had the familiar eyes she was beginning to suspect all Shinigami had, the familiar yellow-green eyes. His eyes were hidden behind rectangle-shaped glasses, which had four decorative lines on each side of the frames.

"You took too long I thought you failed to bring the girl and were taking your sweet time to come back to tell me you fail" said Will narrowing his eyes into a nasty glare. Frowning Ronald looked away his expression a cross between annoyed and grumpy, "Um" said Larisa worried she got Ronald in trouble.

Looking at her from the corner of his eye Larisa felt her heart skip a beat again. He was so handsome!

Feeling shy her eyes turned to the ground as she started to stroke her hair, "Um, uh, he-he I mean Ron-Ronald sa-said you ne-need t-to t-talk to me" said Larisa her face beet red. "Oh good lord Lala" said Sam sighing face palming. "Do you have problems with speech" asked William sighing eyeing her. "I'm-I'm sorry I get nervous sometimes" she said embarrassed looking away. "You didn't have a problem with me" said Ronald frowning at her eyeing her suspiciously.

"Who be nervous around a dork with a corrupt politician name" said Sam scoffing.

"Stop saying that" yelled Ronald glaring at her. "Why don't you make me dork" yelled Sam getting in his face. "Say dork one more time and I will" yelled Ronald "DO-" started Sam before Will interrupted, "Enough!" he cried annoyed his voice echoing in the alley. Flinching Sam and Ronald straighten up before bowing, "Sorry" they cried together. "Larisa Daniels, I am William T. Spears. I'm begging you come with me please I have something I need to discuss" said Will sounding annoyed.

"Um alright" said Larisa nodding.

A few minutes later they were all sitting around a table inside a maid café. "Eh I didn't know we had these in the city" said Sam looking around curious. The inside was furnished and designed to look like an up class old English tea room. All the girls wore cute maid uniforms and boy wore black butler uniforms, "Apparently someone has a fetish" said Sam looking pointy at Will who simply raised an eyebrow. "Sam don't be rude" said Larisa sternly.

"Whatever, but apparently he has the same fetish as you. You like butlers, he likes maids. I'm at a table full of weirdos" said Sam. "I don't like butlers" cried Larisa in hush horror. "Huh how ironic that she gets to marry a demon that was an ex-butler" said Ronald amused. "Sebastian was a butler" said Larisa confused.

"Yeah in fact he serve the original Ce-" started Ronald before he shut his mouth when Will glared at him.

"We aren't here to discuss the past or are we allowed. What was then was then we are in the now, and the now involves her. So we will not discuss when we first crossed paths with that devilish fiend" said Will firmly. "You're a strict one aren't you" said Sam bored. "Is there any reason you need to be here" asked Will sighing.

"I'm here to make sure you men don't molest Larisa. She's pitiful and cutesy; despite the way she acts she's fairly popular with the boys. Of course stupid high school boys flock to the girls with the biggest breast. They seem to think the bigger the breast the less of a brain" said Sam annoyed while Larisa whined in embarrassment. "You don't feel embarrassment do you" said Ronald sending Larisa an apologetic stare. "Never felt it" said Sam smirking.

"Which means you're incredibly stupid and think everything you do is gold, poor girl you don't even know how stupid you are" said Ronald looking out the window. "You're a real jerk you know that" snapped Sam glaring at him. "Ignoring the idiot you brought and the one I have to watch please let us continue on. Larisa Daniels you are a strange human and because of that you're going to be watched over by the Shinigami that are in the area. We won't be shadowing you but you will see us often. Especially me I'm in charge of this area, if you are ever in trouble don't be hesitate to call" said Will getting straight to the point.

"Um…wait what I'm strange how so" asked Larisa confused.

"In a moment I must finish my explaining. We will not shadow you twenty-four seven because we do have jobs to do but we will check in on you often. We also may stay with you for days at a time to study you and find out your place in the future" said Will pushing his glasses up. "Um alright" said Larisa nodding frowning still confused about why she was so important she had never done anything particularly useful or special in her life.

"Now your question about why you are strange" said Will.

Leaning forward Larisa bit her lips ignoring the cut. "…Your strange because you were supposed to die" said Will staring at her waiting for her reaction. Speechless Larisa looked down at her hands before looking back up, "…I…I was supposed to die. When and why aren't I?" asked Larisa stunned.

"The record said you were to die on the thirteenth of December the year you were eight. A serial killer who was in the area was going to make you his last victim before killing himself. But your demon killed him and saved you from the day of your death; at least I assume it was your demon. You are bonded to that devilish fiend" said Will with disgust. "You wouldn't happen to know a way to delete the promise between us would you" asked Larisa hopeful. "No" said Will. "Damn it I'm stuck with a decision I made when I was five. Who gets stuck with a decision when their five?" cried Larisa hopeless.

"Um…I don't know the guy who killed his uncle for killing his dad…I mean he did all that when he was five right, and then had to marry his mother" said Sam shrugging twirling her straw in her drink. "There are so many things wrong with what you just said. First that is Hamlet and he never married his mom, she got killed by accident. She died before Hamlet killed his uncle in fact Hamlet dies in the end" said Larisa sighing.

"Is that so, huh? Wait how do you know about Hamlet isn't he done by Shakespeare. I thought you hated Shakespeare" said Sam confused. "I do hate Shakespeare, but we do have to read his plays for school" said Larisa sighing. "We do" said Sam surprised. "You're an idiot" said Larisa rolling her eyes.

"If anyone is an idiot it's you, you just got told you were supposed to be dead years ago. How can you take it calmly?" cried Ronald glaring at her.

Turning back Larisa's eyes narrowed before she let out a deep sigh, "First of all this is hardly the weirdest thing to happen to me so far. The past few days I've been harassed by a demon who dead set on us getting married no matter how many times I express disgust at the thought. Then I was found by some freaky Undertaker who knows how to get me out of the promise I made with Sebastian, but he won't tell me because of something dealing with my destiny. Then let's not forget I met some other demon that wants to kill Sebastian and probably use me in his plans for revenge or whatever. Then on that day I met an angel that is so brainwashed that he thinks Sebastian is a saint. And then after that I got chased by some he-she that isn't right in the mind and won't take I don't want him as a sign that I don't want the object of its obsession. So tell me why I should exactly be freaking out over such a stupid little fact that I'm supposed to be dead Ronald Knox" said Larisa glaring at Ronald.

"Uh…you know what just forget I said anything" said Ronald sweating.

"That's what I thought" said Larisa furious. "Well she's finally hit her limit I was wondering when that finally happen. So handsome will you be following us home or do we get to be on our own till you chose an inconvenient time to drop in" asked Sam smiling at Will. "You'll be on your own thank you for your time and try to stay out of trouble. I rather not be given extra work" said William standing up to go pay for his drink.

"Sorry about him but really do try to stay out of trouble our jobs are time-consuming people die every day and we have to judge them all" said Ronald sighing. "I'm not going to look for trouble but I suggest you keep a leash on that red-head lunatic. As for the other times you won't have to worry I mean Sebastian and Gabe will take care of my protection then" said Larisa looking out the window, not liking that she had to depend on anyone. But seeing how Sebastian had enemies she would have to rely on him to protect her. "Although if you ask me they don't do a very good job" said Sam sucking up her drink through her straw.

"Sebastian said something about calling his people here" said Larisa.

"More good-looking men huh" said Sam grinning. "More demons uh Will isn't gonna be happy he hates demons" said Ronald whining. "Sorry Ronald" said Larisa apologetically. "It's not your fault it's the one who started all this" said Ronald frowning looking out the window. "Well Undertaker said she saved Sebastian that's why she got the wish. So the one to blame is the guy that attacked Sebastian with the intent to kill and apparently didn't follow through" said Sam.

"Um Ronald Will is glaring at you from outside" said Larisa sheepishly pointing to the annoyed looking man.

"Great I guess the break is over…see you around Larisa" said Ronald getting up waving good-bye to her.

Waving back Larisa smiled, Ronald was a pretty nice guy. "See ya dork" said Sam smirking. Stopping he looked back his eye twitching, "See ya bitch" he said giving her a nasty smile. Glaring Sam turned in her seat and followed Ronald with her eyes till he left the store, "Must you always pick on nice guys like him" said Larisa sighing. "He's not nice he plays nice" snapped Sam whipping back around with a growl. "I'm pretty sure he's not like those guys Sammy. He genuinely seems nice, and let's not forget I'm a better judge of character okay" said Larisa. "This coming from the girl who's going to marry a demon" said Sam glaring at Larisa.

"I was five no five-year old has a good judge of character" said Larisa blushing.

"Yeah knowing you, you just waltz up to him and said 'Oh you're so pretty' in your stupid sickly sweet voice of yours" said Sam nonchalantly before smirking when Larisa glared at her. "Shut up" said Larisa rolling her eyes. "Also you have the weirdest taste in men" said Sam smirking. "What do you mean?" asked Larisa blushing.

"You have a crush on the William" said Sam in a sing-song voice smirking at Larisa.

"I-I have to go I don't want to be late" said Larisa embarrassed standing up to go pay for drink. "Okay I'm gonna stay here and pester the maids and butlers till they send out the manager. Then I'm gonna get them to tell me where they get these costumes" said Sam waving goodbye.

"I feel bad for the people you pester" said Larisa shaking her head in disbelief.

"You, my mom, and my therapist…my dad thinks it's hilarious though" said Sam smirking. "There's something seriously wrong with your dad" said Larisa shaking her head. Leaving Larisa hurried home she had to be quick in changing into more comfortable clothes and near fell down the stairs but she made it to house on time with ten seconds to spare. Leaning over she let out gasp for air as Sebastian stood over her silent, "I made it on time" she said through gasp.

"You did but why the rush Larisa" asked Sebastian with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Let me guess Gabe is still following me, and you know I went to see the Shinigamis" said Larisa standing up straight. "I knew you would disobey me, women always do the opposite of what you tell them" said Sebastian nonchalantly. "You're an ass" said Larisa following him into the house. "And you have a foul mouth a lady does not curse" said Sebastian sternly. "They do in my generation" Larisa muttered under her breath. Following him inside Larisa sighed as they headed toward the Sun Room. "What did they want?" asked Sebastian looking back at her. "Um…well apparently they're going to be watching me" said Larisa frowning.

Not sure if she was allowed to tell him, Will didn't say she couldn't but didn't say she could.

"Watching you, that doesn't sound good at all" said Sebastian a troubled look crossing his face. He probably thought they were coming to reap her. "Will says I'm special" said Larisa softly. "Special, well you are special you're the first human girl to wish for a husband. No one had ever done that I checked" said Sebastian with a slight smile. "It's a little more different than that" said Larisa hushed as they enter the room. "Then tell me. We can delay math a little seeing how it's a repeat of yesterday, I would like to know if I have to protect you from their superiors" said Sebastian.

"Can I ask you a question first?" asked Larisa.

"You can ask me anything Larisa I'm your future husband my life will be dedicated to making yours carefree and fun" said Sebastian. "Won't that make me a ditz" asked Larisa frowning. "You're already a ditz" said Sebastian with a straight face. "I hate you" said Larisa with a straight face. "Moving on your question Larisa" said Sebastian.

"Did you ever come to see me while I was growing up I mean not come in contact with me I know because I would remember seeing you. I usually remember beautiful people because I like to draw them and sometimes I have fringe of memories. Where I see someone but as soon as I see the face it disappears" said Larisa frowning.

"I would show up from time to time to watch you from a distance to see how you've grown but never made contact. I also personally showed up for the rings" said Sebastian. "Do you know if Gabe ever came into contact with me" asked Larisa looking at him. "He never did you were fairly safe as a child. You didn't have many people coming after you or dangers come in contact with you" said Sebastian looking at her curious.

"December 13, the year I was eight I was supposed to die" said Larisa looking at him calmly.

"How" asked Sebastian frowning.

"A serial killer had his sights on me but never got to make me his victim because…because a demon saved me. I remember that day very well because it's like a couple of others foggy but they all have something in common flashes of black and…blood. Is it you and you just made me forget or…" she said trailing off not wanting to finish. "Claude" said Sebastian frowning. "I thought you didn't want him near me…if he got near does that mean Gabe is a traitor or powerless against Claude?" asked Larisa frowning. "I guess I underestimated him, I should have given you more powerful protection" said Sebastian frowning.

"So what's his game? Why protect me if he wants to hurt you? I mean wouldn't he want me dead to hurt you? I remember Undertaker said if I didn't marry you, just refused to, you die because a demon cannot be indebted to a human. It's why I'm determine to find another way. I may not want to marry you but I don't want to take your life because I don't want to marry you" said Larisa sighing.

Staring at her surprised Sebastian smiled, "You marry me to save my life you're really are a girl to marry Larisa. Most would choose that thinking it was alright because I'm a monster" said Sebastian.

"I don't see it like that, your living you have a heart beat you have blood flowing through your veins. You can feel pain, you have desires, and you have emotions don't you. You're alive just like I am just different more sturdy while I'm more flimsy. So that means in many ways your just like me. You have the chance to do good and to do bad, whether you're bad or good depends on you. Just because a lot of demons are deemed bad doesn't mean all are. It's like the war with the Britain a long time ago. We once hated them and thought they were cruel and evil. But as time went on we saw that was not true they have their evil, with their share of good. They had idiots just like us and embarrassments. When you get down to it everything from species to countries has good and evil, so it's the same with demons. I refuse to believe your all evil or if you all are evil I at least think you do have some good" said Larisa looking away.

"You have an interesting view on things but a naïve one. But you have good points" said Sebastian chuckling.

"I guess I'm still childish then and I thought I was beginning to grow up" said Larisa sighing.

"You're growing up but don't trust a demon other than me and the ones I say you can. Any other demon will eat you up without a second thought. Humans may be greedy but demons are even greedier and a sweet girl like you is a delicacy" said Sebastian with a ghost of a smirk. "I'm more scared of you eating me then other demons" said Larisa scowling. Chuckling Sebastian smiled at her, "I love to hear your views on religion you humans never stop amusing me with your ideas of god" said Sebastian mockingly. Scowling Larisa rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't mock religion it really helps others, some may not belief in it but a lot do" scolded Larisa.

"And you" asked Sebastian leaning in curious.

"Me I believe in what feels right to me. It's a narrow way to look at things but they always talk about how when you go into a religion it should feel right in your heart. So I look at them all and what feels right I take, I'm a little skeptic about man's word on the matter though. Some people would probably kill me if they heard me say it but I don't really believe in the bible a hundred percent. Man lies and can lie to get its way, who's to say they didn't change god's word to fit their wants. But when I happen to read about other religions and read something I like I add it into my beliefs dealing with the matter. Like Karma is one of the things, I believe the good and bad things in your life can affect your future and next life" said Larisa shrugging.

"You're a very interesting girl Larisa. I wish I was around more than that summer" said Sebastian leaning back chuckling.

"I just wish I could remember all those things Claude took from me. I want to know what you actually meant to me at one time and I even like to know about the days he was there. I want to know why he was there and why he saved me if it was him" said Larisa sighing. Frowning Sebastian could feel a pull of possession tug at him, "Forget about him your mine Larisa you don't need him. He shouldn't even be in your thoughts he only wants to harm you and he took away your precious memories" said Sebastian frowning at her. "I guess you right so teach, tutor away and kill my brain shall you" said Larisa leaning back.

"You have one more question I can see it ask then we will start" said Sebastian.

"Have you…well have you ever heard of other humans who didn't die what they were suppos to. He said, me not dying made me special, does that just mean I'm unique or does it mean I'm meant to do something special. Undertaker said I have a destiny with you so what is it. Why do I have to do something special I'm not special? I'm just a regular human being who crossed paths with a demon" said Larisa sighing.

Looking at her Sebastian frowned, "Humans who cross paths with demons and make an impact on them are always special. It's hard to catch our attention so when a human does it always means their special. The demons of the world may not know your name or face but you did make an impact. Your wish is something no one ever heard of. Humans that have had the chance to save us, usually they wish for riches, material things. Never has one wished for a husband, and you didn't even wish for me to be your husband because I was handsome. No you wished for a husband that was perfect for you because you thought that was a way to happiness" said Sebastian chuckling.

"That's what my aunts always told me was the key to happiness a guy that's perfect for me in every way…was that my wish a husband perfect for me" asked Larisa curious. "Yes those were your words" said Sebastian nodding. "Good to know" said Larisa feeling a small slice of success.

She got the information easily.

* * *

Walking out of Sebastian's yard Larisa sighed, her head freaking hurt. It felt like ten bouncy balls were let loose in her head. It sucked. Going through the door she let out a groan, "Hey" said Ciel waving at her. Looking at him she scowled, frowning back he crossed his arms as a glare washed over his face, "What?" he asked defensively.

"How can you do it?" she asked annoyed.

"Do what?" he asked relaxing the glare never leaving.

"Study and gather knowledge my brain hurts from just studying with that bastard" said Larisa with a sigh. "How do you sit there and paint? How can you take pictures of nothing? We both have our talents and we both have our weaknesses" said Ciel shrugging. "Yeah but how can your brain take math equations" said Larisa. "How can your brain read music and use an instrument to make the right sounds?" said Ciel. "I really hate arguing with you" said Larisa rolling her eyes.

"That wasn't an argument that was you whinnying. By the way dad is coming home next week, and the jerks are getting a break from school soon so their coming over for a visit too" said Ciel. "No way, their all going to be home at the same time" said Larisa frowning. "You're worried about dad" said Ciel knowingly.

"We all know what he thinks about me" said Larisa going to the table to sit. "Your father loves you Larisa, you know that" said Dana walking in.

"He loves me but he doesn't like me. He thinks art is a waste of time, he hates that I'm stupid-" said Larisa before Dana cut her off. "You're not stupid honey you're like me you just need a little help. Your brothers are the same" said Dana frowning at her.

"Yeah but he tolerates them because their boys and into sports. Beside Kouji and Kouichi are better at school than me. They may hate school but they make C's with little effort and make A's and B's with lots of effort. Me, I struggle with making C's and I like art so he doesn't accept me. He thinks I just focus everything on art and fail because I don't care about school or don't want to study and he doesn't believe me when I tell him otherwise. What did I do to make him think I'm a liar?" asked Larisa frowning.

"It's nothing like that, honey. You have just always been in your own world sweetie he doesn't know how to communicate with you. He wants to understand you but he doesn't get art he thinks it's a hobby not a future" said Dana.

"Yeah I know he says he's not gonna pay for me to go to art school unless I get a degree in something _productive_. But I don't want to do anything else" said Larisa muttering. "I think you can make it as an artist" said Ciel honest. "Thanks Ciel" said Larisa thankful.

"I do to; I think you have a very good chance. I mean when ever a teacher wants you to enter one of those contest you always win. Plus all our friends come to you when they want something to brighten up the room" said Dana beaming at her. "I can't enter anymore contests because I've sold some of my paintings now. According to the art world I'm a professional" said Larisa sighing. "Well that's a start" said Dana smiling.

"Not really I mean now I can't get notice anymore by art people" said Larisa frowning. "It'll work out honey" said Dana petting her hair. "Yeah your right, I'm going to my room I have to write a play for the drama club. Not to mention I have to put the finishing touches on Ms. Harrison's painting" said Larisa sighing.

"Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours I'll call you down okay" said Dana.

"I'm gonna have my headphones on, send Ciel up" said Larisa waving bye before heading upstairs. Walking into her room Larisa sighed dropping her bag on the ground, "Being with him makes me feel drained" said Larisa falling on to her bed. Her eyes felt heavy and they stung, her brain throbbed and she felt tired. To put it all together she felt like complete and total crap. "Why do I feel so drained" she muttered. "Who knows perhaps your demon is draining you" someone answered. Jumping up Larisa looking over to find him, the other demon tucked into a corner of her room, "You!" she cried leaping to her feet.

"Quiet you don't want to alarm your mother and brother" said Claude giving her a wicked smile as he placed a slender finger against his lips. Blushing Larisa looked away demons were really too beautiful, but she couldn't think about that. She had to get this guy out of her room and away from her family, "W-What are you doing here? If you don't get out I call for Sebastian and he'll come and beat you up" cried Larisa blushing looking at her window hoping to spy Sebastian coming to her recuse. She even settle for Ronald, although if she was truthful she wasn't sure how much she could rely on him.

"If he actually cared he already be here and have sensed me Larisa. He doesn't actually care for you he's just following through on his promise you know that" said Claude smirking as he walked closer to her. Running to go to the other side of her room she frowned, "What do you want?" she asked glaring, "What do I want? What do you want? Your memories or do you want Sebastian?" question Claude.

Glaring Larisa wonder what he was getting at all ready, "Spit it out already" cried Larisa frustrated. "I'm willing to give you your memories back Larisa but on one condition" said Claude smirking. "What" said Larisa surprised. Walking toward her again Claude study her, she wasn't running anymore nope he had her undivided attention. "I'll give you back your memories and in return you have to complete a task for me. That task will be given to you at another time" said Claude.

"My memories" she said. "Yes your memories. I'll give you a month to consider my offer" he said pulling out a hollow glass ball made of crystal. "The moment you break that ball I will assume you've made your choice, and as always there is a catch. You must tell no one. Not the Shinigami, Sebastian, his guard, or his angel. You can tell no one understand" said Claude tossing her the ball.

Catching the glass ball Larisa nodded before looking down to study it, once she looked up again Claude was gone. The only proof he been in the room with her was the ball in her hand.

Staring at it intently she sighed; now she had to figure out what to do. Trust him Sebastian's enemy, the man who took her memories to give them back. For all she knew he could change them and pit her against Sebastian. She wanted to know what he once meant to her, but she wanted to know her true feelings.

"Nothing I should do is ever crystal clear" she sighed softly placing the crystal ball among her trinkets and jewelry.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	10. Ten

**Hi everyone I hope you enjoy this new chapter sorry it's a little late as usual I'm having issuse with school. Well not really I'm just having issuses with myself. I worry to quickly and to much it's a curse.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji...but I so wish I did the characters are freaking awesome even the evil ones...aka Ciel lol he's a spoiled rotten evil brat will to step one anyone just to get his way.**

* * *

She was distracted even more than usual.

Her mind always wandered in class but her mind was somewhere else entirely, during class, during tutoring, and when she was at home. Samantha even notice her friend's weird behavior. Walking down the rows Sebastian read aloud the problems to the students while scanning their papers for their work. A handful were actually taking notes, others were doodling, and the few left were doing nothing but stare at a blank piece of paper.

Larisa was among the ones doodling.

She was sketching a man so far she had only done the body which was dressed in an old fashion butler's uniform. Frowning he wonder where she got the idea for that, pausing when the bell rang he sighed. "Alright class you are dismissed. Don't forget your homework and remember practice makes perfect" said Sebastian sending them off with a cheery smile. Hearing groans mix with yes sirs he made is way for his desk, "Bye Mr. Michaelis's" cried a few of the girls.

"Good bye" he said waving bye before looking at Larisa, she was slowly packing up.

He would definitely have to talk to her she usually always try to be the first out of the class. Desperate to get away from him, she was really stubborn. Something she didn't show in her youth. Nope if he wanted her to do something all he had to do was tell her and she follow his order like a little puppy. Watching her slowly leave the class he was even more surprised when she tossed him a little wave, "Bye" she said in a monotone voice.

It wasn't three minutes after she left did Samantha show up, "Alright you demon basterd did you drug her or bite her or something…did you rape her" said Sam glaring at him. Sighing Sebastian shook his head, why did girls always jump to rape. "I didn't do something Miss Samantha she has me worried too. Also why would you think me biting her would do something" said Sebastian frowning.

Looking at him she shrugged, "I don't know maybe you have mind controlling venom in your teeth" said Sam nonchalantly. "Really the things your generation come up with" he said rolling his eyes. "Well your saliva heals not all that far off" snapped Sam pouting. "My body has antibodies stronger than yours. So when I licked her wounds I didn't heal her, the antibodies I transferred to her body simply speed up her own bodies natural healing. Nothing more nothing less, if I gave her a blood transfusion then yes we would have something to worry about" said Sebastian giving her an eerier smile.

Raising an eyebrow Sam pursed her lips, "What happens" she asked curious.

Giving her a dark smile he shook his head, "Oh no Larisa would never forgive me if I gave her friend a nightmare" said Sebastian giving a chuckle.

"Now I really want to know " cried Sam annoyed. "Fine a little hint it usually ends with them going insane and slaughtering their closest kin along with friends, then they end it by ripping out their own throats of somehow beheading themselves. Your kind doesn't react well to our blood. It makes you go insane, if he had enough can to keep you from harming yourself and others you might be able to make though it. But considering the images they witness during the blood intake their usually better off dead because they completely lose their minds" said Sebastian casually.

Staring at him shocked Sam grinned, "Cool…take demon blood to become bonkers" she said with a small laugh. "You are a very strange human Miss Samantha" said Sebastian chuckling. "Nope just find murder and crazy fascinating" said Sam beaming.

"So you've been a longtime friend to Larisa what do you think is the problem" asked Sebastian curious for her take on the girl known as his future wife.

"Well my first guess as you can take was you…but if it wasn't you it was something just as big. I mean she freaking told Miss. Bitch of the Drama Department that she wouldn't be writing her script. So be sure to make sure that witch doesn't go after my Lala okay, you're supposed to be her demonic fiancé so make sure some school yard bitch doesn't bully her" said Sam threateningly.

"Consider her watched" said Sebastian making a mental note.

"Right but for her to actually turn something down means one of two things" said Sam frowning as she thought.

"That would be" asked Sebastian slightly wondering where his next class was, "Well one if she met a religious person on one of her walks and got spooked or her dad is coming home" said Sam nodding before looking at him to see the look of confusion.

"…Need me to explain …man you're a bad fiancé didn't you keep taps on her" said Sam frowning.

"I did but I mostly stuck to what Gabe told me and he wasn't allow to contact her. So he had to keep a distance, to sum it up he watched her on mute" said Sebastian.

"Right well I don't know why but she's like terrified of religious people. Well let me rephrase that, it's hard to explain. She's uncomfortable with people who basically have a fixed religion because she's always afraid she's going to offend them by accident. Hell it took her six months to get comfortable with me again when she found out I go to church every Sunday. She's doesn't hate any religion she believes what she believes in and she believe others are allowed to believe in what they believe in. She doesn't say any religion is wrong or right so I don't see how she could have ever had any troubles. I mean if you're Muslim she doesn't care. If you're Jewish she doesn't care if you're Buddhist she doesn't care and so on. So it's not like she ever said something bad to people to get them angry and riled up with her. But she gets uncomfortable with them always afraid she might say the wrong thing. But the people who go insane with religion and you know they do things they shouldn't but say it's alright because it's in the name of their god she terrified of them" said Sam with a scowl.

"I can explain that one. Some people who dive into religion are special humans who have the sight, it comes in different ways. Some can see our world, some hear, but it always makes them go insane. There is a reason we keep you locked out so you don't all go mad, our world is a terrible place for your kind. Close to what you think hell is…in fact our world was what inspired the image of hell. But three times during her youth Larisa was targeted by a woman like that, she had practically kept her sanity but it was slipping fast and she was a strong one too. She could feel our bond and it made her desperate to save Larisa. But because Larisa loved me when she was young she didn't like it when the woman bad mouth her Tian-kun" said Sebastian.

"Tian-kun?" asked Sam confused.

"Her father taught her Japanese as she was growing up. For a long time she would switch between the two languages and she would often add the suffixes –chan, -san, and –kun. And for some odd reason she gave me the nickname Tian. She had a hard time saying my name right but instead of going Sebby or Seb she went for Tian. But back to the woman, after hearing Larisa speak of me with such affection she was convinced that she was too far gone. There was no turning back" said Sebastian.

"How come I never heard of this" asked Sam frowning.

"Because Larisa doesn't remember it and never will but apparently what that nut job did to her left and imprint" said Sebastian crossing his arms. "What did she do to her?" asked Sam worried. "Drowned her then revived her, beat her a little with the bible. By the time I arrived she was getting ready to burn a cross onto Larisa's back. I killed the woman and erased the trauma from Larisa's mind. After that her mother got her back and I guess that's why the wall was put around the house. The woman took her from their home. I should have thought of that" said Sebastian frowning can't believe he let that slip from him.

"How did that happen I thought you were watching her" said Sam glaring at him.

"Guardian Angels are usually attached to those people so they can take their souls straight to the light for cleansing. The angel was basically holding him from doing anything. I didn't get word for three days and I wanted word of her every day, two days was my limit. But once day three came and I still had no word I went to see her myself and get Gabe if he was still alive" said Sebastian. "Damn this is all confusing…so what is religion bad" asked Sam frowning.

"No I didn't say that, what's bad is insanity it does very bad things to humans you just can't take it" said Sebastian shrugging. "I can't believe she was attacked by a religious person…no wonder she uncomfortable with it all" said Sam scowling. "Yes…most that are associated with demons don't do well with religion. Two or three of my past masters whose souls I've devoured were nearly killed by the religious nutcases of their towns" said Sebastian frowning. "Yeah apparently I'm glad I'm not bonded to you" said Sam glaring at him. "Yes, yes now tell me her problem with her father. When I was with her she was a daddy's little girls" said Sebastian.

"She still is but they have one big issue" said Sam looking at him.

"That being" asked Sebastian.

"Daddy doesn't think of art as an actual career. He wants her to get a real job but all she wants is art and she's really good, she basically already has it line up to go to this art school. She went behind his back and met with and interviewed to be in the way reclusive art school. Basically you spend three years with this lady and all the doorways open up for you in the artistic world. The lady really likes her but will only accept her if she wins this contest in New York…first place only. She doesn't have to worry about it till our senior year, but she's been looking at the winners and is sorta freaking. Their awesome just like her but she building skill with each painting. I think she's got nothing to worry about. She just has to keep going at the pace she going and get a great subject for her piece" said Sam smiling happily. "You are optimistic Samantha" said Sebastian.

"And your class has played hooky Mr. Michaelis" said Sam smirking.

"That or a certain little blond put a sign out there redirecting the class" he said knowingly.

"Maybe, maybe not" said Sam shrugging before skipping out of the classroom, "Oh I should probably mention this…Lala has a crush on the ice king Shinigami I think Will was his name" said Sam shrugging. "…What?" said Sebastian after a pause. "She's always like a serious dedicate guys" said Sam shrugging.

"…Is that so" said Sebastian a shard of annoyance piercing his mind. The possessive nature of his instincts was roaring inside but he wouldn't let it take over, she wasn't a demon she didn't understand.

He couldn't treat her like he would a female demon it was too dangerous.

Letting out a breath through flare nostrils Sebastian pushed up his classes before stepping out in the hall.

It was time he went to look for his missing class thanks to Samantha.

* * *

The question repeated in her mind multiple times. Could she trust him? Could she trust Claude he was the man who took her memories. He was Sebastian's enemy. But he had also saved her a long time ago and she had a feeling she had a few more suppressed memories of him.

"Aren't we in deep thought" said someone playful.

Jumping Larisa looked over surprised to see Ronald, "Ronald what are you doing here?" she asked bewildered. "Nothing much I have a break between the souls I need to reap so I thought I come see you. So what's with the face, you look like you're making a life or death decision" said Ronald frowning.

"Um it's nothing you need to worry about just stuff dealing with family that's all" said Larisa trying to steer him away. "Family huh" said Ronald buying it. "Yeah my dad is coming home soon me and him don't get along like we use too" said Larisa sighing. "Parents and kids tend to grow apart during the teen years but they always come back to each other. Well usually they do if their good parents" said Ronald smiling at her.

"True…hey can I ask you a question?" asked Larisa looking over at him.

"Yeah, shoot what do you want to know? You want to know if I'm single. Because the answer is yes but I'm afraid I rather not fight a demon for his bride so I can only be a part of your fantasy" said Ronald smirking. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow Larisa patted his shoulder, "Sorry but it's not that. You're cute but I like mature serious guys. Part of the reason I don't date teenage boys aren't mature at all" said Larisa giving him a forced smile as she patted his shoulder, "Ouch" said Ronald chuckling.

"Sorry but we all have our type" said Larisa smiling. "Makes me think Sebastian is perfect for you then…I mean he's been alive for a long time. So have I but I'm still young compare to other Shinigamis" said Ronald. "Sebastian…I don't know how to describe him. He sorta scares me he makes me feel like a mouse about to be devoured by a tiger, it scares me, and he scares me. I don't know anything about him, except that when I was younger I was apparently in love with him. But other than that he's a complete and total stranger to me" said Larisa frowning.

"Well I personally don't have much history with him, Grell and Will have more than me, Grell more than anyone but I doubt you want to talk to him" said Ronald looking over smiling at Larisa's grimace at the mention of Grell's name.

"You doubted right" said Larisa scowling.

"Boy did he rub you wrong" said Ronald laughing.

"He tried to chop me up into little pieces hell yeah he rub me wrong or am I not allowed to dislike him" snapped Larisa. "You can hate him all you want many do" said Ronald laughing. "Larisa" said a surprise voice, looking with Ronald Larisa was a little surprised to see her mother standing ahead of her.

"Momma" she said her eyes widening.

This had to look like she was walking home with a boyfriend or potential boyfriend. "Who's this?" she asked with a smile. "Ronald Knox at your service" said Ronald bowing before taking her hand kissing the back of it. Giving a little smile Dana let out a quiet chuckle, "Your name reminds me of a corrupt politician but your sweet" she said eyeing Larisa again. "Why is everyone connected to you always saying that" cried Ronald looking over at her in disbelief.

"They may have never said it to your face but I bet they were thinking it" mutter Larisa avoiding Ronald's glare.

"So do you go to school with Lala" asked Dana curious. "Lala" said Ronald frowning looking confused. "My nickname, Lala, it was given to me by Ciel" said Larisa. "Oh your little brother" said Ronald. "So do you go to school with Larisa" asked Dana curious.

"Um no he's a student at another school right Ronald" said Larisa looking at him hoping he would know to play along. "Yep from another school we met and hit it off" said Larisa quickly. "Oh is he going to visit before you go to tutoring" asked Dana. "I guess" said Larisa shrugging looking over at Ronald for help.

"I love to see your house" he said grinning.

"Well come this way" said Larisa sighing leading him to her house walking past her mother who smile before heading on her way. "So what does she think I'm your boyfriend" asked Ronald clearly amused. "Probably, that doesn't bother you does it" asked Larisa curious.

"Eh your cute I don't mind a misunderstanding. But if your demon fiancé here's about it please keep him on a leash" asked Ronald pleadingly. Laughing Larisa nodded, "No prob I actually like you so I'll make sure you don't die" said Larisa chuckling. "I am beloved" he said smirking. "Don't let it go to your head" she said laughing. Opening the gate she heard Ronald let out a low whistle, "What's with the fortress wall around the house?" asked Ronald amazed.

"Mom is a bit of a worry wart, she's afraid someone will come in the middle of the night to kidnap me and Ciel to take us to our doom" said Larisa chuckling at her mom's superstitions.

"Well it's only natural for a mother to worry when her daughter is bonded to a demon. She doesn't exactly know but she feels something disturbing attached to you. Besides that you should feel lucky she put this up, people in your situation generally experience a lot of danger. There is a reason demon and humans don't get together often, demons get annoyed with having to save their human mates" said Ronald.

"What about Shinigami and Humans" asked Larisa curious as they made their way to the house.

"That coupling is a little more common…why you interested" he said grinning at her. "No…just a little curious, I mean I've been in the dark about this stuff for eons. I kinda want to know all I can" said Larisa wistfully. "Well I can answer all you want with Shinigami's" said Ronald smiling at her. "Right well why is it more common for Shinigami and humans to get together then demons?" asked Larisa once the sat at the kitchen isle. "Well we have more in common with humans, I mean like us they eat and sleep. So it's easy to get along with you guys. The only real problem is if we get too attached it's harder on us when you died" said Ronald frowning.

Eyeing him Larisa wondered if he experienced that first hand or if he knew someone who experienced it, "…Right um do you want something to drink" asked Larisa trying to change the subject. "Anything cold will do" he said smiling. "Right…so you said you didn't know much about Sebastian…what about a demon named Claude" said Larisa curious as to what info he had on him. She wanted to know what to expect from him, she didn't know if she could trust him.

"He's real bad news started up a whole bunch of trouble with souls and Sebastian. From what I heard you can't trust him at all, I mean at all. He weaves a web of lives and traps you in it, and then he taunts you and slowly tortures you with your own memories till you don't know what's right. He's really messed up in the head, a nutcase don't get involved with him. If you're going to have to marry a demon trust me stay with Sebastian…he at least honors his vows" said Ronald.

"I guess I got lucky as a kid then" said Larisa frowning.

"Yeah Sebastian may be a bad demon but he actually likes humans…well as much as a demon can. He finds certain ones interesting" said Ronald. _'Especially ones from your family' _he thought to himself. Pouring him ice tea she set it down in front of him after filling his glass with ice, "Tea…cold" he said looking at it with a grin.

"What never had cold tea?" asked Larisa chuckling.

"I'm from England I've had lots of tea but it's usually hot…but I'm curious isn't cold tea a southern thing" asked Ronald drink before blinking in surprised. "Sweet tea is, up north it's not around often but momma live in the south for a while so she always makes sweet tea and I like it" said Larisa smiling.

"Yeah it's good but I prefer rose tea" he said taking another drink. "We have rose tea; we have lots of different teas. Ciel is obsessed with them he like earl grey the most though. Although if you want it made right you'll have to wait for him. I can't make it right apparently, he likes it made a certain way…not even mom makes it right" said Larisa chuckling. "You have to let it soak for the right amount of time and the water had to be just right" said Ronald.

"Can you do it right" asked Larisa smiling. "No Will is always saying my tea is horrible it taste just fine to me but he always says it's bad he's picky is all" said Ronald. "I know picky Ciel is the King of Picky…I may be hard to feed but he has to have everything cooked a certain way, prepared a certain way, and made a certain way. I could care less as long as it taste good" said Larisa smiling. "That all sounds just about right" said Ronald laughing.

"What do you mean?" asked Larisa frowning, wondering what he was talking about.

"Um nothing just I heard genius boys are hard to deal with is all" said Ronald looking like he was covering up a mistake. "You guys are really weird you always careful with what you say" said Larisa eyeing him suspiciously. "It's nothing…so do you have any friends besides Sam. All I've ever seen you with is her, just so you know we watched you a little before we decided to make contact which is why I know that" said Ronald. "Well other girls don't like me and with time boys begin to hate me too. I know why but it's not like I can change myself just to make them happy. I am who I am" said Larisa shrugging.

"Why don't they like you?" asked Ronald curious.

"Girls usually don't like me and boys think I'm a bitch because I won't date any of them…I just don't like anyone at school" said Larisa annoyed. "Probably because you met Sebastian when you were young, after all no boy could compare to a demon" said Ronald with a slight smirk.

"I can't even remember him though so how can I compare him to others if I don't remember him" said Larisa frowning. "Doesn't matter when something makes an impression even if you forget it the impression stays. I mean if you're scared of spiders due to a past experience then you forget does it mean your fear goes away. So the reason you can't move on or date boys your own age is because deep down you're in love with a demon and no one can compare to a demon" said Ronald casually. Staring at him mystified Larisa flushed red, "I don't love him" she cried embarrassed standing up.

"Really because I think you do" said Ronald grinning. "I'm about to punch you in the face" said Larisa glaring. "Just keep proving my point my friend" said Ronald. "When do you have to leave?" asked Larisa annoyed. "Still proving it" said Ronald laughing. "Larisa, Momma I'm home" said Ciel walking in his voice dull. "Ciel" said Larisa happily before frowning when his eyes landed on Ronald, turning into a nasty glare. "Don't we have nasty eyes" said Ronald smirking at Ciel.

"Who the hell is he and why is he in the house" asked Ciel rushing to her side.

"Ciel its okay he's a friend" said Larisa sighing.

"He doesn't go to your school I know because I memorized the school listing" said Ciel glaring. "Little boy you have a lot of issues, memorizing your big sisters school students isn't normal" said Ronald chuckling. "I won't take chances of there being someone unstable in her school" said Ciel strictly. "First I'm completely stable little boy if anyone in this room is unstable it's you. Control freaks usually are" said Ronald.

"I don't like you" said Ciel heatedly, "Wow I agree what do you know" said Ronald. Looking between them nervously Larisa let out an uneasy chuckle, "Um right…well seeing how you two are getting so along don't you think it's time to go Ronald I mean you don't want to accidently be late and get in trouble with Will do you" said Larisa showing him to the door while he and Ciel were locked in a glare battle.

It didn't end till Larisa shoved Ronald out the door.

Watching him leave he quickly leaped up and disappeared, "Don't bring weird people to the house Larisa" said Ciel sternly. "Oh calm down he's a friend nothing bad alright, I'm not going to bring home a monster you know" said Larisa annoyed. "You brought home Sam" griped Ciel glaring.

"And I apologized for that how many more times do I have to say I'm sorry. Besides it worked out in the end" said Larisa pouting. "Still don't like her" he snapped heading for the stairs, "News flash you don't like anyone" cried Larisa as he ran upstairs.

An hour later Larisa made her way to Sebastian's sitting at the table she fiddled with her pencil not really listening, "Are you going to tell me what happen to you?" asked Sebastian setting down his math book. "Huh?" she said looking up surprised. "What happen to you…you've been in your own world for days so tell me Larisa what is going on in that brain of yours. You can try and deny it all you want but something has been on your mind all day I can help if you tell me" said Sebastian.

Looking at him to see his face in a stern expression she let out a sigh, "Tell me about Claude" she said.

"Claude" he said frowning. "I want to know about the guy who took my memories. I want to know why, I want to know what his game is" said Larisa desperate. "You only need to know not to trust him. He's poisonous spider that creeks up on you to bite and spread his venom. He only wants to cause pain and chaos; he is the kind of demon that disgusts me. Makes a mess everywhere he goes, he has no pride" said Sebastian with distaste.

"Why do you two hate each other?" asked Larisa curious.

"Rivalry always starts hatred. When we were both young we were both genius but one of course was better than the other. I was better than him I was always first and he was second, I got the more powerful demons to follow me and he got the weaker ones. Even when he got an interesting trio in his ranks along with the sheath I stole the trio, I could care less for Hannah" said Sebastian. "Hannah…trio, what are you talking about" said Larisa confused.

"The trio…triplets, they are very rare in our world and usually they have great power. With my training I brought out their potential" said Sebastian smirking. "I'm guessing Claude didn't" said Larisa frowning, boys were so stupid. "No he didn't and he had them for a long time…but we had a duel not too long ago whoever won got ownership of the triplets I won" said Sebastian.

"I feel sorry for lower demons they get treated like property" said Larisa sighing before looking at him curious, "You said Hannah was the sheath and you could care less about her. A sheath usually holds a sword or knife does that mean a person is a sheath for a weapon" asked Larisa confused.

"She holds inside her the only sword that can kill a demon" said Sebastian.

"What! She has a sword like that inside of her wouldn't you want to have her on your side then" cried Larisa shocked. "I don't need the sword nor do I have the patience to deal with that woman who holds it" said Sebastian frowning. "…How powerful are you" asked Larisa amazed. "Out of everyone in the demon world there are only five others who are as powerful as me, if we ever fought for the spot on top the world would break" said Sebastian.

"Holy crap" said Larisa amazed and stunned.

"Yes you were very lucky it was I in that field" said Sebastian chuckling. "You're telling me" said Larisa in a hushed voice. Sitting in silence Larisa couldn't help but feel a little confused though, "Your supposed to be really strong…but how did I save you I mean what could I save you from" asked Larisa confused.

"Even I can make mistake once every five hundred years…I fell for a trap. A rather low rate one too, but that was what got me. It was so simple that I didn't think anything of it; the demon laid it under the more complicated trap. If he hadn't tried to kill me I would have recruited him but I couldn't let him think he got away with it" said Sebastian.

"So I freed you from a trap you fell for by accident…our whole meeting is an accident" said Larisa frowning, it kinda suck that she would be forced to marry a demon because of a freaking accident.

She always imagined she would travel to France travel everywhere before quickly falling for some no good artist that nobody understood but her. No one would get their love and her father would hate him her mother wouldn't understand him and Ciel would try to have him killed. But they would be in love and have two or three kids before one of them would finally hit it big, after that they have their spats but in the end they stay together. They end up buying some land in his home country, build a cottage and live happily ever after.

Letting out a deep sigh she felt Sebastian's eyes on her again, "What are you thinking of now?" he asked curious.

"Just thinking of what could have been…now I'll never marry Dante" said Larisa sadly. "Dante?" said Sebastian confused.

"The French boy I would have fallen in love with if I never met you. I met him while I was in France, we run into each other so much he eventually tell me the faiths are trying to tell us something. We go on a few outings before he would take me to his inspiration spot for a first date. I be the first to see it. After a couple of months he eventually proposes then we have a small wedding. I then go home mom would be upset she didn't get to have her only girl wedding at home and demand another. We do it out of respect of her wishes but it would be in our taste and style which would totally freak my family out. Because at that time we'll be going through the college phase and be into weird stuff. Then we settle down and my family would be hostile toward him and hate him before I eventually told them either accept us or I'm leaving…my dad would totally say bye. Then mom cry and Ciel would get furious. After that we leave for a couple of years have some kids all the while me not answering any calls completely cutting myself off from my family. But Dante would send them pictures and letters about what's going on eventually winning them over. Then like all great stories tragedy hits and the family gathers everyone says sorry and we look past the fact we once hated each other. My kids meet my family and just as we're getting to know each other once more me or Dante would hit it big in the art world which results in a move to another country. His home country, after that we would move to city to city before buying land building a cottage to live out the rest of our days" said Larisa wishfully.

Staring at her amazed Sebastian let out a chuckle, "You girls really plan out your love lives. You could write a book with that story. It would be a little dry but still be a pretty good book. But you don't actually think life would turn out like that do you" asked Sebastian skeptical.

Did his little bride look at the world through rose tinted glasses?

"I'm not stupid I know the world isn't fair and love is hard to find and usually impossible. Even with love you still have a big chance of ending up cheated on and divorced left with a kid who will blame you for the divorce. Eventually you start dating again but it never works out because all I'll find is sex crazed jerks. My daughter will hate all and I'll get yanked around the first year or two as I get use to dating once more. But then the one guy I think I can restart a life with will have commitment issues and have sex with someone while we'll together. I'll remember my husband break up with him and of course him being a stupid selfish man will sudden know how I'm the one for him. But everything will have been ruined because I'm convince men can't change and once they cheat they'll do it again. After that falling in love again won't be an option because I'll be utterly convince that there is no such thing as love, plus the cheater will try to win me back. It'll fill my heart with hope but ultimately he'll do something else to solidify my decision that all men are evil. After all that…I will then be middle age and die" said Larisa getting depressed.

The future sucked why she even wanted to fall in love in the first place.

"…Well that was rather depressing but you know not all men are cheaters or liars" said Sebastian softly.

"Teh tell that to the guys of today. I only met a few decent ones and I still bet you anything they cheat if they got the chance. Actors make it a mission in part of their marriage no matter how short to get in the sack with someone else. I think even my dad cheated and my mom knows. But they never say a word, although I can't say anything about that if they want to keep it secret they can. I have secrets I would never tell them so they can have theirs too" said Larisa shrugging nonchalantly. "…I will never cheat on you" said Sebastian seriously.

Looking up Larisa was about to let out a snort before his stare seem to burn her, "I will never cheat on you or lie to you. A demon protects its mate and loves only them till the day of death; you are my mate even if you don't accept it. A demon stays loyal to the one who captures his interest and you've captured mine. Like I told you the day we bonded I will love you as much as I can without a heart" he said smiling at her.

Blushing Larisa could feel her heart pounding but she couldn't look away, hearing words like that almost wanted to make her give up and take him. But she couldn't ignore the fact he didn't chose her. If he chose her and made the bond when she was young because he always have been interested in her she might think differently. But that wasn't the case, but something about his words bother her.

He said without a heart…that didn't sound right.

Then just like the first day she met him she could hear his voice in her head. She could also feel the headache from before creeping back up on her.

_"Larisa would you become the future bride of a demon, say yes and I will be yours till the day of your death. I'll love you the most my blacken heart and darken soul will allow and give you a happy life fill will all the pleasures and spoils you want as my wife. I will protect you and grant your every wish, you will be my bride and my mate, do you accept me"_

"That's not right" she said in a daze.

"What" he asked looking at her curious.

"You didn't say without a heart you said blacken heart" she said sure of herself.

Staring at her in disbelief Sebastian stood up before walking around the table startling Larisa. "What" she asked worried before feeling a flare pass through her brain, letting out a groan she raise her hands to her head. But Sebastian's reached her head first cradling it gently as his fingertips massage her head soothingly, feeling something drip from her nose she sighed. She was pretty sure she knew what that was; reaching up sure enough she had blood once more that was a downer next would come unbearable pain.

"That's not right" said Sebastian stunned.

"What" she said looking up holding her sleeve to her nose as the blood came out.

"…Your memories are trying to repair themselves. Your body is trying to remember me" said Sebastian frowning at her.

"I'm what!" cried Larisa shocked.

* * *

**Hello I really hoped you enjoyed, tell me your thoughts if your feeling friendly**


	11. Eleven

**Hello everyone sorry for the long delay I hope you like this new chapter :)**

* * *

She was recovering her memories that had to be a lie.

How can one recover what is lost?

"How can that be true? I mean I thought once it was gone it was gone" said Larisa confused. "That is usually what it does mean. But apparently the memories were more important to you then even I realize they left a deep imprint in your mind. They're in deeper then Claude anticipated, even then I anticipated" said Sebastian amused. "So what I refused to forget you…what exactly did you do with me as a kid" asked Larisa suspicious.

He had to have done something for him to be so memorable to her broken mind.

"I mostly played with you; you were particularly fond of wedding I make you pretty white dresses and veils. Put you to bed and would tell you stories to help you sleep, I wouldn't leave till you were fast asleep because I kept the monsters away. I showed you magic or at least I made it look like magic, you liked it when I made sweets for you and we often went on picnics. You were a fairly easy child to get along with you kept to yourself. You didn't like playing with others just me, you didn't act like a spoil brat or snotty. You were also rather possessive; you hated it when any children who could see me and wanted to play with us" said Sebastian chuckling.

Nodding Larisa sighed; she hated having such a big blank in her memories. She now knew what amnesia patients felt like. To have thing be right there and you know you're supposed to know about them yet have no knowledge of them. "You're not a pedophile are you" asked Larisa frowning.

"…That's rather out of the blue" he said frowning.

"You played with me as a kid and it made you fond of me…what am I supposed to think" said Larisa crossing her arms. "I never did or thought about you improperly while you were a child, not once while you were a child" said Sebastian smiling at her. "Great that makes me feel much better…wait you said while I was a child what you think of me improperly now as a teenager" asked Larisa confused.

Giving a small smile Sebastian shook his head, "I simply said I never thought of you improperly as a child. I never said anything about your teen years now you can go and try not to think of the past. Also I would like you to come over tomorrow my men are coming I want you to meet them, then after we have to find the Shinigami. That or go to Undertaker, you still remember where he is correct" asked Sebastian.

"You're totally ignoring my question" said Larisa annoyed.

"Do you remember where he is" asked Sebastian once again. "Yes I remember" said Larisa nodding watching him suspiciously. "You can go now Larisa we're done for today" said Sebastian still smiling. "You're never going to tell me what you mean by that are you. You're gonna leave me to wonder what you think of me for the rest of my life aren't you" said Larisa annoyed. Chuckling Sebastian gave her an arrogant look, "Why would you care what I think of you when you feel nothing for me. Or is that finally changing do you now love me" asked Sebastian teasingly. "Shut up I do not" she yelled standing up blushing bright red.

"Your reaction makes me think otherwise" said Sebastian standing up walking toward the front of the house her rushing after him.

"You know what you just as annoying as Ronald" snapped Larisa glaring at him when they reached the front door. "I'm just as annoying as Ronald…Ronald Knox" he question. "Yes…you better not hurt him" said Larisa sternly. "If that is what you wish then I shall not hurt your friend…but you have poor taste dear" said Sebastian ushering her out the door. Looking back just as he shut the door Larisa frowned, what was with him and the big rush he never ended a session early nor did he hurry her out the door. "Mistress any problems" said Gabe appearing from around the house.

Smiling Larisa ran up to the fallen angel, "Gabe what are you doing here no wait I know why better yet where have you been" she asked curious. "In the shadows so any problems with Master" asked Gabe. "Well he won't tell me if he has pervy thoughts about me and he rushed me out that's unlike him he never rushes me out" said Larisa pouting. "Don't worry master is simply getting ready for the guard Mistress. It's been a while since they've all been gather he's just making all the preparations in order to keep you completely safe" said Gabe smiling.

"Is Claude really that strong…so strong that Sebastian has to get a platoon of demons" said Larisa frowning.

"Yes but master could take him on his own, but he wants absolute protection for you, which means bringing in the guard. Don't worry you'll like them, Sebastian tends to get demons that he likes and are respectful. Even if they don't seem or act it they are respectful and will follow his wishes, they also like humans like him. Find you all interesting and intriguing. Their right too you humans you have no power like us you basically weak little mice yet you catch our attention left and right. Your family in particularly" said Gabe smiling. Looking at him surprised Larisa crossed her arms, "Are they really that interesting" asked Larisa curious.

As far as she knows her family was dull her mother and father had dual citizenship or would it be triple citizenship she wasn't sure how that worked. But her mom was a fully breed English woman who grew up half in England and the other half in America after her dad moved here. Her father grew up in Japan before transferring over to America for his job; they both got their American citizenship. After that they then met her mom and they married.

It wasn't anything to interesting; the only person of interest would be Ciel at least in her opinion.

"How are we interesting" asked Larisa confused. "You don't act like normal humans well you do but your choice the way you go after things, just the things you do. Sometimes you choices seem so demonic and that catches a demons eye. A human with a demonic nature, you don't have it but Ciel does. The reason you're interesting is because well your wish after that master started to get to know you and found he like your innocents. It was real and it still is you have this sorta glow around you" said Gabe smiling at her.

"Innocents…I'm far from innocent" said Larisa scowling.

"Your untainted by any man and you wouldn't kill a demon…your innocent. Not even angels would hesitate to kill a demon" said Gabe smiling at her. "Please don't say untainted" said Larisa a blush staining her cheeks. "Why?" Gabe asked confused. "Because it's the same thing as virgin and in my generation and age that's considered pathetic" said Larisa sighing. "That's stupid; you should give it up when you're ready. A girls virginity is a very precious thing" said Gabe frowning. "Okay how weird can this get" said Larisa walking away. "Was it something I said" asked Gabe curious following after her.

"Just don't Gabe; you sound so silly saying it's a precious thing. Just freaking ridiculous" said Larisa embarrassed for him.

"But its true" said Gabe. "Gabe quiet" Larisa demanded, "As you wish my mistress" said Gabe nodding. "So do you want to come over today since apparently my husband to be is acting like a housewife whose mother in law is about to come over" asked Larisa. "I am honored mistress" he said grinning before following her. Nodding Larisa paused in the front of the house, "No more mistress talk okay" she said sternly. "Alright princess" he said smiling happily.

"Princess…can't you just say my name" asked Larisa.

"I'm your lowly servant and bodyguard princess I cannot call you anything other than your title" said Gabe. "I'm hardly a princess" said Larisa frowning. "Technically you are Master Sebastian is a master over an area of the demon realm therefore a King in his own right. You are his fiancé and when you marry him you'll be a queen. But while you're his fiancé you're going to be referred to as the princess" said Gabe. "Yippee I'm the only girl in the world who didn't pretend to be a princess and yet I get married to an evil demon king and become one. I swear I've seen this in a manga or anime" said Larisa shaking her head leading Gabe to her house.

"Hey Larisa" cried someone.

Looking back Larisa smiled to see Ronald making his way to her before slowing down at the sight of Gabe. "Ronald, hey do you have another break" she asked curious. Staring at Gabe he gave her a nod, "Yes um I got an hour or two to kill. I thought I come hang out again your nice to play with" he said eyeing Gabe who did the same. They wouldn't stop staring at each other sizing each other up, "Uh guys is there going to be a problem" asked Larisa stepping between the two. "None at all just never met an angel I like" said Ronald frowning. "I don't have problems with Shinigami as long as they do their job" said Gabe with a strained smile.

"Shouldn't you two be on the same side you both deal with death" said Larisa confused.

"Angels are bossy" said Ronald crossing his arms.

"Shinigami are workaholics" said Gabe glaring at Ronald.

"Right well this will go well…come on and don't break out into a ninja fight okay, I like my house without holes" said Larisa leading them inside. "Don't worry we won't fight, unless the fallen decides to try and backstab me" said Ronald glaring. "Gabe I doubt you will but no back stabbing okay" said Larisa. "As you wish princess" said Gabe giving a short bow. "Whipped" muttered Ronald smirking. "Ronnie be quite" Larisa scolded. "You're not the boss of me" he said crossing his arms.

"No but the next time I see your boss I'll make sure to tell him you've been slacking off" Larisa threaten glaring at him.

Glaring right back into her eyes they held the stare for a minute before sighing defeated, "Fine I'll be good and won't taunt the fallen" said Ronald rolling his eyes. "Good boy" said Larisa smiling at him. "Yeah, yeah now you better not lie to Will about me got it Lala" said Ronald mockingly as he said her nickname.

"Not even a white lie" said Larisa smiling.

"Good" said Ronald.

* * *

Closing the door on her mom Larisa sighed, her mom was just too nice and motherly she followed them all the way up to her room. Offering tea and cookies along with everything else for them to snack on while they did whatever they did. "Your mother sure is friendly" said Ronald sitting in her desk chair spinning around.

"She's always been friendly like that" said Gabe taking seat on her window seat.

"Yep she's a pleaser, always has been. At least that what my grandparents tell me, but for has long as I've known her she's always wanted to make my friends comfortable and relaxed" said Larisa shrugging. "You have an interesting room" said Ronald looking around.

Looking around herself Larisa frowned she didn't see anything to interesting about it. It was a regular room to her icy blue walls with white and black butterflies painted on it and written in dark blue in a pretty cursive were her favorite quotes.

"Where the spirit does not work with the hand, there is no art." -Leonardo da Vinci.

"Art washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life." -Pablo Picasso.

"True art is characterized by an irresistible urge in the creative artist." -Albert Einstein.

"Art is not a handicraft, it is the transmission of feeling the artist has experienced." -Leo Tolstoy.

"No great artist ever sees things as they really are. If he did, he would cease to be an artist." -Oscar Wilde.

The floor was wooden with a shaggy blue rug at the side of her bed that was tucked into a corner closest to the front of the house. She had two windows one in front of her white desk which was filled with a few books, trinkets, pencils and pads, and homework.

The chair was white too with light blue cushions she had three white bookcases stuffed full of books.

The second window had a window seat with blue pillows both circular and heart shapes along with numerous stuff animals matching the white and blue theme. Besides her door that lead to the hall she had two more one for her closet and one for her bathroom. All three were white with butterflies and crystal glass door knobs. Her walls had pictures of Ciel or Samantha a few of her family and she had one poster of Storm Shadow from G.I Joe Rise of the Cobra.

Her bed had blue sheets with matching pillows with matching comforter, folded on the end was another blue blanket.

It was also decorated with stuff animals as well.

Above her bed were black and white butterflies hanging down.

"It's girly but not overly, but very calming. But what's with all the butterflies, blue, and white" said Ronald frowning.

"I've always been fond of butterfly's only bugs besides slugs and rolly pollies that don't frighten me. As for blue and white, my fondest memories are in winter and the season of cold, it soothes me. Seeing all the blue and white reminds me of ice and snow, that in turn reminds me of winter and it calms me" said Larisa.

"So you basically set your room up to be a comfort zone" said Gabe curious.

"Pretty much…I use to have night terrors that use to keep me up all night. I didn't want to keep waking my mom so I changed my room all of this calms me so I didn't need her I just needed to be surrounded by my colors" said Larisa smiling. "You don't like to rely on others do you" said Ronald. "I just don't want to rely on others even family I feel guilty when I do" said Larisa shrugging. "You're a weird girl you know that" said Ronald.

"Duh I'm hanging out with a death god and a fallen angel you don't get weirder then that" said Larisa smiling at them. "True so tell me when are the other demons coming" asked Ronald looking over at Gabe. "Not that it's any of your business but the master's guard is coming tomorrow. They are coming to protect the princess" said Gabe sternly. "You know what go back to Mistress that's ten times better then princess" said Larisa sighing annoyed.

Laughing Ronald stood up before walking around her room, "You sure like collecting trinkets don't you" he said picking up a glass ball. Feeling her heart jump into her throat Larisa let out a nervous chuckle, "Y-Yeah I love trinkets" she said clearing her throat watching him carefully.

"Where you get this one" he asked tossing it up into the air catching it when it fell. "Um can't remember why do you ask" asked Larisa nervously. "It's got a weird energy stuck to it you should get rid of it" said Ronald frowning before tossing it to Gabe who caught it. "Cut it out stop throwing it" she cried getting up running over to Gabe. Frowning he study it too before letting her take the crystal ball from him. "You should get rid of it, it has a dark energy around it mistress" said Gabe sternly.

"It's just a ball of crystal how is it bad" she asked gripping it tightly.

"It has a bad energy attacked to it which means it does something bad it's as simple as that now get rid of it" said Gabe standing up. "No I like it it's cool" said Larisa backing up toward the window. "If you want something like that Master Sebastian can man you another Mistress but that one is tainted do hand it over" said Gabe sternly.

"No it's mine" said Larisa glaring.

"You leave me no choice then" said Gabe sighing, feeling panic course through her Larisa wonder what she could do to stop them.

Who knows what would happen if they took it, for all she knew Claude would come and hurt them if they broke it. Although there was a good chance he do the same to her if she went broke it. "Hand it over you're not allowed to be in danger which means dangerous objects aren't allowed to be around you" said Ronald walking toward her with Gabe.

They both kept walking toward her till she was cornered, looking for escaped she found she would just have to climb out the window but first distraction.

Looking them in the eyes she let out a defeated sigh, "Fine I'll…Claude what are you doing here" she cried looking over their shoulders at the empty air. Making her expression worried and panicked she was happy when they both turned ready to fight or whatever they did. Throwing opening her window she stepped up on the window seat before stepping out on her roof. Running from her window she climbed down the stone wall before running toward the back gate.

Inside Gabe and Ronald stood still for a couple of moments, "…Did we seriously just fall for the oldest trick in the book" asked Ronald his eye twitching.

"…I can't believe I fell for a trick a Shinigami fell for" said Gabe embarrassed.

"What was that!" cried Ronald angry, "Just come on we have to find her before she hurts herself" yelled Gabe going to the window.

"Teh bossy basterd" said Ronald with a growl before following.

* * *

Running through alleyway Larisa tried to keep her breathing even, she knew the layout of the neighborhood better then Ronald and Gabe hopefully she could hide. She couldn't let them take it from her she rather get hurt by Claude then let others get hurt. Pausing Larisa could hear Ronald yelling for her.

Slipping the crystal ball into her pocket she climbed up on a metal trash can before grabbing the top of the wall pulling herself up she balanced herself before running down the narrow wall. She may have sucked at sports but she did always have great balance due to gymnastics and ballet training.

Running on the walls she weaved through houses before she could no longer hear Gabe and Ronald. Letting out a deep breath she panted as she caught her breath, she finally lost them after what seem like forever. Jumping down she let out pants before sliding down the wall to sit down, "Oh thank god" she said with relief.

"Yes that was quite amusing" said a familiar voice. Screaming Larisa jumped up to see Claude standing before her. "You what are you doing here" she cried shocked and worried. "That crystal ball lets me know what you're feeling when you grab it" said Claude walking toward her before passing through her.

Jumping at the weird feeling Larisa turned around to see the crystal ball in Claude's hand. "Hey how you get that" she cried patting down her pockets. "I took it what else, do you want it back" he asked holding it out for her with a smile. Going to snatch it from him Larisa let out a growl when he pulled away at the last minute.

"I said do you want it" he asked giving her a smirk holding it out again.

Crossing her arms to glared at him Larisa moved slowly toward him before reaching out quickly at the last moment only to have the prize taken again. "Damn it give it back" she cried running at him. Holding it up out of her reach Claude smirked down at her while she jumped a few time before stomping away simmering in angry.

"I hate men" she snapped with her back to him, "Do you really want it back if you answer truthfully I'll give it" he said. "I don't know everyone says your bad news. That you're a liar and you enjoy causing chaos and pain, but momma always said not to rely on others thoughts of people. That to get a true impression of someone you have to experience it yourself. So far you've just creep me out but you haven't done anything bad to me. Well besides take my memories" said Larisa glaring at him suspiciously. "I had to take those memories Sebastian poisoned your mind. What else could I do?" said Claude watching her carefully.

"You think I'm seriously going to believe that" asked Larisa skeptically.

"Why else would I do it?" said Claude.

"Because you hate Sebastian and you want there to be a chance I won't go with him so he dies. But I hate to break it to you I'll marry him even if I don't love him. I don't want someone to die even a demon just because of my selfish desires" said Larisa glaring at him. "I don't wish that at all. Well I do but that's not the reason I took your memories" said Claude giving her a stare that made her feel nervous. "Sure it wasn't" said Larisa looking away.

"You're very rude you know" said Claude chuckling.

"And you just like that don't you" said Larisa watching him. "I have to admit your cute when your rude" he said smirking. "Really you think I'm cute" said Larisa not believing him one bit. "I think you're very cute unlike Sebastian I've watched you for years. I never left and when that angel failed you I saved you" said Claude walking closer before pausing when she stepped back. "No closer you still creep me out despite the fact I'm still talking to you" said Larisa sternly.

"Are you sure your creep out" asked Claude leaning against the wall.

"What else would it be?" asked Larisa glaring. "It could be love after all you know me a lot better than Sebastian" said Claude smilingly. "I don't know you at all and I doubt7 its love. Love doesn't creep you out it makes you nervous and happy, I could never love a demon you all creep me out" said Larisa stubbornly.

"Sebastian creeps you out" said Claude interested.

"Not as much as you but kinda" said Larisa crossing her arms. "What about Gabe and Ronald?" said Claude looking off in a certain direction. "Gabe is more annoying than creepy. He won't just call me Larisa he calls me princess or mistress" said Larisa sighing. "And Ronald" asked Claude. "I like Ronald a lot he's nice and fun. He's not so stuffy or creepy, Will he's cute but he looks like he doesn't loosen up much. Grell though is a complete and total creep even more then you. He shakes me to my soul" said Larisa shuddering.

"So I'm better than Grell then" said Claude chuckling.

"Yes so you at least have that. It goes Grell, you, Sebastian, Gabe, Will, and then Ronald" said Larisa counting them off on her fingers.

"And here I thought I should move up seeing how your talking comfortably with me" said Claude. "Shut up the list is final" said Larisa glaring. "Whatever you say here, you may have the crystal back" he said dropping it into her hand. Only it looked different now it was still clear but inside was a black spider.

Shuddering Larisa tossed it back at him, "No give me back mine I hate spiders" yelled Larisa glaring at him.

Chuckling Claude waved his hand over it the inside changed from a spider to a black rose, "There since you don't like spiders" he said rolling his eyes. "You know most people don't like spiders" said Larisa snatching the crystal from him before examining it carefully.

"I am a spider…in a sense" said Claude looking at her with one of those looks that sent shivers down her spine.

"No wonder I hate you" said Larisa shuddering. "Ouch really your wounding my heart" said Claude mockingly holding a hand over his heart. "Well sorry but usually spiders chase after me or appear in my vision hanging from the ceiling or crawling on me. It creeps me out they appear from nowhere and they can kill with a bit. They have six legs and eight eyes and ugh don't make me talk about them" cried Larisa shuddering.

"Alright you have a bad experience with spiders" said Claude convinced.

"Right…um so I got to go" said Larisa awkwardly.

"Till we meet again" said Claude with a hand over his heart as he bowed his head.

"So we are going to meet again?" asked Larisa unsure. "Why of course just as you've peeked Sebastian's interest you've peeked mine as well. In fact I might actually be in love with you" he said smiling. "Yeah right" scoffed Larisa rolling her eyes. "Yeah right, I confess my love and you say that" said Claude raising an eyebrow.

"A demon in love with a human is laughable first off Undertaker told me your kind doesn't believe in love. So you telling me you love me is obviously just a con. You want me to love you so Sebastian loses or so you can kill me to hurt him or something like that, I may seem stupid but I'm not" snapped Larisa glaring at him.

"Okay you called my bluff…but you are an interesting girl" said Claude leaning toward her with a smirk.

"I'm sure I'm so interesting" said Larisa rolling her eyes walking away. "What makes you think a demon wouldn't be interested in you?" asked Claude. "You're a guy and you're gorgeous which means you only go with other gorgeous people it's the gorgeous people law. I may be pretty for humans but I must be plain for your kind" said Larisa.

"And what do you know what men want" asked Claude. "I live with twin brothers who were very loud about who they wanted to date. And I'm sugar coating it by saying date" said Larisa walking off. "I'm going to enjoy our future together Larisa" said Claude walking to the end of the alley before peering down at her.

"Shut up" said Larisa glaring at him. "Whatever you wish Larisa" said Claude with a smirk. "You're annoying" said Larisa running away, slipping the crystal ball back into her pocket she ran out of the alley and down the street.

It didn't take long for Gabe and Ronald to find her though. Once they did Gabe pinned her while Ronald searched her for the crystal ball. When Ronald grabbed the new one he didn't say anything about dark energy just gave it back to her, "What did you do with that crystal ball Mistress" asked Gabe sternly.

"I threw it in a pond, one you will never find" said Larisa crossing her arms. "You're infuriating you know that" said Ronald sighing. "Your infuriating" said Larisa with a humph. "Did you really have to have us chase you mistress?" asked Gabe sighing. "If anyone was gonna get rid of it, it had to be me. It was mine not yours" said Larisa stubbornly. "Whatever you say Mistress" said Gabe walking down the alley leading the way home.

"You're annoying you know that" said Ronald giving her the stink eye.

"Yeah well you look like a dork" said Larisa crossing her arms. "What's that got to do with anything" yelled Ronald glaring. "It deals with everything" cried Larisa smirking. "You're so annoying" yelled Ronald glaring at her. "Yet so cute" said Larisa teasingly. "Ha hardly you wish you were cute" cried Ronald smirking.

"Oh I know I'm cute" said Larisa grinning. "Whatever you say Lala" said Ronald flicking her forehead. "So um…what exactly do Shinigami do?" asked Larisa curious. "We watch people's lives then judge them" said Ronald. "That's all what do you judge them for heaven or hell" asked Larisa curious.

"No whether they die or not" said Ronald. "What?" said Larisa stunned. "Some people when they should die don't. It's because they are unique and it means they have something important to do in the future. They will have a great impact on the world" said Ronald.

"…What have the people like me done…the ones that should have died but didn't" asked Larisa curious.

"I read up on that and it's different. One woman was the mother of King Arthur she was saved from death by Merlin, he sensed she was important. She then died in childbirth. One man who missed death went on to write a book that helped influence a King. Another was a woman again and she married a man and kept him from being a serial killer. They all did different things so maybe you'll create art that will influence a great leader. Or you may have a baby that will do great things just like King Arthur, or you could marry Sebastian and keep him from destroying the world" said Ronald shrugging.

"How will I know I've done what I'm supposed to do" asked Larisa.

"You won't just go through life doing what you do and don't change a thing" said Ronald shrugging. "Okay" said Larisa nodding. "So what do you think I'll do" asked Larisa curious. "Probably give birth to the antichrist" said Ronald smirking. "Ugh no way not happening I'm only going to have a baby with a man I love. I can never love a demon so I'll never have a baby" said Larisa sternly. "Really" said Ronald impressed. "Why would I bring a baby into a loveless marriage?" asked Larisa looking at him. "Well Sebastian is what girls consider handsome I figure you just get with him because he's hot you know. I didn't think you actually say no because you don't love him. Most girls wouldn't, they ignore that fact and still get with him" said Ronald.

"I wouldn't…I can't, it just seems wrong to me. Doing that without love just seems wrong to me I guess because I'm still young. But I definitely won't bring a baby into a world without love between the mother and father. It's wrong and it hurts the children, I would never hurt my children even now when I don't have them and never will I love and adore them" said Larisa passionately.

"I wish I had a mom like you" said Ronald sighing.

"You think I be a good mom" asked Larisa excitedly.

"Yeah you already put your kids before you and they don't exist" said Ronald chuckling. "I do love children it's why I adore Ciel so much he's my baby brother and I love and adore him. I admit I spoil him though it's why he has such a bad attitude. But I can't help it I don't know why but it feels like he should have a nice life. I mean he never went through any hardships but I feel like I should make this life his best ever" said Larisa shrugging.

Looking over Ronald smiled, "You're pretty intuitive that's impressive. You might actually have power inside of you" said Ronald. "Power like super powers" asked Larisa curious and hopeful. "No nothing like that only demons have those yours is more like great instincts. It's probably because you knew Sebastian as a child he heighten your ability to sense things about other" said Ronald. "So what Ciel will go through something bad" asked Larisa worried.

"No souls go through life again and again it's a never ending cycle so maybe he had a bad pervious life. Who knows I'm just saying you're pretty intuitive if that's true" said Ronald being careful with his words. "I wonder who I was in a past life" said Larisa curious looking up at the sky. "I bet you were the daughter of a King like the youngest troublemaker daughter" said Ronald grinning. "That would seriously suck I mean when you're the youngest it always sucks" said Larisa chuckling.

"That's true they never get the winners" said Ronald smiling amused.

"So were you ever human" asked Larisa looking at him.

"Was I ever human" Ronald repeated confused.

"Yeah like were you human then you died but you got to be a Shinigami because of something you did in your human life. Like in Charmed Leo he was human but when he died he got to become a Whitelighter aka an angel which is also a spirit guide in a way to witches. He got a second chance at life as an angel because he was a good person a really good person. He help other even when it ultimately got him kill" said Larisa.

"Nope nothing like that I was born a Shinigami and raised one. I played with humans and Shinigami though mostly human you guys are a lot more fun" said Ronald grinning. "So you like humans" said Larisa. "Yep always have you guys are fun. Will is dull and he doesn't know how to have fun and Grell he's insane but you humans are just right" said Ronald giving her a thumbs up. "Nice to know" said Larisa chuckling smiling at him.

"Hey Shinigami you know it's going on hour three right" said Gabe looking back with a smirk.

Stopping Ronald got a shocked looked and froze in place, "Wh-What" he said worried his face going pale. "Uh-oh" said Larisa worried. Sharing a look Larisa and Ronald jumped when they felt a cold energy behind them, looking back they found Will behind them.

"Will" cried Ronald worried.

He jumped back and shook slightly as Will glared down at him, "Your late I had to take over a few of your jobs Ronald Knox" said Will with cold fury behind his gaze. "I'm sorry it's my fault" cried Larisa darting in front of him. Turning his gaze on her it soften slight but it was still icy, "I'm sorry I know I said I wouldn't cause you any stress but it seems I broke my promise. I'll make it up to you since I took up his time" said Larisa shaking slightly under his gaze.

"Larisa" said Ronald impressed.

Glaring at her Will nodded before turning away, "Don't let it happen again. But I assume everything with you is the way it should be since you took up his time" asked Will looking over his shoulder at her. "Yep everything good Ronald did an excellent job right Ronald" said Larisa looking to him for help.

"Yep she had something evil on her it over took her body for a minute but with the help of the angel we got her back and destroyed the object" said Ronald following the lie. "…Alright then, but now she's alright so pick up your feet and get back to your job" said Will walking away. Once he was gone both of them let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank you Larisa you are an angel in disguise" said Ronald relieved. "Well it was my fault I ran off" said Larisa smiling at him.

"Still thanks" he said giving her a hug before running off.

Waving good bye Larisa trotted up to Gabe's side before smiling at his frown, "Your far too nice mistress" he said shaking his head. "I just don't want to get someone in trouble" said Larisa shrugging. "I hope that replies to me as well" said Gabe curious. "It does you may be annoying with you whole mistress bit but I still like you" said Larisa smiling at him. "I'm annoying" he said frowning.

"Only a little" she said chuckling. "I guess that's better than completely" he said moodily.

"Sorry but I don't like how you always call me princess or Mistress. I don't like those names" said Larisa shrugging.

"I guess if I must I won't call you that" he said frowning looking a little uncomfortable.

"If it kills you to be informal that much then go ahead with the mistress talk" said Larisa sighing.

"Thank you and I'm sorry" said Gabe relieved.

Stopping once they were home Larisa smiled, "See you tomorrow Gabe" she said heading inside.

"Good bye Mistress" he said happily waving goodbye.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed if you have the time please tell me your thoughts**


	12. Twelve

**Hello everyone be warned in the future spiders may be harmed more because one bit me and it hurts...I have to take medicine that made me throw up...it sucks. Thank you for your time:)**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Sitting up in bed, Larisa stared up, tired, at Sebastian. Her brain was still half asleep but she knew this picture wasn't right. Shaking her head, her mind clearing up, Larisa blinked a couple of times before jumping up.

"Sebastian!" She cried, before flinching at her voice

She practically yelled out his name, "It's time to get up Larisa" he said smiling at her. If it wasn't so early in the morning she would admit that would be a nice sight to wake up to but it was early in the morning. She generally liked to sleep till the afternoon on weekends, really anytime.

During breaks and summer she slept all morning not waking till the afternoon.

So to be woken up by a cheerful demon this early she couldn't help but feel murderous, "Hmm you have some bloodlust coming off you. I guess even time doesn't change the fact you're not an early bird" said Sebastian amused. Glaring at him Larisa fell back into bed before rolling onto her stomach, "Go away you demonic basterd it's too early to greet anyone" she said hugging her pillow.

Hearing a chuckle Larisa cried out in shock when her comforter was ripped off her, "What the hell!" she cried sitting up in bed once more. "I said up" he said smiling. Glaring Larisa let out a growl, "Go away or I'm screaming for my mom. I'm tired and I want to sleep so go away you evil demon" cried Larisa furious. Sighing Sebastian walked around the bed to stand by the side picking her up he held her tightly to keep her from struggling.

"Hey what are you doing now? Sebastian put me back I want to go to bed" she cried trying to struggle. "If you won't wake up I'll just have to force you awake" he said heading for her bathroom. "Oh no, no, no, no don't you dare no" she cried as he headed in. Squirming Larisa let out a whine when he turn her shower on before throwing her under, letting out a hush scream Larisa rushed out of the line of fire.

The water was freezing and the haziness known as sleepiness was gone, "Basterd" she cried tearful. Glaring up at Sebastian she felt hatred grow for him as he just smiled down at her. "When I say get up get up please. Also dress nice alright it's the first time my guard will be meeting you" said Sebastian patting her head.

"I hate you" growled Larisa murderously.

"There's that bloodlust once more…since I woke you up so early I'll make you a nice breakfast in return alright" said Sebastian heading out. "I don't want breakfast I want sleep" she cried after him. Getting no answer Larisa reached up and turned the knob for hot waters, adjusting them till they were just right she shut the door before she began to strip. Taking a quick shower she washed her hair with a green tea scented shampoo with matching body wash.

Stepping out she dried off before washing her face with a facial scrub, after that she rubbed lotion on the same scent as her body wash and hair. She always loved the smell of green tea. Walking out with a towel wrapped around her she went into her closet before hearing her door open. "Larisa you're not actually up are you" said Ciel walking in confused. "Ciel don't come in here I'm naked" she scolded.

But as usual he didn't listen he just walked up to her closet, "Your my sister I'm not going to look at you if your towel drops sheesh your body is disgusting to me" said Ciel rolling his eyes. Scowling Larisa let out a sigh, "Geez thanks" she said annoyed.

"If it helps boys at my school think you're hot constantly asking me if I've seen you naked. They also always ask what you breast feel like when you hug me, they can't seem to remember your my sister. They always want to come over too, can't grasp the fact I don't like any of them" said Ciel annoyed himself.

"Great little boys think of me inappropriately…gross" said Larisa a little freaked as she looked through her clothes going more toward the back of the closet. Her nicer clothes were back there. "Why are you up early and why are you going to the back end of your closet" asked Ciel frowning.

"I'm going in town to do something with Sammy" said Larisa using that for an excuse. "Something stupid I'm guessing" he asked. "Yeah you probably won't like it, but I'll hang out with you tomorrow okay" she said looking over at him to see him looking a little down. Smiling he nodded, "…I need something nice but nothing too nice" she said looking through her clothes unsure. She didn't want to dress up too much but she didn't want to really disobey Sebastian he kinda had this aura around him saying not to disobey. She never question feelings they usually saved your life.

"Nice but casual" asked Ciel.

"Yeah comfortable, nice, and casual" said Larisa nodding.

Walking further into her walk in closet Ciel scanned her clothes before he started to pick out some clothes he chose purple tights, a black skirt, and a long sleeve black shirt with thin red strips, it had a hood as well with bunny ears stitched onto it. Last two items he chose was a yellow cape that reached her elbows, it had a ruffled collar and the strings to tie it had white pom-poms at the end. Then her black boots that went up to the middle of her calves with three silver buckles. "It's at times like these I wonder if you're gay" said Larisa smiling. "Straight men can have good taste" said Ciel with his poker face.

"Thanks Ciel" she said kissing his cheek before shooing him out. Shutting the door she flipped the lights on. Walking over to the white dresser inside the closet she picked out her underwear choosing lacey boy shorts with a matching bra. Pulling everything on she looked in the mirror before she went to do her hair brushing out all the tangles she blew dried it before brushing once more. Then she pulled it back in to a pony tail.

"There he should be happy with this if not then screw him he woke me up early" said Larisa leaving her closet.

Walking downstairs she dodged her mom's questions of why she was up early along with if she wanted breakfast. She really needed to kick Sebastian's ass for this it was really abnormal for her to be up early not to mention she hated it. Glaring at the rising sun she sighed before she made her way toward the end of the street. She would have to go to the back of his house and climb over the wall.

If she just waltz in Ciel and her mom would see and get suspicious. She didn't want them to know anything about Sebastian, not to protect Sebastian but to protect them. Walking around the corner she listened to the chirping and the sound of the wind, the air was warm and she could already feel the glare of the sun.

Today would be hot.

She hated heat.

"When I get older I am so moving to freaking Alaska…that or Canada" she muttered quietly to herself. Finally reaching the back she was happy to find a back gate, at least she didn't have to climb over the wall and get sweaty and mess up her clothes. Walking through she wasn't too surprised to find Gabe waiting for her. "Hello Gabe where is the evil one" asked Larisa scowling. "Master is inside cooking for you" said Gabe smiling at her. "I don't want breakfast I want sleep" she cried again.

"I guess you really aren't a morning person huh" said Gabe chuckling.

"It's not funny I was having a great dream about Grimmjow Jaggerjack" sad Larisa pouting.

"…Grimmjow Jaggerjack?" questioned Gabe.

"Yes he's an arrancar, an espade of Aizen's army" said Larisa. "…Um what" asked Gabe confused. "He's a character from one of my manga's" said Larisa sighing. "Oh…you were dreaming about him" said Gabe perplexed. "Duh anime boys are better looking and not to mention cooler than real boys. Why do you think so many girls crush on them" said Larisa with a humph. "You know that's not healthy right" said Gabe frowning. "I can fantasize about whatever I want too. Besides it's not like I'm in love with them, if I was in love with them then yes I have problems. But I'm not I just like them and think their hot or cute" said Larisa shrugging.

"Okay…um so what kind of character do you usually go for" asked Gabe curious.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Larisa suspiciously.

"Just curious" he said shrugging giving her an innocent smile.

"…I have a lot of types. I usually always like the guy characters with long hair or if they have a cold personality. I also like some of the psycho character or the characters that are deemed strange and weird. I also like brash characters that are aggressive and look like mean guys but are actually great friends and comrades. Some of my favorite characters are honorable and strong who will do everything they can to protect their friend and love ones. Others are cut throat and will go through heaven and hell to get their way or kill the people they want dead" said Larisa shrugging.

"So you don't have a single type" said Gabe frowning. "All the characters I like usually have a strong drive. Whether it be to save their friends and family or to prove they're the best or just to kill all the people they dislike" said Larisa shrugging before heading into the house.

* * *

She had manage to get him not to cook, which was a good thing she was pretty sure she couldn't eat she was too nervous. Plus she never had much of an appetite in the morning. Sitting in the sun room where they usually did the tutoring Larisa spent her time staring out at the garden. She always loved gardens, with flowers in full bloom. But gardens with ponds and streams and waterfalls were the best. Sebastian's was absolutely the best it had almost everything.

"You always stare at that garden would you like to explore it. It is yours as well you know" said Sebastian watching her.

"Stop saying things like that it's only going to hurt your pride more when I find a way out" said Larisa glaring. "I could say the same" said Sebastian giving her a smirk. Ignoring him Larisa sighed, "Not to be whiny but how much longer I'm afraid patience is not one of my virtues" said Larisa looking at him.

Smiling he nodded, "It isn't one of mine as well but they shall be along shortly" he said. "So how many and did I met them when I was young" asked Larisa curious. "You've never met them, there was no need for them when I was the one watching you" said Sebastian. "Well at least I don't have to worry about more people knowing me and me not knowing them" said Larisa relieved. "That much of a bother" said Sebastian curious.

"It's a big bother. I can't remember anything about you, since you're always there too I see you and it's like I always got something at the tip of my tongue. I can almost remember but the realization never hits, I'm always hanging at the edge" said Larisa annoyed. "If you want your memories just say the word…I'll hunt Claude down and rip them back from him" said Sebastian seriously. Blinking in surprised Larisa watched him to see if he was serious. His expression didn't waver and he didn't even give a hint of a smile to say he was joking. Biting her lip Larisa was tempted to tell him to hunt Claude down and take them.

"Just ask me and I will a husband will make his wife happy" said Sebastian softly trying to tempt her to say the words.

Weighing her options Larisa thought about it. If he did there was more than a good chance that the two would fight and get hurt, she didn't want either of them to get hurt. Claude still hadn't done anything harmful to her. She didn't want to get him hurt because of her selfish desires. As for Sebastian he was already doing too much helping her study and she knew for a fact she was hard to teach. She also didn't want him to get hurt just because she wanted them back.

"No I can do without them. I have this long haven't I" said Larisa finally making her choice.

"If that is what you wish" he said. Sitting only a moment longer it wasn't long before Sebastian perked up. Watching him stand he walked to the glass doors before stepping out onto the porch. "What's going on?" she asked hurrying after him. But before he could say a word a gust of wind blasted them, snapping her eyes shut she held her arms up to block the sand. Feeling the wind and sand stop hitting her Larisa cracked her eyes open to see Sebastian's back. He was blocking the stuff from hitting, "Thanks" she muttered. "It's no problem at all…I told them not to make a big entrance" said Sebastian sounding displease.

"I hardly call that big" said someone dully.

Walking closer to Sebastian Larisa peeked out behind him to find five gorgeous men. The one in front and probably the one who spoke had long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail with dark green eyes and fair skin. He had a beautiful face almost pretty like a girl but not quite. He wouldn't be mistaken as a girl but he was beautiful like one. "You got sand in your mistress eyes, Shimon" said Sebastian coldly. Looking at Sebastian Shimon nodded before his eyes glanced over at Larisa.

Blushing Larisa duck back behind Sebastian, feeling embarrassment flood through her she wanted to slap herself. She was acting like a little girl hiding behind Sebastian. Hearing someone let out a laugh she found herself wanting to melt into a puddle on the ground, "A little shy is she" said the laughing one.

"Don't make fun of her Kyo" said Sebastian lightly before turning to her.

"There is no need to be shy Larisa" he said holding out his hand for her. Nodding Larisa stepped out from behind him to stare at the men; they all stared at her studying her movements and looks. "Ah you're a cutie that's for sure. Lovely and cute!" said the one who laughed. He walked up to her holding out his hand, giving him a nervous smile Larisa reached for his hand only to have him take it and turn it over.

Kissing the back of her hand he smiled, "I'm Kyo my lady and I hope to serve you well in the future" he said. Kyo was extremely tall, probably a head taller than Sebastian who was tall. He had beautiful blue eyes and short course black hair with an olive skin tone and an easy going smile, "Um hi" she said pulling her hand away. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last Lady Larisa" said Shimon bowing his head. "You as well" said Larisa unsure what to say.

"Man are you guys old fashion and stuffy you're gonna make her sneeze with your dusty older than time ways. Larisa I'm Darryl I'm sorry my comrades are boring but you have to blame their age" said Darryl waltzing up to her with an easy going smile. "Darryl" said Sebastian warningly.

"Oh come on they keep acting the way they do she gonna think they belong to the seventeenth century" said Darryl jokingly.

Darryl was only a head taller than her; he even looked around her age with short raven hair that was slightly spiky. He had a dark tan that set off his ruby red eyes; he looked real friendly and was already on her good list. He actually said just her name.

"I'm Alphonse Larisa" said the second one who looked her age. He had short brown hair combed to the right side with bright golden eyes, and fair skin with a muscular build. He was really cute with dimples showing as he smiled, "It's nice to meet you both" she said feeling a little more at ease.

"Larisa the last one for you to meet is Loki…Loki be good" said Sebastian warningly.

Looking up at him worried Larisa eyed the last one who gave her a wicked smile. "So you're the little girl that wished for a husband are you" he said walking up to her. He made her feel uneasy. "Sebastian was right you do shine with innocence" he said grinning. Loki was as tall as Sebastian with long ebony hair he combed back with cold icy blue eyes; he was deathly pale his skin actually tinged with grey. He also looked strong he was bigger muscle wise then Sebastian.

"Would you stop creeping her out Loki? She's not gonna like you if you keep spooking her" said Alphonse frowning. "I'm not concerned who likes me, I'm not a mutt eager for masters attention" said Loki rolling his eyes. "Yes but I won't have you scaring her so take Alphonse advice Loki…now that you've met her get settle in. Me and Larisa have plans" said Sebastian smiling at them all. "What going on a date?!" said Darryl snickering.

Blushing Larisa shook her head, "No I have to take him to Undertaker" she cried embarrassed.

"Whatever makes you feel better Lady L" said Kyo chuckling walking past her inside. "That's what we're doing" she cried after him. "Ah don't be embarrass my lady it's alright if you go on dates you two are going to get married" said Darryl teasingly. Growling Larisa stopped her foot, "It's not like that at all. Stop twisting my words" she yelled. Watching her continue arguing with Darryl Shimon walked over to Sebastian, "Sir is there a reason she hasn't been marked" asked Shimon.

Looking at him Sebastian nodded, "Because she won't accept me and before you say anything it not her fault" said Sebastian once Shimon open his mouth to comment. "Not her fault" said Shimon narrowing his eyes. "Claude took her memories" said Sebastian scowling.

"…Just like a spider" said Shimon silent angry flashing in his eyes. "Yes so forgive her when she denies me" said Sebastian watching her continue to argue with Darryl who just kept teasing. "I will sir…I will also tell the others" said Shimon bowing his head respectfully. "Speaking of others…Shiro and the triplets" asked Sebastian frowning. "Shiro is doing a few last minute things in demon world and the triplets are helping…but sir do you think it's wise to use them if that thing is near" said Shimon referring to Claude. "They were loyal to Hannah not Claude. In fact they hate Claude almost as much as I do. They hate him even more when he took them from their beloved mistress and their grateful to me for taking them from Claude. So it would be just fine if they come" said Sebastian.

"If that is what you think then sir" said Shimon walking away.

Watching him enter the house Sebastian sighed, "Larisa come you can finish arguing with Darryl later" he said beckoning her over. "Bye have fun with your date my Lord and Lady" said Darryl winking. "It's not a date" cried Larisa frustrated. Walking over to him Sebastian chuckle when she grumbled to herself the entire way, "Now, now Larisa he's only teasing" said Sebastian amused. Nodding she sighed, "So why do we have to go to Undertaker" asked Larisa curious.

"Your memories I want to see if he knows a way to help with them or if it will be harmful for you to keep remember" said Sebastian. "And he'll know the answer" asked Larisa frowning. Looking at her he paused for a moment to find the right words, "It's difficult to say sometimes he knows the answers but many times he just knows where to look. So he may have the answer we seek but he may just know the name of someone who can give us an answer. Undertaker though usually has the answer, if he doesn't its very rare" said Sebastian frowning. "How long have you known him?" asked Larisa once they left the yard.

"A while since the eighteen hundreds at least" said Sebastian leading her away.

"Eighteen hundreds" said Larisa stunned.

"Time has little meaning to my kind Larisa, I was even around for the Black Death partly responsible for it" said Sebastian amused by her reaction.

"Black Death…wasn't that the fourteen hundreds" asked Larisa amazed.

"Thirteen hundreds dear but it started in the sixth and seventh centuries. It reappeared in the seven hundreds and once more thirteen hundreds. If I remember correctly the last known return of it was in the sixteenth hundreds. A demon before me created it to basically play a prank on the humans. A demon then killed the creator and released it and in turn I killed him and released it. I was young and foolish back then I loved causing humans pain and misery. Not to mention with all the death I could get more souls to eat. But after I began to find humans entertaining and stopped going after any old soul I tossed it. Someone then found it and released it once more now I don't know where it is" said Sebastian chuckling.

"Oh my god, not only do I get a history lesson but I get a disturbing history lesson" cried Larisa.

"I don't think it's that disturbing compared to other things I've done" said Sebastian amused. "Please stop talking" said Larisa shuddering. "If that is what you wish dear" he said smiling. Sighing Larisa looked up at the sky as the sun rose higher and higher, "Can we get Sammy…I feel better if she was with us" asked Larisa hopeful. Looking at her Sebastian nodded, "If you wish for Samantha then call her here" said Sebastian.

Pulling out her cell Larisa quickly dialed Sam's cell, it took a couple of rings before the blond finally answer, _'Samantha at your service if you're a prank caller I'll hunt you down and gut you or if you've dialed this number by mistake I'll smack you. Now…what is the nature of your call'_ said Sam sounding far to bubbly.

"Is everyone in the world but me a morning person" asked Larisa sighing. _'Lala you're up that's unusual did Mr. Husband wake you'_ asked Sam happily. "Yeah he did…say can you come join me. He's taking me into town and I want you to come with" said Larisa hopeful.

_'Sure I can come meet you at the station'_ said Sam hanging up.

"She said yes" said Larisa slipping the phone in her pocket. "And would meet us at the station then" he said before she could tell him. "I guess you're hearing is great" said Larisa frowning. "I can hear mile away not even concentrating" said Sebastian amused. "That must be annoying" said Larisa trying to imagine hearing everything, to hear people being intimate, to hear yelling, and to hear children's babbling.

"I can block it out you learn when you're young" said Sebastian causally.

Looking over at him as they walk Larisa studied his calm face before looking away when he peered over at her, "You have a question" he said knowingly. Looking back over Larisa fidgeted, "…Um…I need to ask you a question" she said nervously. "You can ask me anything Larisa I've told you this before" said Sebastian. "Um well, you know if I end marrying you because I can't find a way out. Because I don't want to kill you, do we have to, you know do things married people do?" asked Larisa fearful. "So you mean do we have to have sex" he said watching her face flush red as she looked down fearfully.

"Yea-Yeah" she said her heart beating a mile a minute.

"I will never force myself on you Larisa; a husband never forces himself on his wife. A good husband at least. I will never make you do anything, besides the marriage, you don't want to do. I told you before I do care about you and I want you happy. You may look at our future and see sorrow but I assure you it will be anything but. I will support your decisions and always try to understand your reasons for doing things. I will make your life easy and comfortable" said Sebastian honestly. "Because that's what a good husband does right" asked Larisa with a straight face. Watching her he nodded as a sly smile made its way on his face, "I can be nothing more for you" said Sebastian chuckling. "You're really creepy sometimes you know that" said Larisa eyeing him.

"So you've said" said Sebastian smiling.

"Don't see how I ever loved a man like you I must have been a very dumb little kid" said Larisa shaking her head. "Well you did believe in everything your brothers told you, quite worrisome too. You once believed them when they told you dogs were gods, made you terrified of the beasts. Those two were always so terrible to you. I remember one day you came to me with tears in your eyes, you had been crying for hours earlier before I came. You told me your brothers killed your kittens of course that wasn't the case. I found them right away hidden in their room. But they often played vicious pranks on you like that, tell me did it every stop" asked Sebastian.

Looking at him Larisa shrugged, "I guess you could say so they sorta split the pranks between me and Ciel but I would always try to take the brunt of their pranks" said Larisa. Frowning Sebastian brought a hand to his chin before pondering the twin hostile nature toward their little siblings. Couldn't possibly be sibling rivalry that would have eventually died out? "When did you notice them get aggressive with you?" asked Sebastian.

"Well I remember that they use to be real nice to me I was the only one who could tell them apart. But um I think they started getting mean after well a month before you came around, I use to tag around with them everywhere. Once we were at the playground and Kouichi was playing with me helping me with my sand castle when some bully started making fun of him and Kouji. He kept calling them baby sitters and they were lame to play with a little baby. After that they started shoving me, smacking me, and trying to make me cry" said Larisa frowning.

"Human can really be such cruel creatures to spend all that time hurting you just because a bully made them feel inadequate. I bet they never stop because they didn't know how or they just like the feeling of having someone under their thumb" said Sebastian with a slight smirk.

"So glad my future husband finds my torture by siblings so amusing" said Larisa bitterly glaring at him. Frowning Sebastian leaned closer his eyes flashing red, "Would you like me to scare your siblings into respecting you" asked Sebastian. Resisting a shiver Larisa glared at him, "Don't go near my family. My brothers may have not treated me perfectly but they are still family and were brothers when I needed them to. I will never forgive you if you hurt them or even try to traumatize them. In fact I'll purposely won't marry you and let you die" said Larisa glaring at him.

Staring back Sebastian smiled, "Then I will never harm them Larisa you have my word" said Sebastian amused.

"What find my threat amusing" she asked annoyed. "No I just love that look people get in their eyes when what they love is threatened. Desperation, fury, and the willingness to condemn someone to death just to save the ones they love so much. It's quite beautiful even more so in your eyes Larisa. Eyes that express the desire to not be force to kill, yet reflect all the emotions that say you'll do what you need to do for your family. You give me chills Little Larisa" said Sebastian his eyes glowing once more.

Reaching out he gripped her chin drawing her closer till they were almost nose to nose, "It makes me wonder what you would do for your own children. If you're willing to do something you so obvious don't want to for family what would you do for your child? Mothers can do the most heinous and disturbing things for the safety of their babies" said Sebastian intrigued. "You're beginning to creep me out again" said Larisa blushing.

"That nature is so much like a demon mother too. They're willing to rip off their own arms to get to their babies" said Sebastian letting her go before looking up at the sky. Looking at him Larisa wonder what the dads would do if the moms were willing to mutilate themselves, "Um…what would dads be willing to do" asked Larisa curious. Smiling Sebastian looked down at her a mischievously look crossing his face, "Why the only thing they can do when their mate and children are threatened…utterly destroy the threat" said Sebastian smirking broadly.

Turning away Larisa shuddered, "Demons are intense not to mention terrifying" said Larisa shaking her head. She couldn't believe she was now a part of this world. "I guess to humans we seem that way" said Sebastian amused. It wasn't much longer they arrived at the train station, waiting next to Sebastian she frowned as they waited for Sam. "For someone who is a morning person and lives closer to the train station she sure is late" said Larisa annoyed. Sniffing the air Sebastian looked down, "She's on her way here" said Sebastian. "…Your nose is good as well" said Larisa amused.

Smiling he nodded, "All my sense are above par Larisa" he said. Nodding Larisa sighed when she felt a bead of sweat run down her neck, she shouldn't have worn long sleeves. "I am so moving to a place where it's cool all year around, they won't even sell short sleeve shirts where they live" she grumbled.

"Still don't like heat either" said Sebastian chuckling. "Never will, heat leads to sweating and sweating is gross" said Larisa pouting. Feeling him wave his hand in front of her Larisa was surprised to feel cooler, not to mention her sleeves were gone. "What the hell" she said looking herself over nothing much had change only her long sleeve shirt turned short. "I altered it for you if you want it to be returned to long sleeve I'll do it once it gets cold again" said Sebastian.

Blinking in surprised Larisa smiled, "I guess demons are handy to have" she said relieved.

"Can't say I like how you refer to that but I'll take it. Oh but one thing I've been meaning to ask…Ciel's scent was in your room. Does he often sleep in your room?" asked Sebastian curious. "Did he sleep in my room again?" asked Larisa surprised. She hadn't even realized her little brother had come last night, "His scent was strong so I say so. You're telling me he does this a lot" said Sebastian.

Nodding Larisa looked down sadly, "He comes a lot actually Ciel has terrible nightmares about people coming to take him away and hurt him. Daddy never took Ciel's nightmares seriously so he comes to me when he has them, he's had them a lot more lately" said Larisa worried.

"Your father sounds like a bad father" said Sebastian frowning.

"He's just stubborn is all. Daddy is willing to do anything for us but he doesn't believe people can be scarred or scared by nightmares. He refuses to believe Ciel has a problem he's not so great in the feelings department and all that that. He's stuck on the belief men don't show emotion and that goes for his sons" said Larisa angry.

"Very old fashion then" said Sebastian.

"I wish he get with times. I can't stand seeing Ciel looking do frighten it breaks my heart" said Larisa her eyes watering up. Laying a hand on top of Larisa's head Sebastian frowned, Ciel was haunted by the memories of his pervious life. The humans who tortured him into the revenge hungry little boy were apparently very good, so good they scarred his next life. He probably wasn't helping matters either being the reason for the flare ups. It was a good possibility that it was him or it could have just been his soul was remembering the torture he was the right age. He was taken at eleven and Ciel now was eleven.

"You've gone quiet why?" asked Larisa looking up at him.

"…I'm trying to think of ways to help your brother. I'm also trying to think of reasons for his dreams…they could be past memories his soul remembers and refuses to forget. Sometimes when something horrible happens to a person their soul will remember no matter how many time they are reincarnated" said Sebastian.

"Somebody could have actually tortured him in the past…that's horrible who could do that to him" cried Larisa heartbroken.

Looking down at her Sebastian laid a hand on her head forcing her to look up into his eyes, "I'd rather not reveal that world to you. But there are humans capable of inhuman acts. You've heard about them fathers who commit incest, serial killers, kidnappers who imprison their victims to satisfy their sexual desires. Mass murders who will kill in the name of their god, there are many deplorable men and women in this world. If that is the reason for your brother's nightmares he just had the rotten luck of crossing one of these…beasts…in a past life" said Sebastian pausing only to find the perfect word.

"I don't like thinking about how there are people out there like that. It's disturbing knowing humans can be capable of acts like that" said Larisa frowning.

Chuckling Sebastian sighed, "Loki is going to have a field day with you. You're so sheltered, you don't want to accept the fact that humans are evil creatures by nature" said Sebastian amused. "I'm not sheltered" cried Larisa embarrassed glaring at him. "But you are" he said chuckling amused.

Opening her mouth to retort Larisa jumped when Sam cried out, "Oi Lala" she yelled. Looking over at her Larisa let out an annoyed sigh, "Sheesh Sammy did you have to yell you nearly gave me a heart attack" snapped Larisa. "Well someone is a little grumpy did her demon wake her up on the wrong side of the bed" cooed Samantha. "Try wrong side of the am/pm" said Larisa glaring at the two morning people.

"Now, now darling you should try and learn to be a morning person" said Sebastian amused.

"Don't call me that calling me darling is so gross. We aren't darlings" muttered Larisa pouting.

"So stubborn so old man what's the trip today" asked Samantha.

"The trip today is to see Undertaker" said Sebastian. Letting out a groan Sam pouted, "Ah we're going to visit that creep. I would have never come if I knew we were going to him" said Sam groaning. "What's wrong with Undertaker? I liked him even if he wouldn't tell me how to safely ditch this guy" said Larisa calmly.

"I really wish you would stop fighting this" said Sebastian sighing.

"I'll never stop fighting" said Larisa stubbornly.

"Ungrateful brat" snapped a furious voice behind her, shivering Larisa looked back to find someone she didn't want to ever see again. Letting out a scream Larisa rushed to Sebastian hiding behind him, "Grell" said Sebastian warningly standing protectively in front of Larisa. "Is this the a-hole that hurt my Lala" asked Samantha glaring at Grell who gave the blond a look of disgust.

"I am Grell the most beautiful Shinigami known to man. Not to mention the future mother to Sebby-chan's babies" cried Grell blowing Sebastian a kiss. Shivering Sebastian gave the red head Shinigami a look of disgust, "I told you to stop saying things like that" said Sebastian disgusted.

"Great he's one of those people 'I'm a woman trapped in a man's body' damn it you people confuse the hell out of me" said Sam scratching her head.

"Don't make it angry" whispered Larisa fearfully.

"There is nothing to worry about Larisa the thing won't dare lay a hand on you" said William appearing with Ronald at his side. "He does he gets the snot beaten out of him by Will not to mention a suspensions order. He's very use to getting those" said Ronald sighing. "Why are all three of you here?" asked Sebastian walking forward with Larisa following his every step. Her hands were tangled in his coat and he could feel her shaking, furrowing his brow he narrowed his gaze.

Grell was making Larisa uneasy something he wouldn't allow, he would not have his mate shaking in fear.

"Following that question does that thing really have to be in attendance" said Sebastian coldly.

"That thing is under watch so he doesn't try to hurt your new victim" said Will dryly. "You still need to issues an apology to Larisa for that thing's actions. Not to mention to me, because of your negligence my mate was severely injured" said Sebastian coolly.

Glaring at him Will took a deep breath before bowing at the waist, "I apologize for the actions of the subordinate under my watch. And I actually apologize to you Larisa for the pain he caused you" said Will gazing at her with a soften gaze. Blushing Larisa gave him a small smile while Sebastian gave Will his own irritated stare.

Going to tell him no harm done Larisa jumped in alarm when Grell started to growl, "Little hussy is taking my men" yelled Grell furious. "William too sheesh how many men do you plan on having. You can't have a collection you know you can only have one alright unless your apart of those religions were a man can have fifty wives. Those religions piss me off why do men get fifty wives what if I want fifty husbands why can't I have that many huh tell me why" yelled Samantha furious.

"Oh be quiet I'll love any man with a passionate icy gaze. My heart will forever cry out for William and Sebastian's cool unforgiving gazes" cried Grell passionately blushing as he hugged his body wiggling on spot. Glaring at Sam Ronald sighed, "You just had to start him up didn't you blondie" he said annoyed.

"Oh shove off how was I supposed to no that would set the weirdo off" she sapped annoyed herself.

"Enough of this we are beginning to draw a crowd" said Sebastian.

"Agreed we cannot have any old human listening to our conversation, I rather you weren't a part of it but I get the feeling she would tell you everything anyways" said William sighing gesturing to Larisa. "You would feel right" said Sam smirking. "I can't keep things from Sammy she's my best friend" said Larisa truthful.

"Little hussy" said Grell under his breath.

"Mr. Grell please refrain from insulting my wife" said Sebastian glaring. "Oh looking at me with those eyes" said Grell blushing once more wiggling his butt. "Dude that is so wrong and creepy" said Sam disturbed. "Follow me" said William leading them away from the train station. Untangling her hands from Sebastian's jacket Larisa kept right behind him following him as he made his way after William. "Geez for you to cling to Sebastian that guy must have done a number on you" said Sam concerned coming to her side. Taking up her left Ronald sighed, "He did make her lose a lot of blood" he said.

"…So how do you kill a Shinigami" asked Samantha scowling. Blanching Ronald looked over stunned at Samantha, "What! Why do you want to know that?" he cried. "I want to hunt me down a bitch he tried taking out my Lala, you know how much entertainment she gives me. Not to mention I actually genuinely like her. I don't like anyone like you I loathed you" said Samantha furious.

Gapping at her Ronald shook his head; "Yeah now I'm definitely not telling you" he said firmly. "They can be killed by their own scythes or at least a Shinigami scythe" said Sebastian casually. "Hey what the hell don't tell her that" yelled Ronald. "Don't worry Ronald I'm pretty sure you'll evade her attacks. She's not all that sneaky" said Larisa patting his shoulder. Feeling his jaw drop Ronald let out a groan, "You're insane blondie" said Ronald tiredly.

"So the courts have said" said Sam rolling her eyes.

"This shall provide a little more privacy" said William finally pausing when they entered a more secluded area. "Now what is it that you want Shinigami" asked Sebastian getting down to business. "You're going to see Undertaker the traitor Shinigami who's evade us for years, we're coming with you to see him" said William.

"Undertaker is a Shinigami" cried Larisa shocked. "No wonder he gives you the creeps" said Sam snorting. "I don't find him creepy. Despite the fact that he won't tell me what I want to know he's nice" said Larisa defending him. "You also think this loser is okay and have a crush on that loser" said Sam jabbing her thumb at Ronald who let out an irritated hey before pointing to William with her index finger.

Blushing when William raised an eyebrow Larisa cried out in embarrassment, "I don't have a crush on him" she cried stopping her foot. "Really because he's right up your alley in type along with Sebastian…even Grell is your type. I mean you like Kimblee from FMA: Brotherhood, Kimblee is just as crazy as that guy if not more" said Sam. "First never compare Kimblee to Grell, it's just not right. Second those are my types when choosing favorite characters not choosing a boyfriend or possible future husband" cried Larisa. "You want someone like me don't you" said Ronald teasingly.

"No I rather not marry or date someone with the name of a corrupted politician" said Larisa causally.

"Damn it my name is not like a corrupted politician" yelled Ronald growling.

"Knox" barked William sternly making the younger boy jump. "Sorry I blame them they swept you up in conversation" cried Ronald. "Loser" muttered Sam with a bored look. "Witch" snapped Ronald growling as he turned to face her. "Back to Undertaker" said William sternly. "What do you want to do with him?" asked Larisa worried for his safety. She may have not known him well but she knew he had answers so she couldn't let anything hurt him.

"He took important documents before he left with his death scythe" said William grimly.

"Important documents…on what exactly?" asked Sebastian.

"None of your business leech" said William coolly. "Either tell Sebastian or none of us go to Undertaker. I'm the only one who knows where he is and is willing to take you. Sam doesn't like you or him she be willing to hold out on the info just to spite you" said Larisa warningly. Glaring at her Will sighed before nodding, "You know for you to have a crush on him you're not helping your case. Unless you think he likes strong willed women" said Sam teasingly.

"I don't like him" she cried blushing.

"Yeah, yeah" said Sam dismissively.

"The documents" said Sebastian before Sam could start up once more. "The documents are about Larisa and what special mission she has for not dying when she was suppose too" said Will. "What! I thought you wouldn't know till it happen" said Larisa glaring at Ronald who held up his hand defensively. "That's what I was told" said Ronald. "There is a document on her" said Sebastian perking up.

"Yes Undertaker took it before he left. Apparently he has a special interest in what she's going to do which makes you wonder-" said William staring down at Larisa with Sebastian, "What exactly is my little bride going to do" said Sebastian finishing his sentence.

"Exactly" said William.

* * *

**If your feeling friendly tell me your thoughts! Also thank you for the reviews xelainatx, Angel Protectress, RainbowCookiesx, poisedrose, pretty-little-liar-girl70, Paxloria, NameWithNoMeaning, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight, Kitty1098, dxlmao, and ULTIMATE KIWI**


	13. Thirteen

**Hello everyone I hope you like the new chapter. Also I love the cold weather anyone else love it because I love it! I just wish it stay cold already damn it. I'm getting sick of it getting warms I want freezing cold!**

**Also I do not own Kuroshitsuji but enjoy my version of it :) ps I've been thinking of doing a second one in the Victorian age still not a hundred percent sure though in the thought process.**

* * *

It had been nothing but silence for about three minutes as all the guys' stared Larisa down, feeling annoyance as her friend shifted uncomfortably Sam reach out and smacked Ronald. "Ow" he yelled bringing the attention to them. "Why do you continue to make my life miserable" cried Ronald furious.

"Well I had to get the attention of you freaks of nature off of Larisa" said Sam nonchalantly.

"So what you had to hit me you just couldn't say hey freaks of nature stop staring at Larisa?" asked Ronald tersely. "No where's the fun in that" said Sam giving a snort. "I hate you" said Roald glaring. "Funny I feel the same I guess it means we're meant for each other huh glasses. Now if you're all done staring down Larisa why don't we actually go to Undertaker huh" said Sam grabbing Larisa's hand leading them back toward the train station. A minute later the adults followed, "My head hurts" grumbled Ronald. "Write a letter" said Sam waving him off. "I hate you so much" he yelled.

"I hate you so much too. I guess we really are in this for the long run" said Sam looking over her shoulder giving him a grin.

"Sammy please stop taunting the supernatural being" said Larisa sighing. "Never" said Sam. "You should be lucky they have a reason not to kill me and you're my best friend. Otherwise I think you would have been dead day one" said Larisa sighing. "Maybe Sebastian would have killed her but I wouldn't be allowed to" said Ronald sounding pissed as he caught up. "So did you really not know they had a file on me?" asked Larisa curious looking at Ronald suspiciously.

Nodding he crossed his arms, "I promise they didn't tell me one thing about it. I mean I just reap the souls Will manages so if anyone would hear about it he would. So if he didn't tell me I didn't know. I know we kept files on people but it's nothing really. Just a file on the person and the day they die, we come and get their cinematic record and stash it in the file then go on our way" said Ronald. "How many times can a person be reborn" asked Larisa.

"What makes you think people are reborn" asked Ronald smiling.

"Sebastian" said Larisa pointing back to him.

"Ah…well that gets handled by a different department they review peoples records and say yay or nay to people being reborn" said Ronald smiling. "How many times have I been reborn?" asked Larisa curious. "Can't tell you that" said Ronald chuckling. "Ah" said Larisa disenchanted. "Do people who were family or together in previous lives often get back together if their reborn around the same time" asked Sam curious.

"Sometimes if they have strong ties and sometimes it's just plain coincidence" said Ronald shrugging.

"…So how do I die" asked Sam smirking. "Against the rule to tell" said Ronald. "Can't you at least tell me whether I leave a beautiful corpse?" asked Sam annoyed.

"Yeah to leave a beautiful corpse you have to be beautiful" said Ronald smirking.

"Who said I was talking about me being beautiful" said Sam frowning.

"How else can you leave a beautiful corpse?" asked Ronald.

"She believes dying young and bloody is beautiful" said Larisa scowling.

"You really are a freak" said Ronald shaking his head. "Yeah compared to you not so much" said Sam smirking. "I really hate you" said Ronald. "Yeah we've already done that so get a new line" said Sam skipping forward. "Really rowdy that one" said William sighing fixing his glasses. "Yes really surprises me that her and Larisa are friends. Larisa was never one for friends, hated other children. And the type of person Sam is, was the kind of people she hated most" said Sebastian.

"Those associated with your kind have been known to be antisocial. Phantomhive is proof of that he was the sulkiest boy I've ever met. Still is although not as much as he was in 1887" said Will frowning. "Please don't mention him around her. I don't think she'll take it well" said Sebastian frowning himself. "Even if she overheard I wouldn't say anything, it's not of her concern" said William.

"She can be convincing when she needs to be. Especially with Ciel, she's quite protective of him she would probably be willing to do anything for him" said Sebastian. "She may be willing to do anything but I'm not. Just because you have to roll over at her command doesn't mean I have to" said Will.

"You seem to confuse this with what I had with Ciel. My bond to her is as a mate I will not roll over and do what she asked. I will listen to her demands and decided whether I will follow them or not, I'm her mate not her pawn" said Sebastian coolly. "A collar is still a collar" said Will walking a little faster, to get away from him.

Glaring at the shinigami's back Sebastian's body seized up when Grell let out cry, "Oh my, my, my, you two are getting so tense" he said gliding up to Sebastian elbowing his back. Shuddering Sebastian quickly made his way toward the group, he did not want to be anywhere near Grell when he got all hot and bothered.

"Do we have to show them Undertaker that guy creeps me out with his he-he-he-he" said Sam trying to mimic Undertaker's laugh. Looking over tiredly Larisa smiled as she thought of a way to keep Sam quiet. It would probably scar her for life but it would shut the blonde up about Undertaker.

"Sammy if you don't speak about how you hate Undertaker when my brothers come home for holiday you can spend the night" said Larisa regretting the words as the left her mouth. "Really!" she yelled excitedly. "Yes you can spend the night while Kouichi and Kouji are here, go ahead and scar me for life" said Larisa letting out a whine. "Scar you for life" said Ronald. "She likes them way too much and their pervs and she's a perv do the math" said Larisa frowning.

"Hot college boy add that with twins and you have the best day ever" said Sam giddily.

"And I call it losing my lunch and appetite" said Larisa sighing.

"Oh just go hang out with your demon boyfriend while I have my fun. Let him molest you lord knows you need it" said Sam teasingly. "He is not my demon boyfriend, he's my demon fiancé and he's not even that. Plus I don't want anyone to molest me; I'm not a pervert like you" cried Larisa embarrassed. She hated it when Sam said stuff like that it was so embarrassing not to mention it made her feel like a prude. It wasn't like that she just had high standards and she was allowed to have them. There was nothing wrong with high standards.

"You're such a prude" said Sam smirking. "I am not just because you're willing to trade saliva with any hot guy doesn't mean I do. I'm not doing anything with anyone unless I really like them" said Larisa firmly crossing her arms. "The last good girl" said Ronald laughing. "I will sick Sebastian on you" threaten Larisa growling before jumping when he felt a hand rest on her head before forcing her to turn her head.

"You really should stop getting so worked up they enjoy your reaction" said Sebastian amused.

Looking at him Larisa pouted, "It's refreshing to know some girls still have standards" said Will nonchalantly. Looking over surprised Larisa gave him a small smile, "At least I don't sleep with every guy come on give me some credit. I could be like white trash whore" said Sam pouting.

"Fine you get credit for not being Lisa Carlson" said Larisa.

"That's means for you" said Ronald raising an eyebrow. "I am a girl you know we aren't exactly nice toward other girls. I'm only slightly better because I don't go and try to make them feel lower than dirt…unlike Sam" said Larisa looking over at the blond. "They piss me off they meet the bitch we've been over this" said Sam.

Falling quiet it wasn't long till the group arrived at the train station. Getting on board Larisa and Sam sat away from Sebastian, Will, and Grell, after all it would be bad if people from school saw them with Sebastian. The only one who wouldn't get questioned was Ronald who was seated between the two girls.

"So Undertaker is he still nuts" asked Ronald curious looking between the two.

"Yep he looks and smells like a nut" said Sam nodding.

"You knew him?" asked Larisa.

"He's a deserter, I also fought him once" said Ronald crossing his arms as his face scrunched up in dislike. "He totally kicked your ass huh" said Sam laughing at him. "You think you can do better" asked Ronald dryly. "No just find it hilarious you got your butt handed too you. I might be able to like Undertaker now" said Sam grinning. "I hate you" said Ronald glaring at her again. "Are you going to keep doing this because I'm gonna have to beat you if so" said Sam.

"This is going to be a long trip" said Larisa sighing.

* * *

Sebastian was hit with a wave of nostalgia standing outside Undertakers shop, still dreary looking with coffins lined up outside. "…Creepy" said Ronald, "For once we agree on something" said Sam scowling at the building. "You just followed a strange creepy man into a beat up run down building without a care in the world" said Will looking at Larisa with a scold. Flashing a nervous smile Larisa shrugged, "He seemed nice enough" she said unsure.

Giving her a scrutinizing stare he let out a loud sigh, "You're going to cause me much trouble in the future aren't you" he said sounding annoyed. "Everyone needs a little trouble in their life you know" said Larisa frowning at him. "I get enough with these two imbeciles" said Will pushing up his glasses flashing glared at two shinigami's in question.

"Right…um well I'll just go in then" said Larisa walking toward the door only to let out a scream and fall to her butt when something dropped from the sky. Feeling her heart pound Larisa stared up to see hanging above her was a plastic skeleton holding a white sign saying 'Doorbell'.

"Larisa are you alright" said Sebastian kneeling at her side.

"That's his idea of a doorbell" yelled Sam and Ronald together.

Letting out a shaky breath Larisa tried to slow her heart down when the door open and Undertaker peeked his head out. Looking around oblivious he grinned when he saw her on the ground, "I thought I heard my door bell" he said laughing. "Undertaker you're a jerk" she wailed jumping up sobbing. "Never said I wasn't now what brings you, your funny friend, and unpleasant people here" said Undertaker scanning them all. "Undertaker…it's been too long" said Sebastian with a slight smirk.

"Ah Mr. Butler indeed it has" said Undertaker grinning.

"Mr. Butler" said Larisa and Sam looking at Sebastian who was scowling at Undertaker. "Undertaker, that's what you go by now" said Will walking forward. Looking at him Undertaker frowned before looking down at Larisa with what she thought was a disappointed look, "Why did you bring so many unpleasant people" he said put out. "Sorry I didn't want to but Sebastian woke me up early so someone had to share in my misery" said Larisa apologetically. "I guess I can understand that" said Undertaker smirking. "Yeah but skipping all that Mr. Butler you called him that right" said Sam walking up to Undertaker who smiled at her.

"Yes I did" he said laughing as he leaned toward her.

"You mean he use to pretend to be a butler" said Sam excited. "Yep he played butler to an earl" said Undertaker grinning broadly. "Finally I know why Lala fell for a guy like that" said Sam laughing out loud. "Don't say fell for, I rather not be reminded of my mistake Samantha" said Larisa yelling standing up a blush staining her cheeks. "But come on this explains everything. You liked him so much as a kid because he was a butler, he was once your fetish" said Sam laughing harder.

"Your fetish is butlers" said Ronald amused.

"Shut up she lies everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie" she cried embarrassed. "Oh Lala no need to be embarrass everyone has their fetishes so you like dressing like a maid and boys in butler uniforms. I mean it's better than my fetish I love whips and chains" said Sam grinning.

"Butlers what brought on that fantasy" said Ronald laughing eyeing Sebastian curious.

"I want to die now" said Larisa bright red. "I'll help" said Grell smirking. "You'll do nothing" said Will sternly getting a pout from Grell. "Now, now it's nothing to fret about Larisa but Samantha that's a no. I never dressed as a butler around her, a groom yes but never a butler" said Sebastian pulling Larisa up onto her feet.

"Why are you all here?" said Undertaker looking around.

"Perhaps we could discuss this inside" said Sebastian politely gesturing to the shop.

"…You still have such an unpleasant face" said Undertaker frowning at Sebastian.

"Yeah, yeah enough with this small talk inside now" said Sam annoyed shoving past Undertaker and into the shop.

* * *

The phone was ringing; it was ringing and ringing and ringing. Let out a sigh Ciel got up off his floor before walking out of his room. Making his way downstairs he called out for his mom only to find no answer. "Damn it" he muttered letting out an irritated sigh; he really hated it when she left without uttering a word.

He needed to know when she was gone so he could take the phone to his room so he wouldn't have to get up.

Going to the kitchen he stepped up on his stool before snatching the phone, "What" he said annoyed. He didn't care if he sounded unfriendly he was getting to a good part in his book when this damn person called._ "Even after half a year you sound unfriendly, where you ever happy as a child"_ said a familiar voice on the other line. Freezing Ciel let out a cry of shock before he started to shake, "Hello you still there runt" said the voice sounding annoyed. "K-Kouji" said Ciel panicked.

_"Yep your big brother"_ said Kouji laughing. "Why are you calling you're not supposed to come for another month" yelled Ciel running to the window looking out concerned. _"Change of plans dad has to go overseas and it requires mom to be with him. She was in a rush packing so she wasn't able to say anything to you. So me and Kouichi had to cancel our plans so we could come home and watch you and Lala"_ said Kouji.

"We don't need you Larisa's sixteen we can be alone" yelled Ciel desperate.

_"Yeah I may not like having my plans changed but I'm still your big brother and I don't want you two brats alone. Who knows what would happen"_ said Kouji annoyed. "Don't cancel anything you're not coming home even if I have to spend the night at Samantha's for the next month" cried Ciel hanging up on Kouji.

Meanwhile a thousand smiles away Kouji couldn't help but feel a tad upset that his baby brother was trying to keep him away, but he pushed it away.

He was getting near his teens it was only natural not to want to be watched.

Dialing his mother's number Ciel waited a couple a minutes before she finally picked up, "Why can't Lala watch me we don't need them mom" he yelled. Hearing her cry in pain he didn't stop there was no way he would let her up for air till she folded to his demands, "You have to let Lala watch us it's not fair making us spend time with them a month earlier then expect mom. Why can't you just leave us be it'll only be a while right?" he cried.

_"Ciel"_ she cried over his voice, _"Calm down honey I'm sorry but no this thing I have to do with your dad is going to take a bit then we had something planed ahead of time if you remember. So we'll be gone close to a month I can't leave you two alone for that long alright"_ said Dana. "No come on you can trust us" yelled Ciel upset.

_"Ciel it's not a matter of trusting you. You two will be along for a month I'm worried about your safety your brothers are adult they can watch you"_ said Dana sounding tired. "Why can't Aunt Rose watch us or hell one of our other fifty aunts we got a million" said Ciel determined.

_"Rose and Daniel are going to doctors to try and find a way to convince your aunts having problems. So she's no good she's too busy as for any of my others sisters no. But if you and Larisa can find someone who is a grown up to stay with you and watch you the boys don't have too"_ said Dana sighing on the other end.

"Two hours" said Ciel frowning. _"An hour and that's final now hurry up dear times ticking"_ said Dana hanging up. Frowning Ciel scanned his brain who the hell would stay with them for a month, "Damn it who, who" he cried. He had a couple of names but none that his mother would approve of. Frowning he pulled out his cell he would have to rely on Larisa she would have to find someone to watch them otherwise they were screwed.

Listening he cursed her with each ring yelling inside for her to answer the damn phone.

* * *

Sitting on coffins in Undertaker's shop Larisa peered at the tea curious she was supposed to drink it from a beaker. She was a little cautious though, she was pretty sure these beakers were used for something totally gross. Setting it to her side she looked at the long grey hair man he was poking around his shop looking for something. "Undertaker we have a few questions for you" said Will setting his tea aside along with everyone else.

Looking back he went to his own seat before picking his tea, "You want the files right" asked Undertaker slurping his tea scooping up a floating sugar cube with his tongue. "You have them" said Ronald hopeful. "Of course I do I did steal them didn't I" he said gulping down the rest of his tea before licking the beaker.

"…Well I'm off tea forever" said Sam grossed out. Watching him expectantly Larisa started to fidget on spot as he just kept licking and licking, finally letting out a growl she jumped up. "Will you show us them already" she yelled fed up with his stalling. "Huh…you want to see them" he said stopping looking at her.

"Duh I asked about them didn't I" she said annoyed. "Impossible" he said setting the cup down. "Why is it impossible" said Will walking up to Undertaker. Looking up at him Undertaker frowned, "I don't like you Larisa make him go away" he said pouring him some more tea. "Not till you talk, I want to know what I'm supposed to do" said Larisa stubbornly. "Nope and you can't find out I burned the file" he said smirking.

"Eh that's not fair" yelled Larisa upset.

"Yes it is I got it first therefore finder's keep losers weep" said Undertaker laughing.

"That's totally unfair I wasn't even aware I had a destiny you totally took it when I hadn't a chance to take it" yelled Larisa stomping her foot. "The rules are the rules" said Undertaker grinning at her. Growling Larisa felt ready to strangle the man, for her to like him she felt oddly compelled to hurt him.

"Undertaker enough of your jokes Larisa has a right to know what is to be expected of her" said Sebastian walking up behind her. Looking back Larisa shuddered to see the look in Sebastian's eye. He did not look friendly! "Such a scary look is Lala's mate going to get her what she wants" said Undertaker an amused.

He sounded like he was poking fun and mocking them all at once.

Larisa wished she could see the man's eyes; he was able to play down everything with them blocked from view. "Name your price old guy how many times do I have to it before you cough up the destiny" said Sam getting down to business. Pausing Undertaker stared over at Sam before smirking, a still air surrounded him. Did this mean he was going to get serious? "Name my price…I'm afraid keeping this info from you is a much better source of entertainment" he said chuckling.

Waves of annoyance and angry rose up in the room as Undertaker kept laughing, "Why do I like people who keep stuff from me" asked Larisa annoyed. "Because you're an idiot" said Sam to the point. "Shut up" grumbled Larisa. "Whatever Sebastian beat this guy up till he talks" cried Sam turning to face Sebastian.

"No, no, no he is not beating anyone up. Undertaker wouldn't you be willing to give us at least a vague idea a hint" asked Larisa hopeful. Frowning he sat in thought before smiling, "I guess if you're not going to let your demon beat me that can be suitable payment for telling you a small tidbit. But we'll attend to that last your demon came to ask me questions not dealing with your prophecy so before we all forget, pay the toll then ask away" said Undertaker in a carefree manner.

Nodding Sebastian looked over at Larisa, "Take everyone outside and do not peek in whatever you do alright" he said smiling at her. Frowning Larisa nodded before filing out with everyone. Standing outside just like last time Larisa wonder how good of a comedian Sebastian was, the guy didn't look very much like one.

"So what the hell is the toll" asked Ronald curious.

"Laughter" said Larisa the moment loud laughs came bursting out of the building, jumping about three feet in the air Ronald let out a string of curses. "What the hell is wrong with that guy" he yelled. "Well he's of your species so I say everything" said Sam earning a glare from Ronald.

"Will you two stop flirting" asked Larisa crossing her arms.

Whipping around they both glared at her furious, "We're not flirting" they yelled in unison. "Really because I remember third grade and this screams third grade flirting" said Larisa smirking. "I would never flirt with a dork" exclaimed Sam. "And I would never even consider doing anything with an empty head idiot like her" yelled Ronald. "What makes you even think I would go for someone like him/her" they yelled together.

"Um let's see Sam secretly likes dorks and you think she's cute when she's all bitchy" said Larisa shrugging.

Gapping at her they both looked at each other blushing bright red before letting out cries of disgust before running off. "…Does this mean I win" she asked Will who was watching Ronald leave. "I would say so" he said nodding before stopping when Sebastian open the door. "You may come in now he's ready" he said sounding chipper. "A demon should never look like that" said Larisa shaking her head leading the way back inside.

"You can say that again" said Will sounding displeased.

Once back inside they all chose to stand rather than sit, "Frist question Larisa shows signs of being able to regain her lost memories without Claude is it possible" he asked. Looking at her Undertaker smiled before nodding, "Yes she can" he said. Feeling a flash of relief Larisa could feel a weight leave her chest, she didn't need Claude she could just do it on her own. Sebastian scowl got deeper though he didn't seem to share her relief.

"Will it cause her damage? Can it kill her or hurt her" Sebastian asked.

"What!" cried Larisa stunned.

Letting his grin grow Undertaker nodded once more, "Yep Little Lala will probably die if she does it on her own, or go insane, or even go brain dead. There are many possibilities she could lose all her memories just to regain those. They may still be inside but since humans don't use all their brain it's impossible to go deep inside and retrieve them safely. She'll just cause herself more damage with each new memory she regains" said Undertaker.

Biting her lip Larisa clinched her fist, this was so unfair. She had a change to regain the all on her own but if she did she could very well work herself into a grave or get rid of all her other memories. "Fine then I won't mention the past to her anymore. Once Shiro and the triplets arrive I'll attack Claude and get them back by force" said Sebastian sternly. "Sebastian" said Larisa surprised.

"The fact he laid a hand on you in the first place is insulting. I'm your mate and I will destroy all who bare their fangs at you, Claude being the first" said Sebastian seriously his even started to glow with his silent angry. Watching him Larisa could feel her heart pick up a beat; Sebastian actually looked pretty cool when he was protective. "Wow you look mean" said Undertaker chuckling. "Oh Sebby-chan you look so cool, such cold eyes. Ah! I'm getting chills" cried Grell grinning.

"You really know how to ruin a mood" said Larisa looking away when he glared at her.

"Now her destiny" said Will. Smirking Undertaker nodded before frowning when Larisa's phone went off. Blushing embarrassed Larisa pulled her phone out before frowning, "Ciel" she said concerned. "You brother" said Sebastian. "He wouldn't call without good reason" she said answer the cell.

Flinching at once she held the phone away from her ear as Ciel yelled 'big trouble' on the other line, "Damn it what the hell Ciel" she cried rubbing her ear. Once he finally calm down Larisa brought the phone back to her ear, "What is it? What are you panicking about you never panic?" she questioned confused.

_"Mom had to go somewhere with dad and she's sending back the idiots to watch us. They're gonna be here a month early if we don't find a replacement" _he yelled. "What?!" cried Larisa horrified. _"You don't know anyone do you because if you don't we're screw and will have to live with those guys without moms protection"_ said Ciel. Biting her lip Larisa frowned, "How much is a ticket to Africa?" she asked seriously.

_"We're not going to Africa"_ said Ciel annoyed.

"Tour Europe…don't we have family there?" asked Larisa.

_"…Maybe and most of momma's family lives over there"_ he said serious himself. "Let's start checking plane tickets for now we'll just lock all the doors and not leave the house we got enough food to last at least a month momma just went shopping so we should be good for food. And you're smart you can tutor me while we wait to leave" said Larisa planning. "What are you going on about?" said Will looking at her like she was crazy.

"You stay out of this I am going to die if I don't leave the country" yelled Larisa glaring at him. "If you going to die it does involve me" said Will glaring back. _'Larisa who is that" _said Ciel suspiciously. "Some guy Sam knows I'll call you back the plan is Europe okay" cried Larisa hanging up.

"Eh trouble Lala" asked Undertaker snickering.

"Yeah could you say that sorry Undertaker I got to go" said Larisa getting ready to head for the door. But before she could reach the door someone grabbed the back of her shirt lifting her off the ground before setting her back on the ground. "What the hell!" she cried looking back to see it was Sebastian.

"Phone please" he said holding out his hand. Frowning Larisa gave him her phone, scanning her numbers he finally paused on one and smile. "Grell" he said lightly in a sugary sweet tone that made her stomach churn and not in a good way. "Yes!" said Grell excitedly blushing and dancing in place.

"Will you please hold Larisa back and hold a hand over her mouth so she can't protest and let me remind you not to harm her? If you do I will destroy you but if you do all this I'll give you a gift" said Sebastian giving a cheshire worthy grin. "Hey I don't like this what the hell are you planning to do" cried Larisa concerned.

"A gift…you would happen to be um you know" said Grell getting a perverted look on his face as he eyed Sebastian.

Giving a small shudder Sebastian forced another smile, "I'll give you a single picture in a costume of your choosing and a pose of your choosing" said Sebastian. Staring at the demon disgusted Larisa yelped when Grell grabbed her arms yanking them behind her back.

Yelling in pain she flinched when his sweaty yet well-manicured hand clamped over her mouth.

"Gently Grell" said Sebastian dangerous.

Grell then eased some pressure off of Larisa's arms reliving the pain, and then the horror started. Watching as Sebastian dialed some unknown number Larisa froze when he said his first words. "Hello Dana" he said happily. Screaming against Grell's hand Larisa started to struggle in his iron grip, yelling no repeatedly.

"Yes I was in town when I met Larisa she looked quite distraught so I thought I see why. She then told me her elder brothers where coming to town a month early because you had to leave for something with your husband. I understand her and your youngest don't get along with their elder brothers" he said before pausing when she said something one the other like.

Nodding he gave a hum of approval, "Yes sibling rivalry can be a terrible thing but they eventually grow out of it. But she told me if they could find a guardian your sons wouldn't have to come early. I would like to offer my services I live across the street; I am Larisa's teacher so I'm familiar with her health needs. I've read her file after her passing out and if you tell me Ciel's needs I'm sure I can do a fine job" he said almost giddily.

He gave a few more yes's before his grin broaden to the point of it being scary, "If you would prefer me to stay with the children that's alright too after all it's not like I have to travel far. No you're not being unreasonable you're a worried mother and like I said no problem. Alright thank you I shall take care of them" he said before hanging up. Once Sebastian nodded to Grell the red head let go of her leaving her to gap at Sebastian.

"Why does god hate me?" she sobbed. "Probably because your destiny is ending the world as we know it" said Undertaker laughing up a storm. Whipping around to face him Larisa let out a shuddered breath before sinking to her knees. "I think I'm gonna faint" she said feeling light head.

"Your reactions are so good" said Undertaker laughing harder.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts if your feeling friendly :)**


	14. Fourteen

**Hello everyone finally got a new chapter. Everything went okay with my health issues, luckily nothing had to be done. The third doctor I went to confirmed that the cyst was in fact a spider bite. And I didn't have to get any ****surgery**** to remove it because it burst three days before and boy was that a relief. Just thought I tell ya in case you were curious how everything turned out. Now please enjoy!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Edit: Damn it I forgot to ****add**** this**

**"Totemo kawaī! Totemo kawaī! Totemo kawaī! Watashi wa karera ga subete no karera dake de totemo kawaī hoshī!" means "So cute! So cute! So cute! I want them all their just so cute!"**

**"Damara seru" means "Shut up"**

**"Sundara" means "Beautiful" **

**I used ****google translate**** for these...man I wish I could speak another language, I've tried and failed. Can never grasp it.**

* * *

Larisa's head was reeling from the information she was going to be babysat by the demon that planned on marrying her then along with that she was going to bring an end to the world. Feeling herself sway she could feel Sebastian's arm around her, "Larisa calm down" he said. "I destroy the world and you want me to calm down. Not only that you're gonna live at my house with me and my baby brother how the hell do you expect me to be calm" cried Larisa standing up glaring at him.

Falling off his seat Undertaker brought back everyone's attention, lifting himself up on the coffin he let out a couple more laughs before he finally calmed them to giggles. "A-Alright ha-ha for that entertainment I'll give you a little more information" said Undertaker reaching under his bangs to wipe his eyes.

Looking over Larisa bit her lip did she really want to hear more, so far it was bad did she really want to know what else she would do? "Well get on with it" said Will impatiently. Looking at Will with a frown his gaze then turned to Sebastian, "You three have to leave you've done nothing to deserve this information. Sebastian may have started the joke but Larisa finished it and made it gold" said Undertaker standing up with a smirk.

Glaring at him Will grudgingly nodded before leaving the store with Grell leaving only Sebastian behind. "Well Mr. Butler leave me with your bride so I can talk to her freely" said Undertaker; he didn't have his usual easy going grin or mocking grin.

Looking between the two Larisa frowned she wished she knew what happened between them.

Undertaker really didn't seem like that bad of a guy he was real nice in her opinion. Sure he was weird but people like him made the world nice. She admitted at times it was like he was mocking her but she was so use to people doing that to her with school it didn't bother her too much. "Sebastian go it's not like he's going to attack me" she said frowning at him. "You shouldn't trust him so easily Larisa" said Sebastian scowling.

"I trust him more than you he may keep things from me out of humor but it's better than someone who forces their way into my life" said Larisa glaring at him.

Looking at her surprised Sebastian frowned before nodding, "I'll give you five minutes Undertaker" said Sebastian leaving. Once the door clicked Undertaker chuckled, "Quite harsh words little princess" said Undertaker amused. "Well every step so far has been force even both the kisses" said Larisa crossing her arms. Giving another chuckle Undertaker smiled before cocking his head, "You really do like me don't you" he said amused. "Should I not like you? I mean like I said before sure you keep secrets but who doesn't, your quirky but I like that and you haven't tried to kill me so in my book your cool. Although I have to say it's surprising you're a Shinigami" said Larisa smiling at him. "…You don't destroy the world" he said smiling. "But you said-" said Larisa confused.

"You destroy the world as we know it…just as that. As we know it, you change and completely rid the world we are used to now. I won't tell you how but know that's all you do. Oh but not only do you change the human world you also change the demon world" said Undertaker smiling.

"I change two worlds your joking right how the hell do I affect two world so much" asked Larisa stunned. "You're the main character to your own story dear and what do main characters do?" asked Undertaker smirking. "…They change things but they usually do it for the better…am I doing the changes for the better" asked Larisa hopeful. "Depends on how you look at it. Some may say you're doing good others may say your destroying the world" said Undertaker shrugging.

"What about you?" asked Larisa curious as to his opinion.

Smiling he let out a hum, "I don't really care as long as it's funny which it will be. So keep up the good work alright" said Undertaker chuckling. "You didn't really tell me a lot you know" said Larisa frowning in annoyance. "I don't want to reveal anymore" he said with a pout. "I made you laugh a lot I deserve some answers" cried Larisa sternly. Sighing he sat down, "Still don't want to" he said pouting his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on please tell me one more thing" she said hopeful.

"Nope" he said shaking his head.

"You're annoying you know that" said Larisa glaring at him.

"Okay how about this there's a secret to your blood, energy, and flesh how is that for a bit of information" said Undertaker smirking. "A secret to my blood, energy, and flesh" said Larisa looking down at her bare arm. What the hell could be up with her flesh? "Yes now if you don't mind please be on your way dear Larisa I'm a very busy man" said Undertaker walking toward the back. Scowling she sighed Undertaker was such a strange man not to mention pretty flighty.

Turning she walked to the door before leaving the shop, she wondered how people conducted business with such a man. After all she could never do it she never got full answers form him only half answers and more question. "Larisa are you alright" said Sebastian walking up to her concerned. Looking over she glared slightly, "Don't talk to me" snapped Larisa walking away. "You're still angry even after I saved you from your brothers" said Sebastian amused.

"That's not called saving its call taking advantage of the situation. By the way where's Will" asked Larisa looking around to find Will and Grell gone. She could say good riddance to Grell but she thought Will was interested in the information. "He has work he said he send Ronald for the information later.

So it seems it's just you and me…would you like to have a date darling" said Sebastian smirking. "I don't date jerks" said Larisa stomping away only to have Sebastian follow after her. "So tell me what he told you" said Sebastian. Smirking Larisa shook her head, "Don't feel like it" she said tauntingly. "Don't feel like it" said Sebastian amused. "Nope you forced your way into my life so I'm withholding this information from you since you're such a jerk" said Larisa pouting. "If that makes you happy love then keep it from me, although I have an idea. After all the idea of a single human even with a Demon King on her side destroying the world is rather preposterous" said Sebastian smiling at her. Looking back with a sigh Larisa pouted, "I hate you" she muttered softly.

"Now, now dear I don't mean to spoil your fun but I don't fall for Undertakers tricks. He likes to panic people and demons aren't as easy to panic. I could see the signs of his joking easily while you were panicking about me living with you" said Sebastian.

"Demons take the fun out of everything" snapped Larisa annoyed. "Now, now why don't you push all that aside and we can have a nice outing I'll get you whatever you want. Consider this a celebration that we're finally together again" said Sebastian cheerful.

"Why would I be happy we're together again" said Larisa annoyed turning around to pause in shock. Sebastian was peering down at her with an expression of genuine cheer on his face, giving her a handsome smile that made her heart jump and butterflies in her stomach dance.

"Well I know I'm happy to have you at my side once more. I wasn't lying when I told you I missed you" said Sebastian with a soft smile. Swallowing thickly Larisa blushed before looking forward, "I-I guess I can spend one day with you" she said embarrassed. "Thank you" said Sebastian appearing at her side linking arms with her. "What are you doing?" she cried embarrassed blushing trying to pull away from him. "I'm linking arms with my fiancé my dear" he said smiling down at her.

"What if someone from school sees us, you'll be fired and I'll be branded a slut" said Larisa bright red.

"I could simply erase those memories from their mind but if it bothers you so" said Sebastian unhooking their arms. Walking quickly he stepped into a revolving door and once he came out from the other side Larisa gasped, he was small. Well not small like Ciel but he was shorter than normal. He looked young her age and was about half a head taller than her. His face was still gorgeous just not as mature and he looked more cute then handsome but still beautiful. His hair was almost the same everything but the bangs they were a lot shorter and more combed to the left like his teacher look.

"…Se-Sebastian" she said unsure and stunned.

"Would you not worry as much if you were seen with someone who can legally be your boyfriend" said Sebastian chuckling at her. Grabbing her hand he kissed her knuckles before pulling her along, "Come now it's time for our date" said Sebastian pulling her toward the shopping district.

"Hey it's not a date" said Larisa having to walk faster to keep up with his pace, once they arrived at the shops Sebastian dragged her down the street. They walked from shop to shop; Sebastian was rather jolly through the whole thing too. He pick out clothes for her to try and was a critic ever outfit he liked he bought with a smirk on his face when he did. He really liked lolita style clothes. Walking around hand in hand with Sebastian Larisa couldn't help but enjoy it. It was nice being complimented on by someone other than her mom, brother, and Sam.

Walking together Larisa caught sight of a new story it look like one of those super girly stores, with the pretty trinkets and lacy things. She was always fifty, fifty with those stores. They had a lot of lolita type things and she loved lolita, mostly punk or gothic lolita but she also like sugar lolita too.

But one good thing about those stores was the stuff animals. They always had such cute bunnies and kittens. "Would you like to check out the store" said Sebastian leaning close to her face with a cute smile. Jumping Larisa blushed before pushing his face away, "Sheesh stop getting so close to my face Sebastian having a boy so close is unnerving" said Larisa embarrassed. "You've really never have dated or have affiliations with the opposite sex have you. I always figure I have to teach you all that when I finally came for you, but that was when I still believe you would remember me and wait for me" said Sebastian frowning at her.

Looking at him Larisa sighed, "You thought I would at least have some experience with boys since I forgot you right" she said embarrassed. "At least some" he said nodding. "I just never liked any boys I went to school with…well there was one but he turned me down. I confessed my love and he shot me down said he wasn't interested in love at the moment" said Larisa sighing. "You confessed your love" said Sebastian looking a tad ticked off.

Seeing him glared Larisa gave a nervous chuckle, "Um let's go in there" she said pulling him to the store she was eyeing.

Stepping inside she could feel his glare on her back but she tried to ignore it and check out the store, "Welcome" said some cheerful looking blond probably only a year or two older than herself. Seeing a blush work its way on the girls face Larisa ignored the girl, she had no idea what hid behind Sebastian's beautiful face. Letting go of Sebastian's hand she trotted over to a bunch of stuff animals. There were so many cute animals some wore dresses other just shirts of jackets with little hats.

Others were plain and wore nothing or even just had ribbons but one thing they all held in common was cuteness. There were bunnies, kittens, cats of all kinds from lions to tigers. Then there were penguins ranging from adult to baby, with polar bears and foxes with seals and wolfs.

"Totemo kawaī! Totemo kawaī! Totemo kawaī! Watashi wa karera ga subete no karera dake de totemo kawaī hoshī!" she cried in Japanese. Grabbing the ones she thought was cutest she let out a quiet squeal, she wanted them all but she couldn't she didn't have enough for that many. "You speak Japanese when you have a cute overload" said Sebastian amused. Looking over her shoulder to see Sebastian smiling at her Larisa gave a humph, "Damara seru" she said crossing her arms.

Going back to the animals she sighed as she tried to choose the cutest five, "Do you like all of these?" he asked. "Yeah I can't choose their all so cute" she said smiling. "Then we'll just get them all" said Sebastian nonchalantly before turning to the register girl.

"Would you please get a box I'm taki-" he said before Larisa jumped on his back clasping hands over his mouth. "What do you think you're doing I can't get all of them and can't just let you buy them all just because I want them" said Larisa embarrassed. Grabbing her hand she pulled them off before setting her down on the ground, "If it's about money don't worry I've accumulated a fortune that dwarfs anything any human could get ahold of. So I could buy everything in this store for you if you wish so no need to hold back Larisa" he said smiling at her.

Staring at him awed Larisa gapped before shaking her head, "No I don't need you to buy me things you'll make me feel like one of those women who marry for money" said Larisa. "Trust me I'll never think that about you but you should get used to it because in the future when you become my wife I intend to shower you with gifts. You did want the perfect husband and a perfect husband makes his wife feel loved" said Sebastian happily.

"Gifts aren't the way to keep a wife happy. After a while the gifts lose meaning, not to mention they would be meaningless with no thought behind them. If you intend to be my perfect husband you should learn to love and give me a real marriage" said Larisa upset.

Walking away she left the store and couldn't help but feel a little sad. It was really starting to become a nice day, till he said that. It made her a little sad he thought she could consider it a perfect marriage just because he would give her stuff. She wanted a real marriage. She wanted to fight with her husband over things like how to raise their kids' things they should do. Not to mention she wanted to be in love with him to adore him and cherish the children he would help her make.

She wanted to fall in love with him going through the ups and downs of a relationship as they slowly made their way toward love then marriage. It was a naive dream but it was hers. She almost felt like she could have had that dream during their little date but she should have known it was just a stupid dream.

Walking into the crowd she looked back to see if Sebastian was following but found neither his small self or his big self following her. 'Not even going to follow after to try and convince me otherwise' she thought sadly to herself before she bumped into something. It was soft and hard falling backwards she landed on the ground right on her butt, "Owie" she muttered before looking up.

She was a little surprised to find a foreigner standing above her; he looked Indian and was either her age or a year older.

He had a sweet innocent face with golden eyes and shaggy shoulder length plum purple hair. Standing up she stared at him concerned, "Um I'm sorry" she muttered worried. But all the boy did was stared at her with wide eyes and a slightly agape mouth. Getting a little unnerved under his stare Larisa bit her lip, she wish he say something she wanted to get home. She still had to tell Ciel they were stuck with Sebastian for a freaking month.

"Hello" she said unsure what to do, waving a hand in front of his face the boy just continue to stare at her face. Slowly a blush spread across his face and he finally spoke, "Sundara" he said quietly. Frowning Larisa sighed, she hoped he spoke English because she really sucked at charades.

"Um sorry I don't understand what you're saying" she said awkwardly. "…I'm sorry I'm being rude aren't I" he said embarrassed. He had a thick accent, a pretty accent but a real thick one. She bet if he got excited and started rambling she wouldn't understand a word he said. Smiling shook her head, "No you're not being rude but what did you say earlier" she asked curious. "…You know you're even more beautiful when you smile" he said smiling staring at her with lidded eyes.

"Huh?" she said surprised.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've seen so far in this strange land please tell me your name beautiful goddess" said the boy grabbing her hand kissing it, afterward he didn't even let go of her hand. "I really doubt that but I guess thanks for the compliment but um do you mind I have to go" she said trying to pull her hand away. "What, no you can't go I just found you!" he cried startled. Feeling nervousness settling into her stomach Larisa looked around for help, where the hell was Sebastian when she needed him? "I'm sorry but I don't know you so please let go" she said worried.

Dropping her hand he looked embarrassed and ashamed, "What? Oh I'm so sorry my name's Soma I'm from Bengal I'm here on a trip" he said smiling at her. "Wow you're from Bengal that's all the way in Indian" said Larisa impressed. "Yes I've come to America for many important things. For school, to become worldlier, and to find me a bride" said Soma. "You're going to college over here and your whole bride thing should be easy. You're a handsome man girls would jump at the chance to be with you" said Larisa smiling. "It doesn't matter if they do because I've already found her" said Soma beaming at her.

Getting a bad feeling Larisa started praying to god he met someone earlier today, "Y-You have" she said nervously. "Yes" he said sinking to one knee catching the attention of passing people. "Oh no, oh no, oh no" said Larisa getting that sinking feeling. "I've study how to propose to American women so Unnamed Goddess of Charm and Beauty will you be my wife" said Soma pulling out a ring box. Staring down horrified Larisa let out a whine why did this crap have to happen to her, she was engaged to a demon, had another demon after her for who knows what.

Now she had some Indian guy proposing marriage and she hadn't even know him for five minutes.

Around them a crowd had form a circle waiting for her answer.

"I hate my life" she muttered looking over only to let out another whine when her eye caught sight of Sebastian. To say the demon was mad would be an understatement he was absolutely livid. "Sebastian wait he's just stupid alright" she cried watching his eyes flash red. Walking forward he reached out with a trembling hand to reach for Soma who stood up and was scowling at him looking none too happy to see him.

"Sebastian cut it out" she cried rushing forward grabbing his arm.

"Goddess who is this heathen you seem so familiar with?" asked Soma frowning.

Sighing Larisa looked back, "This _heathen_ is…um well he's my…he's my boyfriend" she said blushing embarrassed. Feeling Sebastian stop shaking Larisa looked up relieved to see some of the angry gone but not completely.

"Your boyfriend, well then break up with him immediately you're to marry me and be my bride" said Soma sternly. Frowning Larisa could feel her own angry coming up, such arrogance ordering her around. "Yeah not happening Sebastian's my boyfriend and I only love him" she said glaring at him.

"Really doesn't seem like it" said Soma smirking.

"Well it is" said Larisa frustrated.

"Stop playing around and just come I'll give you whatever you want a palace, beautiful clothes, a life of luxury" said Soma smiling as he described a life she didn't want. "I don't want or need any of that so sorry but I decline" said Larisa sighing. "You can't decline me" he cried outrage.

Growling Larisa went to retort when Sebastian abruptly grabbed her surprising her, spinning her around to face him he leaned in and whispered a quick 'Forgive me'. Before she could ask why Sebastian pulled her into a kiss, blushing bright red Larisa felt ready to die when the crowd starting whistling and mockingly cheer them. But she could ignore it because when Sebastian kissed her it was like the kiss during tutoring, a kiss that melted her from the inside.

Her knees got weak and her head fuzzy as he deepened the kiss her skin felt on fire and she felt like she was vibrating. Then Sebastian turned a wonderful kiss glorious when he introduced her to her very first tongue kiss. Letting out a mew of pleasure Larisa panted when Sebastian pulled away clinging to him to keep from falling. Holding her tight he looked at Soma victoriously flashing the boy a smirk.

Soma was staring at the two of them horrified and the crowd around them looking anxious for more to happen.

While Larisa was lost in a mind of pleasure from her first french kiss.

"Wh-Who do you think you are?!" cried Soma pointing a finger accusingly at Sebastian.

Smirking Sebastian pulled Larisa into a tight hug before looking down at her with a possessive look in his eye, "I'm the man who's going to steal Larisa's heart. I'm the man who will love this woman so completely she will never experience pain. I'm the only man who can become her groom because I am the only man who's willing to go to hell and back for her love" said Sebastian before turning tail and pulling her through the crowd leaving behind Soma.

Once they were alone Sebastian ushered Larisa into an alley way pressing her up to the wall. "Larisa" he said unsure. Looking up at him with glazed eyes Larisa watched Sebastian smirk down at her, "Are you going to cave my queen and ask for a kiss. I promise I won't tease you too much" he said leaning down nuzzling her neck. Shivering Larisa quickly slapped Sebastian away actually slapping him in the face, standing up straight he actually wore a pout "Well that was rather disappointing" he said amused.

"Shut up why you do that" she cried turning away trying to ignore the fact she liked his kiss and that he knew she liked his kiss. He was so confusing she didn't love him and didn't want to marry him, yet when he kissed her and held her close she felt so nice. Then when he said things it made her heart jump.

"I did that to discourage him. He could never be your perfect husband only I can, beside he proposed just by seeing you. Even you know that wouldn't last" said Sebastian frowning. "I know but you didn't have to do that" said Larisa embarrassed.

"Yes I did" he said seriously.

"Did not" she snapped pouting.

"Yes I did" said Sebastian getting a flash of darkness.

"You're my bride and only my bride you will never be someone else's. The nerve of him proposing to you so meaninglessly and at the drop of a hat is insulting. The fact that he proposed to my bride infuriated me. Not to mention I had to show all those men that you were mine and only mine I can't have any man looking at you thinking they stand a chance" said Sebastian annoyed. Blushing Larisa's heart started to pound some more, she was going to have a lot of trouble not falling for Sebastian. Walking together Larisa's mind wandered back to the kiss, that was her first tongue kiss.

"I can never look at mom and dad again" she muttered touching her lips.

Laughing Sebastian shook his head, "Shut up it's not funny I've never been kissed like that it makes me feel embarrassed" cried Larisa punching him in the arm. "You really are innocent and pure aren't you? Loki is going to have a field day with you" said Sebastian amused.

Looking over Larisa was curious, "You said that before so what's the deal with Loki" asked Larisa curious looking over still touching her lips she peered up at him. "Loki is difficult he's sadistic and cruel he in a way made me strong he's always had this unbelievable power that was massive. I use to fight him to get strong and did. But all strong things have weaknesses right" said Sebastian calmly.

"Yeah" said Larisa nodding.

"Well his is the innocent. Mostly women he loves innocent women something about them he adores when he heard of you he was eager to meet you" said Sebastian shrugging. "Okay so an evil basterd who love innocent women…what does he do with the innocent women" asked Larisa fearfully.

"Hmm well the few he gets he locks away and basically treats them like dolls" said Sebastian lightly.

"Okay so you're telling me an evil sadistic demon with the same name as the Norse God of Trickery loves innocent women and treats them like dolls…that's rather disappointing" said Larisa frowning.

"Don't get me wrong Larisa he is a man to be feared if you're not an innocent. He loves to torture people whether they be demon or human. He likes to watch people get pushed to the brink of insanity. He also likes to watch people as they die…he's…just don't ask me anymore about him. He's a good solider for my army but I rather he not put his hands on you or talk to you. If you talk to him do not ask what he likes to do or his hobbies" said Sebastian pleadingly.

"Now I really don't want to talk to him" said Larisa frowning.

"Good…oh but that reminds me Alphonse and Darryl will be attending school with you so prepared for that alright" said Sebastian. "What!" cried Larisa shocked. "Yes they'll be attending school with you I want you to be protected at all times so they'll be your no classmates and best friends" said Sebastian making her pause. Stopping on the words best friend Larisa gasped, "Sammy!" she yelled running back the way they came.

Looking after her Sebastian frowned before sniffing the air, catching the scent of roses, paper, and ink he started toward Samantha.

* * *

After finding Samantha they went home separating at the train station. Walking in silence with Sebastian Larisa find to figure out what she would tell Ciel. He was going to have a fit she knew it, he didn't like Sebastian to begin with but maybe he would figure better Sebastian then the twins.

She could only hope for that result.

"Larisa" said Sebastian quietly.

"Huh" she said still lost in thought.

"Is me loving you the only way you'll consider your marriage perfect" asked Sebastian curious. "Of course most people get married because they're in love or believe that they're in love. Betrothal stuff doesn't count or business deals which is basically the same thing" said Larisa frowning.

She wondered what he was up to this time.

"Alright then I'll do it" he said softly.

Blinking in surprised Larisa looked over, "What" she said shocked. "I'll love you" he said nonchalantly. "You are infuriating you know that you can't just decide you're gonna love someone. You don't just look at a person and go 'You know what I've decided to love you', you either do or you don't. You don't chose because you can't make yourself fall in love with someone" said Larisa furious. He was seriously trying to smash all her ideas of love.

"I take my word very seriously Larisa. If the only way for you to have a perfect husband is for him to actually love you then I will defy logic to accomplish that. I'm a man of my word, whatever needs to be done even if impossible I will do my best to accomplish it or die trying" said Sebastian.

"Right you do that" said Larisa rolling her eyes.

"I will" said Sebastian confidently.

* * *

Walking down the street Soma scowled, how dare someone refuse him? He was Soma nicknamed Prince of Bengal. Not to mention she said he was handsome she should be with him not the cocky raven head, he looked so mean. He was probably trapping her in a relationship.

That was it he was trapping her and the girl, Larisa if he remember correctly was just too afraid to say so he would have to help her. Just give her a push and then she come to him and be his princess. "You look like a man who's been rejected" said someone in front of him. Pausing Soma blinked in surprised to see a man in front of him he was a tall gentleman with black hair with spiky bangs that framed his face. He had a handsome sharp angular face with full lips and narrow golden eyes.

He was pale and wore a black suit, he gave Soma the creeps but he just couldn't turn away from the man he was too strange. "Who are you and what makes you say that" asked Soma suspiciously. "Let's just say I'm a man who knows how to read people. But the girl who rejected you I know her and I can help. In fact she needs help your help. That boy you saw her with isn't a friend but in fact a fiend. Isn't it the prince's job to save his princess" said the man smirking.

"You have a point…but why help me" said Soma frowning.

"Well I love Larisa as well but she's rejected me but still even if she rejects me I can't stand to see her in the arms of a monster. I've tried all I can to get her away from that brute but haven't succeed yet, but I bet you can just get her to love you and she sure to leave him finally" said the man.

Smiling Soma nodded, so easy why didn't he think of it. But of course it was impossible to find her now, all he knew was her first name, "I would love to but I don't know where she is or even her full name" said Soma. "I can give you her address even her name don't worry, but food for thought I suggest acting as a secret admirer at first" said the man.

"Secret Admirer" said Soma frowning.

"American woman love secrets" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Soma suspiciously.

Smiling he stepped forward holding out a hand, "I'm Claude Faustus" said Claude smiling. Smiling back Soma stepped forward, "I'm-" he stared before Claude interrupted him, "Soma Asman Kadar nicknamed Prince Soma" said Claude. "You know me" said Soma frowning. "I read the magazines" said Claude holding up a magazine with his picture on it. The headline reading 'Indian Heir coming to America in hopes for a Bride', "Ah so they are aware of my identity over here" he said smiling. "Yes they are, when a man of your caliber comes over here for a search like that everyone is sure to know of your identify" said Claude.

"I guess your right" said Soma smirking.

Nodding Claude gave Soma the information he seek before watching him leave with a smile on his face. Hearing footsteps behind him Claude didn't turn around; he already knew who it was. She never did stray too far from him. "All this fuss over one girl" she said sounding annoyed. Looking back at the beautiful demon Claude smiled, "Well it's not every day a demon king weds a human" said Claude chuckling.

"I fail to see why anyone would want a child, especially one like her" said Hannah rolling her eyes tossing back her long silver hair. Walking toward the female Claude cupped her chin, "Oh course you don't Hannah because you yourself are a woman. Not to mention you don't hate that man as much as I do" said Claude his face scrunching up in hate as his eyes glowed red. "So what's your plan get the girl to go with another so he dies of pain" said Hannah mockingly.

"No I have something much more satisfying in mind" said Claude smirking.

"That being" asked Hannah smiling back.

Walking away from her Claude put his hands behind her back, "I've watched Larisa in order to come up with a plan. Watched her and got to know her, she believes in love and wants it she doesn't care about the looks or money she seen her parents and wants it. Sebastian being who he is will give her that; he'll fall in love with her because he is a man of his word. For him to be the perfect husband for her he'll have to love her"

"Then when he does I'll make her love me and watch him suffer while I defile the one he forced himself to love. A pretty nice revenge if you ask me" said Claude smirking. "I would say so but he still believes demons can't love" said Hannah. "It doesn't matter he'll do it" said Claude.

"True Sebastian is known for doing whatever it takes often proving the impossible is possible" said Hannah.

"Yes so all I have to do it wait" said Claude chuckling. "Alright I get that but what's the self-proclaimed prince doing in your plan" asked Hannah. "Well with such an unappealing suitor in front of her eyes it'll help me look good. Not to mention when he finally annoys her to the brink of insanity she'll love me for just getting rid of him" said Claude chuckling.

"Assuming she doesn't get him to see she's not the one and they become friends. After all that boy was once a prince who _became_ Ciel's best friend" said Hannah mockingly.

"Slim chance of that happening again" said Claude.

"Still a chance" said Hannah walking away.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**P. S. Agni will be making an apperence but his role will be a little different from the manga and anime...I'm also thinking of doing Lau with Miss Ran-Mao and the P4 from Weston College :)**


	15. Fifteen

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter for you that I hope you will enjoy!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Sorry this one is a little shorter than the others but I'll make it up to you with the next chapter I promise!**

* * *

Ciel was going to punish her she could see it in his eyes as he glared at her from across the table.

Once they were home Sebastian took over after giving Ciel a few short words that basically said 'Since you didn't want your brothers you get me'. Sebastian was just as strict as he was with tutoring. He made them go upstairs and study for two hours after that they were given free time that was too be spent without the TV. Larisa was considering calling the twins at least with them she could watch TV all day and not have to study.

The only thing she could say she liked about Sebastian was his sweets. He really did create the best sweets. It was the only part of study time she enjoyed at his house; even Ciel the hardest person to please love Sebastian's sweets. Now it was dinner time and the two siblings were about to see what Sebastian prepared. Larisa was kind of nervous. She usually hated others cooking besides her own and her moms. She was a very picky eater, so she usually hated eating others food. If she didn't like it they would take it personally although she doubt she would have worry about that with Sebastian.

But he might force her to eat everything even if she didn't like it.

"You know you're not getting away with this don't you" said Ciel.

"I said I was sorry" said Larisa sighing.

"Sorry isn't good enough I like doing whatever I want not having a schedule set out for me. I think now I would like to take my chances with the twins" said Ciel under his breath. "Ciel be reasonable either way we're bound to be miserable. At least with Sebastian we get sweets" said Larisa frowning. "Doesn't matter your still being punished tonight we're watching three horror movies" said Ciel smirking.

"What!" cried Larisa alarmed, "Come on Ciel you know I can't stand horror movies" she cried.

Shaking his head victoriously he leaned back his word final, he would make his sister pay for bringing her child molesting teacher home. Looking over quickly when Sebastian walked in Larisa jumped up, "Quick ban movies" she yelled. Looking at her with a small smile Sebastian gave a slight chuckle, "Excuse me" he said softly.

"You heard me ban them" she cried. "Now, now Larisa you've study all day so a couple of movies would be alright" said Sebastian a mocking smile on his face. "Basterd" she whined slamming her head onto the table. "Now, now your head does not belong on the table" he said placing two plates in front of them.

Looking at it both siblings was stunned to see something that probably belonged to a gourmet restaurant.

"…You cook too…you expect me believe you're a human being when you can actually teach her-" said Ciel gesturing at Larisa ignoring her when she yelled out "Hey!", "-you look as good as you do. Then you're able to cook, bake, and I'm guessing your skills don't stop there" said Ciel glaring at him. "Are you insinuating I'm not human" asked Sebastian chuckling amused. "Well you're not human that's for sure…no human can teach that idiot" said Ciel jabbing his thumb at Larisa.

"Shut up Ciel stop reminding me I'm an idiot" yelled Larisa glaring at him.

Feeling a chill go through the air the siblings looked at Sebastian to find him sending Ciel a cool glare.

"Larisa is not an idiot so please refrain from speaking of you sister in such an ill manner" said Sebastian coldly. "W-What?" said Ciel nervously. "You will not call your elder sister an idiot while she may get things slower than others she is in no way an idiot. Not to mention you are to show respect to your elder sibling, as the youngest. I will not have you make my student unconfident in her skills. That's what makes her freeze up and fail her test, because everyone is telling her she's stupid when she isn't" said Sebastian sternly.

Looking at him shock Ciel looked away quieting completely, "You can't talk to Ciel like that I know he's only joking" cried Larisa standing up for him. "Larisa while loyalty is an excellent feature to have in a woman you can't stand up for him this time. He did you a wrong and has to face it" said Sebastian before leaving the room.

Scowling at his back Larisa got ready to stand up when Ciel sat down. "Sit down he's right I'll only shoot your self-confidence down by calling you stupid, so I'm sorry" said Ciel sighing. Frowning Larisa felt guilty it was like she was punishing him, "No need to apologize I know your joking" said Larisa softly. "Good…now that being said we're still watching horror movies now four because the disease you brought into our home scolded me" said Ciel digging into his meals his eyes lighting up. "No" howled Larisa sliding out of her seat.

She absolutely hated horror movies and the occult!

Listening to Larisa sobbing Sebastian smirked himself; she could consider this his punishment as well. He could see the pleading in her eyes to ban the movies. But he was still feeling a little stung from her comment at Undertakers. For that his little bride would have to suffer a couple of hours or so. Walking back into the dining room Sebastian mentally prepared himself to eat human food. He had to keep up appearances, but he really did distaste human food it tasted like sand to him.

He would much rather be absorbing Larisa's energy and licking up her blood.

The girl was delicious so sweet and fruity.

Sitting at the table he eyed her out of the corner of his eye, she was eating his food taking small bites. She seemed bewildered. There must have been no memories of her eating meals prepared by him, so many of those moments lost. Damn Claude. Going back to the food he ate it slowly like the siblings watching how they ate, rather delicately. Ciel still ate like aristocrat as did Larisa, they had very nice table manners. Taking another bit of the food he suppressed the urge to gag, locking in on Larisa's scent when the air came on Sebastian let out a low sigh. Her scent was so delicious and addicting, he wanted to devour her.

Take her as his own absorbing her energy as his as they lay together for the first time as husband and wife.

Then when he finally bit into the soft supple skin of her neck he could take in some of her sweet blood as he marked her as his and only his at once. The raging demon inside finally calming down knowing its mate was marked. Feeling a wave of desire course through him Sebastian let his eyes wonder over Larisa's body. For humans she turned out very well, so pretty with such a nice body. She was toned from dancing but since she didn't take it as seriously she still had weight which just made her curves all the better and her body so soft. She had nice long legs she liked to keep silky smooth, letting his eyes roam to her chest he stopped.

Stabbing his nails into his palm Sebastian fought down his urges.

If he kept going like this he was going to lose it. He wished he could mark her. He wanted her more so just because she didn't have his mark on her body. She didn't have a mark telling others she was his. It was the reason he reacted so badly this afternoon. He was also surprised to find Soma, to think of all the people he would run into he had to run into that thing. Agni was alright but Soma was annoying even more so when he wasn't petrified of him.

He seems just as stubborn now as he was then along with rash.

Really what kind of man proposes to a girl on the street without even knowing her name, he was the complete embodiment of stupidity. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time they saw the former prince. It might take the idiot some time to track Larisa down but he would come again. He had a stubborn character, while some could find it endearing and cute along with romantic he didn't. He saw it for what it really was annoying and irritating.

He wondered how many more annoying characters he would have to repeatedly met, there was already the shinigami now him.

* * *

In the end she was able to dodge punishment. Ciel turned out more tried then he predicted, apparently even coming to her room wasn't helping. Sitting on Ciel's bed after tucking him in Larisa peered down worried. "Are you sure you won't just sleep in my room" she asked him stroking his face.

"Just go to your room Lala, I'm fine" he said peering at the door with a slight glared.

Looking back she found Sebastian looking in on them with one of his casual smiles, "If it's about him it's not like he cares besides you should do what's best for you not because you think your stupid pride is at stake. If you think you're going to have a nightmare just sleep with me in my room" said Larisa concerned. "I don't need too now go away I'm tried" he said turning his back on them. "Alright fine night" she said leaning over kissing his cheek before getting up.

Walking to the door she found Sebastian gone, "If you have nightmares please come to my room alright" said Larisa switching off the light before closing the door. Looking down the hall she found no Sebastian, walking down the hall and then down the stairs she looked around the house. She couldn't find Sebastian anywhere, sighing she paused in the living room looking around confounded. Where the hell was he?

That's when she felt him; an arm snaked around her waist before a hand pulled back her hair followed by someone biting the shell of her ear. Crying out in shock Larisa flailed wildly, "Stalker pervert damn it help" she cried trying to pull away. "Now, now no need to panic and start claiming stalker and pervert. I just wanted to tease you a bit" said Sebastian letting her go with a chuckle. Whipping around Larisa glared, "What the hell is wrong with you don't do that stuff with my brother in the house. Hell don't do it at all, what's wrong with you" cried Larisa beat red glaring at him holding a hand over her ear.

"I just wanted to play with my bride a little" he said teasingly.

"What are you some evil horny demon, who wants to sully an innocent young girl?" she snapped glaring at him.

Looking at her his smile turned to a smirk, "I guess you could say that, I'm a little horny after all the desire to mark you is very strong all because of that stupid boy. So bride what do you intend to do to satisfy my desires. It's your fault after all" said Sebastian walking up to her his voice dropping as he got closer to her. Walking away from him till she was pinned in a corner Larisa looked around panicked, what should she do.

Smiling Sebastian chuckled, "Don't worry I have more control then that. But still you should really stop attracting men to you, when they want you the demon inside of me screams for me to mark you" said Sebastian moving away from her to sit in an armchair. Sliding to the floor Larisa glared over at the demon that casually sat in her father's chair, "That doesn't mean you can do whatever you want to me. Besides you said you wouldn't do anything to me" said Larisa glaring.

"I promised I wouldn't kiss you unless you asked. I said nothing about everything else, so I can tease you and touch you all I please" said Sebastian smirking. "I really don't like you" said Larisa glaring at him. "Now, now don't be so mean Little Larisa" said Sebastian lightly.

"You really shouldn't that could be considered spouse abused" said someone from behind. Jumping Larisa looked behind to see the demon guard behind them, "What are you guys doing here!" she cried jumping up. A bunch of handsome demon men in her living room, if Ciel woke up and saw this who knew what he make of it.

Spreading out Kyo took a seat on another chair while Loki walked over to a window. "Don't worry I put a sleeping spell on Ciel he won't wake up at all tonight not to mention he'll have a dreamless sleep" said Sebastian amused. "Master Sebastian thinks of everything" said Alphonse coming up to her with a bright and cheery smile.

"So Larisa tell me you got hot and easy girls at your school" asked Darryl grinning.

Scowling Larisa shook her head, "If you're gonna be around me I have a rule no whoring yourself got it" cried Larisa glaring at him. Gawking at her Darryl looked over at Sebastian, smiling Sebastian shrugged. "You heard your lady play celibacy" said Sebastian amused. "Noooooooo" cried Darryl falling to his knees.

Hugging her knees he sobbed, "Please my queen I love girls you can't part us they need me and I them" said Darryl.

Crossing her arms she shook her head annoyed, "I will not hang out with a man whore" yelled Larisa stubbornly. "Darryl stop with your improper conduct" said Shimon sternly walking over grabbing the back of Darryl's shirt before lifting him up. "Don't mind him Larisa he only thinks he needs girls" said Alphonse smiling at her. Frowning Larisa sighed, "So what do I have to worry about with you" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing particularly in fact I'm the best person to go to school with you. Probably why I was called in correct King" said Alphonse looking over at Sebastian who gave a slight nod. Sitting on the couch Larisa frowned, "Not to sound bitchy but what makes you so special?" she asked intrigued.

"Well unlike most demons I didn't always know I was a demon. In fact I grew up to my teens thinking I was a human being. Went to school and everything like a normal one, I was always smarter and better than others but I just thought I was a genius. The only thing that ever made me question my humanity was food. I hated any food and lived on very little human food, it use to worry my mother so I force myself to eat before vomiting it up later" said Alphonse smiling sweetly at her.

"You grew up with a human family" said Larisa stunned.

"Yep I was either abandon by my biological parents or my family was killed and threw me to safety. All I know is my human mother found me; she lost her own child recently and passed me off as her own. I met King Sebastian around my sixteenth birthday. I began hungering for something only I didn't know what. I would have horrible dreams of killing people and consuming their blood or devouring their flesh. He explained everything and helped me learn to be a demon. Although I've been told countless times I'm more human than I am demon which I don't mind, humanity has its good points after all" said Alphonse happy.

"Yeah I think I'll like you" said Larisa smiling at Alphonse. He seemed normal enough and like he had a good head on his shoulders.

"I'm glad you approve of me my lady" said Alphonse patting her head. "Eh what are you going to do Sebastian your little princess is smiling at others" said Loki from the window. "Unlike you I can stand when my princess looks at others" said Sebastian getting a scoff from Larisa. Sure that wasn't what he was saying that afternoon. "I can deal with looks but not marriage proposals or them forcing themselves on you" said Sebastian looking at her.

"Whatever" she said crossing her arms.

"Trouble in paradise" said Kyo jokingly.

"There is no paradise" yelled Larisa throwing a pillow at him.

"Who would propose to mistress master" said Gabe appearing as well.

"Gabe you've been listening in" said Alphonse smiling at his entrance.

"Yes I was but who propose there are no boys around her that would propose" said Gabe looking annoyed. Apparently he didn't like surprises, "It was some Indian guy he just proposed out of the blue" said Larisa speaking up. "He proposed out of the blue" said Gabe bewildered. "Yep I slammed into him and suddenly he was talking nonsense before proposing" said Larisa shrugging. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him master" said Shimon looking irritated. "The nerve of proposing you your lady like that" said Alphonse nodding. "Girls" sobbed Darryl.

"Are you still crying over that god how much of a man whore are you?!" cried Larisa, "I'm a very big one I love girls all shapes and sizes, I don't even care if they have horrible personalities" said Darryl. "Fine but I don't want to see it or even have to hear about it I already deal with Sammy who gives details of her affairs I don't want to hear yours" said Larisa sternly. Looking up happy Darryl leaped at her pulling her into a tight hug, "You're a goddess" he cried grateful.

"Yeah well don't touch me because I hate man whores" said Larisa looking uncomfortable.

Pulling away Darryl nodded happily before backing away with a huge grin in place, "Hate man whores was your little heart capture by a man whore who broke it" asked Loki grinning.

Frowning Larisa crossed her arms, "Besides my family the only boy that every captured my heart in my memory is Charles, but he wasn't a man whore. I just don't like whores…which makes me wonder why I like Sam…I love the girl but she's been sexually active since age fifteen and made out with boys since she was eleven" said Larisa sighing.

"Your friend sounds fun" said Darryl grinning.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll love you too" said Larisa rolling her eye. "I can't wait for school tomorrow" said Darryl happily. Sighing Larisa headed for the door, "I'm going to bed" she sighed dealing with demons made her so tired. "Oh my lady please wait we need you to meet your other four guards before you retire for the evening" said Shimon bowing to her. "Four others…you sent for nine people to guard me?" asked Larisa eyeing Sebastian. Seriously there was such a thing as overboard.

"I'm dealing with another Demon King I have to protect you. So yes nine people are just enough and technically it's ten dear counting Gabe of course" said Sebastian.

"Too many if you ask me. How exactly are you going to explain all this to the neighbors because they are very nosy people? How do you expect to explain a bunch of men?" asked Larisa scowling.

"Well I'm Master Sebastian's older brother, Darryl is my son I came to live with my brother after my wife" said Kyo grinning, "I'm his young brother no marriage got fired recently moved in with him till I find a place in town" said Loki bored.

"I'm master's cousin and Alphonse is my son, my wife has been moved to a hospital overseas. Sebastian thought since everyone else is moving in I might as well too because I've never really had to take care of my son alone" said Shimon quietly. "…You have an answer for everything" said Larisa annoyed.

"Right well my lady if you'll come with us your house is getting a little crowded so we'll take you over to masters to introduce Shiro and the triplets Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury" said Shimon. "Cantebury…that's a weird name. Also why are two triplet's names being with T but not his" said Larisa a little miffed.

She never heard a name like his and he didn't match.

"You may change his name if you want to Larisa" said Sebastian standing up leading everyone to the door.

"I can't just change someone's name" said Larisa stunned.

"Technically speaking you can my lady besides Alphonse and Gabe none of our names are our real names" said Kyo. "Why you change your name?" asked Larisa confused. "Our real names are too tough for you to pronounce not to mention they don't exist in your world" said Darryl smirking.

Looking at Darryl as she walked with him Larisa narrowed her brow; "Now I'm really curious" she said scowling.

"If you like I'll tell you mine princess" said Loki grinning down at her.

Feeling a chill go down her spine Larisa edged away from him, "Loki stop intimating your queen" said Sebastian warningly. Rolling his eyes Loki looked away with a smirk, "Sorry I didn't mean to intimidate your queen my lord but she looks very cute frighten" said Loki teasingly making Sebastian stop.

It was almost immediate that the demons parted leaving Larisa and Loki alone in the middle, a straight path for Sebastian. Turning the demon king gave Loki a look that chilled Larisa, backing away from Loki she backed right into Gabe. Feeling his hand on her shoulder she jumped when a pulse of warmth echoed through her, "He's not angry with you" said Gabe reassuringly. Frowning Larisa nodded, she knew that but hell even not being on the receiving end of that look gave her the chills.

She couldn't see how Loki could just stand there and smirking, he wasn't recoiling at all.

He was freaking insane!

"Do you really want me to end you, Loki?" asked Sebastian annoyed.

"I don't want you to do anything but really my lord this annoyed over a single boy I hate what you would do if our Queen claimed to love another" said Loki his grinning growing with Sebastian's eyes began to glow red. "My Lord contain yourself and Loki shut it. You keep going the way you do you'll have our master falling prey to the beast and claiming our Queen through force. Then you will really incur his wrath" said Shimon shoving himself between the two.

"Yeah then your beautiful innocent queen will be no more" said Darryl slinging an arm around Larisa's neck pulling her closer to him. Watching the demon stay at their stand still a few more moment Larisa let out a sigh of relief when Loki bowed out. "I'm sorry my Lord you know how her kind gets me" he apologized.

"Apology accepted" said Sebastian stiffly before walking back down the path once more.

Watching him leave with Loki and Kyo Larisa looked over at the remaining demons. "Why did that Indian guy proposing to me make Sebastian so…well aggressive" she asked confused.

Looking over Shimon nodded, "Demons are possessive creatures we have to claim things and make sure it is known to others whatever we claim is strictly ours. If not and another comes and tries to claim it unlocks a monster that lies inside all of us the fact that, that boy propose reminds master your unclaimed. It stirs the beast inside; it wants him to mark you so all will know who you belong too. Till he can things like that will affect him, but not to worry we will protect you even from him. He made us swear and a demon lives by his word" said Shimon.

"I don't want anyone to die…even him it's why I told him I marry him if I can't find a way out of this all. But for the time being is there a way I don't know to do a temporary mark or whatever. You know to soothe the beast till either I get out of the deal or inevitably get trapped into a marriage with him" asked Larisa sighing looking off to the side as she waited.

It wasn't exactly ideal but it sounded like it was a pain in the ass for him and she didn't want to trouble him too much. Sebastian was annoying but she rather annoy him to death then have him be all crazy over the fact he can't mark her. Looking up finally when she got no answer Larisa with a little stunned to see a smile on Shimon's face, "There is a way" he said nodding. Blushing Larisa fidgeted under his smile, beautiful people shouldn't smile it makes them all the more stunning.

"Wow you really are a sweet girl" said Darryl smirking poking her cheek.

"I will hit you" warned Larisa.

"Don't hit him my lady just ban girls" said Gabe staring at Darryl with frustration.

He didn't like that Darryl kept an arm around Larisa.

"Oh bit me angel dust" said Darryl smirking.

"I'll make a note to do so, leech" said Gabe tauntingly before walking past Darryl.

Letting her go Darryl ran after Gabe looking ready to fight, "So are they joking or do they not like each other" questioned Larisa. "Hard to tell my lady" said Alphonse leading her to the house with Shimon taking up the rear. Once inside they lead her to one of the living rooms and asked her to sit, after that they left her alone.

Although it wasn't for long, moments later Sebastian entered with four people she never seen.

The first as a tall pale man who slouched slightly, he had grey eyes with silted pupils. His hair was shaggy and completely white, he was like an albino. "This is Shiro" said Sebastian. "Good evening my lady I apologize for not meeting you earlier" said Shiro in a monotone voice as he bowed.

"Um no problem" she said unsure.

"Last but not least the triplets" said Sebastian gesturing toward them. The triplets stood in a row together. They all had plum purple hair with red eyes and held no emotion in their faces. The only thing that made them different in appearance was their fringe. "Introduce yourselves" said Sebastian eyeing them all.

Standing up straighter they started from the left to introduce themselves.

"Thompson" said the one whose fringe swept to the right.

"Timber" said the one whose fringe went down the middle.

"Cantebury" said the one whose fringe went to the left.

"…Still find it weird they the first two have T names and one has a C name" she muttered quietly.

"If it bothers you then change his name" said Sebastian once more.

"I already told you no" cried Larisa glaring before noticing the triplets whispering to each other.

Staring at them perplexed she looked over at Sebastian for an explanation, "They have poor manners" he said. "So what you told them they can't talk…you're such a jerk" she said scoffing. "I'm a jerk…alright then. Triplets from now on speak out loud" said Sebastian with a smirk as he left the room. Watching him confused she looked back to see them whispering before looking forward again.

"Yes sir" they all said aloud.

"Introductions are over then…well I'm going night my lady it was a pleasure" said Shiro yawning as he left the room. Watching him leave Larisa turned to see the triplets observing her.

"A little short isn't she" said Timber.

"At least she got an impressive chest" said Thompson.

"Not as great as Hannah's though" said Cantebury.

Looking at them in disbelief Larisa sighed, "I'm going to regret having you three talk aren't I" she asked them. Staring at her blankly they all shared a look before nodding together. "I knew it, stupid basterd he knew this as well" she said annoyed.

"She's kinda cute when hating Sebastian" said Timber.

"I hate Sebastian too" said Thompson.

"Not as much as Claude though" said Cantebury.

Perking up at the mention of Claude Larisa eyed them before making a choice, "Claude, oh yeah Sebastian said he stole you three from him…hey come here" she said beckoning them closer. Walking toward her they leaned in, "I want you to sneak into my room later tonight if I'm asleep wake me up but I have a couple of questions for you" said Larisa tossing them a wave before leaving them alone.

Watching her leave they all began to speak again.

"She has questions about Claude" said Thompson.

"Maybe she loves him" said Timber.

"Stupid if she does but Claude is a master manipulator" said Cantebury.

"Maybe we should tell Sebastian he is our master" said Timber.

"Let's see what the little lady wants before we talk" said Thompson.

"Agreed" said Timber and Cantebury.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**


	16. Sixteen

**Hi everyone I hope you enjoy the next installment of 'Be Careful What You Wish For' so have a good day or night. Whenever you're able to read the new chapter. Well I'll get back to my other stories now so bye bye**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I wish I did.**

* * *

Sitting up in bed Larisa wondered if the triplets could even pull off a sneak in, after all with Sebastian watching her it might be hard. Of course she didn't know where the demon king was he could be downstairs or he could be across the street. She wasn't exactly sure nor was she curious enough to learn where he was.

Fiddling with her stuff animals she waited as the clock ticked, she couldn't sleep. She was on edge she would learn more about Claude from people who he worked with directly, not people who just hated him. Claude confused her; she didn't know what to make of him. He creep her out so much but she couldn't tell because he was a spider or because deep down she knew he was bad news. She just didn't know how he was bad news.

Hearing a noise behind her she turned to find three identical handsome plum hair boys behind her.

"…Demons are ninjas" she muttered getting out of bed. Standing before them she wondered if what she wore was okay, after all they were boys but since tonight was hot she chose a black tank top with black stretchy shorts. "Mistress is dressed kinda sexy" said Timber looking over to his brothers.

Blushing Larisa grabbed her blanket before wrapping it around her, "Its hot okay" she cried defensively. "I guess that means she's not trying to seduce us" said Thompson. "Too bad she's not that bad looking" said Cantebury. "Okay stuff like that keep that to yourself, now tell me about Claude" demanded Larisa.

"Anything specific, my lady" questioned Timber.

"Um…okay let's see here I didn't really think this through. Can you ever trust him? I mean is there any time you can trust him" asked Larisa. Glancing at each other they all seemed to be speaking through their minds before one finally broke away. Thompson looked at her before an actual frown made its way on his face, "It's not recommended to trust him at all" said Thompson. "He can keep his word but it usually means in the long run it'll end badly for you, he's known for bringing death and destruction where ever he goes" said Timber. "He only wants to cause misery and pain. So you're probably only a key member in his plot to kill or hurt Sebastian" finished Cantebury. "So I shouldn't trust him no matter what?" asked Larisa.

"Like we said he's difficult he could offer you something and give it to you with no strings attached but in the long run it could turn out you would have been better without it" said Timber. "…What about my memories? Would he give those back or do you think he'll do something bad, if he was offering" asked Larisa curious.

"Depends..." said Thompson trailing off.

"Depends on whether he would get something out of it" said Timber.

"He wants to use you against Sebastian, right now your perfect. You don't want to be with him" said Cantebury.

"But then again even though she doesn't want him she will marry him to save his life because she doesn't want blood on her hands" said Timber.

"Okay so the answer is it depends on whether it can help him reach his goal. So all I have to do is figure out his goal…great get into the mind of a demon that will be easy" said Larisa sarcastically. "…Has Claude contacted you?" asked Timber. "Well you guessed it he never said anything about that so I guess we're in the clear. Yes he has but he told me I'm not allowed to tell anyone about it. I'm guessing there's consequences involved if I do, but he told me he give me my memories back. I have a month to decide" said Larisa sighing. Watching her all three demons shared a looked before going back to her, there was only one way this would be legit.

"Do you have memories besides the ones of Sebastian missing?" asked Timber.

"Just little blanks you never really thought about?" asked Cantebury.

"Days missing you just put off as you were tired and forgot or it was so long ago you though who would remember?" asked Thompson.

"…Doesn't everyone" asked Larisa frowning. "…He's visited her so much she thinks memory lost is normal" said Thompson. "Sure most humans don't remember everything in detail but they won't just have multiple blanks" said Timber. "You're abnormal" said Cantebury getting looks from Larisa, Timber, and Thompson.

"What" he said calmly.

"You shouldn't have said that" said Timber.

"You wanted to say it as well" said Cantebury.

"Doesn't mean you should have said it humans are sensitive especially teenage girls" said Thompson.

"Shut up" snapped Larisa annoyed. "See you've annoyed her" said Timber. "Just shut up…should I trust him with that or not" asked Larisa annoyed. "It's difficult, Claude's difficult" said Timber. "I hate difficult" said Larisa flopping back on her bed. "Would you like to go to sleep now Lady Larisa" asked Timber. "Can you tell me what Claude is up too" asked Larisa looking up.

"No" they said together.

Letting her head fall back down she nodded, "Then I want to go to sleep night or whatever you guys do" she said rolling over before crawling into bed. By the time she looked over she found them gone, "…Yeah that's not going to get annoying" she muttered lying down. Falling asleep she had a dream of Sebastian with cat ears and a tail chasing Clade who was a head on a spider. It was pretty creepy. She woke up multiple times through the night and each time she went back to sleep she dreamed of cat Sebastian and spider Claude. Then before she knew it, it was morning once more.

Hearing her alarm blare she used her stuff animal to shut it off before rolling over with yawn, she was still sleepy. In the back of her head she did wonder who set her alarm for the weekend. Snuggling into her soft bed she could feel herself drifting back to sleep, it was such a peaceful feeling lulling back to sleep.

So one could only imagine how it felt to be suddenly ripped from that. Feeling the scare of being jolted awake Larisa sat up trying to find what caused the scare. Her eyes soon landed on Sebastian who held her covers in his hand and was flanked by the triplets along with Alphonse and Darryl. Looking between them all Larisa glared, "Do you have some conspiracy against good sleep" she snapped. "It's time to wake up" said Sebastian.

"No it's Sunday which means I get to sleep in since I didn't yesterday. Monday is when you can be an ass and wake me" snapped Larisa yanking her blanket away from Sebastian.

"I like her" said Timber.

"She's mean to him" said Thompson.

"It's fun when she's mean to him" said Cantebury.

Looking back Darryl smiled, "He can hit you, you know" he said amused. "Get out of my room" cried Larisa wrapping her blanket around her. "Larisa it's time to get up" said Sebastian. "Sebastian its time to shut up" mocked Larisa. Staring down at her Sebastian frowned; he didn't really like sleeping in. He wouldn't make an acceptation for his queen either. Ciel awoke early in the morning and then left but not without a glare and a warning to not touch his sister.

He was a tad curious as to where the young boy was running off too but he was allowed to go where he pleased. Dana was more concerned about Larisa then Ciel. Ciel she told him knew what to do and what not to do, plus she apparently had a chip in him to track him. Since he was born around the time that stuff was made she was only able to get a tracking chip in him.

Sebastian was impressed the woman wanted to protect her child like a demon but he couldn't help but wonder what made her snap fully. He understood being over protective and the wall because of Larisa's brief kidnapping from the religious fanatic. But all the extra was a bit much.

"Larisa master said its time to get up" said Alphonse walking to the edge of the bed before shaking her lightly.

"Go away" griped Larisa. "Larisa if you don't get up I'll join you in that bed" warned Sebastian. That was sure to get her moving she was a shy girl lying in the same bed as a boy would be sure to freak her out. Rolling over she glared, "Then climb in and shut up because if you keep me up any longer I will start throwing things you hear me" snapped Larisa rolling back over. "It's not a bluff" said Sebastian seriously crossing his arms.

"If you're not going to get in then get out" said Larisa equally serious feeling herself drifting back to sleep.

Smirking Sebastian put his knee on the bed letting the mattress sink under his weight, waiting for a reaction he found none. Dismissing the others he fully climbed into the bed lying next to Larisa's still form. Waiting for her to flip out and start blushing and crying for him to get out of her bed and room, "Don't move around a lot" she said before falling back to sleep. Raising an eyebrow he shrugged before watching her sleep. He use to do this with her all the time sometimes he let her nap in his lap as he combed his fingers through her hair. She was so cute back then cuddling up to him with her favorite stuff animal and blanket.

Her favorite stuff animal was white bunny with a blue bow around its neck she call him Bunny-chan.

Her blanket was a soft plush light blue blanket with little white bunnies. She was obsessed with the creatures as a child, although now it seemed she was branching out to all of the fuzzy cute creatures. Hearing a quiet snore come from Larisa he chuckled already fast asleep she really loved her sleep. Brushing away her hair from her face he stared down at her sleeping face, she looked so peaceful now. Last night he kept checking in on her only to find her tossing and turning with a stressed look on her face. Getting up he sighed he would find something to do since she wanted to sleep in so much, after all she would sleep in the same bed as him to do so.

Making his way downstairs Sebastian snooped around the house to get a better feel for Larisa's life.

So far he gathered was that she was raised in a loving environment. Her mother was a bit of a clean freak and a pack rat. She kept everything her kids did. She had a whole room dedicated to her children's accomplishes. There was a wall with Larisa's artwork growing in skill with each passing year. Ciel was correct she was a lovely artist she could grow to be a master. She also had pictures of Larisa in tutus ballet costume and pointe shoes. She seemed to stick to only ballet.

Then there were a couple of pictures of her in a dress playing the violin, the piano, clarinet, or the flute.

For Ciel there was little artwork and what art there was, was just awful. There was no other way to put it. All the rest was papers with bright red hundreds plastered on them. Then for the twins it was pictures of them with trophies, she also hung their jerseys.

Going back to the trophy case he could see a mixture of rewards. Larisa's had some in photography, painting, and even a couple of sculpting rewards.

Ciel's was with school clubs along with essays and things like that. The twins' had rewards in sports. They played basically everything football, soccer, lacrosse, basketball, volleyball, even fencing, karate, kendo, and judo. Even different martial arts kali, wushu, and a few others. The children really stuck to their thing never venturing outside of their field. Checking more rooms he found a library, an office two spare bedrooms.

The lay out of the house was a basement below.

The first floor has a kitchen with stares leading upstairs, then a living room, a den, office, and library with two bedrooms. One was the master bedroom the other a spare. Upstairs was the children's floor. Larisa's room, the twin's room they apparently insisted to stay together, Ciel's room then another spare.

Then last was the attic that was full of old toys and baby clothes along with stuff form Larisa's parents past.

Then among that was more school stuff from the kid's skilled areas. She really loved keeping every scrap of paper they touched. It wasn't till the afternoon did something happen he was reading some mess of a book when a buzz rang through the house. Someone would have to buzz to come in; Ciel and Larisa could punch in a code to come in even Sam had the code. So this means someone was coming for a visit and he didn't know who.

Walking toward the door he opened up and walked out to see something he didn't like one bit, closing the door behind him he made a mental note to destroy a former prince.

* * *

The buzzer kept going off alerting the house that someone was at the gate wanting in; letting out a groan after the fifteenth buzz Larisa crawled out of bed falling to the floor. "Damn it what is going on!" she griped standing up. Stomping toward the door she ran down the stairs stumbling a little before pausing on the last step.

The kitchen was filled with many things.

Flowers, candy, food, stuff animals, balloons, dresses, jewelry, and just about anything else you could send as a gift through the mail. "What in the world?" she said amazed. Looking over when the door open she saw an annoyed Sebastian walk through the door, "Sebastian what is the meaning of all this" she cried navigating though the piles almost tripping over a fruit basket.

"This would be that idiot from yesterday" he said tersely setting down the stand.

It was like one you see in stores to show off dresses.

Draped on the manikin stand was a beautiful dress.

It was an ice blue dress that hugged her torso with silver markings of flowers and vines or with snowflakes and had no sleeves showing off her shoulders. The upper half was cover in silver markings, more accumulating near the bottom before the dressed flared out at the hips. The skirt turned full and the markings spaced apart and became lines before scattering to snowflakes. The full skirt fell to the ground, and around the neck was a silver necklace with large blue sapphires and it came complete with silver heels.

"…Pretty" she said softly.

She was always a sucker for ball gowns.

"If you even think of wearing this dress I will hunt that boy down and murder him" said Sebastian glaring at her his eyes bleeding red. Giving him a nervous smile she nodded. "Right…we really need to do that temporary marking" she muttered before looking through the stuff. "Who told you about that?" he asked setting down the dress. "Shimon…do I even keep this stuff I mean if it's from that guy yesterday wouldn't keeping it say I'm interested…but it's not as if I can *gasp* holy crap look at the rocks on this necklace" cried Larisa opening up a box to find another necklace made from gold and diamonds.

"You know if I sold this online I could get a lot of money...I could finally start a savings account and have money for college" said Larisa picking up a few more boxes to find more expensive jewelry. "You're actually thinking of your future as to what you can do now" said Sebastian frowning.

"Duh me and my dad don't agree on things concerning my future. So if I want to do anything I have to save up on my own, this is the perfect way to start a college fund. If things don't work out with the Madam I can just enroll in any art college I want" said Larisa smiling. "I would pay for you" said Sebastian moving some items.

"I don't want to depend on others…but I probably shouldn't take this I mean it's not as if I like him. I don't want to be with him so I shouldn't take his gifts" said Larisa sighing. "He's playing secret admirer so you don't know who he is…plus trust me this isn't even a dent in his check book. You won't be hurting anyone by keeping any of this or selling it for money" said Sebastian. "Still feels wrong" muttered Larisa scowling.

"Would you wear any of this if you did want him" asked Sebastian.

"No I don't really like this jewelry" said Larisa shaking her head.

"Then you would have probably sold it anyways so just do it, if he wants it back he shouldn't have freely gave it away" said Sebastian. "…Still feels wrong" said Larisa frowning. "Well you are a demons wife you can't be hundred percent good Little Larisa" said Sebastian smirking. Glaring at him Larisa grabbed a fruit bouquet, "Don't call me Little Larisa. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to eat this for breakfast and do some research" said Larisa heading back upstairs.

"What would you like me to do with your gifts my queen" said Sebastian amused.

"Store the perishables, have someone bring me all the jewelry, take the dresses to your house so I'm not tempted to wear them and I'll sell them later. As for candy and food that doesn't need to be stored…um my room again, same for the stuff animals and flower put them through the house" said Larisa thinking about it.

"And bring you any orange roses and lilies for your room because they're your favorites" said Sebastian softly.

Looking at him bewildered she opened her mouth to ask how he could know that only to have him answer her before she could ask, "When you were younger you always asked for those two flowers. I figured you still do because I spotted you looking at those two flowers while we were out yesterday, which reminds me. When would you like to go on a date again?" he said giving her a pleasant smile.

Blushing Larisa shook her head, "No dating I don't like you so knock it off yesterday was a onetime thing" said Larisa glaring at him. "You need a boyfriend to keep the boys off you…who better to be your boyfriend then me…it'll help me with my possessive intentions" said Sebastian.

"I thought the temporary marking would do that" said Larisa scowling. "Me being your boyfriend will help too" said Sebastian. "Fine create a boyfriend for me; control my life while you're at it. Please tell me what I'm going to do tomorrow" said Larisa rolling her eyes before heading upstairs. Chuckling Sebastian nodded before snapping his fingers at once the triplets arrived.

"You heard your queen get to work" he said walking back outside at the sound of yet another truck arriving. Meanwhile Larisa got up to her room and started checking out jewelry store to sell the necklaces back too. Not to mention getting a couple of estimates for the necklaces. Some were getting up into the double digit thousands. "What idiot gives away thousands of dollars" asked Larisa in disbelief.

"A stupid idiot" answered Timber.

"A moran" said Thompson.

"A moronic idiot" said Cantebury.

"Well I guess that about sums it up" she said turning to face them as they stored away some of the junk food in her secret places. Watching them going around her room she frowned, she liked the triplets but they were sorta fire and ice to her. They were cool but they could irritate her too. Like earlier they actually had the nerve to go through her underwear drawer commenting on her boy shorts and the lacy ones to the classic briefs, then her bras. She even had a couple of those silky sexy night gowns thanks to Samantha, in that drawer. "So what will the queen do now sell off all the jewels the fool gave you" said Cantebury.

"…That makes me feel like a villain, but basically yeah. When I do it will you guys come to town with me?" asked Larisa curious. "If you wish it, it's our command" said Timber. "Would you like to come with me then?" asked Larisa. "…Don't really care" said Thompson. "Okay then come with me" said Larisa smiling.

"As you wish" they all said together.

Hearing footsteps Larisa looked over waiting for either Ciel or Sebastian to come in. Instead she was greeted with a bewildered Sam. "What the hell is all this crap…and who the hell are the triplets are you already cheating on Sebastian and with triplets no less…have to say kinda impress" said Sam smirking.

"Okay first ew, second I forgot to tell you yesterday but I got proposed to by a crazy man these are his gifts for me rejecting him, and third Sebastian's servants" said Larisa smiling before pointing to the triplets. "…He has triplets and you get to boss them around…I wish I asked a demon to marry me" said Sam wishful.

"Yeah I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that" said Larisa gathering the boxes tossing them in an old beat up bag pack. "So introduce yourself boys" said Sam grinning at the triplets. Sharing looks they looked at her before bowing as they each said their name. Frowning Sam glared at Cantebury, "Why doesn't your name match?" she asked. "I asked the same thing" said Larisa smiling. "So why do they not match" asked Sam.

"Didn't say…oh but there are more two of which are going to school with us" said Larisa.

"Awesome" said Sam grinning.

"She's pretty hot" said Cantebury.

"With breast like Hannah's" said Timber.

"You guys are obsessed with breast…are all demons like that" asked Larisa annoyed.

"What are you complaining about you're not exactly lacking in the chest area you know" said Sam rolling her eyes. "Shut up" said Larisa going to her closet closing the door so she could change. "You think your mistress has got a nice rack right" asked Sam grinning. "Don't ask them that and don't you three answer" yelled Larisa. "Sheesh Larisa I can hear you down stairs" said Darryl walking in with Alphonse. "Is something wrong Larisa" asked Alphonse politely.

"Oh more hot guys" said Sam grinning.

She had a predator like look on her face as she looked over both boys. "You must be Samantha" said Darryl making a bee line toward Sam. "So you've heard about me huh" said Sam smirking. "Oh yes I have hot stuff, the lady says we're a lot alike. I like the pleasures of the flesh and you like the pleasures of the flesh" said Darryl smirking. "We will get along" said Sam. "Nothing in my room" demanded Larisa. "Oh come one Lala it's getting good" complained Sam glaring.

"No N-O, I will not have you two going at it in my room" cried Larisa.

"…The twins room is free" said Sam grinning. "Nowhere in the house" snapped Larisa glaring at the two. "Just playing Larisa" said Sam laughing. "Well it's not funny" said Larisa pouting, "Oh Lala you really need to start getting use to this humor because it runs high school" said Sam laughing.

"I don't want too…also why are you here" asked Larisa curious as to why Alphonse and Darryl were here. "Master Sebastian has some teacher stuff to do. Also we're here to explain a temporary marking" said Alphonse smiling. "Temporary marking" said Sam confused. "I'm going to get a temporary mark so Sebastian doesn't go psycho when apparently the crazies propose to me" said Larisa feeling a bit down. Really how did she start attracting crazies?

"There, there you're not psycho bait you just have a pretty face and that tends to make boys go insane. Happens to me all the time I mean look at me can you really go by me without proposing something" said Sam grinning. "I like a confident woman" said Darryl winking at Sam. "I'll flirt with you but not too much in front of Lala, she's a virgin in practically everything concerning a boy. So flirting, sexual jokes, and boys hitting on her or her friends tend to make her squirm" said Sam smiling.

"Yet you keep at it" said Larisa.

"Well I'm your best friend I have to make you somewhat uncomfortable otherwise I wouldn't be a good best friend" said Samantha patting Larisa's head. "Hate you" muttered Larisa. Chuckling Sam nodded before putting on a bright smile, "So hot stuff how does this temporary making go" asked Sam. "Well there's two ways for Larisa to do it. But from her pervious comments and from what she's said beforehand there is only one way for her. You have to let Master Sebastian bite you" said Alphonse. "He has to bite me…like teeth and all" said Larisa shocked. "Yes" said Alphonse looking apologetic. "Does he have to break skin" asked Sam frowning.

"Yeah he has to leave a visible mark, after all he has to show he wants her" said Darryl.

"…The other way" asked Larisa curious. "You have to sleep with him" said Darryl smirking. "What!" cried Larisa glaring. "How does she do a permanent marking" asked Sam chuckling. "Sleeps with her and bites her once he does those two things together he owns her body and soul" said Alphonse. "How romantic" said Larisa sarcastically. "…So where you gonna let him bite you because we both know you ain't sleeping with the guy" said Sam grinning.

"I don't know…it's got to be somewhere hidden, also is it um…you know going to hurt" asked Larisa worried. "…He plans on giving you something good for the pain" said Alphonse patting her head. "…So there's going to be pain…I don't like pain" said Larisa walking over to her bed flopping down. "Don't worry my lady it won't be too painful" said Alphonse trying to reassure her. "I hate pain, I don't even like it when I hit my funny bone" said Larisa sighing.

"New flash nobody but freaks like hitting their funny bone. And everyone but masochist hate pain as well, so just take the drugs or whatever he give you and don't think about it. Unless you would like to instead to feel the pain of losing your virginity" said Sam walking over sitting on the bed.

Sitting up Larisa sighed, "If there was only a button saying 'Erase Contract' then I wouldn't have to feel any pain" said Larisa wishfully. "If Only, If only" said Sam chuckling. Giving her a weak smiled Larisa nodded, "So what do you want to do today Sammy" asked Larisa looking over.

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to go out but seeing how we'll have hot guys trailing after us I figured you might want to change that. I know how you are with crowds" said Sam smiling. Smiling Larisa shook her head, "Nah I'm good lets go okay…I've actual wanted to take some pictures. You know work on photography" said Larisa smiling. "Trying to impress daddy" asked Sam. "No" said Larisa quickly looking away with a glare. "Don't worry I bet this time you'll take a picture that will knock his socks off. He'll eventually come to recognize your skills" said Sam encouragingly.

Smiling sadly Larisa nodded, "Thanks for the support but I doubt daddy will ever accept me and my _hobby_" said Larisa scowling at hobby.

"It'll all be good trust me your great Larisa he'll have to recognize your skill someday" said Sam. "You don't count your my best friend you have to say nice things" said Larisa smiling. "I don't have to say anything nice, and to be truthful I find your abstract art to be stupid. But your photography, paintings when you do people, landscape, and animals, and sculptures are amazing" said Sam smirking.

"Thanks…but really you don't like my abstract" asked Larisa looking a tad distressed.

Laughing Sam shook her head before heading for the door, "Get your camera okay" she said amused. "Sammy are you telling the truth, Sammy" cried Larisa snatching up a bag by the door before taking after the blond. "Oi hot girls wait for me" yelled Darryl taking off after the girls with Alphonse at his heels. Watching the four leave Timber looked over at his brothers, "I'm going to look through her underwear again" he said heading for the drawer.

"I'm going to see if she has a vibrator somewhere" said Thompson.

"I'm going to see if she has porn" said Cantebury.

"She should have something after all-" said Timber looking over at his brothers who looked back.

"She is a teenage girl" they chorus.

* * *

Jogging after Samantha Larisa let out a sigh of relief when she finally caught up, "Do you really not like my abstract" she asked worried.

Looking over Sam smirk, "To be honest I don't like any abstract. To me it looks like a five year old did it and then artist and adults try to give it some overly complex reason of why it's great. It's not great it's children's art" said Sam rolling her eyes.

"It's more than that" said Larisa pouting.

"Scribbles are scribbles" said Sam happily, "It's more than scribbles" cried Larisa stubbornly it was so much more.

Abstract reflect the emotions inside with colors and shapes. Some were hidden worlds full of color and life or a look inside of what a person was truly like. "It's a way for people who can't draw or paint to feel like they can. As simple as that Lala, you can so your abstract is excused but other not so much now let's get going somewhere" said Sam running again.

"Samantha wait up" cried Larisa running after her.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts :)**


	17. Seventeen

**Hello everyone this one is a little shorter but since it's been a while since I've updated I went ahead and decided to post it. Also there is a question that's been asked twice that I forgot to answer and I'm so sorry. My Loki has nothing to do with the Avengers. Sorry he's just a creation of my own he had nothing to do with that Loki in fact he was named Loki because I like that named lol. Some character from one of my fave ****books**** was called Loki so I decided to call that character Loki.**

**I do not own Black Butler also ****thank**** you to all my reviewers I really appreciate your thoughts!**

**Edit****: I'm sorry about the mix up with Lorelei and Larisa thank you NightShadow1397 and Paxloria for pointing it out :)**

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

Larisa for the past three hours had sat in bed staring at nothing all the while trying to lull herself to sleep with no such luck. Of course it would of course happen on a school night. Stretching in bed she sat up before throwing off the covers there was no use in pretending she had a chance of getting to sleep. Walking out of her room she made her way downstairs to see a light on. It seemed Sebastian was still up, she wondered if demons even slept.

Stepping out into the dark kitchen Larisa quietly made her way to the living room where the light was. Peeking around the corner she could see Sebastian sitting quietly reading over papers and marking them with a red marker. "You should be in bed" he said without even looking back.

Stepping out she sighed, "I can't sleep besides shouldn't you be in bed too" she muttered stepping closer.

"To a demon sleep is a luxury not a necessity" said Sebastian gazing back at her.

Dropping into the armchair that sat to the left of him Larisa pulled her legs in as she stared, "Really that must be nice never having to sleep. Just to sleep when you feel like it, I wouldn't mind if my body was like that. I hate it when I want to sleep yet I can't the day seems to drag on forever when that happens" said Larisa annoyed. "If you want I can put you to sleep" said Sebastian looking over for her answer. "Yeah no I've had enough demons in my head to last me a lifetime" said Larisa giving an exasperated sigh. "True" said Sebastian giving a small chuckle, "So do you even have a teacher's license" asked Larisa curious.

"By human standards no, I faked it for your school. But I'm more experienced than any of your teachers. I've lived a very long time and have literally lived through everything. I was there when England official became a country; I was there when the Roman Empire fell…was partially at fault. I gave their enemies a couple of pointers" said Sebastian smirking.

"…Your evil" said Larisa frowning.

"But of course" he said sending her a devilish smile.

Blushing Larisa looked away her heart had actually picked up in speed. He was seriously bad for the health. "By the way you're a lovely dancer, you could give a couple of demons I know a run for their money" said Sebastian beaming at her. Staring at him confused Larisa looked over at the TV when he turned it on, watching the screen she gapped when she found herself staring at her recital. It was one of her past ones; she was dressed as the sugarplum fairy and was dancing her duet with her partner. Jumping up she rushed to the TV pressing open on the DVD player, "How could you go through all that?!" she cried embarrassed.

"What is with the embarrassment you're a very graceful ballerina. You are also quite the ballroom dancer I'm glad to see your ancestors didn't pass their bad dancing skills on to you" said Sebastian poking fun. "Shut up and forget you ever saw those" she cried cradling the DVD into her chest.

She couldn't believe he actually seen her dance, "Do you still dance" asked Sebastian curious.

Frowning Larisa put up the recital disk before going back to her seat, "Off and on. I always do my stretches and practice to make sure I stay in shape and limber but I haven't danced that much…I've injured myself a couple of times and had to stop. Not to mention my ballet teacher and mom have some evil rivalry thing going on. It doesn't matter much to me though I don't like performing, I have very bad stage fright" said Larisa embarrassed.

"You shouldn't worry your quite the performer, it's a waste to not have you on the stage your very talented. You're talented by demon standards, which is to say a lot" said Sebastian watching her. "Performing is embarrassing; besides everyone's eyes are on you always watching you. Not to mention when you're the center of attention you usually turn into a self-absorbed bitch. I don't want to be like that. So I'll do dancing, singing, and acting by myself for fun and nothing else" said Larisa.

"So you chose not to show your talent because you're afraid it'll change you for the worst" said Sebastian.

"Well now a days when you have talent, hell sometimes even when you have no talent. When you get to be a big star you always get into drugs, you get a drinking problem, and have sham marriages. I mean seriously it's so damn stupid anymore. It's like the moment you have a couple of movies under your belt you automatically have to become a stupid dumb shit who waste money on nonsense. Then the kids of celebrities they get such horrible names" said Larisa trailing off into a spiral of worry.

"So you don't want become a star because you're afraid you'll end up like a celebrity" said Sebastian summoning it up.

"Not to mention I just don't like being hounded or watched" said Larisa flashing him a weak smile.

"You shouldn't let fear stop you; fear is only something powerful if you make it so. I've known people who would stare death in the face yet simply see it as an obstacle in their path, rather than their end. You shouldn't let the aftermath of success stop you from succeeding. Larisa just because others take their success and use it wrong doesn't mean you have too. See their bad behavior has a warning to do right" said Sebastian.

"…I'm weak through I'll follow bad because it's easier" said Larisa softly.

"Then I'll be at your side pushing you till you do the right thing" said Sebastian smiling, smiling back at the demon Larisa nodded. "If that's the case I guess it wouldn't be too bad to be married to you" she muttered feeling a spell of sleepiness hit her. Closing her eyes she slowly slipped into dream, looking over when Larisa breathing evened out a small smiled worked its way on Sebastian lips. It seemed his young bride was becoming more and more comfortable with him.

Standing up he set down the marker before going over to the girl picking her up he started upstairs to tuck her into bed. He drifted up stairs like a ghost his steps not making a peek while he entered Larisa's room. Tucking her in Sebastian pulled the blankets tight around her.

"May you have sweet dreams my little bride" he said brushing her hair back before leaving her alone.

It was time he got back to grading papers, sighing quietly he wondered why he didn't think of other ways to monitor Larisa. Being a teacher was a bit of a pain there were always papers to be graded and students who needed to be guided. Or at least ones who pretended to want guidance. Mostly blushing little schoolgirls, it was amusing how the human female populace was charmed by a simple pretty face.

Sitting down once more he went back to grading papers wondering how teenager functioned, some of their answers were just way off point. Working into the morning Sebastian got finished just in time to begin preparations for breakfast.

Upstairs Ciel was up before his alarm and Larisa with the assistance of three demon triplets, she was dragged out of her bed. Yawning was she stood under the freezing spray of her morning shower Larisa found herself wishing she got more sleep. She hated it when she went to school tired, school already seemed to never end without the assistance of being sleepy. But today would now drag on forever thanks to getting little to no sleep.

"Maybe I should have taken his offer" she grumbled stepping out.

Wrapping a towel around her she let out a scream when in barged Ciel, "Stop taking forever already" he grumbled. Falling to her knees wrapping her arms around her body Larisa glared, "Damn it Ciel stay out of my room when I'm getting dressed" she yelled embarrassed. Seriously was he trying to see her naked, she knew he was getting near the age of getting curious but trying to see her naked was just wrong.

"So what I used to take baths with you" he said shrugging turning his back on her, "Yeah that was before certain body part reached full growth you pervert" she yelled kicking her bathroom door shut. "Well hurry up I need you walk me to school today I got a project to take to school and I can't carry it alone" he yelled leaving her room. Growling Larisa stood up grumbling under her breath about children of today, "Can you really blame him he is a preteen and you're pretty hot" said the familiar voice of Cantebury behind her, the fact that he was even behind her sent chills down her spin.

Looking back she shook to see the triplets staring down at her without shame, "You got some pretty nice curves, you're not too skinny but you're not fat. You got some nice, nice curves" said Timber crouching down letting his fingers trail up on the outside of her thigh.

Blushing beat red Larisa tried to speak only to find her voice lost, she kept letting out a croaking noise. "Your breast look bigger you're not wearing bras to make them look smaller are you because that's a complete waste" said Thompson joining his brother his hand going toward her chest.

Reaching out Larisa slapped Timber and Thompson right across their faces before Thompson could reach his destination. Then with a scream she threw them all out with a feat of strength that impressed even her, "You perverts never come into my bathroom again" she yelled slamming the door on them.

Staring at the door the three brothers shared a look, "It's a good thing we sound proof her room when we come in" said Timber.

"Otherwise Ciel would have learned of us long ago" said Cantebury. "He may never get to learn of your existence if you keep making passes at your master property" hissed Sebastian from behind. Looking up the triplets paled, "…Sorry" they muttered before looking at the door. "But she's kinda hot" said Cantebury.

"Yeah well remember that hot human is mine" said Sebastian disappearing.

Inside the bathroom Larisa began to blow dry her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail, she wouldn't waste time styling it. Ciel needed her to help him. Applying clear lip gloss she put on some foundation along with a little eyeliner. That was all she really liked to do for makeup, she never like to wear too much. Next she dressed in a short sleeve white blouse pulling her black sweater vest over it, after that she slipped on her black pleated skirt. Stepping out in her room she casted the triplets a glared before getting white tights, then to complete the look was black knee-high heeled boots.

Grabbing her bag pack she stepped out to see an impatiently waiting Ciel, "I hurried" she snapped. "If you hurried it wouldn't have taken ten minutes" he grumbled making his way down the stairs. "Be glad I'm not like other girls and take an hour" said Larisa following after him. Walking behind him she was surprised to find Sebastian gone, but then again he probably did have to leave early. After all teachers were always there before the students and he was playing that role.

Picking up his project she followed behind him as they made their way toward his school.

Ciel actually went to a special private school. She went to a private school as well but his was the kind that only let the truly gifted through their doors. He had a uniform and everything, a dark blue blazer with the schools crest on the right breast, white dress shirt, black slacks, a blue tie, and of course shiny black shoes.

He really did look cute in his uniform!

"When is your school going back to uniforms" asked Ciel out of the blue.

"Um soon a bunch of stupid boys kept wearing their pants at their knees like the delinquent assholes they are and ruined it. They kept claiming it was a protest and Sam announced over the intercom that in prison they're so call fashion statement meant they were fey and looking for a good time" said Larisa sighing. Letting out a snort Ciel laughed, "Well she's right you know" he said amused.

"I know, I know but anyway they're going back pretty soon because of them. It was fun while it lasted though; I liked wearing what I wanted. But their at least giving us some freedom, we can decorate our vest or blazer with buttons and we can wear any shoes we want" said Larisa happily. "That's good" said Ciel frowning.

"What about you school" asked Larisa curious.

"They just want you to wear the uniform they don't care how you wear it or even if you have decorations. As long as you wear the uniform their happy" said Ciel shrugging. "Lucky…so tell me Ciel what's your project of" asked Larisa curious. She had a pretty big box in her arms and he held two. "I had to reread Moby Dick. The teacher then asked me to build diagrams of what I considered the most controversial moments in the book. Depending on what moments I chose is whether I get full mark, I made sure to do all the important parts there is no way anyone will surpass me" snapped Ciel competitively.

"…Wow I haven't even ready Moby Dick once" said Larisa impressed.

"Why I thought you liked books something about fiction being art" he muttered. "I find Moby Dick boring I fell asleep after the first chapter and I drank like five cappuccino. I hate boring things" said Larisa. "Life is full of boring things, you have to learn to deal with them" said Ciel frowning.

"Whatever I'm not reading Moby Dick okay it's boring and I will have nothing to do with it just as I will have nothing to do with Edgar Allen Poe and Stephen King, I know they both are brilliant but I don't do horror" said Larisa stubbornly. "You're missing the classics you moron" said Ciel annoyed. "So be it" said Larisa.

Finally coming up upon the building Larisa stood in awe at the front gate, the school looked like a manor. "Your school will always amaze me" she said smiling. "Thanks for your help I can take it from here" said Ciel holding out his arms. Shaking her head no Larisa smiled at him, "I can help Ciel just lead the way" she said happily. Frowning he looked out at the courtyard were students roamed two actually coming toward them.

"No I got it you can go someone will help me" he muttered sounding rushed.

"Ciel are you alright" she asked concerned.

He was acting real weird, not like himself which had her worried.

"Ciel!" cried someone excited behind him.

Looking over Larisa spied two boys in the same uniform as Ciel who looked is age too.

The first was a rather shy meek looking boy with straight silver-blonde hair that reached his chin. His bangs covered his left eyes and his eyes were actually reddish looking. She wondered if he was albino he was pretty pale but not to the point it was like an albino. Was it possible to be partly albino?

Next to him was a boy who was a lot shorter with wavy dark brown hair that was only a bit longer then Ciel's. He has a spray of freckles along the bridge of his nose and he had olive-green eyes and a light tan. He even had oval glasses and was about an inch shorter than Ciel.

"Ciel…is…is she your sister" said the brown hair boy staring at her excited.

Sighing Ciel nodded before glaring at a couple of boys who were a bit further away, "I thought so some of the boys were talking about a pretty girl walking you. I've always heard your sister was pretty and she is really pretty. Hi I'm McMillian it's a pleasure to be you" cried the boy excitedly grabbing her hand shaking it wildly when she set the box down.

"Um hi" said Larisa a little stunned.

She found herself wondering if this boy was her brother's friend she knew he had a few despite him saying he had none. But someone like him surely couldn't be her brother's friend he was far to cheerful and sweet. "Hi I'm Larisa" she said giving him a smile. Blushing he tucked his hand behind him, "They were right your even prettier when you smile" he said embarrassed.

"Your quite forward you know that, but it's cute you're going to make some lucky girl happy someday" said Larisa sweetly.

He was cute he kept complimenting her.

"This is Joanne Harcourt" said Ciel sighing waving over to his pale friend.

"Hello Joanne" she said smiling at him.

"It's a pleasure Larisa" he said softly.

"You met my friends and they can help me so go away" said Ciel scowling.

"Sheesh Ciel do you want me to leave" asked Larisa sarcastically.

"Don't mind him he just doesn't want you to stay to long because some of the older boy and other boys in our class have a crush on you. We see you from time to time and well not many girls go to this school and some of the ones who do aren't exactly lookers. So you're quite popular here. Not to mention you're just really pretty" said McMillian.

"Stop calling my sister pretty" said Ciel annoyed.

"Well she is besides compliments build friendship" said McMillian as it was a matter of fact. "Right I'm Queen of the Nerd…well I'm going to go to my school where I'm known as the bitch. Stay safe Ciel and I'll see you when you get home" she cried turning to leave. "Actually Larisa can we ask you a question" said McMillian speaking up. "I already said no" snapped Ciel glaring at his friends. "You haven't even asked so hush" said McMillian sending him a friendly smile. "What is it I have to go?" said Larisa eager to start going.

"Can Ciel come over to my house; I know you're not in charge. That weird teacher but he won't go unless you're okay with it" said Joanne hopeful. "I don't care I mean you may hate him but he's not going to rape me if you leave. Trust me Ciel I'll be alright so you can go to a sleep over, you don't have to worry about me. I worry about you" said Larisa flicking his forehead. Glaring Ciel nodded, "I still didn't want to leave you alone with him we barely know him" he grumbled.

"You barely know him I've got to know him quite well due to the tutoring" said Larisa patting his head. "So you want me to go" he muttered quietly. "You should Ciel your friends want you to come. I'll talk to Sebastian okay so just go over to Joanne's I'll even get someone to bring you some overnight clothes and your extra uniform okay" said Larisa smiling at him. "Thank you" he muttered before grabbing his project.

Leaning forward Larisa kissed his cheek, "Have a good day!" she cried cheerfully waving good-bye to him. "That goes for you too McMillian and Joanne" she yelled waving to them before running off. Smiling at the girls departing from McMillian turned to Ciel, "Your sister is really nice no wonder you get mad when they talk about her" said McMillian. "She reminds me of my mom" said Joanne smiling.

"Yeah, yeah shut up and help me okay" said Ciel walking away.

* * *

Running along the path Larisa sighed as she neared her school she was worried she be late but it seem she would be on time. Slowing down her pace when the school came in sight she caught her breath before continuing on. Today would be the day Alphonse and Darryl would be introduced to her class. The two of them were going to cause a ruckus not to mention get her even more hated by the female populace. They would be hanging out with her and that was going to get the girls snarling. Taking the quiet as probably her last peace in a while Larisa shivered when she felt eyes on her. Her back burned and she got a creepy chill.

Peeking over her shoulder she spied two men in suits walking side by side.

They were dark skin but not like an African-American, they looked Indian as in India with raven hair and they had black shades. They even had ear pieces. Looking back forward her heart jumped in fear, this wasn't happening. Was she getting stalk by the FBI, but she couldn't help but wonder why they send two Indian agents or at least Indian decent. There was also the question of why was the FBI after her. Could it be the American government was aware of demons!

Picking up her pace she felt a shot of fear when they picked up their pace too. Rushing she quickly turned on to the grounds running smack dab into Sebastian, before she could even move her wrapped his arms around her and just disappeared. Blinking she found herself in the little patch of trees with Sebastian still holding her, "Are you alright" he asked staring at her concerned. Looking up Larisa pulled away before shaking her head yes.

"You don't have to worry if they even attempt to take you Gabe will take care of them" he said pulling her back close. Feeling her heart pound Larisa didn't pull away again, she didn't want to seek comfort with him but that scared her. "Who are they?" she asked.

"I'm thinking that stupid boy has them watching you. They showed up this morning I notice them and had Gabe on your heels since then. So yes Ciel can stay with his friends and I will have Shiro drop off his clothes" said Sebastian giving her a comforting smile.

Nodding Larisa gave a soft sigh, she was glad he always had things under control it would seriously suck if she was stuck with a demon who didn't have control. "Do you think you're alright I should be getting back now" he said peering at her concerned.

Nodding she pulled away again, "I'm going now" she muttered turning away. "Larisa you don't have to worry they won't touch you" he said confidently. "And what if they do" she asked worried. "They won't" he said sure of himself. "But what if they do!" she cried. "If they do then I will hunt them down break them till they tell me where you are then I'll rip the prince limb from limb" he said with an eerie smile.

Frowning she shook her head, "Don't kill" she muttered getting him to raise his eyebrow.

"Your quite cruel if I break them it'll just hurt them longer" he said amused. Sighing she shook her head, "You really know how to ruin a moment" she muttered walking away from him. Walking across the ground she allowed herself get lost in thought, she was concerned that guy would get her after all.

She suspected Claude was working with the weirdo guy, after all he found out where she lived pretty fast.

"Yo Larisa what's up my pretty demon bride" cried Sam casually.

Snapping to attention Larisa tossed her backpack at Samantha, "Shut up Sammy and don't say stuff like that" she cried.

Glaring at her Sam grumbled, the backpack hit her but just bounced off her, "I swear if I wasn't worried Sebastian would smack me I would have beat you for that" she growled. "Well don't yell out that crap" Larisa snapped. "Yeah, yeah, yeah what is up with you mistress of the demons, why are you so uptight" asked Sam frowning. "…Someone sent guys to stalk me, that weirdo from yesterday" said Larisa annoyed. "Wow are you popular!" said Sam impressed.

"Sammy!" cried Larisa exasperated.

"Sorry, Sorry but come on you have a team of demons against a team of humans. You clearly have the upper hand so chill out Sebastian isn't gonna let anything happen. I've brushed up on my demon knowledge and you're his mate he's going to protect you with his last breath" said Sam patting her head.

"I'm still worried" said Larisa annoyed.

"I know you are, why do I know because you're a worry wart now let us go my sister we have our first class together and that means that team delicious will be there" said Sam pleased. "We seriously need to get your sex drive under control" said Larisa giving a soft sigh. "And we need to start yours I swear it's so annoying you're like a nun. Sometimes I wish you let me hit that bastard Charles ever since he rejected you you've gone into nunnery" said Sam scowling.

"Shut up I have not gone into nunnery" snapped Larisa pouting. "You are totally into nunnery. I still don't even see how you could have liked that jerk. I mean he was such a weirdo and a jerk, he was a show off too and such a pompous ass" cried Sam glaring. Larisa was falling back into a sense of ease; Sam always knew how to make her feel better. But she couldn't help but smirk, she knew the real reason Sam hated Charles.

"You can quit pretending you hate him we both know he's the only boy to turn you down. Just face it, he wasn't interested in love. That's what he told me. He wasn't ready to get involved in love he appreciated my feelings but he couldn't get into a relationship. Not to mention he said he couldn't do a long distance relationship" said Larisa sighing sadly, the only boy she ever loved. Scowling Sam crossed her arms, "I heard our prince of rejection is coming back finally" said Sam.

"Really" said Larisa surprised.

"Yeah I heard he went through that whatever program he went to and learned everything he could. He is now coming back to little old us…think he'll remember any of us" asked Sam smirking. "Doubtful" said Larisa laughing. "I bet he remembers you I mean you two were best friends growing up" said Sam smiling.

Frowning Larisa shook her head no, "He never even wrote to me. So I think I burnt my bridge to him when I confessed which I guess is for the best I'm stuck with Sebastian and he's not so bad" said Larisa shrugging. "But he's not Charles" said Sam knowingly.

"Shut up" said Larisa sadly.

* * *

**Hello everyone I hoped you liked if so please comment also don't ask which Charles I'm talking about its going to be a surprise :)**


	18. Eighteen

**Hello everyone I have a new chapter full of drama which I hope you enjoy. It was fun to write lol I got the giggles a few times during writing this so I hope you enjoy it like I did because I enjoyed it. So enjoy!**

* * *

Demons were freaking catnip for girls.

It was amazing how Alphonse and Darryl could stand all those giggling girl surrounding them. Larisa was about to rip out her ear drums because of them. It was so damn annoying the never-ending giggling. Poking at her lunch Larisa let out a sigh for probably the fifteenth time that day. "Okay if one more girl giggles I'm going over there and kicking all their asses. My brain cannot take one more giggle Lala do something!" cried Sam slumping over.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Larisa annoyed.

"Order them to stop being so damn hot and to send the girls away already scare them off or something" growled Sam.

"Yeah not happening I don't want the girls after me so I'm not ordering them around…no matter how much I want to" said Larisa groaning.

Looking over her shoulder Sam scowled before packing up her lunch, "That's it where going to play with Sebastian" she said walking toward the school.

"Wait! What?!" cried Larisa gathering her stuff quickly taking off after the blond.

"We're going to see Sebastian it'll be quiet with him at least I hope so" said Sam annoyed.

"I thought you be all over them I mean they are hot demons" said Larisa confused.

Frowning Sam shook her head, "I don't go to them they come to me" said Sam sternly. "Gotcha" said Larisa chuckling. Walking in silence Larisa and Sam felt relief in their heads as they put distance between them and the girls. Larisa didn't see how Darryl and Alphonse could stand to be around all those girls with their annoying squeals. It was painful to her ears she could only imagine how it felt to ears ten times better. They were only five more steps from the high school entrance when another chorus of squeals was heard.

"What the hell!" yelled Sam glaring toward this new group of girls.

"What could they be squealing at" asked Larisa confused before blanching when a familiar boy appeared from the crowd. "Lala?" questioned Sam confused. "Oh god it's him, it's him Sammy" cried Larisa fearfully clutching Sam's arm. Frowning Sam looked from Larisa's terrified face to the newcomer's bright and cheery smile.

He was some Indian boy with a dark rich skin with wavy plum purple hair. He was handsome, extremely handsome.

"Who's him and can I have him" asked Sam grinning.

Spotting her his entire face lit up before he ran over to her, "Larisa my love you're here" he cried waving at her. "You know him" cried Sam shocked. "No, no, no" cried Larisa paling as he got closer and closer to her. Beaming the boy grasped Larisa's hands, "Larisa I finally get to see you again I'm so happy my love I've missed your smile" he said happily. Staring at him Larisa frowned, "Have you ever even seen me with a smile" she said scowling.

"I'm so glad we're finally together once again" he said happily ignoring her completely.

"Lala who the hell is this and what in the hell are you wearing some perfume that attracts hotties" yelled Sam furious.

Looking over uneasy Larisa flashed the furious girl a small smile, "Sammy no need to get angry as for who this is I don't know his name but he's that weirdo who proposed at the drop of a hat" said Larisa frowning pulling away from the man. Nodding Sam smiled before turning on the guy with a glared, "Alright then that explains that now who in the hell are YOU" she said ending with a shout. "I am Soma future husband to Larisa" said Soma happily.

"We aren't getting married!" yelled Larisa frustrated.

Frowning Soma sighed, "Aren't you wooed by my gifts I was your secret admirer you must love me now" he said frustrated. "Your hardly a secret admirer I knew it was you from the beginning. Also how did you get my address not to mention my name I demand you tell me?" said Larisa wanting to get a sure answer. She knew it was probably Claude but she might as well confirm it.

"A man Claude he said you also turned him down so he help me win you to get you away from your boyfriend. Where is that evil tyrant?" asked Soma frowning looking around.

"Claude who's Claude?" asked Sam, "Hot weirdo from the train" whispered Larisa.

"Oh" said Sam catching up.

"Alright down to business Soma right" asked Larisa, it was time they got this done and over with.

"Yes my princess I am Soma your prince" he said beaming.

"No, I don't want any prince except for you know my boyfriend but ignoring that. Claude is a bad guy you should stay away from him he's a really, really bad guy. Kinda crazy okay" said Larisa hoping the idiot would get it. "Larisa you shouldn't write off people as crazy just because they love you it's not a nice thing to do" said Soma frowning. "You don't love me and neither does he. He's a psycho beside did you see how old he was he looks like he's in his late twenties that makes him a big fat pedophile. So he is crazy he likes a teenage girl who's too young for him do you get what I'm saying" snapped Larisa annoyed.

Frowning Soma shook his head, "I love you very much you're so pretty" he said smiling.

Growling Larisa glared, "Love is not based on looks buddy. You don't love me and I don't love you got it, so cut it out damn it there is no love between us alright. You don't even know what love is" snapped Larisa annoyed. Glaring at her Soma crossed his arms, "I know love I love my brother. I love my mother and I love my father. I love you so you can either accept it or I'll simply have to prove it" snapped Soma. "Family love and love for a girl is different. You may love your family but you don't love me got it. We just met and if you start spouting off nonsense about true love or love at first sight be warned I hit" snapped Larisa annoyed.

"I advise you to take those words to heart Mr. Soma because she really doesn't believe in those two forms of love" said Sam grinning.

Things were really heating up. "Well I do believe in love at first sight" said Soma frowning. Grinding her teeth Larisa went to slap Soma only to have him grab her wrist before it even neared his face, "I may not look it but I'm an excellent fighter so you won't be able to slap me. But I believe in love at first sight and I know I saw it with you so I won't be giving up" he said with a cocky smirk.

Narrowing her eyes at his challenge Larisa growled, "I won't ever love you so find yourself some other princess because you going to simply waste your time with me" said Larisa annoyed. "You say waste but I'll simply see this as treasured time" said Soma going back to wide grins. "You're very annoying" said Larisa glaring at him.

Grabbing her shoulder Soma gave a small chuckle, "And your my future bride" he said confidently.

"What is going on?" said a sharp voice from the left.

Looking over with Sam and Soma, Larisa felt her heart jump. It was Sebastian, what would happen if Soma recognized him would he question him for being older suddenly. She prayed he was stupid enough to not question; "You look familiar have we met?" questioned Soma. Nope, no such luck for her Larisa wanted to fall over into a heap. "I'm afraid I have never met you, but I would like to ask what your affiliation with my students is" said Sebastian coolly; he was playing it cool thankfully.

"Are you sure because I could have sworn Larisa was with someone who resembles you only he was younger" said Soma frowning eyeing him. "Shut up and go away this is my teacher now get lost" growled Larisa. "Larisa, Samantha who is this" asked Sebastian sharply looking at them. "Um…" said Larisa trailing off before Sam blurted it out, "This is Soma he claims love at first sight and Larisa claims insanity" said Sam grinning.

"Right well Mr. Soma you don't seem to be a student here so I'll have to ask you to take your leave and Miss Larisa I would like to ask you to come with me" said Sebastian. "Wait a second why do I have to come" cried Larisa glaring at Sebastian.

"Don't take that tone with me Miss. Daniels I am your teacher. You apparently brought this stranger here therefore he's your problem" said Sebastian.

Frowning Larisa let out a whine, she hated Sebastian he was playing his role far too well making her the one at fault. "Right away sir" she muttered trailing after him. "Bye, bye hottie prince" said Sam waving to him smirking as he grudgingly left. Frowning Larisa followed behind Sebastian with a tiny groan, she hated Soma.

He seriously sucked it was like he wanted her to get into trouble; he claimed love yet only brought her trouble. Before they even enter the school Larisa could hear the voices raise as they all chatted about the scene they just saw. Which mean ten untrue stories would be running around soon enough and her reputation would be sully. She truly hated the teen life it was always so dramatic and ever since Sebastian her life was getting more and more dramatic.

Entering his classroom she shut the door before watching him. Walking to his desk he turned to face her sitting on the edge of the desk. "You're not actually going to give me a talking too are you. Because as my _fiancé_ that would totally be uncool" she said crossing her arms. "We're at school I'm your teacher not your fiancé" he said smirking.

Glaring she let out an irritable sigh before turning her back on him, "Fine what is my punishment for something that isn't even my fault?" she asked annoyed. Smirking Sebastian walked up toward her grabbing a lock of her hair rubbing it between her fingers he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You can choose a week of detention or you can give one little kiss. Then before you get any big ideas this kiss has to happen on the lips" said Sebastian smirking pulling away.

Turning around and looking up at him Larisa blushed, a week of detention didn't sound good but neither did the kiss. Well that was exactly true Sebastian was an excellent kisser, she would be lying if she said the thought of kissing him again didn't give her goosebumps. But she would die before she admit she want him to kiss her. She had to find a way to get out of this. He said on the lips so she couldn't exactly kiss him on the cheek. Frowning she pondered before she felt a jolt he didn't say the kiss on the lips had to be on his lips.

Looking up she scowled at him playing disgruntled, "Fine I chose the kiss but before you get any big ideas it's not happening here" she said turning tail before walking toward the door with him right behind her. "Don't worry I won't tease you too much" he said probably with a big ass smirk.

He could laugh now but it was her who would have the last laugh.

Once out in the hall she thank the gods for apparently being on her side, stopping some senior boy she turned to face Sebastian. "I choose now" she said before grabbing the slightly taller boy's shirt forcing him down she gave him a kiss. It was short and not all that pleasant even when the boy tried to response but the look on Sebastian's face made it sweet. "Thanks so much for your help" she told the senior before walking off.

Walking out the door she was practically vibrating, this had to be why Sam liked to tease boys it was so much fun and made her tingle. Appearing at her side Sam leaned over to see the bright smile on her face, "I see glowing did you finally give up and give in to Hottie McHot-hot" said Sam grinning.

"Nope better I totally owned Hottie McHot-hot" said Larisa happily. Frowning Sam pursed her lips confused, "How did you put on the moves first or showed him up on his teases?" asked Sam curious. "Totally made him think he won before showing him he didn't…although I had to kiss some senior to do it. He was a bad kisser" said Larisa frowning. "And you can compare him to who" asked Sam smirking.

"Sebastian…he's a really good kisser but that doesn't matter because I got him and he was totally not expecting it" said Larisa holding up a high-five.

Laughing Sam slapped Larisa's high-five, "I'm glad my teachings have rubbed off on you I was hoping they had" said Sam. "Well they did" said Larisa proudly before pausing when Darryl and Alphonse ran up to her with worried expressions. "Are you alright" asked Alphonse worried. "Um yeah why?" asked Larisa puzzled.

Why did they think she wasn't alright, that was weird?

"Master Sebastian is absolutely livid we thought you got attacked" said Darryl frowning.

"Oh…wow that mad just because I got the upper hand for once" said Larisa frowning. That was a bit unfair getting angry just because she got the upper hand for once in her life. Seriously demon nature or not that was seriously childish. "What did you do Larisa?" said Alphonse knowingly.

Crossing his arms the blond boy sighed before staring Larisa down with a serious glean in his eyes.

"Um well I might have made him think I kiss him but kissed another boy instead. But he started it he said detention for a week or I could give one little kiss. One that would have to be on the lips it was just a joke not like it meant anything" said Larisa guilty biting on her thumb nail. "What part of unstable do you not understand…we seriously have got to get you temporarily mark so this will stop" said Darryl sighing. "That bad" said Larisa shocked.

"Wow demons are possessive. Bad Lala making your demon man all mean and evil bad" said Sam spanking Larisa on the butt.

Jumping Larisa turned away embarrassed, "Hey I didn't think it make that much of a deal so bad demon for overreacting. So I vote we bail because I do not want to be in his class while he is evil he'll call on me and embarrass me I know it. So Alphonse will you please get my stuff" begged Larisa pleadingly. Staring at her he sighed before nodding, "Alright but this is bound to just make him angrier" he said walking toward the school.

"Then I'll simply have to bit the bullet and do something I won't like" said Larisa letting out a deep breath.

"What's that" asked Darryl. "None of your beeswax" said Larisa crossing her arms. "Now I really want to know" he said grinning at her. "I will ban girls" warned Larisa glaring at him. "Alright, Alright no need to do something crazy" he said holding his hands up as a sigh of peace. Waiting a few minutes they left when Alphonse returned with Larisa and Sam's bags, "Why thank you you're such a gentleman" said Sam grinning at her.

Smiling Alphonse shook his head, "Well where Larisa goes I figure her best friend goes" said Alphonse happily.

"You would be right my friend. So what are we going to do?" asked Sam curious.

"Well I rather not take a chance and attract new weirdos so we're going to my house" said Larisa happily.

"Ah I want to see Sebastian's house I still haven't been in there" said Sam frowning. "Maybe when I haven't pissed him off" said Larisa. "Totally worth it though huh" said Sam grinning. Looking back Larisa nodded, "Totally…I hope doesn't kill the guy though" she said frowning. "Eh he's a senior in high school if he was good-looking he's done something that makes him worthy of death" said Sam shrugging. "He wasn't that good-looking" said Larisa frowning.

"You are comparing him to Sebastian and his hunky squad so you opinion doesn't count" said Sam.

Sighing Larisa nodded, "I guess your right I was but I can't help it I mean you see them and you like wow gorgeous" said Larisa miffed.

"I won't deny that they are gorgeous but what happen to the shinigami you were crushing on" asked Sam grinning. "

I didn't have a crush on William I just thought he was cute and the sorta guy I want to date. He's really cute and serious I love cute and serious guys. But he's totally unavailable he's into his job and only his job. Unlike other girls I don't chase unavailable men eases up on the inevitable heart-break that for reason they find surprising. I mean serious they should have known it was doomed from the beginning" said Larisa annoyed.

Looking over amused Sam hooked an arm around Larisa, "Yeah unlike you who looks at things from a realistic point of view girls like myself like to think we can become more important" said Sam grinning.

"You're stupid" said Larisa seriously.

"That we are" said Sam nodding.

Walking a bit longer it they were only a couple more steps away from her fence before they were stopped by Kyo and Shimon, "Well if it isn't our pretty mistress what are you doing home early. Did you miss me so much you actually skipped the master's class, I must tell you princess I live to give you girl pleasure but I'm not suicidal" said Kyo flashing her a charming smile and a wink.

Throwing her hands up Sam let out an exasperated noise, "…Serious are you wearing some perfume that says hit on me" she cried pulling her closer sniffing her. Frowning Larisa pushed Sam away, "This is Kyo and Shimon they're also apart of Sebastian's guard…I think Kyo is a big version of Darryl" said Larisa frowning before whispering the last part. "Well it makes sense considering Kyo is my big brother" said Darryl leaning in toward them. Looking surprised Larisa started between them before noticing their similarities Darryl was a whole lot shorter than Kyo but for the most part they were alike. "Huh I guess that makes sense" said Larisa nodding.

"So hot runs in your two familiar" said Sam smirking.

"Oh hot isn't the only thing" said Kyo giving her a flirty smile.

"Is it threesome because I'm totally up for that" said Sam smirking.

"I got to say with each word that passes through your lips I find myself liking you more and more" said Darryl grinning at Sam. "And with each word passing between you all I find myself cursing myself more and more for even asking Sebastian to marry me" cried Larisa feeling really grossed out.

"Come with me Mistress this could take a while your friend seems to on their level" said Shimon showing her to Sebastian's yard. "Um you sure I should probably go home I pissed him off" said Larisa following after him with a frowned. "He'll want you watch you'll get less in trouble if you stay with us" said Shimon quietly showing her toward the front door. Sighing Larisa nodded before following after catching the triplet taking care of the yard.

"Weren't you and Kyo going out" questioned Larisa pulling her gaze from them.

"No I was meeting you I could feel Sebastian's angry from here and I had a feeling you flee rather than face the music. You see like the kind that would like to prolong punishment" said Shimon. Frowning Larisa nodded he got her in a nutshell, she hated getting in trouble in fact she offended tried to ignore her father when he was home because that usually what happened.

Looking at Shimon curious if he would know how angry Sebastian would be, "How angry do you think he'll be" asked Larisa curious. Shimon seemed to know Sebastian really well. Sebastian also talked to Shimon differently. "Depends on what you did" said Shimon looking back at her with a dull stare.

He always looked so lifeless. "Um well he started it he was teasing me and I um kinda got the upper hand but it involved me…kissing another boy right in front of him" she said suddenly feeling ashamed of her actions. It was nice in the moment but now she wish she hadn't done it. Sighing Shimon shook his head before looking forward as he navigated her though the house, "Hey he started" she cried trying to defend herself.

"I have no doubt he did. He's just as childish and likes to tease but he is my King and you're not yet my queen" said Shimon quietly.

Frowning Larisa looked down, "It's going to be bad isn't it" said Larisa defeated.

"I suggest you start looking for a way to pacify the beast Lady Larisa" said Shiro appearing from nowhere making her nearly jumped out of her socks. Staring at him stunned she wonder where he even came from. She would have asked him but he was nose deep in a book not paying attention to anyone.

"Um…alright" she said nodding.

"If you'll sit in here my lady I'll summon the triplets to entertain you because currently your friend has run off with Kyo and Darryl" said Shimon leaving her in a small room. It was nice with a couch and a couple of chairs. Two windows showing the backyard, it was dark blue with hardwood flooring. There was a roaring fire in a fireplace and a small bookcase full of books. It was a pretty nice but she was pretty sure she saw this exact room in a magazine her mom looked at.

Sitting down she wonder exactly how she could appease the beast know as Sebastian, it would probably have to be pretty big nothing too small. The only thing she could end of think was another date only her ask him. Sighing she looked over at the triplets when they came in, "We're here to entertain you" said Canterbury.

"Well entertaining is not something we'll be doing…how smart are you guys" she asked pulling out her books.

Looking between each other they all shared a smirk, "I don't like that look" she said frowning suddenly weary.

They never showed emotion before.

* * *

He tried to keep his mood away from school but it was hard. The only thing he could say about today was humans were a lot smarted today than they were in the past. Girls didn't buddy up to him and flirt they steered clear.

Something he was glad for but the fact Larisa deliberately skipped his class not to mention the rest of the day sent him into an even fouler mood. Walking home he kept his pace even, he didn't want to get home too soon if he did he might strangle his bride while forcefully marking her. He did not think she had the guts to kiss a strange but apparently she did.

Frowning when he arrived he found Shimon waiting for him, "She's inside with the triplets" he said calmly his expression the same as always. But Sebastian could see his friend was trying to hold something in he had a hint of a smile on his lips. "Dare I ask" he questioned curious. Looking up with a small smile Shimon shook his head, "Nothing just word from home" he said leaving him. Shaking his head Sebastian ignored his friend before going inside ready to deal with his bride.

Going to his room he changed before following her scent to one of the sitting rooms. He found it a tad unusual though, surrounded by frustration and self-loathing. Those two emotions were always around her when she studied with him. Opening the door he found her packing up her books looking disgruntled while the triplets were packing up a chalkboard. "…What happen in here" he said frowning.

"She asked for our tutoring" said Timber.

"We showed no mercy" said Thompson.

"She cracked many times" said Cantebury.

"I'm never studying with you three again" said Larisa glaring.

Raising an eyebrow Sebastian wonder what she was up to, did she really think she could escape his wrath by just showing initiative. Standing up Larisa looked over at him nervously before putting on a determined face. "Sebastian I studied with the triplets so we don't need to do tutor so…so please go on a date with me" she said ending with a bright red face. She fidgeted under his gaze and couldn't even look him in the eye. She really was cute with her whole embarrass thing.

"You want to go on a date…and pray tell why should I. After all you seem quite comfortable with others" he said peeved.

"…I just did it to make you jealous not like it meant anything. You totally know that so don't even try that. Besides you totally started it and you know it, now go on a date with me it's an apology" said Larisa glaring at the demon. "And a date with a little girl is an apology" said Sebastian crossing his arms.

Watching them Timber leaned over to Thompson, "He acts like he's not please but he totally enjoys the fact she asked him on a date" he said. Looking over with a glare all three triplets jumped before leaving the room with his glare on their backs. Sighing he looked down at her with a smile "Fine you want a date then we'll have a date" he said walking away. "Wait aren't we going now" asked Larisa chasing after him.

"No if I'm taking you on a date I'll be doing the planning and this one will be more than a simple shopping spree" he said continuing on.

Pausing Larisa gapped after him, "You mean I study for nothing" she yelled wanting to cry very much. Turning Sebastian walked up to her he leaned down and close making her look away embarrassed. "Consider that your punishment for kissing another…also prepare for tonight. We'll be alone since your brother is going to a friends I intend to mark you tonight" said Sebastian looking down at her. Looking up nervously Larisa could feel anxiousness fill her.

Getting mark didn't sound very pleasant at all and to think she have to do it more than once. After all temporary was in the name which mean she would have to get it more than once. Feeling fear claw at her inside she frowned she wanted to run away but she had a feeling if she did he go ballistic. It felt like if she rejected Sebastian's marking he might kill her. Demons were possessive so that must have meant demon didn't take rejection.

"It's nothing to get upset about it I'll make it as painless as I can and remember it isn't permanent. So don't worry it's not as if I'm marrying us" said Sebastian patting her on the head before leaving. Watching him Larisa could still feel anxiousness play with her insides, "I'm going home to throw up" she said to no one in particular. Walking home she threw her stuff on the floor before shuffling to the living room. She hoped Sebastian didn't come home soon because she didn't want to see him for a while; she didn't want to be reminded of the marking.

"You look rather put out did something happen at school" said an amused voice.

Letting out a short scream Larisa sat up, looking over she found Claude with his back to her. He was staring at a photo of her in a ballet costume when she was six years old. She had a happy smile but she was far from happy, that day she messed up and wasn't happy at all.

Sitting up shocked she stared at him stunned, "Claude!" she cried shocked.

Taking the picture off the wall he turned to face her with a smile, "Good afternoon Larisa…I remember this day. You messed up and you didn't like that at all. You were always such a perfectionist with your arts" he said smirking. "Claude! Why are you in my house" cried Larisa jumping up wondering when Sebastian and his people would come smashing in. "Don't worry Larisa they won't be crashing in they can't even sense me" said Claude hanging up the picture once more.

"Why are you here?" asked Larisa confused.

"He's going to give you a mark tonight isn't he" said Claude staring her down as he made his way toward her. Frowning she wondered how he figured that out, "How do you know?" she asked. Staring at her he smiled, "Because it's what I would do now tell do you really want his mark" asked Claude. Frowning Larisa looked away, "Do I really get a choice I have to let him mark me otherwise he'll go gaga every time a boy looks at me" said Larisa looking at him depressed.

Walking toward her he rested a hand on her shoulder, "I can take you away" he said staring down at her.

He probably had a meaningful expression but all she could see was an act. He was so easy to read. He played the part but it was like he had no heart. She could always tell he was fake it was like he was empty inside with nothing. He was like an actor who was in it for only the money and not for the art, she liked acting it was fun becoming a whole new person. "Please go away" she said pulling away going back to lying down on the couch. Frowning Claude looked over at the girl on the couch.

How was it she saw through his lies?

"You're a very bad actor" muttered Larisa.

"That's rude" said Claude frowning at her.

"It's true you're good at making expressions and saying the words but you have no emotion what so ever. You're so cold its sad, such a beautiful man with yet no emotion. Beauty is wasted on demons" said Larisa frowning. "You continue to insult me yet rather than find it annoying I have to say I find it intriguing, you're a very interesting girl Larisa" said Claude. Frowning Larisa looked over before sitting up.

"Aren't you going to leave" she asked annoyed.

"You're really not in the mood for much are you. You smell deeply depressed" he questioned.

"…Smell so you guys can actually smell emotions huh" said Larisa a bit intrigued.

Leaning back she wondered if she smelted the same to Claude as she did to Sebastian. "Hey…I have a weird question but do I smell really good to you?" asked Larisa looking up at him. "Smell good to me" he said walking over to her sniffing. Watching his eye widen Larisa frowned, so she smelled good to him as well.

Then it hit her didn't Undertaker say something about her blood, energy, and flesh, maybe Claude would know something.

"Claude can I ask you something else?" she asked seriously. Staring down at her he nodded a perplex look still on his face, "Um what does it mean to have special blood, energy, and flesh" she asked curious before frowning when Claude's eyes lit up with an unknown gleam. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Who told you that?" he asked curious staring her down.

"Um Undertaker why, does it mean something to you" she said before shivering when he gave her an eerie look. Smiling he stared at her like she was buried treasure laughing he backed away, "Oh this is too good to be true Sebastian's bride is the treasure…oh Larisa you're going to be a prize I'll enjoy stealing" he said grinning before placing a hand on her face before she even had a chance to scream she felt like her energy was being zapped.

Her mind was going fuzzy and before she knew it she fell over asleep.

Feeling her energy merge with his own it flared up so strongly he knew any moment Sebastian and the other would be here to protect Larisa. But it seemed she was the treasure. She was the human born to strengthen demons, a human that would make her demon mate stronger than any demon in existence. Everything about her made demons stronger Sebastian must have not notice the gift he had. One he would make sure to take.

The last human like her appeared thousands of years ago. But when she by chance mated with a demon he became impossibly powerful and was known as the Hell King. All demons answered to him and his children where impossibly strong because they were house in that human's womb absorbing her energy.

The Hell King no one knew what happen to him and his children after his wife died. But there was one thing certain every demon wanted to obtain his power and now he could. Smirking Claude disappeared into the night and he took his meeting with her with him.

It would give him a negative outlook but for now he couldn't let Sebastian know the treasure that he had.

* * *

**Well that's all folk I hope you enjoyed, if so drop me a word ;)**


	19. Nineteen

**Hello my friends another chapter is out and I hope you enjoy. I worked hard on it so I hope you enjoy it, in this chapter come major things shall come to light and things will be explained so enjoy!**

**I did it again sorry but "Oroka tōsaku oni" mean "Stupid perverted demon"**

* * *

A week had passed since Claude's attack or talk, Larisa wasn't all that sure because it seemed Claude was really fond of taking her memories. He took her memory of their talk which made her wonder did he take it as punishment for telling the triplets about him. One thing was certain though because of him she was now being watched almost twenty four hours of the day. Claude's attack apparently had been the last straw. Now when she was alone in the house and Sebastian wasn't there someone usually was Shiro, Shimon, or Alphonse. Everyone else was usually busy doing something or in Kyo and Darryl's defense they were busy picking up girls.

Another thing that Claude ruined or rather stalled was her temporary marking.

She was zonked out for two whole days because of him; she woke up to a worried Ciel who vowed to never again spend the night at someone's again. It took some time but she did get him to take that back. But along with Sebastian and his goons she had a baby brother watching her every move. Today though she wasn't going to let it her bother her, today she was going to visit Undertaker. He would probably know why Claude took her energy.

She didn't know why Sebastian wouldn't ask him but she would.

"Why am I always with you when we go to greet this basterd" said Sam sighing lagging behind.

Looking back Larisa flashed Sam an apologetic smile, "Sorry Sammy but I hate traveling alone with just the demons" said Larisa looking back to see Alphonse and Darryl surrounded by a crowd. It was like they were freaking celebrities everywhere they went girls surrounded them. She always thought things like that didn't happen in real life but apparently it did. That or Darryl was attracting them somehow which she wouldn't put past him, he was seriously girl crazy he was with a new one every day. He was worst then Sam at least she stuck to a boy for a couple of days.

The longest she had ever stayed with a boy was a month, then the guy cheated on her and she kicked his butt in the worst of ways. Slowing down once they got closer to Undertaker's shop Larisa paused to see Ronald standing in their way. "Oh look its the dork" said Sam grinning.

"Of course you have the bitch with you" said Ronald dryly.

Sighing Larisa shook her head, "Yeah you two so like each other" she said frowning.

Glaring at her together they both yelled in unison, "We do NOT!" they screamed.

"The fact you yell just means it even more" said Larisa nonchalantly.

"Ugh you're infuriating" snapped Sam.

"Ha now you know how I feel so in your face" said Larisa grinning.

"Whatever I'm not in the mood for this I have to talk" said Ronald annoyed. Opening her mouth Larisa shut it when Alphonse and Darryl stood in front of her, "If you need to talk to our lady then you can talk to us" said Alphonse frowning. "Yes and would you mind leaving your dorky look is disturbing my sweetness" said Darryl smiling at Sam.

Frowning Sam shook her head, "I told you to stop trying to sweet talk me jackass I don't want anything to do with you anymore" snapped Sam glaring. Pouting Darryl reached for Sam, "Come on stop" whined Darryl reaching for her. Looking surprised Ronald looking to Larisa for information, "She's mad because he didn't stop fooling around with her when I was attacked. He didn't tell her so she's angry" Larisa whispered to him.

"Ah yes your attack I have info on that" said Ronald crossing his arms.

"Information" said Alphonse perking up.

"Yes so can I talk to her now" asked Ronald frowning.

"We will allow" said Darryl nodding.

"Well at least now we don't have to see Undertaker" said Sam content, "He's not that bad" muttered Larisa sighing. Sure he was a tad creepy but he was more pleasant than Sebastian and Claude, ever since Claude's attack Sebastian turned into a real creep. He wasn't particularly doing anything but the aura he gave off made her skin crawl and the look in his eyes sometimes made his stomach churn. It was sorta a big reminder to her, a reminder that he was a demon. She forgot most of the time that he was a demon he was really good at playing an unnaturally good human. It was almost like he had practice being human.

Then again for all she knew he did, she didn't exactly have much history with him well she did but it was gone. She should have said she didn't have much knowledge of him, even he began. He was once a tiny little baby with small hands and didn't know how to do anything. It was weird thinking of him as innocent little baby. Following Ronald to a restaurant they got a booth large enough to fit them all in the way back. It would give them plenty of privacy.

Ordering drinks they waited till Darryl stopped flirting with the waitress before getting down to business. "I thought you were a flirter Ronald" questioned Larisa confused. "Don't feel much like it with the news I got about you" said Ronald frowning. "Eh how bad is it" said Larisa worried.

"You and your guys aren't going to chase after her are you" asked Sam grabbing Larisa's wrist.

Looking over Ronald smiled, "Don't worry we're protecting her till she dies of natural causes. She was spared from death for a reason and we'll make sure she does what she supposed to. Things are starting to heat up for her though; you really are a difficult person Larisa. You have a destiny and you're something very dangerous" said Ronald sighing propping up his fist resting his chin. "What am I?" asked Larisa confused.

Pulling a picture out of his vest he set it on the table sliding it toward them.

In the picture was a girl who was in her early twenties the surprising thing though was the fact that the girl looked a lot like her. There were differences though she was a full blooded Japanese girl, also a lot prettier at least in Larisa's opinion. The girl had fuller lips was a lot more fit or at least looked it couldn't tell completely because of her kimono sorta hid her figure. She had a slender neck and her eyes were a bit closer together than her own but there were many similarities.

The girl in the picture was like a perfected version of herself, she even had the same purple eyes. "Purple…Undertaker once told me girls with purple eyes have great destinies. Or at least something along those lines" said Larisa intrigued. Staring at her Ronald nodded a serious look gleaming in his eyes, "He's right girls with purple eyes have helped shape the world as we know it. They usually don't do it themselves but sometimes there be the mother, sister, or friend to a person who archives greatness. They help shape their outlook. If they weren't there things could have happen differently. Girls with purple eyes tend to be supporters. This particular girl was you long ago" said Ronald tapping the picture.

"This was Lala!" exclaimed Sam stunned.

"Eh this was me then how come I'm not as pretty as her…or better yet why aren't we exactly the same?" asked Larisa frowning. Pouting she stared down annoyed, why wasn't she still as beautiful as she had been that was a bunch of bull. "Seriously that's what you take from what I just told you" said Ronald in disbelief.

"Lala is insecure with her looks always has. She thinks people just call her pretty because their joking and trying to be mean to her. She won't believe me when I tell her she only slightly less gorgeous than I am" said Sam proudly toying with her hair.

"Can you blame her for being insecure she's surrounded by beautiful demons and as for you and your beauty, that isn't what people go after it's your bust line. I bet you anything they never even see your face…which is a shame it's quite lovely" said Ronald sending Sam a flirty smile.

Looking at him stunned Sam looked away with a blush wondering why the hell her heart was beating so fast from just getting a compliment from a dork. Letting out a loud sigh Ronald smirked, "It's just too bad your beauty is marred by that big mouth of yours" said Ronald evilly.

"I hate you" growled Sam the feelings getting squashed immediately.

"Totally like each other" muttered Larisa smirking.

"I will end you" yelled Sam glaring at her.

"You're disturbing the other customers Sammy please quiet down" said Larisa smirking.

"You quiet down" snapped Sam crossing her arms annoyed.

"Back to seriousness please…I swear you two always do this to me" said Ronald annoyed. "Ah sorry, sorry" said Larisa amused. "Please go on Lord Dork" said Sam smirking. "I'll let that slide but Larisa you've only been born once before" said Ronald frowning. "Once before" said Alphonse frowning. That was weird, humans were usually reborn a many number of times. "Why so few times?" asked Darryl frowning. "Because the last time she was born she married a demon by chance and turned him into the Hell King" said Ronald frowning looking over at Darryl when he gasped.

Standing up abruptly Darryl stared down at Ronald stunned, "H-Hell King's wife, Larisa is the treasure the human being born to make us demons stronger" he asked shocked. "Hell King? Treasure? What are you guys talking about?" questioned Larisa confused. "She's a human that makes you stronger" repeated Sam frowning.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" said Darryl running off.

"Hey wait come back here" cried Larisa after him but he was already gone. "What the hell" muttered Sam frowning. "Um excuse me…" said a waitress walking up to them from behind. Looking over Larisa bushed embarrassed; they were probably making too much noise. "Could you please take it down a notch you're disturbing the other costumers" she said with an awkward expression. "So sorry" said Larisa embarrassed.

Staying quiet they waited till the woman was gone before going back to their conversation from before.

"Hell King what exactly is that" asked Larisa worried. "Hell King…if I remember correctly he was a demon who solely ruled the demon world he was a big deal but way before my time. Even Master Sebastian, in fact he was real young around the time the Hell King was coming to an end" said Alphonse.

"Ended what are you all going on about who's the Hell King" asked Larisa confused.

"The Hell King was the strongest demon ever. He started out as a weakling but after going to the human world and falling in love with a human he got a power up. He was at the level of a Demon King after his honeymoon. He then realize when he became a King whenever he kissed or held his wife he would gain some power, then he slept with her a second time. After he did that he became top Demon King. He then slept with her again and again and again and soon had no rival in power" said Alphonse.

Blushing Larisa looked down embarrassed, it was stupid but even hearing about people being intimate embarrassed her. She was such a virgin it was freaking painted on her face. "Guys you're in the presence of a virgin, even using simple words makes her embarrassed" said Samantha noticing Larisa's red face.

"Shut up" cried Larisa smacking Sam.

"You're so cute little virgin…hmm I guess this will make Sebastian all the more eager to pop your cherry" said Sam grinning before her face met with the table. "Don't use that phrase I hate it when people say it like that it makes it sound so dirty" cried Larisa burying her face in her arms. "Ow damn it sheesh" cried Sam sitting up rubbing her nose. "Don't like that kind of language my lady" said Alphonse smiling at her.

"It just sounds gross when you say it like that is all" said Larisa scowling.

"Doesn't mean you have to make my face met the table" snapped Sam glaring.

"Yeah well we think your faith has something to do with you being the treasure, we think you might get Sebastian do something big like the original Hell King" said Ronald frowning. "What did he do?" asked Larisa curious. "His wife or you convinced him to bring order to the demon world. It was much more chaotic back then. She also helped him create the rules, she had them made to help protect her fellow man" said Ronald.

"Wow!" said Larisa impressed.

"Your past self-shaped the demons of today" said Ronald nodding.

"Creepy…I can't imagine Lala actually helping shape a nation or a world. She hates being a leader in anything I mean school project if they try to elect her she goes bat shit crazy trying to pass the responsibility to someone else" said Sam frowning. "Being a leader is too much pressure I'm a follower not a leader. Sebastian can lead for all I care. As long as he doesn't touch me inappropriately I'm cool" said Larisa nodding firmly.

"Eh you're gonna die a virgin Lala" said Sam shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well it doesn't matter much to me I'm nothing having sex just to have it I want to be in love. So if I die a virgin then so be it I can't miss what I've never had" said Larisa glaring at Sam. "You're really missing out" said Sam shaking her head. "Just stop, it doesn't matter what you say I don't care okay. I'm not doing that without love and that's my only decision got it" said Larisa sternly. "Okay still say you're missing out" said Sam shrugging.

"Right well moving past awkward girl talk that's what I needed to tell you. You should really start looking out when you turn seventeen when you hit that age you're in big trouble. That's when your scent will basically announce you to other demons of what you are" said Ronald. Nodding Larisa sighed, yet another thing for her to worry about. "Oh yes, what did Undertaker tell you, Will told me to get that from you after I told you what we found out about you" said Ronald.

"Um well I don't destroy the world I just really change it, both the human and demon worlds to be exact" said Larisa frowning.

"You change the worlds huh…so much for not being leader huh. Or it could simply just be your presence that changes everything. You're really turning out to be an amazing person you know that, you seem to always been in just the right place at the right time don't you" said Ronald grinning.

"You can say right time, right place but I say wrong time, wrong place" said Larisa annoyed. "Oh come one everyone what an adventure in their life" said Ronald chuckling. "Yeah I wanted adventure but that adventure didn't start with a demon wanting to marry me…I always wanted it to start with me being a princess of another world or I get super powers" said Larisa shrugging. "You wanted a fairytale" said Ronald.

"Basically, fairytales have always been my favorite. I use to dream about living inside them. Every night I would sit at my window waiting for Peter Pan. I would bury beans hoping for a beanstalk, once I visit family out in the country I try fitting down a rabbit hole once. I use to do a lot of things, another thing I did a lot as a kid was sleep. I thought if I fell asleep like Sleeping Beauty I find my prince. I fell asleep so much as a kids everyone called me Sleeping Beauty…Charles is the one who got everyone to called me that" said Larisa sighing remember the good old days.

The days that were filled with dreams and fairytales, back then anything was possible and everything was reachable. Now it didn't feel like that anymore. Nope now it felt like the impossible would never happen. "Eh sometimes I wish I could go back in time and relive to carefree child years" said Larisa sighing. "You were quite the dreamer…what happen" asked Ronald frowning. "Her dad happen" scoffed Sam. Looking over with a glare Larisa snapped, "Sammy" with a hostile tone.

Sam was always ragging on her dad, sure he was annoying with his constant art is not a job and you have no future that way but he was still her dad. "Well he is and we both know he's the reason for you no longer having sugar coated dreams Lala" said Sam glaring. She hated how Lala just allowed her father to ruin those things for her. "He made me grow up okay I had to do it anyway. I couldn't live in a world where I believe in Wonderland forever" said Larisa annoyed.

"Why not who's to say it doesn't exist just because we can't see it doesn't mean it ain't there" said Sam glaring.

"We've been over this Sam. I mean who cares if I still believe in Santa Clause or fairytales, it's not like any of it matter their just stupid things that don't concern me. So whether I believe in them or not doesn't matter, aren't you at least happy I won't let him take art" said Larisa sighing.

"Still think he shoved you into reality far too soon" said Sam crossly.

"You two are so weird" said Ronald laughing.

"How so" asked Sam pouting.

"You two are always talking or arguing about the weirdest stuff it's just so funny. You two are like an old married couple…makes me wish I would have kept better ties with my friends back in my academy days" said Ronald leaning back in her seat. "Shinigami's have academy days" said Larisa stunned. "Yep we learn how to be Shinigami just like you learn to well be whatever you wish to be only we don't take half as long" said Ronald laughing at her.

"How do you live, like do you have an apartment somewhere here. Or do you live in your own world, like a dimension that's like only slightly out of sync with ours" asked Larisa curious. Smiling Ronald shook his head, holding up a hand to his lips he put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret" he said winking.

"Eh that's not fair" said Sam frowning.

"Well I don't know where you live so it's fair" said Ronald.

"If I show you my house will you tell us where you live" asked Sam smirking.

"Nope sorry I will stay a mystery" said Ronald smirking.

Smiling Sam leaned forward giving him her best smile. She had her legendary flirty look on, one that had boys' beet red and clamoring toward her. Looking between the two a little excited Larisa couldn't help but love it when Sam flirted to get her way. She was truly an artist with her body. However it seemed as if Ronald wouldn't allow her to sway him, "Pretty please" she muttered with a pout sitting out her bottom lip.

Leaning forward he smirked, "Sorry but you're pretty little face isn't going to sway my decision. Although I don't mind if you keep trying" said Ronald smirking.

Leaning back Sam smiled crossing her arms, "Are you flirting with me because I think you are flirting with me" said Sam smirking. Leaning back himself he crossed his arms mirroring Sam, "I might be…you may be unpleased but you do have a very pretty face" said Ronald smirking.

"You two so love each other" said Larisa rolling her eyes.

"I think she's cute but I wouldn't date her unless she lost the mouth" said Ronald sternly. "And I don't date dorks so knock it off" said Sam glaring. "Whatever, well Ronald you should come over more often. I can get my brother to not be so mean anymore" said Larisa.

"I'll think about it…we should check up on you more since you're the treasure and all" said Ronald nodding.

"Just promise me when you come see me you won't come with more news like this" said Larisa with a frown. She seriously didn't need anything else to happen. She had enough to last her a lifetime, she was engaged to a demon and now some demon power drink. If she had one more thing to happen to her she would scream.

She had too much adventure and she never asked for this kind.

She asked for some adventure but she wanted adventure where she had superpowers not super blood.

Looking over at Sam to see her staring out the door Larisa followed her gaze to the window.

Standing outside was a teenage Sebastian. He wore a grey shirt with black bat on it with a black jacket over it unzipped showing off the shirt's logo. He had on ripped up black jeans with silver pins, around his waist was checkered black and grey clothe. Last thing to complete is look was dark sunglasses.

He looked like a freaking movie star but at that size it means it was boyfriend girlfriend time. Which in her mind was bad seeing how there was some kids from school. In fact the girls were already drooling over him, "Oh come on haven't I suffered enough" groaned Larisa letting her head fall to the table.

Giving a small chuckle Alphonse patted her head, "There, there" he said comfortingly.

"Why does that guy look like a tiny Sebastian?" asked Sam stunned. "Demons can shape shift he just basically shrunk himself" said Ronald shrugging. "That's Sebastian as in Lala's Sebastian" said Sam stunned. "Yep…your first time seeing this" asked Ronald casually. "Yep…he even looks good tiny" said Sam smirking.

"You seriously are a man-eater. What are you going to do when a woman eater comes you way" said Ronald amused. Smirking Sam winked, "Simple I'll take a bit out of him before he gets one out of me or simply become the greatest delicacy in the world that makes him unable to snap up any other juicy morsel" said Sam proudly.

Looking between them Larisa smirked, "Even say it and I'll smack you" said Ronald giving her a pointed stare.

Laughing nervously Larisa turned to face Sebastian who was making his way over to them, "H-Hey Sebastian" she said nervously. But her dark prince didn't spare her a glance at first he went straight to Ronald with an unreadable expression. "Are you absolutely sure she is the treasure" he asked. Scowling Ronald nodded handing over a file to Sebastian, "We checked five times and even went to the reborn council they confirmed it" said Ronald. "How?" asked Sebastian frowning.

"Will looked deeper into her and found she hadn't been reborn till now. He wanted to know why and he found out" said Ronald. Nodding Sebastian grabbed Larisa arm before pulling her up, "Hey wait" said Larisa alarmed. "Alphonse pay for her and come home after escorting Samantha home" said Sebastian ignoring Larisa's quiet hey and struggles. "Sebastian" she muttered trying to keep her voice on the down low. But he continued to ignore her as he pulled her toward the door.

"Sebastian!" she cried a little louder, but still he just dragged her.

Frowning she fell silent and followed him, it seemed now that she was some energy drink for his kind she wasn't entitled to speech or rights. Walking through the crowds with him still holding her arm she flinched at how tight his grip was getting. Flinching she planted her feet firmly against the ground before trying to rip her arm from his grip. "Let go alright you're hurting me" she snapped glaring at him.

Releasing her Sebastian turned to stare at her, "What not even going to apologize" she snapped feeling rather irritated.

Was her being the freaking treasure going to have him putting her under even stricter surveillance then he already had. "Well are you going to talk or just continued to stare at me like the freak you are" asked Larisa getting pissed. "Larisa I'm sorry" said Sebastian quietly.

Frowning Larisa backed away wondering what was with his sudden apology, he never did anything like that before. "W-what" she said confused.

"You're the treasure…if I would have never fallen for that trap you would have never met me and you probably could have passed under the radar" said Sebastian frowning. "…What are you talking about?" asked Larisa frowning.

She was starting to get creep out now. Sebastian was apologizing for once, and what he was apologizing for was the engagement.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked concerned. Looking around he held his hand out again waiting for her to clasp it.

Reaching forward cautiously she slid her smaller hand into his larger one, pulling her along again he made a sharp turn into an alley. The two of them were surrounded by darkness before they appeared in her room. "What the hell!" she cried shocked.

He could freaking teleport as well, what else could he do magically rebuild a mansion in ten minutes.

"Larisa sit down you're not going to like this one bit and if you wish to strike me know you may and there will be no repercussions" said Sebastian with a somber expression.

Sitting she gazed at him fearfully, "Sebastian your scaring me" she said quietly. "…Larisa before your seventeenth birthday you're going to have to let me fully mark you…which means having sex with me. Something I know you do not desire because you want love. I will do my best with the time we have left and I will try my best to fall in love with you but once your seventeenth birthday hits we we'll need to be bonded" said Sebastian calmly.

"What! Why?!" cried Larisa standing up.

What was with this all of a sudden, that was majorly out of the blue and something she was not accepting. Why in the hell did her first time have to be forced? "You don't understand what you are Larisa and I'm truly sorry for having to do this too you but it's to protect you" said Sebastian pushing her back down before kneeling in front of her. "How is **that** protecting me?" snapped Larisa glaring at him.

Sighing Sebastian picked himself off the floor before sitting on her bed putting distance between them. "Larisa when I was young I lived in the final days of the Hell King's reign. I knew the scent she held now that I look back at it I now realize why I loved your scent so much. You had that addicting scent, that power just like her" said Sebastian softly he looked like he had the chills.

She truly hoped he didn't see her as food.

"But anyway her scent was addicting any demon who even kissed her cheek could get some of her power. To us power is everything so as you can imagine she was a jewel among our kind just as you will be. But becoming a jewel comes with a price. Because you're so valuable many will want you even try to steal you to take you because you can give them power ups. Just by licking up your blood, touching you, kissing you, even eating your flesh will give up power. Do you understand what they would do? If you're marked I will always be able to find you and I can protect you even better. Not to mention weaker ones will think twice before even thinking of touching you" said Sebastian.

Digesting that info Larisa nodded and waited for him to continue on.

"People began to go insane during her last years; she was able to stay around for a long time because the Hell King was able to bribe a god. He got a potion that would give her eternal youth, she live for a long time till she became sick. When it was clear she was to die many demons rush to try and suck out the last bit of power she would leave. The Hell King kill many when they did that and proclaimed no one would see her after that" said Sebastian.

Pulling her legs up Larisa buried her face that was just horrible.

Getting seen as nothing but food for a bunch of demons having them rush to her side not to comfort her in her last day but to drain her dry, "That not even the worst of it" said Sebastian sounding disgusted. Looking up she watched his eyes bleed red as a furious expression clouded his face, "My father was the worst of them all…that man actually had the gall to suggest eating the queen" said Sebastian frowning.

"Eating" asked Larisa horrified.

Her stomach was churning she felt like she was about to puke the thought of getting eaten. "My mother turned him in and he and his accomplishes were killed before they could even try. But the fact that they saw the queen as food sickened me" said Sebastian angry.

"That will be my life" said Larisa hollow.

"I won't let that happen to you…but to protect you I need to mark you before your made aware of…you might already be" said Sebastian frowning.

Looking over Larisa frowned, "Claude" she said knowingly.

"Yes" said Sebastian nodding.

Feeling headache from Larisa leaned forward, "I really don't like my life anymore. I should be worrying about whether or not some boy thinks I'm cute or if my boyfriend is cheating on me. I should be worrying about what college to get into. Not about having to give up my virginity to my demon finance who I'm engaged to by force because I made a stupid wish as a kid because I'm a power drink for demons" said Larisa feeling seriously jilted.

"I know" said Sebastian pulling her closer rubbing her arm.

She was so upset she actually leaned up against him. He felt really warm and she could use the comfort right now demon or not. Sitting silent for probably ten minute Larisa felt the words spill out of her mouth before she could hold them back, "…I've never had sex" she said suddenly.

Feeling Sebastian let out a small laugh he nodded, "I figured as much when you said virginity…not to mention the lack of boyfriends" said Sebastian.

Ignoring him Larisa could feel a worry empty pit raise up in her, "Sebastian I have never had sex I have no idea what I'm doing. I can't do anything in fact because I have never done it. I have no moves I don't even know how you go to it. I know how you do it but not really how to lead to it. I mean isn't there foreplay I don't know foreplay" cried Larisa feeling short of breath. Her chest felt really tight at the moment. In fact she was pretty sure she couldn't breathe.

"Calm down and take a deep breaths" commanded Sebastian his cool expression back.

He was in front of her with his hands on her shoulders, "Breath" he said taking a deep breath as if to show her how.

"I've never had sex which means I'm horrible at it. You're gonna cheat on me because I'm horrible at sex not to mention I won't want to have sex. Why are you cheating on me?" cried Larisa accusingly tears appearing in her eyes.

Sighing Sebastian shook his head, "I can control my desire unlike human men Larisa so no I'm not cheating on you. As for sex if it worries you that much that you'll be bad I'll do all I can to teach you all about that subject. I'll give you extra special tutoring in that subject, give you grade A demonstrations" said Sebastian ending with a dirty smirk.

Looking at him through tears Larisa shook her head, "Oroka tōsaku oni" she muttered sniffing.

"Now that's more like my little bride" said Sebastian kissing her forehead making her flush bright red.

Standing up straight he transformed back into his regular self, "Alright since you're not having a great day I'll do something special for you" said Sebastian smiling at her. Looking at him surprised she wonder what he would actually do to make her day special. "What?" she asked wiping away her tears. "My pretty little bride doesn't have to study today she can do whatever she wants" he said in an almost cooing manner. It was like he was buttering her up for something.

"Seriously" she said surprised.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her up to stand and held her close to him, "Yes I will pamper my beautiful bride" said Sebastian smiling at her. "You're beginning to creep me out with the bride stuff" said Larisa embarrassed. "You say that but I can see how much you love it" said Sebastian smiling down at her.

"I don't love it" she said pulling away blushing.

"Whatever you say little Lala…also we'll be alone once more tonight your brother has to help a friend with a project. This friend apparently blackmailed him according to Kyo's report" said Sebastian. "You have Kyo following Ciel" said Larisa surprised.

"I have my minions following all members of your family even the distant relatives. Your family is now my family and no one touches my family" said Sebastian sweet and simple. "I guess thank you" said Larisa touched. "You have no reason to thank me I'm your future husband and as that I have to protect you and your family" said Sebastian smiling.

Watching him leave Larisa sighed, it was always so weird being around him he was always making her feel a whirlwind of things.

She go from happy to angry to shock to fear to sadness then finally to normal he just pushed all her buttons. Hearing her cellphone ring Larisa reached into her pocket and checked the number, it seemed Kouji was calling her. "Wonder what he wants" she muttered answering.

"Kouji why are you calling me you never call me?" she asked immediately.

_"How rude little sister we're siblings it shouldn't be odd if I call you" _said Kouji.

"It's always questioned if you call me. You're and Kouichi's adolescent years revolved around seeing who could make me cry. Siblings who do that crap aren't close therefore when they call each other it's met with hostility" said Larisa annoyed.

_"Oh we were not that bad we helped you as much as we picked on you" _said Kouji sound amused.

"Just tell me what you want Kouji" snapped Larisa.

_"Ciel asked me to call…he wants me to check up on you. Tell me why our baby brother is so worried about you Larisa. I something is wrong are you being target by something or what. I know you don't like me and Kouichi much but I'm still your big brother. Big Brother's protect their baby siblings" _said Kouji before it sounded like someone took the phone from him.

_"Oi what the hell have you done to worry Eilly, Lala. He actually called and asked Kou to check up on you are you in trouble is some bitch making your life miserable or some boy" _yelled Kouichi into the phone.

Pulling it away Larisa sighed, "There's nothing to worry about I passed out when he spent the night at someone's house and he's worried I'm dying now" said Larisa rolling her eyes.

_"That's all damn that brat is a worry wart" _said Kouichi before passing the phone back to Kouji.

_"I hate when he takes my damn phone" _snapped Kouji sounding annoyed.

"My eardrums agree" said Larisa sarcastically.

_"You sure that all he's worrying about I mean is that all"_ said Kouji still sounding unsure.

"Trust me Kouji I've had a few passing out spells lately and he's just concerned.

Ciel is just freaking because I'm his big sister who he loves and adores" said Larisa smirking.

_"Shut up"_ said Kouji amused before hanging up.

Hanging up herself Larisa smiled, even if they were totally assholes her big brothers did still care about her. It was always nice being reminded that. Laying down in her bed Larisa sighed before closing her eyes, even after a week she still felt week from that energy drain. Closing her eyes she could feel herself falling asleep once more, if she fell asleep now she would be up all night and then be tired for school.

But the call of slumber was too great before she knew it she fell back asleep having a dreamless slumber.

Walking upstairs Sebastian sighed; her energy was still so low for her to be the treasure it should have been back to normal. Whenever the Hell King lay with his wife he took all her energy and by the next day hell hours later she be back at full force. Perhaps the endless energy didn't happen till she reached seventeen.

Entering her room he tucked her into bed before sitting at her bedside. Reaching over he pushed her hair from her face before frowning, this was a bit to meant to be. He never believed in luck and he wasn't about to now, but how was it everything just seemed to fall in place.

Larisa was the treasure and the shinigami's didn't allow her to be reborn till now.

Frowning he stood up; he would have to talk to Undertaker once more after all he seemed to know everything. He wondered if this could possibly be his plan. To give her to him, but why did he want the demon world reshaped. There were too many Kings in the demon world and war was getting close.

With war they would have to start consuming human souls.

He was a shinigami so could this be Undertaker's plan to stop the inevitable war? Hearing the doorbell ring he frowning wondering if Soma was sending presents again. If so he would burn them this time. Snapping his fingers he silenced the room before making his way downstairs. He would allow her to have a nap today after all today he would he let her have her way. He should probably let her have her way whenever Ciel was out of the house.

Give her a treat once in a while.

"Sweet dream my queen" he whispered before heading down stairs.

Walking through the kitchen he stepped outside before pausing to see Soma at the door but he wasn't alone, he had a very familiar companion with him.

"Agni" whispered Sebastian.

* * *

**Well I hope ya'll enjoyed and if you did don't be shy drop me a note**


	20. Twenty

**Hello all my loyal fans I'm sorry for the wait but the moment has arrived and you get your chapter twenty! **

**Also as you'll see later in the fic this means '**Kon'nichiwa o bāchan ga shite iru koto' **means **'Hello grandma is that you'

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler in English**

* * *

Staring Agni down Sebastian kept on his side of the gate wonder what he should do, what was Agni like in this world and who was he to Soma. "Um excuse me may this be the residence of Larisa Daniels" asked Agni sending him a friendly smile. Going to answer Sebastian frowned when Soma began to study him. He wasn't wearing glasses he wonder if that would be enough to throw the dummy but when his eyes widen Sebastian knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Hey your Larisa's teacher why are you at her house, don't tell me in America teachers make house calls" yelled Soma pointing to him.

Frowning Sebastian shook his head, "My residence is behind you Soma. I'm a family friend of the Daniels and while they are away I'm watching over Larisa and Ciel" said Sebastian quietly. Frowning Soma stared at him confused, "Who's Ciel?" he asked.

Staring at him with an unreadable expression Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "That would be Larisa's baby brother" said Sebastian.

Perking up excited Soma laughed, "A baby brother I get a baby brother I've always wanted one of those" he exclaimed joyfully. Feeling irritation rise Sebastian wondered if he could get away with strangling the basterd without Agni noticing.

But Agni surprised him when he sent a swift glare toward Soma, "Soma he is not your baby brother nor is this girl your fiancé you're lucky she hasn't gotten a restraining order" said Agni giving Soma a stern look.

Looking away embarrassed Soma crossed his arms turning away from Agni. Well that was certainly new, Agni actually scolding Soma that wouldn't have happen when he first met the pair. If anything Agni would encourage the boy and apologize to Larisa asking her to please give him a chance.

"Shut up Agni stop trying to interrupt my conquest to love" yelled Soma furious.

Shaking his head Agni sighed, "No girl wants to be thought of as a conquest Soma, nor do they like to be chased after when they have boyfriends. Well at least some don't and from what the guards you sent to scare and stalk her say she didn't like it" said Agni. "You know nothing" hollered Soma running away.

Waiting for the former prince to fully disappear Sebastian made his way to the gate. He would let just Agni in.

Opening up the gate Sebastian allowed Agni to pass, "She's a shy girl never had a boyfriend till she met the one she has now. The only reason she's even with him is because he forced himself into her life" said Sebastian smiling at Agni. Nodding Agni looked around the yard taking in the flower beds along with the tree house at the far end of the yard.

"That reminds me, that boy; Soma got pictures of him, her boyfriend. He looks an awful lot like you…even the same name" said Agni frowning staring at him expectantly. Mentally sighing Sebastian knew Agni was a sharp one he would be able to spot something like that easily and unlike Soma he couldn't be tricked. He would have to spin a lie and tell Larisa later so if anyone tried to compare stories.

"That's actually my son, he was born out of wedlock and his mother named him after me. He lives with her in the city he doesn't like me all that much so he doesn't ever visit but by chance I found out he was dating a student of mine. It's when things like that happen you realize truly how small the world is" said Sebastian giving an easy smile.

Looking surprised Agni nodded, "I'm sorry for prying. Now not to be rude but may I speak to Larisa along with apologizing I'm hoping to speak to her about a gift she received from my brother" said Agni looking anxious.

"I can probably help you; she's asleep right now after a hard day. She got some unsatisfying news and I intend to let her sleep it off" said Sebastian before hearing the door slam open.

Peering back as Agni stared on Sebastian frowned when Larisa ran toward him still half asleep, "Sebastian they won't leave me alone make the triplets go away" she cried running to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she buried her face in his back as she leaned against him sleepily, "Well I guess she's awake now" he said turning back with a smile.

"Triplets, I thought she had twin elder brothers who are both off at college" said Agni perplexed.

"You've done your research!" said Sebastian impressed.

Smiling Agni flashed him a nervous look, "I tried to see what kind of family they were by researching them. She's had an eventful life…kidnapping and assault, then there was that running away from home for a week along with quite a few accidents that almost had her hospitalize" said Agni surprising Sebastian.

When the hell did any of those happen, he knew of the kidnapping and assault that was the craze religious nut job, but all that other stuff. Gabe would have told him all about those occurrences, but he had no knowledge yet there were reports. He smelled a spider at work.

"Yes she has a tendency to attract the wrong kind of attention even when she doesn't try" said Sebastian frowning.

"Some people have that luck" said Agni peering at Larisa who still clung to him like a child not noticing their company. From her breathing he would say she actually went back to sleep. Hearing more footsteps Sebastian looked back to find the triplets filing out, "…So who are they" asked Agni curious looking amused.

"Students of mine and friends of hers" said Sebastian silently hoping for no more surprises.

Turning around he quickly picked up Larisa bridal style waking her from her sleep, looking down at her as she stared up he waited for her to freak. Which she did in no time letting out a short surprised scream her hand slapped against his face pushing him away, "No go away no homework you promise" she yelled struggling.

"That I did dear but you came to me" he said with some difficulty as she continued to push him away.

"I see she gets along with you well" said Agni observing them amused.

Pausing in her struggle Larisa stared at Agni for a moment or two in stunned silence before clinging to Sebastian, "Why is there a strange man in my yard?" she cried afraid. He didn't blame her after all so far when she met someone pain or bad news followed after the meeting, extremely displeasing news in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Larisa I didn't mean to startle you, I'm Agni. I'm Soma's brother" said Agni sending her a gentle smile one that even reached his eyes. That was one thing he admire about Agni he would truly comfort someone with just a smile even Ciel back in the day would wilt slightly under his gaze.

However it seemed his queen was a rare one who didn't seemed affected by Agni's smile, "I'm not marrying Soma so tell him this is the last I'm telling him nicely no means no!" yelled Larisa glaring at him.

Holding up his hands Agni chuckled, "Please don't get me wrong little lady I'm not here to push you toward him. I simply want to apologize to you for my brothers actions. I also need to question you about one of the presents you've received from him" said Agni.

Watching her eyes light up in recognition Larisa patted his shoulder telling him to let her down, setting her down he wonder what that was about. Did she know what he was talking about? "Your momma's jewels right don't worry I look up everything and set those aside, I figure he was the kind of idiot that would give away family jewels" said Larisa flashing him a reassuring smile.

Relief washed over Agni like rain, he was so afraid she might not give them back or worst even sold them.

That would have been a pain. "I also have everything else I didn't know what to do so I figured the next time I would see Soma I give them back I mean they were really pricy" said Larisa.

Nodding Agni smiled "I must insist you keep those to make him learn a lesson. Buying you all those gifts put a dent in his allowance and he needs to learn how to manage money and not spend it on someone he barely knows" said Agni sternly.

"How about I just give everything to you?" said Larisa sighing.

"Just keep it consider it an apology gift for having put up with my baby brother. I know he can be a pain he was spoiled by my sister and mother" said Agni sighing.

"Baby of the family" asked Larisa knowingly.

"The baby" he said nodding.

"Okay come on in and I'll give you the jewels" said Larisa beaming at him.

"Thank you for your cooperation" said Agni grateful.

"No problem all I ask for you in return is to get those creepy guys to stop following me. I keep thinking they're going to kidnap me" said Larisa firmly.

"I will do just that" said Agni nodding.

"Thank you, now come on in and I'll get the stuff" said Larisa leading him in.

Following after them Sebastian glanced back to see Soma peeking in, "If you promise not to touch her or make outrageous statements I'll consider letting you in" he said startling Soma. "How?" he started before shaking his head, "I don't want to be in there with _him_ he never takes me serious" complained Soma.

Giving a scoff Sebastian turned to face him, just like so many years ago he was nothing but a spoiled child. "How do you expect your brother or anyone for that matter to take you serious? You proposed to a girl you don't know at all just because you thought she was beautiful. No one is going to take you serious or want to be around you when you act like that. Take Larisa she doesn't like being around you simply because you proclaim your love to her every moment your with her. She hasn't had much experience with boys so that kind of behavior embarrasses her which is why she dislikes you so much. Maybe the people your around like your head first attitude but not all do and you need to learn that" said Sebastian coolly before heading inside.

Frowning at his retreating form Soma looked back at the house Sebastian said was his that was a big house for a simple teacher.

Eyeing it he wonder if he should try to figure out what was up with her teacher, Larisa was surrounded by far too many strange people. There were those two boys who hung out with her and disappeared once she got home. Then today she met some boy with glasses and wore a three piece suit.

Walking away he nodded he would take that man's advice for now to get close to Larisa but he was looking into all the people who surrounded her because they all seemed very suspicious.

Running upstairs Larisa grabbed the box Soma sent that held a necklace, on top was a small box with a matching bracelet and on top of that was two smaller ones holding earrings and a ring. The necklace was a stunning piece of work; a gold woven necklace with green emeralds going down the necklace, at the center was large sapphire around the size of golf ball. Then hanging from the chain where smaller diamonds. It was a lovely necklace but she was never one for big sparkly jewelry she preferred simple pieces above all. Heading back down she placed the boxes in front of Agni before sitting next to Sebastian who place tea in front of her.

"More tea" she muttered looking over at him.

"You don't like my tea" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that I've just had so much tea lately I've had nothing but heartburn. You're turning me into Ciel" grumbled Larisa.

"Then go drink something else preferably something healthy" said Sebastian pointing to the fridge.

"Aye, Aye captain" said Larisa getting up while Agni sorted through the boxes.

"He even gave you the ring" said Agni giving an irritated sigh.

"What's makes them so special?" asked Larisa pouring her apple juice into a cup.

She was kinda curious, there wasn't much info on the jewels just who they belonged too. Once she read that and found Soma's connection Larisa couldn't help but want to strike the idiot, he just gave away his mother's precious jewels.

"Well let's see I guess you could say our parents had a romance girls often dream of. My father was close to a prince. Our family has many ties and in Bengal we're practically royalty we are decedents of the original royal family. We have a rich heritage, extremely wealthy, and have great influence. My father was able to have any woman he wanted but he wanted the girl who spat on him. My mother was always a fiery spirit, she doesn't take no for an answer and she makes her children help those who need it. She always hated my father in the beginning thinking he was nothing but a spoiled prince who was useless in the real world. Every time he would ask for her hand she turn away from him and give him an insult. Eventually he tried to work himself into her life and began to live the way she did and gain appreciated for her life and helping others. He asked her again and that time she told him no, but did not insult him. For years that went on till she finally accepted his proposal. She went from hating him to loving him in a matter of years. One year after their marriage I was born, two years after that my little sister, and four years after her Soma was brought into the world. My father was so grateful she stuck around to see him change he practically gave her a gift each day she was with him. But the gifts she cherished were these, the necklace was given the day I was born, the bracelet was for Meena's birth and the ring for Soma's. So she cherishes these gifts very much. Soma is much like my father and wishes for his love story which is why he's been pursuing you so persistently. He thinks he will get the same results" said Agni fondly.

His eyes were closed like he was imagining the story himself and he held such a peaceful smile on his face that it filled her with a sense of peace.

"I can see why that is a lovely story but I'm afraid I've already found my prince and no matter what I do he just won't leave" said Larisa not looking at Sebastian who eyed her. "Why do you push him away?" questioned Agni curious. "Um" said Larisa nervously looking away, what could she exactly tell him.

Blinking Agni blushed embarrassed like he realized what he just said, "Oh I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked that. I tend to get ahead of myself I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" said Agni bowing his head apologetically.

Shaking her head Larisa flashed him a nervous smile, "No need it's a valid question…I guess you could say the reason I don't want love is because once bitten, twice shy. The first time I fell in love I was rejected he used to be my best friend and he always made me feel safe and happy. He was leaving and I wanted to tell him how I felt before he left. He told me he wasn't ready to accept my feelings or to fall in love himself and rejected my feelings. After that he left for boarding school and he never he wrote me after that, my love ruined one of my greatest friendships so I tend to look at it negatively" said Larisa quietly.

She always hated that she confessed.

If she didn't maybe he would still be in contact with her and she could have talk to him. Then again maybe it was better they were ripped apart. If they stayed friends she would have felt pain knowing about all the girls he crushed on or was going out with. "That is a sad tale but you shouldn't let that block you from your future Larisa. Love is a great gift and one of its greatest powers is that no matter how much it breaks it can always repair itself. The cracks can mend and if it shatters it can be put back together" said Agni smiling at her.

"I like to believe that but I really don't see it that way. I mean you can move on but you'll never get over the one you love rejecting you. No one likes rejections it causing nothing but grief unless you wish for rejection" said Larisa.

"I'm afraid I don't have a response for that" said Agni frowning.

"Don't worry I didn't expect you too, so now that you have your mother's things I like to discuss something with you" said Larisa getting down to business.

"Yes" said Agni waiting expectantly.

"I wish for you to tell Soma I'll become his friend if he will stop with this bride nonsense. He doesn't look like he would have many friends especially being new in the country so I like to be his first friend. If he accepts this offer he can no longer send me presents unless it's a special occasion such as birthdays and holiday. He cannot talk of marriage nor is he allowed to bad mouth my boyfriend. He also cannot force himself on me, other than those things I would like to take his friendship" said Larisa smiling.

Even if Soma was annoying she couldn't deny he was interesting she had never met some from India and his accent was cool.

Grinning Agni sent her a bright smile, "I will tell him" he said sounding excited.

Standing up he thank Sebastian for the tea and company for thanking her as well. Once he was outside and walking away Sebastian turned to her, "Friendship" he questioned really not understanding her. "It would be interesting to have a friend from India. Not many girls like me could say that" said Larisa shrugging.

"But still him for a friend" said Sebastian sounding annoyed.

"What don't tell me you're jealous" teased Larisa.

Looking at her Sebastian gave her a mischievous smile, "You wouldn't want to see me jealous my dear" he said teasingly.

"I get the feeling you're telling the truth" said Larisa a little unnerved, turning to walk away she could feel his eyes on her back. "

Stop staring" she snapped running upstairs.

Shaking his head Sebastian made his way through the kitchen to begin preparing for dinner he wouldn't make anything to fancy today. Just something simple he knew she would like something like omelet rice. He use to make that for her all the time. Hearing her footsteps he found her pointing up the stairs red in the face, sighing he walked past her before calling out. He knew the triplets were probably up to their games once more.

"When I get up there whatever you're doing to make Larisa blush better stop" he cried out loud heading upstairs with her right behind him.

* * *

Walking between Darryl and Alphonse toward school Larisa lost herself in her thoughts wondering if she would see Soma soon, he seemed like the kind of person would hurry to meet her. After all she said she wouldn't mind befriending him, the way he acted that was all the encouragement he needed.

"So Queen we get our test back today worried about anything?" asked Darryl beaming at her.

"Try everything I'm called the stupid child of the Daniels for a reason" said Larisa sighing.

Frowning Alphonse turned and flicked Larisa on the forehead, "How many times have I and Master Sebastian told you to stop talking like that? You aren't stupid it just takes you longer the others alright. It's as simple as that some people just need more help than others" said Alphonse.

Rolling her eyes Larisa looked away, "Yeah stupid people need more help" she grumbled.

Giving her a disapproving look Alphonse turn back ahead continuing to lead the way to school, there was no use in arguing. When she was in a sour mood she was in a sour mood. Walking together it wasn't long they met Sam at the school gate, "Yahoo what's up" she asked throwing an arm around Larisa.

"Met creepy Indian guy's brother yesterday" said Larisa sighing.

Snorting Sam shook her head, "And?" she questioned.

"He was like a freaking Indian God. He was beautiful and tall with white hair and he looked like he was made from steal, his skin was beautiful too. He was just wow. Then to top it off he's like the nicest guy you could ever meet" said Larisa smiling.

"Why are all the hot guys something to you? It's not fair I want hot guys! I'll actually use them properly, unlike you!" yelled Sam frustrated.

"The next hot guy who comes my way I'll send toward you" said Larisa patting Sam's shoulder.

"I'm holding you to that…you think we'll ever see this Indian God again" asked Sam curious.

"I think so" said Larisa nodding.

She had a feeling both Soma and Agni was going to cement themselves in her life. She didn't know why but she felt a connection to them. Or maybe she was just being arrogant. The next couple of hours passed by dully with surprising results, it seemed for once studying actually got her ahead. All her test grades were in the high eighties. She was lucky to get an eighty on a good day. Staring down at the paper stunned Larisa almost felt the need to pinch herself because there was just know way this was her paper, but her name was on it. Right there in her curvy handwriting it said Larisa Daniels.

_'I'm dreaming, seriously dreaming' _she thought placing the paper down.

Just like all the other papers she got back today they were all eighties. For once she got to feel pride in herself and it dealt with school that so rarely happen. Feeling someone come up behind her, her papers were plucked from her hands. Looking back Larisa found Sam peering at her papers, "Eh you did pretty good Lala, you rarely do well…I was already ready to comfort you because you would be down. I guess Sebastian is a good teacher" said Sam impressed.

"…I actually did well. I've never done well ever" said Larisa stunned.

"Well there's a first time for everyone" said Sam patting her head.

"If feels weird like I'm stuck in a dream but I don't know. You don't think Sebastian tampered with I don't know the grades and the teachers do you" questioned Larisa suspiciously. Shaking her head Sam rolled her eyes, "Lala you can do well you know. I know experience says otherwise but you did well you actually study and got the material so all is well alright" said Sam firmly.

"I still think this is a dream" said Larisa unsure.

"Ah so annoying get some confidence Lala" yelled Sam smacking her on the back.

Watching Sam run off Larisa sighed before standing up, it was time to go home and it seemed she would be going home without Sam and to her surprise Alphonse and Darryl. Sebastian told her they actually got detention so someone would meet her half way home. It was nice to get some freedom and alone time for once even if only a little while. Walking down the streets she sighed, summer was almost here which meant beach fun for most.

All it meant to her was days far too hot, she had such mix feelings about summer.

Going to the ocean was fun but she hated wearing swim suits in front of boys. There was always the possibility of a wardrobe malfunction. Then there was the sweltering summer heat she had always been sensitive to warm weather. She spent most of her days in air condition houses, in the reach of a sprinkler, or floating in a pool. She couldn't stand standing out under the fiery sun. Even as a child she didn't do that she often pass out getting her mom worked up in a frenzying worried she caught some incurable disease. Never listening to her dad who told her she just got heat stroke.

Walking aimlessly through the streets it wasn't long before she was joined by Shiro, "Shiro" she muttered surprised.

She rarely saw him he was usually always doing something else or was busy reading. He was rather quiet like Shimon and kept to himself, although unlike Shimon Shiro was always quiet. Even Shimon had moments where he raised his voice more than often it was when he was scolding Darryl and Kyo. He was like the unofficial leader of them when Sebastian wasn't around and for the most part they all listen to him. Even Loki, only Shiro didn't ever listen but that didn't seem to bother Shimon. He just let Shiro do whatever he wanted.

"Good Afternoon queen I've been instructed to take you home and sit with you till your baby brother gets home or Sebastian. Ciel will be late because he got dragged into a club activity, he might possibly be spending the night" said Shiro yawning. "Again…wow his friends sure are taking every advantage they can to have him sleep over. He's more popular than I thought" said Larisa impressed.

"Well popular with his friends with other students not so much he's rather condescending" said Shiro frowning.

Looking at him Larisa frowned, he must have watched Ciel before.

"Still acts like a snob huh. I regret telling him were descendent from English nobles. Should have never told him our family use to have the title of Earl. Don't even see why he thinks so highly of that I mean earl is consider middle class noble ranking" said Larisa annoyed.

"Ah yes your family in England was known as the watchdogs. That reign ended with the son of Ciel Phantomhive. He publicly announced his hatred toward the queen and having to serve her then fled to America. He blamed her for Ciel's darkness, he was smart too got his company all situated in America. He never lost his riches most who betray their kingdom lose everything. Your family is known for getting their way not through luck but through force. You are a resilient force you are" said Shiro knowingly.

Looking on stunned Larisa couldn't believe he knew all that, he probably knew more about her mom's family then even she did.

"How do you know all that?" asked Larisa impress.

"My family is known as the book keepers. We're a special breed of demon are minds are I guess you could compare it to a computer. That would be the best example for you but I memorize what I read and see and seal it inside my mind and can access it at any time. I know all about you and your family from your father to your mothers. Your mom has strong English roots pure blood till her father traveled over to American met a French-American woman and took her back home. Then your mother came over here when they divorced. They had many children but had them all in the moment. As for your father he is full blood Japanese man. His family was considered amazing by human standards fought many wars as noble samurai loyal to their lord. He was also descendent to ninjas, the two different warriors melded in your father's family. Which was usually unheard of ninja were consider cowards by samurais and samurais were consider idiots why ninjas" said Shiro matter of fact like.

Staring amazed Larisa smiled, "Would you mind helping me out with a history project" she asked hopeful.

He would help cut down her unwanted reading a tenfold. She loved reading but always fell asleep when she had to read for school. "The wish of my queen is a command so if you wish for me to help you with this paper then I shall" said Shiro with a hand over his heart while he gave a small bow. Jumping excited Larisa hugged Shiro, "Thanks so much!" she cried excited before running the rest of the way to the gate.

Having Shiro help her would so save on time she would actually have free time tonight she thought for sure she have none because she had to write the report tonight. Waiting for Shiro, Larisa let the white demon pass her before she shut the gate door setting the locks once more she ran after Shiro before following him into the house. They set up downstairs in the kitchen. While Larisa started on her homework Shiro bustled around the kitchen before settling snacks in front of her.

He poured him some green tea and her some apple juice, "Thanks so much Shiro" said Larisa taking one of the pastries from the basket sampling it.

It was sweet and flaky with an overwhelming taste of berries.

It was real good!

"I didn't know other demons could cook or make tea. Sebastian told me since you guys have different taste so you can't cook for humans so very well, he was only good because he had practice. Alphonse's also pretty good because he cooked often for him mom and learned how to balance the taste" said Larisa sharing her knowledge.

Nodding Shiro sat in front of her sipping from his cup.

He didn't even have to pause because it was hot; it probably wasn't even hot to him.

"I learned myself for you. If Master Sebastian can't cook for you then I will. I'm going to be your main protectors out of everyone minus the triplets so I figured I should learn" said Shiro nonchalantly.

"You are…what about Shimon? He seems like he's Sebastian's right hand, I figure he might be the one stuck with me" said Larisa confused.

"He is Sebastian's right hand that's why he has to stay at his right. The others also have special roles me and the triplets are the useless though, although while I'm useless I'm the second most powerful right behind Master Sebastian. I could be my own Demon King if I trained but I see it as too much of a hassle. Running a kingdom is a pain so playing lackey to a queen is just fine to me. Anyway soon he'll be more power than anyone when he's able to lay with you" said Shiro with a deadpan expression.

He showed no emotion and his face convey nothing he was feeling inside if he was feeling inside which she wasn't sure he did. She however ignored that when he mention her having to sleep with Sebastian, that was still a problem. She didn't want to be forced to sleep with anyone, feeling her face heat up she looked away embarrassed. It was so stupid getting flustered over just mentioning it.

"Oh sorry I didn't remember fast enough that you find the fact that you have to mate with Sebastian displeasing. This is surprising most human women look at sex with curiosity and eagerness. Not necessary because of the sex, men generally are the ones who do that not to say women don't, but most see it as an act to get closer to the man they love. But seeing how you are not in love with Sebastian and don't generally look like a person who just wants sex because of the gratifying side effects I suppose your reaction is right" said Shiro dully.

Frowning Larisa sighed, "Shiro please stop talking" she said.

He was so freaking weird.

Watching him carefully for any sigh of being offended she was a little shocked to see a little smile lit up his features, "At least your polite most would tell me to shut the hell up so I look forward to our future. Use me anyway you want my queen just never lose your manners" said Shiro smiling at her.

"Okay…and no offense you're really weird" said Larisa smiling at him.

"No offense taken my queen I'm well aware of my weirdness" said Shiro amused.

"So you don't have a role in Sebastian kingdom?" asked Larisa curious.

"Nope" said Shiro shaking his head.

"Well if you have all that knowledge in your head why didn't you become like an advisor or I don't know a book keeper. I mean aren't there roles like that needed in the kingdom I know I would want someone like that" said Larisa. She would want someone like Shiro at her side at all times he would be able to always pass on wisdom and would make sure you never looked stupid.

Chuckling Shiro smiled at her, "Then I'll be your adviser and book keeper my queen" said Shiro shrugging.

It wouldn't be a bother to help her out and it wasn't as if he had anything to do all day. It might be nice to have something to do for once. He never did anything. "Well let's hurry up with your homework shall we, I know for a fact you hate homework I often hear you complain to Sebastian to give less" said Shiro knowingly. Blushing Larisa looked away, "You hear that" she said embarrassed.

Nodding Shiro stared at her blankly, "We all do we all look forward to the time when you complain to Master Sebastian. He dislikes complaint but cannot do anything to you so it's fun to watch him squirm" said Shiro amusement lighting up in his eyes. Looking at him Larisa nodded, "Um so glad I could help" she muttered unsure. What was she exactly supposed to say to that, she didn't know he hated complaining?

Then again who didn't hate complaining but she had to talk it was annoying having to do so much homework in his class.

She didn't care if it help it was annoying. She hated math. Going back to her homework it was about an hour before they were interrupted by the phone. Standing up Larisa went toward the kitchen phone, it was probably her mom checking in or Ciel calling to check on her or ask about something. Picking it up she muttered a quick hello before only get silence.

Frowning she stared at the phone before muttering hello again, "Hello…Kon'nichiwa o bāchan ga shite iru koto" she then mutter.

Could it be her grandmother, sometimes she called and wouldn't answer till someone spoke Japanese?

Waiting some more she found once more she was greeted with nothing but silence. "Soma is that you if so calling someone and not talking is just as creepy as stalking" she snapped annoyed. He really didn't have people skills what the hell did he do before if he couldn't interact with normal human beings.

"Eh you have a stalker" said the other person at last.

He had a voice like honey it was silky smooth and sorta gave her the chills; it was deep but had a lighthearted tone to it. He sounded like he was playing with his words, "Um hello?" she said confused. Who was this on the phone? It was no one she knew, "Eh you forgot my voice along with getting a stalker. Well I can't blame you I haven't seen you or talked to you for so long" said the boy.

Frowning Larisa scanned her head who could it be, at the top of her list was Charles but this guy was too lighthearted to be Charles. Charles was pretty serious when they were young along with his cousin who just so happen to have the same name as him. It was obviously a boy so she could cross out any girls she may have met, beside the Charles who else was there. Well there were those kids of Circus performers.

She met up with them every time they were in town, "Joker" she said taking a punch in the dark.

"…The Batman villain?" said the guy laughing.

"Dagger" she asked shrugging.

Hearing a pause on the other line she heard a sighed, "Who have you been hanging out with since I've been gone wannabe DC villains?!" cried the guy a cross between amusement and disbelief.

"Peter…no you would have insulted me by now and your voice isn't low enough to be Jumbo and Snake has that weird speech pattern. Okay um I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number theirs a limited amount of people I know and you sound like none of them" said Larisa getting annoyed.

Laughing the guy sighed, "Oh but you do know me and we'll met very soon. I want you know I'll make our again meeting an experience you'll never forget" said the boy before hanging up. Pulling the phone away Larisa looked down before hanging up, "Well I just met another weirdo didn't even have to leave the house" she grumbled walking to her seat.

"He seems to know you quiet well and has feelings of affection for you. I don't know if it's a friend love, actual love, or sibling like love either. That person whoever he might be has a tone of voice that disguises his intentions. Impressive skill but makes it hard for me to do my job" said Shiro frowning.

"Does he sound like he's bad news" asked Larisa worried.

"No he has no intention to harm you maybe annoy you and push himself into your life but no harm" said Shiro confidently. "Then no word gets to Sebastian" said Larisa sternly. Frowning Shiro open his mouth to protest, "You are supposed to protect me from threat you have and he's none. I know you have a job to do but you are doing it and no offense but I'm tired of constantly being watch you tell him about a phone weirdo and I won't even be allowed to be alone in my room. I'm human I may need company but only once in a while I need alone time more and I barely have it anymore so please don't take what little alone time I have away Shiro" begged Larisa desperately.

Sighing Shiro nodded, "Alright our secret" he said quietly.

He supposed if no harm was to come it would be alright. At least he sincerely hoped that was right, "I'll make this deal on one condition though" he said speaking up.

He still wanted insurance in case it went wrong.

"Yes" said Larisa curious.

"On the possibility it goes wrong promise me you won't mention I know of this" he said seriously.

"Promise I won't speak a word of you knowing anything" promised Larisa happily, at least she finally had someone on her side at last.

Sitting back down pushing the phone call from her mind she picked up her pencil and started on her math problems. After about another hour she got through her homework with help from Shiro before writing her report then typing it up on her laptop. She applied Shiro's corrections and she was finally free the moment Sebastian walked through the door. Humming happily as she shoved her books into her bag, she skipped up to Sebastian giving the demon king a hug before heading upstairs nothing could ruin her mood now.

She did her homework and got good grades!

Today was a good day in her books. Watching his bride skip up the stairs cheerfully Sebastian looked over toward Shiro, "Good Afternoon my lord" he said happily sending him a cheerful smile. "Are you smiling" asked Sebastian perturbed.

Shrugging Shiro's expression blanked, "I heard smiling along with having emotional reactions makes humans feel more comfortable…queen seems to feel more comfortable around me now" he said nonchalantly. "Speaking of my queen is there a reason she is so cheerful" asked Sebastian curious.

"All good grades today and with my help she ended homework early" said Shiro shrugging.

"All good huh well it seems I was right she is improving I suppose I should give her s present tonight shouldn't I?" said Sebastian smiling.

"Don't do anything perverted she really hates perverts and the subject of sex" said Shiro getting up before leaving the kitchen to head back to the house.

He would leave the queen and king to some time alone.

Humming Larisa grabbed some afterschool clothes from her closet a pink tank top with a long sleeve cream color shirt that hung off her shoulders with a pink mini skirt with black leggys. It was an outfit she liked to wear around the house it was comfy. Combing her hair to the left she used a pink scrunchie to hold it before braiding it keeping the end together she snapped on a pink burette. It was one she has since she was young it resembled a bow with a heart at the center.

Using a couple of pink hair pins to keep a few stray strands of her hair out of her face, hearing a knock on her door Larisa trotted over before opening it to see Sebastian. Beaming at him she clasped her hand behind her, "Yes Sebastian" she asked smiling at him.

"You sure get cheery when you get good grades" he said amused.

Nodding Larisa beamed at him excitedly, "Totally I've never gotten good grade around this time I'm usually already crying because my dad is yelling at me for not caring about my future or trying" said Larisa amused. "Sometimes parents get worked up when they don't think their children are taking their futures serious so you shouldn't look at it as punishment. He just loves you and doesn't want to see you fail in life" said Sebastian calmly.

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I dislike getting yelled at, but thanks to you I'm not going to get yelled at. So thank you Sebastian" said Larisa hugging him once more. He smelled good like the morning after a good rainfall, he was also pleasantly warm.

Pulling away from him she smiled up at him, "Really thank you Sebastian. I actually don't feel ashamed of myself for once in my life when it comes to school, I could hardly believe it when I took the test I actually understood things and had answers in my head" said Larisa happily.

Smiling at her nodded, "I'm glad I was about to help you. A king's wish is to help his queen and I'm glad I was able to help my queen" he said staring down at her meaningfully. Feeling butterflies feel up her stomach Larisa was surprised when a desire rise up inside of her.

Pulling away from Sebastian embarrassed she turned her back on him and blushed, just then she imagined her and Sebastian kissing and felt a strong desire to do so too. "Um anyway thank you" she said unable to look at him. She felt like if she looked at him she would kiss him. She would not be doing that she would not kiss him she couldn't kiss him. But still even as she told herself this a voice in her head told her to shut up and kiss the hot demon.

"Um Se-Sebastian, I have to go to Sammy's you don't mine if I skip tutoring today since I already finished my homework with Shiro and we don't have any more test tomorrow since it's Friday" asked Larisa feeling a strong desire to see her friend. She needed to talk about these feelings and it had to be with Sammy.

"I suppose but be back an hour before the sun goes down and call so someone can walk you home alright" said Sebastian backing out of her room.

He didn't see anything wrong she probably go embarrassed that she hugged him she was like that, "Thank you" she muttered before he left the room. Smacking her cheeks she took a deep breath before gathering up her courage to walk downstairs past the demon who more than likely would be her future husband. Suddenly the thought of marrying a demon king who shamed male models didn't seem all that bad but rather appetizing.

"Bad Larisa" scolded Larisa shaking her head violently.

* * *

**Well if you enjoyed tell me so ^-^**


	21. Twenty One

**Hello everyone sorry this one is a bit short I'm having issues with the brain it refuses to work with me but not to worry I've ordered a new one! Well anyways I hope you enjoy and you won't believe it were almost at the two hundredth review mark! So ****thank**** you to all those who shared their feelings about each of the chapters! Now I won't keep you so enjoy!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Alphonse watched as Larisa walked down the street with complicated expression.

She looked in deep thought so much so he had pushed her away from object in her path.

She would have walked straight into them if not for him. He wanted to ask her what was going on but he had an idea it dealt with Master Sebastian, who wasn't her favorite subject. Pulling her away from the lamppost he gave a loud sigh, he remembered when his first girlfriend, Rachel, did this. Rachel had thought he was cheating on her because it was around the time he was meeting with Sebastian. He had just met him and was learning what he was.

Alphonse still wasn't all the way there in believing who he really was, it wasn't till Sebastian showed him a soul did he believe. He had never had one so the scent was so alluring it was like finding food after starving for days which in a way was what happen. He never devoured a soul till Sebastian gave him that one. That tasty morsel that delighted his taste buds in a way he never experience.

The hungry inside of him finally began to fade; now he was replenished and had no problems with his food. Unlike Master Sebastian who only devoured souls of despair and hate he ate the souls of criminals. He only went after the real evils of human though, serial killers and people who robbed and killed without remorse.

Once they arrived at Samantha's Larisa finally turned to him a frown in place, "Alphonse I need to talk to Sammy alone as in alone, alone. No listening, no reading lips, just me and her alone in a room" said Larisa waiting expectantly. Sighing he nodded he would respect her wishes but it would be making Sebastian angry with him which he didn't like. "I'm staying directly outside and if Claude shows up yell don't talk to him" said Alphonse sternly.

Nodding Larisa ran up to the door and knocked, she only had to wait a minute or two before Samantha's opened the door. "Yo what's up" said Sam stepping out of the way; walking in Larisa gave a loud ragged sigh.

Walking around Sam, "Big problem well don't worry no one is home so we're all good" said Sam about to shut the door before spying Alphonse.

Staring at the brunette she raised an eyebrow when all he did was smile and wave at her, "Huh is he grounded" she asked closing the door. Shaking her head Larisa blushed embarrassed, "No I just don't need prying ears from anyone. If he doesn't concentrate he can't listen through walls. As for Gabe he can't listen to me just watch me" said Larisa sighing. "Ah yeah haven't seen angel boy in a while huh" said Sam nodding.

"Yeah he hasn't come out since that first day I met everyone. But moving on I have something major to discuss" said Larisa sighing still unsure of how she would tell Sam this. She wasn't even sure how she was supposed to feel about this wasn't it like completely taboo to like a demon or something.

"What's up you look upset" said Sam leading her toward the kitchen.

Watching her Larisa followed after mentally preparing herself for everything. "Sammy, I don't know what to do? I think I like, I think I like…Sebastian" she said whispering his name. Pausing Sam looked back stunned, "Seriously you like Sebastian. Like no joke you honestly like him like, like-like?!" asked Sam.

Looking down Larisa nodded, "I like-like him I mean when I think about our future now it's like it might not be so bad. I mean it's not like it would be completely horrible. He seems nice enough, I mean if he's like what he's been like so far marrying him won't be bad. Plus he brings out the best in me I actually did well in school I never do any good. That was because of him, I know it was" said Larisa embarrassed.

Staring at her Sam smiled, "Awww that's so cute you have a crush I've never seen you having a crush" cooed Sam laughing.

Looking away embarrassed Larisa sighed wishing she had more mature friends to discuss this with, at least they would treat this serious. Crossing her arm she marched into the living room squatting down on the armchair. Leaning back she whined, "It's not funny and what about Charles you were there when I liked him" said Larisa.

Coming in sighted Sam shook her head no, "Uh-uh I came along when you were full blow in love with him which was middle school. Your crush years were elementary school which I was unfortunately not a part of. Now show me that face again when you admit you have a crush on Sebastian" said Sam grinning broadly.

Flushing pink Larisa looked away embarrassed, "Shut up and stop mentioning it already yes I have a crush but is that even appropriate" asked Larisa concerned.

Was she damning herself even further or was she just in trouble for even making the proposal in the first place.

Giving a hum Sam smirked, "Who gives a damn you're attracted to whoever you're attracted to. I mean you can't force yourself from stopping your love for Charles can you. Your very first love that never returned that love" said Sam to the point.

Groaning Larisa glared "Why must you go on about that I mean seriously why must you always poke at my pain of unrequited love?" grumbled Larisa.

Shrugging Sam smiled, "I never believe he didn't love you, secretly I keep reminding so when he comes back finally ready to accept your love you'll be ready. I guess I should stop though I mean you're with Sebastian now or at least have to be with Sebastian" said Sam shrugging.

Frowning Larisa blew her bangs from her face, "He never loved me he just saw me as a friend and nothing more. Then I ruined it" said Larisa before standing up with a stern expression, "Enough of that though what about Sebastian" she asked desperately.

Scowling Sam eyed her friend, "What about him?" she asked.

Growling in annoyance Larisa marched up to Sam, "Sammy what do I do about my feelings. Is it even alright to like him I mean he's a freaking demon for crying out loud" yelled Larisa.

Standing up Sam popped Larisa on the head lightly, "I doesn't matter it's been done before. Besides no one can say whether love is alright or not, love blooms anywhere it doesn't care about the situation or the circumstances. The more you try holding back your feelings the more you're gonna want him. So you should just let it run its course. I don't think any god would damn you for falling in love he gave us free will for a reason. Beside married to you, you can make sure Sebastian is a good demon. So even if it is wrong at least you'll be committing a good deed" said Sam smiling.

Nodding Larisa smiled, "I didn't see it like that I guess I won't be damned if I do a good deed while liking the devil" said Larisa a little reassured.

"There you go now you want to watch some movies and invite Alphonse in" asked Sam smiling.

Nodding Larisa made her way to the door to invite him in. Three hours later after a couple of chick flicks, that they found Alphonse seemed to like more than them, Larisa was on her way home. Walking beside him Larisa looked up at the night sky watching as a few stars peeked out from the smog.

Sighing she frowned, "I wish I was somewhere I could see the stars" she muttered.

Looking up with her Alphonse smiled as he spotted the few out. He remembered the times him and his mom would sit out on the roof and try to count the stars. Silly game but it always brought a smile to his face when she announced they would be playing the star game. "Stars are always nice to see, perhaps Master Sebastian will take you somewhere if you ask" said Alphonse trying to cheer her up.

Looking at him Larisa smiled, "That would be nice to go on a trip soon. It's getting close to summer maybe we all can go" said Larisa excitedly.

"All you have to do is ask it's our duty to make sure you're happy" said Alphonse.

"Why?" asked Larisa looking at him.

It didn't make much sense they had to bend over backwards to make her happy. What did her happiness matter to anyone? Chuckling Alphonse, "To tell you the truth I think Master Sebastian makes such a big deal about us keeping you happy is because he's never had a wife. I learned he's never mated, been in a relationship with a shinigami, human, or even an angel. He's been single all his life. I think he's just over doing it because truth be told you're the closest he's come to love or what a demon would consider love" said Alphonse happily. Looking down embarrassed, Larisa suddenly wished she wasn't a sixteen year old girl. It seemed like a big responsibility to be Sebastian's first wife; one thing didn't make sense though.

"How is he so good at that other stuff if he's never really had a relationship?" she asked hoping to dear god he wasn't just that good, because that was completely unfair.

Shaking his head Alphonse frowned, "He's had flings but they were basically one night things. He got some desired looked for someone who would satisfy those desires then he was done till the next time. Nodding Larisa frowned at that, one night stands, Sebastian acted like he was the relationship king and all he had was one night stands. At least she had unrequited love under her belt.

Something bothered her though something that Alphonse said, "You said no love…does that mean you believe demons can love" asked Larisa curious.

Smiling at her he nodded, "Yes I loved my mother I loved her to the day she died and still love her so I believe demons can have love. I'm as full blooded as Master and Shimon are so I believe we can love just most don't, to tell you the truth I think there is a reason for that whole demons can't love" said Alphonse seriously. That was rather curious thing to say, "What makes you say that" asked Larisa eager to hear his theory on the matter.

Nodding Alphonse looked around suspiciously before leaning in, "The Hell King he was born a long time ago and he fell in love with the treasure. Well not only her energy made him powerful some said when she was in danger he would get burst of strength. Strength that wouldn't come from her he would be drained then boom she was about to die he was unstoppable. It's rumored when a demon falls in love it's so unnatural for them the object of their love becomes their strength and weakness. Nothing like parental love creates this though, only when they're in love with their significant other can they achieve this. Thing is all who have come to that were paired with humans" said Alphonse frowning.

"What's wrong with humans?" asked Larisa.

"Nothing except humans die, we die but it's not for a long while and it's hard to murder us. I don't get why demons that fall in love only truly fall in love with human but it happens. I only know of a handful that has fallen in love but one thing is certain. When the human mate dies the demons in a way dies too, the Hell King disappeared completely there is no trace of him. The two others committed suicide and a third well he actually ripped his heart out and locked it up so he wouldn't feel anymore. Humans who get a demons love become a weakness and strength. They can fuel a demon's power but the moment they died they take a demons will. Its strange humans actually have a greater control over us" said Alphonse amused.

"That's cool and strange" said Larisa wondering if she and Sebastian would ever have that.

He did say he would fall in love with her but she still doubted he could do that. You can't force yourself to love someone or care for someone. Hearing a ringing Larisa paused to look at Alphonse who was searching his pockets, "Where is it? Where is it?" he muttered finally finding it.

Pulling it out of is back pocket he scowled before answer, "Darryl what do you want?" he asked sounding annoyed.

Watching him she could hear the muffled voice of Darryl and from Alphonse face he was asking a favor.

"I'm not going to get you that I have to take queen home. You can get it yourself I can't make her late" he snapped.

He was quiet once more while Darryl apparently argued on the other line.

Two minutes later they were outside a nearby convenience store.

"I'm sorry queen" he said annoyed. "No problem I'm gonna stay out here though there this annoying girl inside. She's a lesbian and she thinks because I don't date I'm one too just one still in the closet" said Larisa smiling.

Blinking surprised Alphonse looked in, "Weird but okay just make sure you stay in my sight okay I won't be long" he said running in.

Watching him pass through the doors she walked over to some railing before sitting down on it, she could hear the crickets chirping in the park behind her. It was a nice night; it was a bit warm but not overly just enough for her to not complain. Kicking her legs she stared up at the sky, she really wanted to go out to the country this summer she wanted to be able to see the stars. Slipping into a nice little daydream about a summer spent with Sebastian one that she surprisingly liked. She was surprised to feel something cold on her face. Reaching up she wiped away the cold, holding it up to her face she found melted water.

"Is it raining" she muttered looking up only to find something white and fluffy floating down. It was followed by another, then another and before she knew it snow was falling around her. "What the- why is it snowing in April?" she muttered confused.

Jumping down from the railing she walked away watching as the snow piled up it was coming down to fast to melt. About ready to go into the store to get Alphonse she paused upon seeing a shadowed figure slowing making its way toward her. Watching whoever shuffled toward her she finally got a good look when the figure stepped into the light from the lamppost.

It was a tall man with pale almost translucent skin; he looked frail like you could tip him over with a push of your finger. He had round glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose with long silky straight silver hair. It was styled in a high ponytail with his bangs parted framing his face, he had graceful features with a pointed chin. His eyes were framed by silver lashes and they were black with silver flecks making his eyes look like the night sky. He was tall and wore dark and heavy clothes made for winter. It seemed like he was dressed for the sudden snow storm, shivering when a gust of freezing winds blew through her.

"C-Cold" she muttered rubbing her arms.

"I'm sorry Queen" said the man apologetically.

Cocking her head to the side Larisa frowned, he called her queen that must mean he was in with the demons. Did that mean he was on Sebastian's team or was he on someone else's team? "Are you an enemy?" asked Larisa edging toward the convenience store.

Holding up his hands he smiled at her, "No I promise you I will never be your enemy" said the man beaming.

Staring suspiciously Larisa nodded, "Okay so what if you're not an enemy who are you a subordinate of Sebastian's. If so he's seriously going overboard with this guard thing" said Larisa sighing.

Chuckling he shook his head, "Sebastian huh I remember him he'll most definitely be a good Hell King and husband" said the man sounding please.

"I guess um…who are you?" asked Larisa realizing she didn't know his name.

"Call me Yuki" he said bowing at the waist.

"Okay then Yuki it's nice to meet you I'm Larisa" said Larisa smiling.

"Larisa huh, a lovely name" said Yuki beaming at her.

"I was conceived in Greece so my mom looked up names associated with Greece and she discovered Larisa I think at one time it was a town or still is. I'm unsure" she said shrugging. "That's a cute idea" said Yuki chuckling.

"If you think so I think it's rather corny idea" said Larisa shrugging she didn't particularly like corny things.

Falling into silence Larisa wondered who this guy was and what he was doing here. He didn't seem threating plus he knew who she was. Staring at him she found he was just staring at her was well with a look that crossed pained and relieved. Frowning she wondered what was up with him, he seemed a little strange. "Do you like the snow?" he asked holding out a hand catching snowflakes in his hand. Watching the flakes gather in his hand she frowned as they didn't melt, how cold was he. "Yes" she said nodding. Smiling he nodded, "Tell me why you do" he said tilting his hand over letting the flakes dump onto the ground.

Crossing her arms her brow furrowed in thought, why did she like the snow.

She liked the cold but she knew that wasn't the only reason she liked the snow there was another reason, one buried down inside but she didn't know how to word it.

"Well it's hard to say exactly why. One reason is I think snow is romantic, when I picture a perfect reunion for old lovers meeting each other after so long I picture snow. Like maybe it's late at night and one of them is going for a walk down memory lane. Then just as they're about to cry over the rush of feelings building inside the other appears the moment the snow falls. Their eyes catch and they stared at each other too stunned to speak, slowly though they move toward each other till there in a warm embrace. It seems like the perfect meeting to me, but I guess I also like how snow makes everything into a blank canvas. It's like getting the chance to transform the world into your own work of art" said Larisa happily.

Smiling back Yuki nodded, "Glad to see that answer stuck" he said happily.

"Huh?" said Larisa confused.

What was that supposed to mean?

"Nothing Farewell queen and have a happy life as the new queen of the Underworld" said Yuki walking passed her toward nowhere.

Frowning she watched as snow clouds seemed to follow after him. That was one strange demon that was for sure, hearing the swish and ding of the doors Larisa look over to see Alphonse walking out with a plastic bag. Pausing at seeing the snow he gawked, giving him a small smiled she waved chuckling nervously, she was so in trouble she could feel it.

Sitting in a chair in front of Sebastian, Shimon, and Shiro Larisa sighed, why was she getting in trouble for things that wasn't her fault. Seriously she just talked to some guy and now she was getting scolded by three demons. Well Shiro more or less just sat there while the other two scolded her, "Why do you talk to strangers? You think you would be weary of one who was dress for a sudden snowstorm in April" scolded Sebastian glaring at her.

Sighing she look away flinching when Sebastian grabbed her chin in a bruising force forcing her to look at him again, "Do not look away" he snapped.

Frowning Larisa crossed her arms, "He wasn't a bad guy not to mention I'm not stupid I knew it was strange but still he didn't seem threating. He looked like a lost puppy I couldn't turn away anyways what does it matter I'm safe isn't that good enough" gripped Larisa.

Giving her a stern stare Shimon shook his head, "No that isn't good enough you cannot relax for even a moment queen. You are a very special human being one that is treasured by all demons. Master Sebastian will at least give a happy life without any fear and pain; the other demons will more than likely not be as kind. They will lock you up, torture you, even rape you, do you really want that!" asked Shimon snapping.

"No" said Larisa looking down.

"Then you can never let your guard down" snapped Shimon.

Clutching the edge of her chair Larisa bit her lip, her palms sweated and she could feel her face heat up. She absolutely hated being yelled at, "Shimon" said Sebastian warningly. His voice spike up a level and had a threating edge to it. Looking up surprised Larisa was surprised to see Sebastian glaring at Shimon his eyes were blood red and burning with cold fury.

Looking embarrassed Simon bowed his head before muttering a quick apology before he was gone, "Sebastian" muttered Larisa surprised.

Ignoring her he turned to Shiro sending him a look one that the albino demon got immediately. Nodding at the unspoken words the two shared he tossed her a quick wave before disappearing leaving them alone. Looking at Sebastian nervously Larisa darted her eyes away when he caught her stare; she was alone with him with no one else. Ciel was upstairs fast asleep and they were alone. She was alone with a man who made it very clear they were going to be husband and wife someday.

A man that she was beginning to see in a new light, a man she was attractive too. Sebastian was beautiful and handsome with a soothing voice. He was talented and a great cook, he was a good kisser and he had only kissed her around a total of three times. Suddenly her chest felt tight and her face burned up, "Um a-are you angry too" she asked worried.

Sitting in front of him waiting for a response her heart began to beat faster when she felt him leaning in closer, "What do you think of Claude?" he asked surprising her. Looking up puzzled she stared at him confused, "Huh?" she said cocking her head to the left.

Sighing he gave her a serious look, "You know I don't like to repeat myself Larisa now tell me what do you think of Claude" he asked her seriously.

Frowning Larisa gathered her thoughts, "Well he's creepy and I get the feeling everything he does should be looked at and studied. I don't trust him at all and I never know whether he wants to hurt me or not. I mean he's really confusing I get the feeling he wants me to like him but he might hurt me if he gets angry" said Larisa shrugging.

Nodding Sebastian nodded, "What do you think of Ronald?" he asked her.

"Ronald is my friend but he's a friend that puts his job first if he gets orders to kill me he will follow through with them. Although I bet he would try to warn you to protect me or end my life quickly so I don't suffer. I know for sure he would make sure Grell wasn't the one to kill me" said Larisa smiling.

She knew he was a friend but she also knew despite the fact he complained he took his job seriously. He knew death would come no matter what he wanted and he had to do his job. Nodding once more Sebastian watched her carefully as he came to his last questioned,

"Out of my men you've met so far who would do you think I would want you to stay with if my kingdom was under attack" he questioned her.

Frowning Larisa closed her eyes and thought that over. If his kingdom was under attack who should she go to, her first thought was Shimon but he would most definitely go straight to the battlefield with Sebastian. So she would just be running around the castle or whatever they lived in. Shiro was strong and he said he would protect her, "Shiro" she answered.

Watching her a moment or two Sebastian smiled and nodded, "Correct and since you answered all my questions with decent answers, no. I'm not angry with you I trust your judgment. You maybe a little naïve but you're not delusional and you know when someone is dangerous. Although I still like to know who this demon is" said Sebastian frowning.

"You and me both he looked so lonely and sad. Out of all the people who need hugs he needed a big one" said Larisa ending with a yawn.

Watching her Sebastian patted her head, "Go to bed" he said leaning down kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

Blushing deep red Larisa held up her hands to her forehead, he had never done that before why did he do that now?! Did he know her feelings were changing? Or did he just do that to tease her, shaking her head she sighed she was too tired to worry about that she would worry tomorrow after a good days rest.

Heading upstairs she dressed in a thin cotton white tank top with matching cotton shorts. Another reason she hated summer she got hot so easily that she had to wear thin clothing; it felt like she was wearing nothing sometimes. Falling into bed she yawned, before snuggling into her blankets. She had a couple of fans blowing on her at full blast to keep her nice and cool. Closing her eyes it didn't take her very long to finally fall asleep into a rather nice dream too.

Walking around the house Sebastian checked in on Ciel to see the raven hair boy was sleeping rather peacefully.

He had been giving him something secretly that was slowly sealing his former life away from his life now, he was sure Larisa would want that. She loved her little brother dearly, not to mention if she knew exactly what he was dreaming about she would have already ask. Closing his door once he was sure Ciel was good Sebastian made his way over to Larisa's door, peeking in he was a bit surprised to find two fans blowing directly on her.

It seemed her hatred to be hot carried on through the years.

She really was pathetic with heat he remembered how she once asked him to take her to the North Pole to escape the heat of summer. Summer had not been her season; she was a puddle of misery when the heat was high. She however looked so cute in her miserable state. Her little pigtails loose and droopy as she stared up at him with wide eyes begging him to take her to a world that didn't even know what heat was. It was a shame those days were behind them. It was even worst that she couldn't even remember them at all.

Turning away Sebastian made his way out of her room before pausing when familiar word slipped from Larisa's lips, "Good night Tian" she whispered.

* * *

**Who is that mystery man! Well tell me your thoughts if you have the time! Also once more so sorry its short I just couldn't think of anything else for this chapter**


	22. Twenty Two

**Hello all I have a new chapter for you one I hope you enjoy. Also if you look back in past chapters you'll notice I fixed Ceil to Ciel. I thought I fix my document word to tell me when I did it but for some reason it didn't. But I was bored today because my headphone jack is broke and my dad was outside in the living room with me so I wasn't able to play music and in turn wasn't able to look for new music videos which gave me time to look at stuff. I should really work on The Wrong Uchiha that puppy needs some serious tune ups. Well anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Also I'm thinking more and more about doing a second Black Butler story this one set in the manga. If I did it though two things that would follow over is well Art...I kinda have that in all my stories something I like to do...the other would be my oc (only do oc stories reason why on profile) would be Ciel's big sister. Why?! Because it's just too funny giving that boy a big sister who can embarrass him or to see him freak over a sister lol. Oh but don't worry I would give her a good story as to why she would have been spared the slaughter of the family.**

**I've also been thinking of doing three new Naruto stories for any of you also intreasted in Naruto. All revolving or involve Mr. Madara, don't know know why but he's awesome. One would be kinda a dark fic and would revolve around a Uchiha harem (if boys can have them girls can too) type thing, oh and the Uchiha's would be vampires because true vampires are awesome and sexy, but the harem would be tastefully done but it's still in the works though. Me and my friend Minami are working on a story together about a girl we imagied to be the unknown wife of Madara. Another fic would actually be a crossover with Young Justice and it involves an idea I've had but would have the Uchiha's and the Senju's centered in it.**

**Well I bored you enough sorry I'm just real talkitive because I haven't slept in a while and for some reason my brain is telling me you'll actually read this and respond but who reads these things I do occasionally but for the most part I skip it and go eh I'll read it when I'm done...usually forget too.**

**Oh and while we're on the subject of useless comments my cats are annoying me always chasing each other I'm about ready to smack one of them upside the head it's always chase chase hiss hiss.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Oh one last useless thing I made it past two hundred!**

* * *

She really hated early mornings especially the ones she didn't plan; yawning as the early morning rays peeked through her curtains Larisa lay in bed wondering why the sleep gods hated her. Pulling her comforter over her head she silently pleaded for assistance although this particular plead was one of silence, one that she thought would not go answered. It felt like her heart was leaping out of her chest and her stomach was falling from great heights when the lone hand grasp her. Still under her covers she let out a startled scream and launched forward blindly. Her foot however caught on the blanket and she fell over in a heap on the floor.

Groaning she felt the same hands pull off the blanket before an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her up in a one side embrace. Looking up she found herself staring into the place face of Shiro. "Is there some reason you screamed after calling me are you perhaps trying to catch Sebastian's attention. I'm sorry to inform you but we soundproof your room before entering since you have this habit" said Shiro dully.

Scowling Larisa closed her eyes and growled, "I didn't call for you" she spat angrily.

Raising an eyebrow he nodded, "…Yes you did in your head you sent out a plead" he said in a matter of fact tone.

Staring surprised Larisa mentally asked him to put her down, which he in fact did.

"You guys can hear my thoughts" she asked surprised, did this mean Sebastian knew she liked him because he read her thoughts.

"Only when you're asking for something, need help, or you're in trouble those are the only times when can hear you" said Shiro reassuringly.

Frowning she nodded, that was better than all the time but after that wakeup call she wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. "So…you play Scrabble" asked Larisa shrugging she didn't really know anything that could be done in the morning. She wasn't one for exercise so a morning walk especially with the weather warming up was completely out for her. If it was winter she might take up the chance. That however was not the case.

"How about you go downstairs with Master Sebastian play something with him, it can be legit or dirty. He won't care as long as he gets quality time with his bride" said Shiro patting her head before making his way out her window.

Frowning Larisa looked at her door before walking over to her closet. It was so weird now, she used to not care about him seeing her when her hair was a mess and she didn't have any make up. That however went out the door the moment she began seeing the man in the demon. Walking in her closet she grabbed a couple of things before entering her bathroom for her morning ritual. Quickly whispering threating words to the triplets if they even dared to try and enter her bathroom again. The perverts acted like trying to see her birthday suit was a game.

Luckily they hadn't got even a glimpse of her yet, she was still unsure if they were actually trying or just teasing. They were harder to read then Sam at the set of a male swim suit shoot. Once she scrubbed herself clean and made her hair silky and clean she blew it dried and curled it a little giving it some volume. Then once that was done with Larisa sat in a corner with a pathetic whine, "I made my hair pretty bad hands your far too obvious" she whined upset.

She did the same thing with Charles make her pigtails all wavy and curly; she made sure her bangs framed her face because her dad always told her that's how she brought out her cuteness. She would sit across from him staring at him waiting for him to comment on her cuteness which he rarely did if he ever did.

Sighing she stood up before going back to work, spreading a thin coat of concealer over her skin before going the rest. Today she applied clear lip gloss that would simply make her lips shimmer and taste of coconuts. She then lined her eyes with black eyeliner and dusted her lids with white eye shadow. Sighing once that was done she pushed back the self-loathing and started with her undergarment that only made her hate herself more.

She turned to her fancier collection staying in the theme of black and white. A lacy strapless bra with frilly boy short panties, pulling up her white and black plaid pleated skirt she fasten a black belt on to help keep it up. Pulling on a black tube top she then pulled on a white spaghetti strap top line in black. "Cute but casual" she said happily before the mood quickly turned sour, if he didn't know yet she liked him he would know soon.

She was such a dork.

Grabbing a pair of slip on black knee high boots she slipped them on before checking the low squared wedged heels, she had a pair exactly like this that was staring to break. Soon they would no longer be heeled boots but luckily she didn't grab that pair. Making her way downstairs she was a bit surprised to smell eggs and bacon drifting through the air, did Ciel actually get up this early? Or was it Sebastian could hear her moving about.

Taking the last step into the kitchen she held a breath in as she waited for Sebastian's reaction, only to find his back toward her. So much for that, she did however get a reaction from her brother. Ciel was openly gapping at her, "Why do you look so cute?" he asked accusingly a ting of worry laced in his words.

Blushing Larisa looked away nervously, "I don't look cute" she cried defensively.

"You put effort into your hair today" snapped Ciel suspiciously.

Glaring at him she quickly shoved it away when Sebastian turned to finally turned to see her, her heart hammered in her chest. Would he think she looked cute too? Eyeing her for a brief moment he looked away, "This is a first you're up this early any plans for this fine Saturday Larisa" he said nonchalantly.

Sighing she shook her head glumly before heading for the living room once in there she grabbed one of her many parasols her white and black one so she completely match. "I'm going" she muttered before stepping out.

Once she was gone Ciel turned to Sebastian, to Sebastian's surprised he found the boy actually held a vulnerable expression. One that spoke of fear and concern, "You don't think she has a boyfriend do you she's not allowed to have one. She was supposed to stay single till I was able to accept her having interest in the opposite sex" cried Ciel panicked. If Sebastian hadn't spent too many years scrubbing the brats back he might have called Ciel cute but he did.

Smiling he sighed, "Ciel you can't be selfish if your sister is dating she's dating. You don't want her to be alone forever do you" asked Sebastian amused.

Scowling Ciel glared at him, "So what if I do all boys will do is make her upset who wants to throw their sister to the wolves. Besides she stupid and has never dated a boy what is she gonna do with no dating experience" yelled Ciel.

"Gain it" said Sebastian sweet and simple.

Glaring at him Ciel jumped down from his seat, "You sound like my brothers" he yelled running for the door.

Watching the boy disappeared Sebastian smirked amused, "It's too bad he didn't have a sister back then I'm sure it would have been funny watching the young master getting flustered over his big sister's wedding…assuming she would have lived" said Sebastian starting up clean up.

* * *

Sighing as she walked down the streets with no designated destination Larisa let her mind wandered, why oh why was she such a dork. Why could she never act like nothing was going on when she had a crush? At least with Sebastian there was no chance of it going wrong. He would marry her no matter what; there was no chance of heartbreak.

"Don't we look cute today" said a cheerful voice to her left.

Looking over Larisa blinked surprised to find Soma beaming at her with bright eyes and a cheery smile. He pulled back some of his shaggy plum purple hair into a ponytail leaving the rest down with his bangs falling into his face. He wore a creamy white shirt with a V neckline over that was a short sleeve black and gold shirt he left open. He had on dark blue designer jeans with black and white sneakers and on his wrist a watch.

"Soma!" she cried surprised.

Smiling he nodded, "Yes it is me also before you begin to worry don't. My brother has explained everything to me alright, so I apologize for what I've done. I'm afraid my emotions get the best of me. I apologize for scaring you and bombarding you" said Soma bowing his head. Blushing Larisa shook her head, "It's alright really" she said flustered. Standing up straight he frowned shaking his head, "No it isn't to scare a lovely woman is the worst sin a man can commit. I didn't think about your feelings at all I just tried to push myself on you. There's no excuse but when I saw you I saw a bride" said Soma smiling at her.

"A bride" said Larisa frowning.

"Yes I could see you in a beautiful pure white dress that sparkled like freshly fallen snow. You hair was done up beautiful with crystals and diamonds acting as stars in your pure black hair it was like seeing the night sky. Then there was a silver tiara with a long veil attached it shielded you from everything it was just so lovely" said Soma sighing softly.

"That's what you saw when you first saw me" said Larisa suspiciously.

"Correct when we bumped and ours eyes connected I saw you as a bride" said Soma fondly.

"I have never known anyone to do that" said Larisa frowning.

Chuckling Soma nodded, "My father always told me when you find your bride you see her not as she is but what she is. You were born to be a bride of great beauty that's what I saw when I laid eyes on you and I think you're supposed to be my bride. But we will not discuss that because you asked me not to so instead I will be a perfect gentleman and sweep you off your feet" said Soma proudly.

Giving a nervous chuckle Larisa nodded before walking again only with Soma at her side now, "So what is it we will do today" he asked with bounce to his step.

"Not really sure I just came out to get away from the house" said Larisa shrugging.

Eyeing her Soma nodded, "Alright then for now we walk and talk while I'll try to think of something for us" said Soma happily.

"If you wish" said Larisa wondering what they could even talk about.

"So um what's with the parasol" asked Soma looking at the white and black parasol in her hands.

"I'm not one for heat…I mean no heat what so ever, summer kills me" said Larisa chuckling.

Nodding Soma smiled, "You should never come to Bengal then we can get some days that would send someone like you to their grave" said Soma laughing.

Nodding Larisa chuckled, "Yeah I know the list of countries I won't visit due to the heat is a long list" said Larisa nodding.

"Shame because Bengal is beautiful" said Soma frowning.

"We all have things we can't stand. I detest heat and my little brother loathes Science Fiction" said Larisa.

"Science Fiction?!" said Soma confused.

Nodding Larisa shrugged, "Something about being reminded of what we don't have yet" said Larisa nonchalantly.

Frowning Soma nodded, "I guess I can understand that…so um Larisa you go to school when does your school let out for summer" asked Soma curious.

Biting her lip Larisa thought that over when was she going to be let out, "Um next Friday is the last day of the month for April and we have two and a half weeks left of school in May" said Larisa.

"So three and a half weeks left that must have everyone on edge" said Soma smiling.

"Only because the few weeks is when our teachers give us test after test. The last weeks usually kill me" said Larisa sighing.

"Not all that good in school I use to be like that till my mother gave me five tutors now I get it whether I want to or not" said Soma sighing.

Laughing Larisa nodded, "Same here my teacher that has been watching me and my brother he's also my tutor and he alone has gotten me to start understanding things but boy does it suck. After an hour with him my head is ready to crack" said Larisa happily.

Grinning eagerly that they found something Soma could feel excitement build up inside finally he found a way to connect. "The only thing I've ever been great at is sports" said Soma smiling. "For me its art, fine arts and performing those are my two areas of expertise" said Larisa happily.

"I've always wanted to be able to paint and sketch but I'm horrible. I always make the people I draw angry because I make them look so ugly" said Soma sighing.

"I started out like that but I kept drawing and drawing and before I knew it the people I drew actually look like people" said Larisa smiling.

"It was the same for me only sports" said Soma eager to share.

Walking together Larisa and Soma talked about their shared hatred of school along with what got them into sports and art respectively. Feeling his confidence bubble up Soma hand was itching to grab Larisa's hand. They were actually on a date and she was having fun with him, he would have her wearing his ring in no time.

"Do you want to get ice cream" asked Soma giddy his plan was working.

Looking at him suspiciously Larisa wondering if he was beginning to think this was a date, "Soma I hope you're not thinking that were on a date" she grumbled.

Watching him tense up she sighed, "Yeah till you can honestly come to me seeking friendship I don't think we should see each other" she said turning away from him.

"Wait come on I promise" he cried nervously.

Looking back Larisa smiled, "You're a horrible liar so give it up Soma. I'm sorry but like I said before I have a boyfriend and you aren't it nor are you going to be it. So till you can fully accept that, I'm afraid we can't be friends" said Larisa turning her back on him.

Glaring at her Soma crossed his arms, "Why do you not want me" he asked annoyed.

"Because I like Sebastian" she said annoyed.

Why was he so freaking stubborn it was so damn annoying?

"Why? Is it because he's handsome because I'm just has handsome if that's what you like him" said Soma.

Shaking her head Larisa frowned, "It's not looks Soma do you really think that's what matters in a relationship. Sure it can be what brings people together but there's more to a relationship then attraction. It's how the person you're with makes you feel. Sebastian, he makes me feel better about myself. He doesn't let me call myself stupid and he makes me feel all bubbly and nice inside. I feel like with him around I can do anything I put my mind to, has anyone ever made you feel that way" asked Larisa looking at him.

Scowling Soma shook his head disappointed, he never felt like that around a girl. He did however feel like that around his brother, "If my brother makes me feel that way does that mean I like my brother" he asked looking weary.

"Of course you like your brother but not like that. Brothers generally are two things encouraging and discouraging. They can be both supporting and non-supporting depends on their opinion on you, I think your brother thinks you can do anything you want to. But he also believes you tend to do things you shouldn't" said Larisa smiling at him.

Nodding Soma put his hands on his hips that sounded about right, "How comes you're so good with relationships" he asked.

Shaking her head Larisa sighed, "That's the thing I'm usually bad at relationships which should give you an idea at how horrible you are with relationships. We're a lot alike Soma so I hate for us to not be friends but till you can accept that I will only be your friend we can't. I'm with Sebastian and no one else the sooner you accept that the safer you will be" said Larisa frowning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously.

Sighing Larisa looked at him she wasn't really fibbing, "It means how it sounds Soma! Sebastian is sorta the jealous type and if he finds out your taking advantage of my kindness to try and make me like you he'll kick your ass" said Larisa crossing her arms.

"What would he do if I kissed you and took you away?" asked Soma edging near her.

Backing away Larisa shook her head eyeing Soma, "Don't even think it!" she said warningly her heart pounding.

"What's the matter Larisa afraid to feel something because your evil boyfriend is keeping you locked up?!" said Soma grinning.

Backing up into a wall Larisa held her arms out catching him in the chest, struggling to keep him away.

"Stop it!" she cried panicked.

She so did not like where this was going, feeling him press against her he was pushing forward making her arms buckle under him. Feeling him push closer she whined before lifting her knee up slamming it right into his vulnerable places causing him to seize up. Letting out a cry he fell over holding his hands sore spot, "Ow" he whined curling up on the ground.

"Well next time don't be a jerk, asshole" she snapped glaring down at him.

"It really hurts" he sobbed; "Well it should" said Larisa crossing her arms not feeling a lick of remorse.

* * *

Stepping out of the shadows the moment Larisa stepped out of the house Shimon eyed his master wondering if he noticed anything. "Shimon" said Sebastian acknowledging him. Nodding as Sebastian began to clean up Shimon looked to the door before looking back to Sebastian. Surely he noticed how she was acting.

"Would you like for me to clean up sir so you may catch up with Larisa" asked Shimon making an opportunity.

Shaking his head no Sebastian kept at cleaning, the dishes clicking as he scrubbed the under the warm water. "You know her feelings have changed don't you, she dressed up today to get your attention" said Shimon probing.

Standing up straight Sebastian gave Shimon a smile, "I'm not an idiot Shimon I can tell when a girl has a crush the moment I smelt burning air come from her room I got an idea. However it's a crush at the moment which means the more I ignore her, the more she will try to pursue me and try to get my attention. In turn this will cause her to notice me more which will cause her feelings to grow as she notices new things. I know exactly what I'm doing. If I just sit back and let her fidget then take notice of her and learn more about her I can take her on a date and do things that will show her I know her, then I'll have her" said Sebastian announcing his plan aloud.

Nodding Shimon kept a blank face, "Alright but what about you sir you did promise her you would love her how do you plan on accomplishing that" asked Shimon. Looking over Sebastian smiled, "Something tells me she will take care of that herself. Don't ask me why I say this but I have a feeling she'll make me love her by simply being difficult" said Sebastian amused.

Frowning Shimon pondered that wondering what that could possibly mean, sure their queen was rather amusing but she seemed like the type to let people slip through her fingers. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who was so persistent that the very act of her loving someone could plant a seed of love. No she seemed more like the kind of girl that sat back watching the subject of her love fall in love with another, too afraid of the rejection to try.

"I sorry but I can't believe that girl will make you love her" said Shimon scowling.

Chucking Sebastian smiled at him, "You can't see it but she will make me love her" said Sebastian confidently.

"Such confidences in your bride my lord" said Shiro appearing seated at the island.

"Shiro…why aren't you tailing the queen" asked Shimon scowling.

"I'm not supposed to be tailing the queen, I thought Sebastian tailed her on the weekends as his son Sebastian Jr., by the way you need creativity class milord, because that cover story sucks" said Shiro smirking. Watching him both demons watched the albino demon with twin expression of concern and caution, "Shiro what are you doing now? Since when do you have a sarcastic personality" said Sebastian frowning.

"Since when do you have a personality" snapped Shimon.

Going blank face Shiro shrugged, "Queen is a human. I'm to be her protector because out of everyone besides Sebastian I'm the strongest and have no true place within the kingdom. Humans like emotion and get along better with people who have emotions. I'm trying to create a persona I'm testing out many different kinds" said Shiro dully.

"Well stop it because you're freaking me out" said Shimon scowling.

"Queen finds my new personality a day amusing and fun. She said it's like a game so ignoring the fact that I'm freaking you out who's watching queenie" asked Shiro frowning.

Looking over expectantly at Sebastian both watched their leader sigh, "Alphonse and Darryl get the weekends off, Kyo trails her brother, I won't let Loki near her, Gabe is overseas watching her mother and father, which means it falls on one of us three…since we are all here my bride is currently defenseless against the evils of the world" said Sebastian annoyed.

"Which usually means Lady Fate will cause something to happen to her right about now?" said Shiro waiting expectantly.

Standing still all men waited for an alert only to find nothing.

"Hmm she's lasting longer then I thought" said Shiro chipper.

Eyeing him disgusted Shimon scowled, "Stop that" he snapped.

"Am I making you uncomfortable" asked Shiro grinning.

"Extremely!" cried Shimon his eyes bleeding red.

Smiling Shiro nodded before turning to face Sebastian, "So king….should one of us go already" he asked with a humorous smile.

Giving him a blank stare a small smile made its way onto his face, "What do you think?" he asked.

"I would take that as meaning you should have been there yesterday" said Shiro standing up and walking out the door.

Watching him leave Shimon sighed, "So sir will you be giving her the time of the day at any moment today or will we be playing the teenage boy's game the whole time" asked Shimon.

Frowning Sebastian sent Shimon a look, "Trust me I know exactly what I'm doing today I will be ignoring her. Tomorrow will be the date she promised me after teasing me by kissing that disgusting boy, I'll give her a little attention than its back to ignoring except for moments where I tease her. If I keep her guessing she'll obsess over me, and before I know it my bride will be thinking nothing but me." said Sebastian casually.

"You do remember next week is your last week together right shouldn't you instead be making it a little more special for her. Perhaps spoil her a little" said Shimon.

Shaking his head no Sebastian frowned, "I'll spoil her when she bears my mark for now she'll get teased with small acts of affection directed toward her" said Sebastian quietly.

Frowning Shimon exhaled deeply, "What will you do when she gets stole out from under you while you act like teenager" asked Shimon scowling.

"Who pray tell will exactly steal her and you forget we're dealing with a teenager, if she was a young adult I would act like an adult. But at the moment she's a teenager who willing to go as high as a college student who will still be doing what I'm doing. So I'm acting to what she'll be comfortable with she's still learning relationships Shimon. I will not run over her and scare her. I will allow her to grow as a person, that is my plan Shimon." said Sebastian scowling.

One thing he didn't like to be was questioned he knew exactly what he was doing with Larisa. He was going to let her grown as a person. So he was going to develop their relationship like teenagers did, just without the drama the TV ones had. "I understand that but there are other things to think of besides the queen's growth. Claude is out there waiting for a chance to snap up our queen even more so now, now that she is the treasure. Let's also not forget the kingdom sir. It will eventually need your attention despite all your preparations which I might remind you were for you being gone not the entire King's Guard along with Shiro and the Triplets. We will need to return you need to step up your game and get that girl to agree to marry you then get her family to consent to the marriage. Then we need to get her marked, the sooner she's a part of our kingdom giving you power the sooner we can begin taking over" said Shimon.

Pausing Sebastian turned to face Shimon with a cold look, "Shimon your out of order" he snapped.

Flinching Shimon frowned, "How so sir?" he asked clearing his throat with a sliver of nervousness.

"The queen is above all. Her growth is more important than the kingdom, she is more important than what she is; we will do everything according to how well it will benefit her. She is the queen more importantly my queen as for Claude that is what you and the others are here for. To help with that pest problem so before you begin questioning your king do your job" said Sebastian coldly ready to leave the kitchen till a hologram of Shiro appeared.

"I got a report it would seem that Indian boy tried to force himself on queen so she kicked him in the nuts in response" said Shiro.

Smiling slightly Sebastian nodded, "That's my girl" he said amused.

"Now she's accompany him back to where ever he stays because his brother wants to speak to her and I guess apologize. I'm tailing her and if anything goes fishy I'll murder them all without her knowing" said Shiro before disappearing.

"At least someone is doing their job" said Sebastian giving Shimon a look.

Watching his King leave Shimon sighed before jumping when a hand clapped his shoulder, "Oh you pissed him off" said Darryl grinning appearing behind him.

Stepping out from behind them Alphonse appeared with a frown, "He never gets angry with you. This is a first" said Alphonse surprised.

"What did you say?!" asked Darryl laughing.

Sighing Shimon frowned, "I told him the Kingdom was more important than the queen's growth" said Shimon.

Nodding Alphonse looked over at Darryl, "That should do it" he said amused.

"Yep he's kinda crazy about the queen you should see him at school. He actually messes with the teachers for her, getting them to change the wording of their test to where he knows she'll understand," said Darryl grinning.

"He makes us bat away the students who would be her bullies and if we can't he does. It's rather strange for me to say but Master Sebastian is rather cute with a queen" said Alphonse amused.

Looking at him Darryl frowned, "Your right that is weird for you to say" he said not amused.

"I just don't get why he uses kids gloves when dealing with her. Unlike with everything else he has ever dealt with" said Shimon frowning.

Chuckling Alphonse smiled, "She's his first queen surely he feels something about that" said Alphonse happily.

Scowling Shimon shook his head, "He's not you Alphonse he doesn't have silly human emotions about Queen being his first wife" said Shimon annoyed leaving the kitchen.

Nodding himself Darryl looked at Alphonse, "I have to agree I don't think he's all that gaga about her being his first wife. I mean this is Master Sebastian we're talking about. He didn't even care when he got named an official Demon King" said Darryl scowling.

Shrugging Alphonse smiled, "We all have our own opinions mine is he's excited to have a queen at last" he said happily.

Frowning Darryl shook his head, "I got to go. I have dates" said Darryl leaving.

Watching him leave Alphonse sighed, "I need to find me another girlfriend maybe I'll go back to dating humans. Maybe try Samantha she's nice and pretty, should get queen's permission though. Till then I guess I can get the triplets to help me find a way to butter her up" said Alphonse smiling disappearing himself.

* * *

She never wanted to feel what a boy felt when they were kicked where the sun don't shine, Soma was looking pale and he looked like he had trouble breathing. Two of the men in black who showed up out of nowhere took Soma away. They were in some garage and they were leading him away to some entrance. While the only bald one who looked twice as big lead her away, "You're not gonna take me some place to get wacked are you" she muttered.

Indian's were protective of their son weren't they, they were a part of the heritage that held men above women. Something she didn't get no sex was better than the other you needed both to even create a child, "No" the man said simply.

She had a feeling he didn't speak English. Following him he led her to some stairs that they quickly climbed up. Then through a door they enter a lavishing lobby, she couldn't tell if it was a hotel or a business place or what. Following him through they passed a couple of large elevators before standing in front of a smaller more private looking one. Punching in a code then sliding a card through a card scanner the doors opened up letting them walk through, "Okay that's very official looking" she muttered eyeing the guy before stepping inside keeping her distant from the man. He stood on one side she stood on the other.

Standing together she listened to the hum of the elevator as they rose higher and higher and higher and higher. It felt like they were traveling to the top of the world, sighing she leaned against the wall waiting for it to end. Finally it dinged and when the doors opened Larisa was left to gap. The room the elevator opened up to was a large room filled with expesive things but it was the view that made it truly stunning.

The entire wall and ceiling was nothing but glass, "Wow!" she said in awe.

Walking out she walk right up to the, "Talk about a view" she said breathless.

"Yes quite stunning" said Agni from behind.

Looking back she found him at the elevator with the bald man.

"Agni!" she said worried.

"No worries they saw the whole thing and said you did it in defense so I'm not angry although I still have to feel some sympathy toward my brother being a man" said Agni smiling at her.

Giving him an awkward smile she nodded, "Still sorry but I panicked and they always say to just kick when you're cornered" said Larisa shrugging.

"Good advice now I would like to know your actions against this. After all he did force himself onto you" said Agni frowning.

Staring at him Larisa wonder what he meant by that did he think she get a restraining order or sue him.

"Well I'm carrying my pepper spray and taser from now on. He can come near me after he writes me a long ass apology on paper and then he can't be closer than a foot near me" said Larisa crossing her arms. Nodding Agni sighed, "I know this is selfish to say but out of everyone he chose to do this to I'm glad it's you at least you're not sue happy. I was afraid of him coming here and finding someone who would start suing when he harassed them" said Agni relieved.

"Yeah some people have given up a certain reputation but I can see he's a good person just a stupidly stubborn one" said Larisa sighing.

"I'll keep him away for a week or two" said Agni.

Frowning Larisa shook her head, "No just let him come tomorrow if he finishes that letter just keep your guys on standby because if he breaks my rules he's either getting tasers or pepper sprayed. Possibly both because I might be angry" said Larisa truthful.

Frowning Agni nodded, "I have a feeling he's going to have some eye damage in the future along with taser burns" said Agni rubbing his forehead.

"No pain no gain" said Larisa lightly.

"I guess so…well can I invite you to dinner" said Agni politely.

Shaking her head Larisa frowned, "I'm gonna have to pass sorry. I don't think I can look at Soma for the rest of the day I'm still a little angry the idiot doesn't take no for an answer and try to deceive me" said Larisa frowning.

Frowning Agni nodded, "Sorry I asked" he said awkwardly.

"Sorry I'm being a little bitchy" said Larisa frowning.

"Right well since I know you won't be calling any lawyers and I don't have to try and bride you out of taking legal matter I'll let you go" he said nodding.

"I'll let myself out no offense to your big guy but he's kinda got a creepy intimidating factor going on which probably makes him an excellent bodyguard" said Larisa walking toward the elevator.

"I'll call you a car" said Agni.

"No thanks I have my own way home" said Larisa counting on one of the guys being in helping distance.

"Really let me help" said Agni pleadingly.

Shaking her head Larisa walked up to him and patted his shoulder, "You don't have to do anything you didn't do anything wrong. Just let me go home okay you don't need to do anything more I'm alright. If he got a kiss then it be a different story and I be asking you to hold him down and let me get a couple of hits but he didn't because I kneed him in the groin so all is well my friend and you don't need to do anything just let me go" said Larisa stepping into the elevator.

Sighing loudly Agni nodded before pressing a button closing the doors. Sighing relieved once it did she bit her lip, why did that make her so damn nervous. Also why was Agni so desperate to mend his brother's problem she and her siblings where nothing like that. If anything they made it worst for each other, teasing and making snide remarks while the trouble one squirmed. It was mean but it was them. Agni was just so weird trying to take responsibility for Soma's problems.

What siblings did that?!

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that everyone!**

**Thank you ItsMyCircusNow, Paxloria, animelover56348, Guest, NightShadow1397, GreennaveyblueRaven, Angel Protectress, and slashingfruit101 for your lovely comments!**


	23. Twenty Three

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy! Oh and I have a note to make I put up a poll and if you would be so kind please check it out!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Her reaction time was a joke.

Seriously she was in this situation all because her reaction time was so horrible. She could be the punch line of a joke dealing with reaction time. Not that anyone would actually make a joke of it. She would think about that later, right now she should worry about get away from the man who currently held her. He was a big man with scales and long claws and even a reptilian tail along with a snakes tongue.

He was a green with yellow eyes and instead of hair he had a Mohawk that looked like the spikes along a lizard's back. Shivering when his eyes rested on her, she shrunk back, why did she have to get up. Frowning, she whined in her head. She hated warmer weather it always made her throat dry and she had to get a drink. She should have just gotten water from her bathroom, but she wanted apple juice.

Going down stairs, she open the fridge and didn't get bugged by Sebastian, which meant he was at his house. Then, the moment she closed it with her apple juice in hand, there he was. He just stood in the corner, his tongue out smelling the room, but did she scream? Nope, she just sat there, staring and wondering what the hell was wrong with the picture before her, and then he charged. The lizard man ran toward her and wrapped his tail around her neck.

Next thing she knew, she was outside in the cold. He was leaping over rooftops with her within his iron grip, every time she struggled he squeeze her, digging his claws into her sides. Not quite puncturing her skin, but digging them in enough to leave red lines.

What had her worried though, was the tail still around her neck. He was keeping it tight enough she couldn't scream, "Sebastian's human queen it's unfortunate you will never live to your seventeenth birthday princess. Or to even see your wedding to that bastard, but it's your fault for bounding yourself to that man. That disgusting man" he said his eyes glowing red.

It seemed it was happening, what Sebastian finally said, demons attacking her for being his future wife. She had to wonder what her demon did to this lizard man. Feeling the man slow down Larisa looked over the moment someone landed on the roof in front of them. Reeling in fear, Larisa stared to find Sebastian red-eye and looking very demonic at the moment, his hair was windblown and his eyes furious. Landing on either side of him was Shimon and Shiro; both men held blank expressions but shared Sebastian's red eyes. The man who held her was already falling apart upon seeing them though, which made her start thinking he was some minion. "Well, well, well, so your father's filthy tribe has finally started their game or is it your mother's tribe" said Sebastian glaring at him.

Looking up at the demon that was sweating Larisa let out a garbled cry when he tightened his tail around her neck. Reaching up she tried pulling the tail loose, "Larisa relax, you'll only do more damage to yourself if you struggle" instructed Sebastian.

Freezing reluctantly, Larisa gave a sigh of relief when the tail loosen slightly, "We will have our revenge" said the lizard man, his demeanor changing. Looking around Larisa could see things moving in the shadows, something the others notice as well. "Seems my friends have arrived King" said the Lizard man.

Looking around Sebastian gave a hard smile, "It would seem so" he said annoyed.

Feeling a cold hand clasp her ankle Larisa was released from the lizard only to be pulled across the roof and into another's arms. Looking back she found a handsome man with raven hair and narrow silted yellow eyes, "Hello Sssssebastian" said the man pleasantly.

His tongue sticking out as he gave a hiss when he uttered Sebastian's name, "You would be smart to unhand our lady" said Shimon coldly. Laughing the snake man just held her up by her waist, "If you want your lady unharmed I suggest you leave us with your master, Shimon!" said the snake man. Looking between the two of them Larisa looked around quietly wondering what she could do. After all she was against a snake man it wasn't as if a freaking human could do a thing.

However she did not want to be in the hands of enemy demons, no she rather be teased and possibly molested by a demon who promises not to do her harm. Biting her lip she reached into her pocket this was sure to get her teased later. It would however get her away from the Snake Man hopefully. That or enrage him but seeing how he was snake like she was hoping his sense of smell followed with his appearance.

Reaching up she quickly sprayed it in his face, the effect was immediate he howled in pain and dropped her onto the roof. Sliding down the roof she pushed herself to her feet and started running toward Sebastian and the others. Before she could even take the three steps Sebastian had his arms around her and was leaping away with her. The wind was blowing through her clothes and was freezing but he was putting distant between them.

Shimon and Shiro however were not with them. Looking over Sebastian's shoulder she could see the two of them fighting the mob, "Shiro and Shimon" she said alarmed gripping Sebastian's jacket.

Without looking at her Sebastian pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her, "They are disposing of those idiots. Don't waste your worry on them, it's not needed" he said slowing down.

Changing direction it wasn't long till they landed in her front yard. Looking around she could see nothing amiss, no lingering people around waiting for their return, "Is Cie-!" she started worried only to have him interrupt.

"Your little brother is resting peacefully. He does not know about this, luckily the idiot who took you was courtesy enough to leave with you in silence" said Sebastian carrying her toward the house. Nodding Larisa quickly put her fears to rest and took in the moment. Currently her crush was carrying her like a princess; this was what most girls dreamed of.

Fidgeting she looked up embarrassed, "I can walk Sebastian" she said quietly.

"Morning dew has made its appearance and since you have no slippers or shoes I cannot allow you to let your feet get wet. Not to mention you're dressed in such thin clothing my body heat will help to keep you warm" he said smiling at her as his head toward the house.

"In the summer-!" she cried defensively only to have him once more interrupt her.

"You get hot. Yes, yes I know very well that you get hot but tonight is rather chilly so please bear with me" he said once they enter the house.

Sighing Larisa let him carry her up the stairs and to her bed. Placing her down on the comfy mattress, he gave her another smile, "Please try to get some more sleep. I assure you nothing more will happen to you tonight my queen. The vermin who dare lay a hand on you are being silenced and I will stay here to make sure nothing sneaks in" he said heading for the door. Feeling a flash of fear when he reached the door she was relieved to see him pause.

"…Sebastian what would they have done to me" she asked fearfully.

Frowning he walked back in and closed the door, "They would have most likely tortured you and used you to lure me into a trap" he said not beating around the bush.

Nodding Larisa pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "More will come won't they" she muttered quietly.

Frowning he sat on her bed, "Yes they will come and come. I've made enemies due to my youth in the demon world. Other Kings think I and Claude are much too young to rule. I have lived many lives, but unlike them, I haven't been there since the beginning. Who I was born too, also makes them dislike the fact I hold the title Demon King" he said quietly.

"Born too? Who were you born to that makes them dislike you so much?" asked Larisa confused.

Smiling at her Sebastian watch her uneasiness leave her, just like when she was a child. One could always calm her down with a bedtime story. "My mother is a Succubus. Most demons don't see these creatures as threats or even powerful, they however are quite strong. All their power comes from lust and desire" said Sebastian smirking. Nodding Larisa frowned, demons probably only thought of lust and desire with sex when it was more than just that.

"Everyone has desires" muttered Larisa.

Chuckling Sebastian nodded, "I am glad my bride sees that. You are correct everyone has desires including you" said Sebastian reaching over and petting her hair.

Fingering her strands he pulled them close to his lips, feeling the silky smoothness of her hair against his skin. "Even me" he said shuddering his eyes glowing red as the desire to mate grew strong.

"She unlike most Succubus's' saw them and when she became pregnant with me she acted. She began pulling people under her control and built herself a small empire and this caught the Hell King's eye. He was astonished that she was able to rip off the chains of tradition and forge her own path and he rewarded her efforts. He gave her land and made her a Lady; he was inspired by England and ran the underworld much like it. He was the King and he had his Lords and Ladies help run his world" said Sebastian fondly.

"Your mom sounds hardcore she must have been strict growing up, which gives insight onto why you are so" said Larisa laughing.

Giving her a look he gave a small chortled, "I guess you could say that. But she helped me hone my incubus powers showing me how to use it to its full potential. My mother was strict but she was a mother who simply wanted the best for her boy. So I did what she wanted and eventually I became a King" said Sebastian nonchalantly.

Looking at his blank face Larisa frowned, "Did you ever want to be a King" she asked curious.

Sighing Sebastian looked at her, "I was young I didn't know what I wanted. I simply did as mother said. Now though I do appreciate that she made me do all that I did, the title of king is nice and it did lead me to you" he said smiling at her.

Blushing Larisa looked away, "Don't say weird things" she muttered embarrassed.

Chuckling Sebastian nodded before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "As you wish my queen" he said quietly.

It have her goosebumps to hear him speak in low tones and to have his mouth so close, scooting away she kept her flaming red face out of view. He totally has to know, he was teasing her because he knew she liked him. Sitting in silence Larisa looked over shyly, "…Se-Sebastian will I have to meet your mother" she asked cautiously.

Staring at her quietly for a moment he frowned, "Meet my mother" he pondered aloud.

That would certainly be the sight his mother and his human bride. The mighty meets the meek. His mother would surely gobble up Larisa then spit her out. Although her tune may change with finding out that Larisa is the treasure, he knew for a fact that she knew the Hell Queen in her final years and they got along.

"Perhaps, you are my bride after all and we will marry, I assume we shall have two weddings on top of that. One for your friends and family, then the royal wedding in the demon world" said Sebastian.

Frowning Larisa looked over, "Can I really live safely in the demon world. Won't I got insane or something" she asked.

Shaking his head Sebastian pointed over to a drawing of a castle she had pinned to the wall, "You would stay inside the castle. Then for air I would escort you to the human world. That is how the pervious King did things, his bride never stepped outside of his castle" said Sebastian.

Nodding Larisa felt a tad better with that in mind; at least she wouldn't go insane. Slipping under her covers she sighed, "Tell me about your father" she requested.

"Father? Well not much can be said for that man, he was mediocre and a disgrace" said Sebastian sourly.

"I guess demons are momma boys then" said Larisa amused.

Snorting Sebastian shook his head, "Hardly that my queen I just happen to get along with her because I appreciate what she did. Not all demons hold relationships with their parents, most end it once they reach adulthood. Not all mind you but most" he said.

"What about the species like are their thousands of species like cat demons, fire demons, cat-fire demons" asked Larisa.

The combinations could be endless if there were animal based demons along with element based ones. Shaking his head Sebastian frowned how to explain that to her, "We have names for our kinds but they would be too hard for you to pronounce. As of now only one kind of demon has made itself known to your kind and that is succubus. See demons actually take after those seven deadly sins your kind invented, my mother was lust so a succubus and my father was a demon of wrath" said Sebastian.

"So you're a mix of lust and wrath" said Larisa amazed.

"Yes" he said nodding tucking her into bed.

"You said your mom turned your dad in and had him killed, do you miss him?" asked Larisa.

Shaking his head Sebastian sighed, "Never cared much for my father, he was nothing but pathetic. He was everything I never wanted to be," said Sebastian quietly channeling a spell to his lips.

Bending over he kissed her forehead feeling her skin flush and heat up, pulling back he found her fast asleep. "Sleep tight my queen I have subjects to punish" he said standing up and making his way toward her door.

* * *

The day had finally come for her mom to come home at last and for Sebastian to leave for his house once more. Something that Larisa was both relieved and sadden to see, it was nice being able to see his face every morning. However she was going to like that she didn't have to dress up first thing in the morning. She could finally just get up bed head and all, after all whom would she try to impress her little brother, not likely.

Today was a day off for both schools, so while Sebastian was at school doing what teachers did when kids had the day off, they were loafing around house. Loafing around waiting for their mother to finally return, they found they missed the woman more than they thought they would. Laying on the couch her head resting right against Ciel's thigh Larisa sighed at the movie, it was one of Ciel's choice, it was alright but she would have preferred something else.

Maybe something with romance or action, like G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. She could never say no to Lee Byung-hun! She seriously couldn't wait for the newest movie to come out on DVD. "I'm bored Lala, take me somewhere" said Ciel turning off the movie.

Sitting up stretching Larisa shrugged, "Where to baby brother" she asked.

Standing her shrugged, "Anywhere but here and shopping, take me to a movie" he said frowning.

"Okay what movie?" she asked.

"You choose" he said making his way toward the stairs; "Lee Byung-hun here I come" cheered Larisa happily.

Sighing as his big sister made her way toward the stairs Ciel groaned, he should have said anything but that movie. They had seen it so many times already it was ridiculous. "He's got a girlfriend stop ogling him Lala" cried Ceil following her upstairs.

Getting dressed for the movies Larisa called up Samantha before calling Alphonse, who she surprisingly found a bit beat up, and Darryl. It was time she introduce Ciel to her new friends, he always needed time to get use to new people and this would be perfect. Walking with Ceil to the gate she felt him grab the back of her shirt when he spied Alphonse and Darryl.

"Who are they?" he questioned glaring at them.

Smiling Larisa looked back, "They're my new friends Alphonse and Darryl, their new at school. Don't worry their pretty nice Darryl's a flirt and nothing more and Alphonse is pretty mellow" said Larisa patting his head.

Hearing a teh from him Larisa smiled, it was so cute how he never trusted boys around her, she hated though to see how he would be like with his own daughter. The poor girl would probably never meet the opposite sex till college. Assuming he didn't somehow push her toward an all-girl college.

"Hello Larisa" said Alphonse happily.

He seemed okay but he still looked pretty bad, he had cuts here and there and how he held himself spoke of pain.

"What happen to you?" she asked concerned.

Smiling he shook his head, "I'm okay just got into a fight with Darryl unfortunately he won" said Alphonse dismissively.

Frowning Larisa sent Darryl a glare which he countered with an awkward smile and shrug, "Your new friends need to become old friends now" said Ciel glaring at the two.

"Come on give us a chance, boys fight all the time" said Darryl sending him a friendly smile.

Scowling Ciel grabbed Larisa's arm and pulled her away, "Give him time" whispered Larisa back to the two.

"Not even time will make you having guy friends any easier" yelled Ciel aloud.

* * *

Staring at the poster of Lee Byung-hun, Larisa sighed, there truly was no one more handsome than him. Not even Sebastian compared to her beloved actor, he truly made her like the movie, well him and Ray Park. They rock their roles of the black and white ninjas. She hoped with all her heart that a third would be coming out and both of them would reprise their roles. Lee Byung-hun most likely would be coming back she remembered reading something about him being contracted to appear in all the sequels. She hoped that was the truth and not some rumor.

"Queen?" said Darryl worried.

"Shhh we are in the presences of Storm Shadow" she whispered in hush awe.

Staring at her then glancing at the poster Darryl backed away toward Ciel and the others.

"She knows that's a poster, right?" he asked concerned.

Laughing Sam nodded, "Yep she just loves the actor. I haven't seen her this amp for an actor since Jeremy Sumpter. That ended in a disaster, she wanted a squeal but none ever came and she didn't really like what the actor went on to play in" said Samantha shrugging.

"Stupid if you ask me," said Ceil scowling.

"Yeah but it makes it easy to buy her gifts, one year I got a little G.I Joe of Storm Shadow for her, along with a poster of the guy and she was ecstatic. This year I bribed some guy into giving a cardboard cutout of him and the actual movie poster" said Sam winking.

"Wow she's really got a crush on him huh?" said Darryl amused.

"She's actually watches his movies from South Korean. And let me tell you those people know how to do a movie they don't kiddy it down for children. They got a perv they show him masturbating and watching porn. Someone goes psycho they show their killing spree they are awesome you hear me!" said Samantha laughing.

"American movies do the same" said Ciel scowling.

"They don't do the killing sprees they do the persons shadow showing the killing, sure the Koreans use the body to shield the actual chopping but they do it" said Sam.

"Whatever now what do you want to watch Sam because I am not watching G.I. Joe again!" said Ciel annoyed.

"I'm with you little man I rather watch a stupid movie then see that again" said Samantha equally annoyed.

"The Croods then" said Ciel looking for approval.

Nodding Samantha followed the younger boy to the ticket booth, "…We have got to tell Sebastian about her obsession for this Lee dude" said Darryl amused.

Nodding Alphonse watched Larisa still gawking at the poster, "Can I tell him I need a way to get back in his good graces after letting her get taken" he said hopeful.

Smiling Darryl nodded, "Was gonna let you without you even asking. Seriously though how come you didn't put a spell around the house" said Darryl frowning.

Sighing Alphonse shrugged, "I didn't want to use too much energy that night, and usually she doesn't leave her room. I assumed tonight would be the same, that however was far from the truth" said Alphonse groaning.

"You gotta keep vigilant my friend" said Darryl patting Alphonse on the shoulder.

"Lala hurry your butt up your movie is about to start" cried Samantha to the girl.

Jumping Larisa looked at them all before hurrying off toward where the movie was, "You two are with her right here's your tickets" said Samantha tossing over two tickets.

Rushing forward to get them Darryl grabbed both tickets before they blew away, "Well Al let's go find out why the Queen is so crazy about this movie and Lee dude huh" said Darryl handing Alphonse his ticket as he nodded.

Staring Ciel frowned, "Why did you call my sister Queen?" he asked suspiciously.

Looking alarmed Darryl glanced over at Alphonse to already find him gone. "It's a nickname he and Al gave her, they consider her our Queen Bee" said Samantha coming to the rescue. Looking at Sam then back to Darryl who gave a nervous smile, Ciel scowled.

"Why would anyone consider her Queen Bee?" he snapped apparently buying it.

Giving a sigh of relief once Ceil left toward his theater Darryl gave Sam a smiled of appreciation, "Thank you" he said relieved.

Scowling Sam shook her head, "I didn't do it for you I did it for Lala. She would freak if her little brother knew why you guys call her Queen. So remember that the next time you refer to things surrounding the demon business and forced marriage subject got it" said Samantha warningly.

Nodding Darryl ran off after Alphonse and Larisa ready to watch the movie his queen was so ecstatic about.

* * *

She was in a blissful heaven!

Nothing could ruin this good mood of hers nothing at all, it was great to see his wonderful acting once more. She only wished she could see his other movies. So far she had only been able to see 'I Saw the Devil'; in that movie he was amazing. He and the serial killer were both amazing actors. They played their roles well and if you didn't know it was a movie you would say their portrayals were the real them. The heartbroken and angry fiancé facing the homicidal and crazed serial killer.

She had to say she loved him mostly as Storm Shadow though it was the role that introduced him to her.

"Still high on Lee huh?" said Sam her voice cutting through.

Blinking away her bliss Larisa looked over to find Sam looking at her amused. "Uh hi" she said, a little confused as how she was sitting in a booth alone with Sam in a diner.

"I order for you, and as for where is Ciel, he is in the bathroom with our demon buddies. Also make sure you look like that when Sebastian gets here. I like to see that demon jealous and something tells me seeing you all blissed out over a hot actor will do just that" said Sam amused.

Looking confused Larisa frowned, "Why is Sebastian coming?" she questioned.

"Eh he called while you were blissed out wondering where you and Ceil were I told him so he's coming as Sebastian Junior" said Sam.

Nodding Larisa frowned of course this would happen; now he was gonna forcefully show Ciel she was 'dating'. She had planned on gently exposing Ciel to it but of course Sebastian had a different plan. Hearing movement behind both girls jumped when some leaned in between them, "You two look like you're having fun" said Ronald smirking.

"Ronald!" said Larisa happily.

"Yay" said Samantha sarcastically.

"You said visit I got the rest of the day off so I decided to visit" he said climbing over the booth and squeezing between them.

"Yippee" said Sam rolling her eyes.

"Aw what's wrong afraid my good looks will over shine yours" asked Ronald smirking.

Glaring at first Sam quickly switched to a smirk, "I would but glasses are so last year" she said mockingly.

"Glasses are always in, if you know how to wear them that is" said Ronald confidently.

"So Ronald, shinigami's actually get days off?!" asked Larisa amused.

"It's a job and just like any job you get days off and sick days" he said smiling.

"Vacation days?" questioned Sam curious.

Nodding he leaned back when Ciel came toward them with Alphonse, Ciel paused upon seeing Ronald though. "You again!" he said glaring.

"Me again" he said giving a small salute.

"Why is he here?!" cried Ciel glaring at Larisa.

Sighing Larisa could feel a sliver of annoyance as much as she adored Ciel's protectiveness sometimes it got on her nerves. "He's here for Sam they secretly like each other but are too six grade to admit it" said Larisa.

Snapping their heads together both yelled in unison, "We do not!" they yelled.

"Whatever now would you love birds mind moving I have to go to the bathroom" said Larisa expectantly.

Growling Ronald rolled his eyes before moving when Samantha moved out of the way, running toward the back she could hear Ciel teasing Sam. He was sure to get Sam and Ronald boiling mad which just made it all the more funny. Using the restroom quickly she was startled the moment she emerged from the bathroom.

Drying her hands on her pants Larisa nearly had a heart attack when she found teenage Sebastian standing just outside. "Holy crap!" she cried shocked slamming back into the swinging door. Loosing balance she was slowly falling back into the bathroom only for Sebastian to grab her at the last moment.

Looking amused he pulled her close, "For a former ballerina your balance is rather worrisome" he said chuckling.

Pushing away Larisa crossed her arms, "Shut up I just don't do good when people surprise me!" she snapped annoyed.

"Whatever you say now shall we introduce your boyfriend to your baby brother" said Sebastian holding out his arm.

Glaring at him Larisa shoved it away, "I am not introducing you so go home" she snapped.

Sighing Sebastian stared her down, "Why not?" he questioned.

Pointing in the table's direction Larisa glared at Sebastian, "He care barely handle guy friends let alone a boyfriend besides you aren't my real boyfriend your just one in name. You simply play the role to keep Soma off my back, so unless you actually become my boyfriend I'm never introducing you to Ciel. Also my brother isn't some mentally challenged idiot from Bengal, who actually believes my teacher, who looks to be in his late twenties has a teenage son. Not to mention I never officially accepted you as my boyfriend so go away or back to work or whatever" said Larisa walking away.

Grabbing her arm Sebastian pulled Larisa back forcefully, "So what are you saying beside with that idiot I'm not allowed to be your boyfriend" he asked coldly.

Standing tall and not letting his tone get to her Larisa nodded, "Truth be told you haven't earned the right to be my boyfriend. You haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend so till then only come around when Soma is near and the fake dating stops since it's obviously confusing you" said Larisa turning her back on him walking away.

It was harsh but it was the truth. He just took up the role on a whim to get rid of Soma and even if her situation was difficult she was allowed to want to go through the normal phases. Sighing when she reached the booth she got back her spot and they all sat in silence as they ate, though she didn't have much of an appetite afterward, so she gave her food to Ronald. Before she knew it they were heading home.

Walking behind the group she watched Ciel warming up to Ronald, it seemed as long as he was sure they had no interest in her, he would handle them. "So Queen are you sure you don't want to do something else before we head to your house" asked Alphonse sending a friendly smile.

"Yeah truth be told I'm kinda eager to get home and see momma. You don't realize you're gonna miss someone till their gone" said Larisa happily getting a nod from Ciel.

"And at least with her I don't have to study so much. It's useless to me I remember everything I read, all I do is read things I already memorized. It's a huge waste of time" snapped Ciel annoyed.

"Studying is annoying they always make you study crap you never actually use in the real world" said Ronald in agreement.

Scoffing Sam nodded, "Then when you point that out they always go, 'You can't move forward if you don't know your past', like that's true. In movies people with amnesia are able to move forward plenty well. They completely change the future for the good too when they don't have they're memories. What's that tell you?!" cried Sam.

"That adults need to trap us and feed up the same crap they got fed to get the cycle of ignorance and stupidity going on" said Ciel.

"Don't forget they mostly due this so we can suffer as they suffered" said Larisa rolling her eyes.

"Now, now school can be good too" said Alphonse smiling back at them.

"Yeah when you're good-looking or a bitch, mostly when you're both" said Larisa glaring.

Laughing Darryl grinned, "She's got you there Al" he said teasingly.

Turning the corner both Larisa and Ciel paused to see two familiar faces standing in front of the house, "No" they said together in hushed horror.

Pausing Alphonse looked to the men and back to Larisa horror-stricken face, "Queen you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Its Kouichi and Kouji!" exclaimed Samantha loudly hopping up and down like a kid who just won a life supply of candy.

* * *

**Hello everyone I hoped you enjoyed that! Now please join up next time where we learn why the twins are in town and not momma. Find out what they brought back from college. Then we get to see Sebastian's reaction to Larisa's crush on the wonderful actor known as Lee Byung-hun. Then last but not least we learn why Larisa carries around a perfume after dark!**


	24. Sorry Another Update

**Sorry but I only have yet another update. The computer genius says every time he thinks he's done the computer finds new stuff to download. This is both good and bad news. Good news is it keeps finding my stuff, bad news it keeps me from getting back my computer and writing. However since this seems like its going to happen for a while, although he thinks this week will be the last, I'm going to bit the bullet. I'm going to use Wordpad on this new laptop. So warnings ahead, when I can finally post don't be surprised if its a little worst for wear. Wordpad doesn't have Word Check and Fanfic's isn't as great as Microsoft. So I ask you to please be able to ignore it till I can get my computer back and give it a good one over. I should probably wait till I get mine back so I don't expose you to how horrible I really am at English lol but I can't fight the urge to write. Ideas have just been overflowing and I can't take it anymore so please bear with me :)**

**The next time I put up a chapter it will be an actual chapter so I'm sorry for all this but everyone knows how messy computer failures can be and I thank you for being as patience as you all have been. You all are great readers that I truly love! I hope that if I'm ever able to write a book I get readers like you, lol hell I hope you lot are the ones to love that book. Well I'm going to go start on the new chapter right now!**


End file.
